


Jaune the Conqueror

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Het, M/F, Maledom/Femsub, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, f/f - Freeform, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 112,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Before Jaune Arc made it to Beacon he was abducted by Salem and corrupted by her to be a vanguard of dark lust and conquest. His nature is inverted and his goal is to enthrall every potential huntress he sets his eye on in order to diminish Ozpin's forces with little effort and no bloodshed. The dark witch has her dark natured champion on the prowl for huntresses to enslave to his will in order to win this crusade, in turn he gets a kingdom with his slew of loyal mindbroken lovers all deigned to bear his offspring. Herself included.





	1. Be Claimed- Salem I

AN- Unlike the 'Maiden's' fic this will be strictly straight away smut with a corrupted Jaune going on a steady quest to breedsow every one of RWBY's female characters. It’s also **ONE canon** ongoing plotline where Jaune charms any/every female character in RWBY from the main girls themselves to NDGO, etc. Just kinda felt like doing this partially out of going nuclear with regards to the Volume 3 finale, but also just for a fund dark smut fic whereas Maidens is more romantic and plot focused. I will still continue work on the Maidens's fic of course, this will not distract in any way, I hope. Remember this is straight away fanservice with only an inversed Jaune on his way to breed all of RWBY's female characters, read and enjoy.

 

**Jaune the Conqueror**

By Azuremegacyber

 

Chapter one: **Be claimed** \- Salem I

 

"Oooh...where am I?" Jaune woozily asked himself as his vision blurred into view. Adjusting his eyes to focus he soon gasped in fright when looking upon a very strange sight; a hellish landscape wrought with dark crystals and blood red sunset.

 

"Oh no,nononononono! I...died didn't I?! Oh man I had so much to live for! I guess that's what I get for getting into Beacon with fake transcripts, but I didn't think I'd bite it so soon though!" Jaune wailed to himself in despair when he heard footsteps sounding from above him.

 

"You're not dead, young man, and I certainly don't intend for you to be either." A dark feminine voice sounded causing him to look up and see a dark figure standing just atop some dark stone steps. He couldn't get a clear view of her since his eyes were still adjusting, but that was quickly changed when the source of the voice casually stepped further down the steps over to him.

 

_'Hngh! What?_ ' Jaune thought to himself when he tried moving his body only to find that his arms were bound behind his back by some kind of crystalline handcuff. His ankles were also bound from underneath him as he stood up on his knees while the dark figure made her way over to him.

As soon as she was in view the dark womanly figure’s physical appearance became clear to Jaune, whose eyes went wide in stunned horror.

The woman resembled Grimm to an extent; with her blood red eyes and ghostly white skin littered here and there with dark veins. Her hairstyle was ornate and upright like some royalty, but even her hair was as white as her complexion. The black sclera of her eyes sent shivers down his spine and further reinforced the ‘he’s in hell’ theory, but he was still breathing in a physical body. Her dark overly long robe that trailed from behind made her out even more to be like some kind of queen or priestess, except corrupted and twisted looking. If a Grimm took human form it was a safe bet she’d be the example.

“My appearance is a lot to take in, I understand that, but do try not to scream your lungs out in horror believing I were to eat your soul.” She addressed looking at him directly.

Jaune nodded and collected himself by doing away with the horrified expression, which was fine until she added: “Because I might just get tempted to do that.”

He felt the color drain from his skin while she chuckled sadistically.

Bracing himself and gathering up some courage Jaune decided to speak up. “So…uh…why am I here exactly? W-What are you going to d-do to me?”

She ceased her laughing and reached out to cup his chin with her left hand.

“I have need of you, my sweet frightened little knight.” She began with Jaune listening intently albeit fearfully.

“Is that why I’m here in whatever this place is…?” He asked looking around till her hand forcefully readjusted his head by the chin to look back at her.

“Only look at me.” She commanded with a dangerous tone. Jaune fearfully nodded and thus she began again. “The location of my domain is irrelevant for the moment, what is important is the purpose I have set out for you.”

‘What?’ He thought waiting for her to continue.

“You see, Jaune, I have long since sensed your extremely unique aura from the moment of your birth and have waited till you reached the age of maturity that you are at right now. Despite your aura being locked I can still sense it and feel the type of intoxicating power you hold within.” She continued sparking alarm and interest in the would-be knight.

“Your pure white aura blinds me and I daresay may become a threat in the near future had I not taken the initiative to transport you to my realm. Ozpin would see that you, like many other young enthusiastic souls seeking to prove their heroism, would be sent to a needless fight only to be slain by the endless scourge of the Grimm. I however have other ideas for you, my special little gem.” She stated maliciously while looking deep into his frightened eyes with a hungry look.

“O-Ozpin…? What is it that you have against each other?” He asked clearly curious, but her gaze hardened.

“That’s not important right now, what is important is how I’m going to unlock your aura myself…and corrupt you into a force to diminish his female forces without so much as lifting a weapon to do it.” She answered escalating the level of alert inside Jaune’s mind.

He feebly shifted and struggled within his bonds, much to her amusement at the futility of it, until she leaned down and pulled his stunned face into an overly sensual kiss.

Jaune felt himself freeze up upon contact, not because of his first kiss being stolen but because the touch of her skin immobilized his body as though it were twisted magic. He even felt her in his soul as he was currently feeling her tongue slither past his lips to fumble around inside his mouth.

Jaune quickly felt all resistance leave his mind and body and relaxed within her grasp. Her invasive kiss continued for several more seconds and when she removed her mouth from his he somehow felt himself wanting more again.

“Delicious. I think I’ll enjoy taking my time in twisting you into my champion of lust, just as I’m sure you will enjoy claiming all those beautiful huntresses around you.” She stated with twisted delight to the dazed Jaune.

“Who are you?” He feebly asked feeling his any sense of resistance leave his body.

“I had a name once, one that I had abandoned so very long ago when I began this ‘conflict’ against Ozpin. You may call me Salem.” She answered and followed up by magically lifting him to his feet. Salem then snapped her fingers causing his bonds to dissipate before she placed both her hand against his chest.

She chanted a strange mantra different from the usual one commonly used for unlocking auras. When she had finished she removed her hands from his torso which then emitted an intense burst of fiery monochromatic colored aura.

Jaune bolted up right and felt empowered, he looked at each of his hands in awe as his mind and sense of morality become slowly twisted.

“Wow…” He stated clearly impressed until his aura faded back into his body.

Salem looked on with a sinister smile and moved up close to him feeling the strength of his ‘Enthrall’ ability through his aura. She felt it stimulate her own body to heights unexplored in her overly long lifetime, Salem didn’t expect how strong his unlocked aura would be, but she needed to make sure he would obey her first before getting any ideas.

Salem pressed up close to him with her arms crawling up his chest, Jaune reacted instantly by wrapping his own arms around her robed backside and crashing his lips into hers.

At first she was taken aback by his boldness, but receded into the embrace all the same. Her hands came up and craned his chin into her palms while he aggressively ravaged her mouth with his tongue. Salem murmured inwardly feeling her body getting excited by the aggressive Jaune she created, so much so that her right thigh rose up and rubbed between his thighs.

Of course his senses were set afire, not literally obviously, by the contact against her skin. Jaune felt himself get more and more into it while Salem felt more stimulate than she ever did in her life.

_‘I’ve made the right choice, he will be perfect for conquering all those huntresses and maidens Ozpin was so keen on protecting.’_ She thought deviously as she magically removed his clothing leaving him stark naked.

Jaune pulled back from cleaning out her throat with his tongue to observe himself after she stripped him naked.

Salem waved her hands again and behind her there materialized a large queen sized bed with indication clear in both their minds. Yet Jaune looked into her gleaming red eyes questioningly.

“Think of this as your initiation, Arc, before you go conquering all those lovely girls at your school. Time for your orientation, my darling knight.” Salem stated placing herself back onto the bed preparing her body for him.

 

"Now..." Salem began with a dark lusty voice as she laid herself back atop the materialized bedspread undoing her dark robe. Her ghostly white hands, partially decorated with pulsing dark veins, went to the front hem of her robe to slowly undo it before him.”…claim your queen, my lovely knight.”

Jaune stood frozen partly in arousal but also in horror at this eldritch dark beauty stripping herself before him.

Her body was just as pale as her face and decorated as much with elegant dark veins lined up around her limbs. Her breasts were an average C-cup that inexplicably made his mouth water despite the creepy form she held. Her legs were long and elegant with dark toenails on her feet, same as her hands, but in her own twisted way she was alluring to him. He couldn’t even explain why he felt that way, his erect length pointing up certainly agreed.

As though his body was moving on its own Jaune felt himself move forward where she lay in wait. Suddenly dark thoughts became clear in his mind after what she had done to him, he felt that he can ravage her to his heart’s content over and over again and she wouldn’t mind.

Salem corrupted him into something perverse. It must be why she’s smiling so evilly.

He had just made it to the bed and saw her sprawled form with legs wide spread for his pleasure, Jaune tastily licked his lips and placed his hands underneath her white thighs to pull himself forward.

“Service your queen, Arc.” She commanded with a dark lust addled tone.

And Jaune did just that, pulling her thighs closer to his head he went to town on her juicy cunt. His lips closed on around her vulva sucking ant tasting it too his heart’s content. Salem smiled sinisterly while he worked, she even moaned here and there in sync with Jaune’s ministration.

His tongue flicked out against her clit tasting every inch of her, then he put more effort into his tongue driving up further into her pussy causing her to buck her hips against his face.

Jaune suddenly pulled her thighs upper closer to further his face into her crotch space, his mind was in a haze of demonic lust as he ravaged and tongued out every inch of her womanly space.

Salem felt her cheeks redden and her hands gripped the sheets beneath her body.  Jaune practically held up her lower body by the hips pushing it against his face while he devoured her pussy.

Salem then suddenly cried out and bucked her ups several more times against the blonde’s face in an intense orgasm. Her pussy spritzed juices all across his face which he eagerly licked up.

After she had finished cumming Jaune set her lower body down back onto the bed letting her recuperate.

He then hovered over her and peered into her blood red orbs with a twisted smile which she returned just before  pulling his face onto her s once more.

Tongues sloppily worked over each other for several more minutes until they changed positions where Jaune laid back along the bedspread with Salem’s face in his lap.

Jaune noted that her backside also possessed strange markings similar to the rest of veiny marks decorating her limbs, but he paid it no mind since her female form was more than enough for him.

Her heated breath was felt over his sensitive flesh and soon Jaune felt the intense suction of her mouth swallow his girth whole.

“Aaggh!” Jaune cried out in pleasurable agony.

Salem’s mouth inhaled his sausage tastily slurping her lips and sloshing her tongue around. Her ghastly face soon bobbed back and forth with rapidly increasing pace.

Jaune clutched the sheets underneath him as she went on.

Salem then hooked her arms around his upper thighs to further the pumping of her face on his meat. Jaune could practically hear the slurping noises mixed in with the patting noises of her lips and the patting sounds of her face against his hips.

Wet sounds of flesh squelching resounded in the area for minutes on end until Jaune roughly grabbed her ornate head when he bucked his hips forth rampantly. Salem’s eyes shut in delight as her throat filled up with creamy ropes of essence. She reveled in the taste and gratefully swallowed all of it.

Jaune could ever hear her doing so, he looked down his body to see her face buried in his lap as he finished. Eventually she raised her head and showed him a pool of cum in her mouth before gulping it down with a tasty sigh.

“Exquisite, now let’s proceed to the main course, my darling knight.” She cooed licking around her lips.

Seconds later after Salem decided to go straight for the process of intercourse. She presented herself along the bed before her lover and held her pussy lips open invitingly with white fingers.

Jaune needed no further provocation and descended upon her with rigid cock in hand penetrating into her crevice of ivory flesh.

 “Yes! Take me, my knight! Satisfy those urges dwelling in your aura!” Salem cried out when Jaune forcefully pushed his cock past her folds while holding her onto his lap.  The touch of her skin against his already lit his senses on fire and this was further intensifying it, but it still felt great.

Jaune’s hands firmly held the witch’s hips to slam them onto hiss in rampant pace. Her breasts tossed and bounced in the air occasionally scraping against his broad chest. Jaune’s face was hardened in dark resolve, clearly he was intent of fucking her senseless before setting out on his mission to seduce other women on Remnant.

Inside Salem’s mind she was gleefully celebrating for creating such a monster, but she wasn’t blind to the threat he possess if he ever thought of claiming her into submissiveness. She had to keep an eye on him, but for right now she just enjoyed the sensation of the youth plowing her womanhood.

Jaune held Salem’s form tightly against his piston slamming hips, making her heartily moan within his arms. Her hands clasped over his shoulders as he continued, his pace quickened earning another loud moan from the witch.

“Yes..!Yes!!More!! I haven’t…ungh…had this…in so long!!” She cried out, but Jaune was barely listening with mind ablaze with lust. “When..you finish be sure to stay inside. I…haggh…want all of your essence inside!”

“Yes…my queen…!” Jaune grunted and repositioned their pose to where Salem was on her hands and knees while he took from behind doggy style.  She panted and her body repeatedly jutted back and forth with his hard thrusts.

Jaune started patting his hips against her ass even faster and leaned forward over her backside to grope her breasts.

Salem’s head turned to the side to meet his in a steamy engagement of lips and tongues. If she didn’t have enough resolve and willpower to oppose Ozpin she would become a slave to the bliss Jaune gave her right there.

With each breasts in his palm Jaune squeezed and fondled vigorously while gyrating his hips.

Salem couldn’t let go of his lips and felt his strong hands on her breasts elate her sense of pleasure to mind-numbing levels, she was close and they both knew it.

To ensure he finished the deal Jaune’s hips started jutting back against her rear like a jackhammer once more causing her to moan loudly inside his mouth.

Suddenly both bodies undulated in wild spasms against each other with Salem screaming orgasm inside Jaune’s mouth while her body tensed wildly. Jaune held himself there as promised while his body undulated sporadically against her with his cock snugly sheathed inside her snatch.

His member twitched sent forth globs of youthful fertile sperm into her the witch’s womb. The ropes of cum kept on coming, filling her to capacity and seeping out until they collapsed onto the bed together.

Jaune laid to the side with a satisfied smile on his a face, his perception and sense of morality twisted with thoughts of wanting more from other huntresses. He smiled contentedly t himself just as Salem curled up to his side affectionately stroking his chest.

She looked over at between her legs to see dribbles of semen dripping out of her cunt, for her it was the first time in forever she felt such pleasure and exhilaration.

She then looked to the side to address him once more, this time he listened intently.

“You were magnificent, Jaune, of course there is more for you to do. As soon as I send you back go about your business as usual and claim those huntresses around you little by little. Try to be discreet if you could, but just know they’ll come to you if you feel attraction to them. Your aura is something akin to aphrodisiac that will intoxicate and attract them to you, that is when you strike and seduce them. Once you’ve satiated your lust they’ll be loyal love slaves eager to serve you and stay by your side. Understanding all this properly?” Salem asked after explaining.

Surprisingly she received a firm nod from him.

“Good, now also know that your essence is hundred times more effective in inseminating all that you seduce, but I placed a magical augment that allows you to control when to allow impregnation to take place. We don’t need every huntress you bed to bear children…not quite yet anyway. You charm them and build up your harem legion, we’ll be able to reduce number of potential warriors Ozpin wants to send to war. I am also capable of controlling just how prevalent and bold Grimm can be, if I wanted to I could make so they ignore large civilizations entirely regardless of concentrations of negativity.” She continued explaining and Jaune hung on every word. He learned more from this witchy woman then he ever did prior to coming to Beacon. It was a bonus that she could prevent Grimm from being too large a threat so as long as he did his work.

“Despite what I just said, I am not the mother of Grimm, I am merely a ‘remnant’ from a time long past bearing a grudge against an old wizard and former friend. From what you can tell from my appearance I am also of a mystical sort of being that doesn’t involve Aura, Dust, or semblance to work my abilities. Although I am afflicted with the essence of Grimm’s natural dark energy, hence why I have a certain degree of control over them.”

“I see…I think, this is all a lot to take in, but I think I understand my role in your machinations.” Jaune replied earning a nod of approval from the red eyed woman.

“Just so you know, you’re not the only one under my influence and service. There is an underling of min in Mistral that believes in more aggressive methods to employ in my war against Ozpin. Up until I met you I had believed that to do the proper course in things, but I would like you convince her first as well as a maiden she’s targeting. Understand?”

Jaune nodded earning an evil smile from Salem before she leaned forward to suction his lips into another kiss.

Eventually Jaune was clothed in his usual garb and magically sent back to where he was picked up. He found himself somewhere in a random village between the kingdoms of Mistral and Vale. He was now a man on a mission; to hunt down huntresses and maidens to bring them over to his side via dark magical seduction courtesy of his corrupted.

He was Jaune the conqueror at Salem’s behest.

**End of chapter**

Possible next chapters listed below- Note: Seduction, maledom, and possible impregnation fetishes are prevalent in all character chapters. Feel free to insert fetish suggestions or chapter ideas for any and each one.

  * Claim Amber Autumn I
  * Claim Cinder Fall I
  * Claim Emerald Sustrai I
  * Claim Nebula & Dew Gayle I



More to come after next update.

AN: Well this is my second Mature rated story I’ve written for RWBY. It’s just straight away smut with a single ongoing plotline parallel to ‘Cinder’s Corruption’ arc in the Maidens fic.Please leave any thoughts, reviews, etc, if you have any, later.


	2. Claim the Maiden- Amber I

AN: Update time!

 

 

**Jaune the Conqueror**

By Azuremegacyber

Chapter Two: Claim the Maiden – Amber I

 

 

It had been almost a day later and Jaune was currently following a very special lead from the town he was sent back to. The moment his eyes gleamed the sight of a hooded woman elegantly riding a white horse he knew he had to have her, but she needed to get her alone first.

‘ **That’s it, there’s your next prey, my beloved knight.’** Salem’s voice sounded darkly from within the back of his mind.

“What the-? Salem? H-How are you talking to me right now? I don’t see you anywhere.” Jaune asked looking around from his hiding spot confused.

**‘My dear sweet Jaune, since I took the liberty of unlocking your aura by merging some of my own I have a direct link of communication with you. I can properly guide and effectively aid you in your hunt now.”** She explained in her usual dark voice that both aroused and frightened him to a certain extent. “Part of me is inside you now, Jaune. Is it not delightful?” She added chuckling sweetly.

Jaune snapped out of his trance and noticed the hooded woman direct her horse down a trail leading outside of the town. ‘That’s where I get her; just walk up to her and let the aura’s aphrodisiac magic do its work.’

Salem? What’s so special about that girl anyway? Every time I look at her I feel like I’m staring at a pillar of energy and…magic.” He asked to no one in particular as he came out of his hiding spot to carefully stalk her. Jaune wore his usual gear with the addition of an ashen gray hood protecting his head and shrouding his identity.

**“That’s because she’s the current Fall Maiden. Her power rivals that of any headmaster or seasoned Huntsman.”**

“Maidens, you mentioned them before, are they supposed to be some kind of higher power in Remnant? If so then Ive never heard of them. Then again I don’t know much about a lot of things in this world to begin with.” Jaune whispered as he continued following her discretely. The stretches of the village were becoming scarcer leading out to wilderness.

**“It’s not a surprise that you haven’t heard of ‘Maidens’, Jaune. They’ve been a long kept secret from the world for ages, but you need not know more about them right now. Just focus on claiming; this one. It should pose no challenge once you get close to her.”** Salem answered chuckling darkly until her eyes snapped to attention when she felt another presence near Jaune, one that she knew all too well.

**“Interesting, Remnant is indeed a small world after all if she’s there right now making her move.’** Salem thought to herself keeping quiet as the events unfolded before her knight.

Jaune ceased following and kept a reasonable distance since he was running out of places to conceal himself. He saw the woman on horse mount slow to a stop when noticing a peculiar sight of her dismounting to offer something to someone that wasn’t there.

“What’s going on here?” He asked himself noticing a green haired huntress standing off to the side where Amber was kneeling down to. It seemed the she was invisible to the cloaked maiden, who perplexed him to no end, but his sense peaked into alert mode when seeing the dark skinned girl pull out her weapons.

‘Whatever is going on it looks like she’s walked right into an ambush! I’m not going to let this happen, she’s mine!’ Jaune thought quickly hastening his approach as a battle ensured between the maiden and two assailants.

**‘Remember, Jaune, when I had endowed a piece of my aura into you, not only did it unlock your potential but it also increased your attributes tenfold. You are faster and stronger than you ever were, you may even be able to compete with experienced huntsman despite your lack of skill and experience. Go and intervene so you that you may claim Amber Aututm.’** Salem addressed once with a devious smile.

“Yes, my queen.” Jaune said back as she rushed into battle discarding his cloak and drawing his mundane weapon set; Croceas mors.

By time he got close he witnessed forces of nature emit from the girl such as lightning and wind attacks. She fended off her attacks until a chain of unusual surprise attacks depleted her aura leaving on the floor to be held up by a gray haired boy with prosthetics and the same green haired illusionist.

“Finally..” Cinder cooed evilly and held out her right arm as though attempting to shift into something to use on the helpless fall maiden.

Elsewhere a malicious smirk caressed Salem’s face as she waved her hand to the side causing an effect where Cinder was at.

?!

“What? Why isn’t it transforming?” Cinder questioned herself in growing frustration. She concentrated and attempted to shift her right arm into the white Grimm form of itself that bore Salem’s symbol, it was dark magic grafted into her order to absorb a Maiden’s power. Yet somehow it wasn’t functioning at all right now, much to her increasing aggravation. “That’s impossible! It should have changed already unless-“

“Cinder look out!” The girl in green hair shouted causing the raven haired woman to turn her head barely avoiding the blade of Jaune’s sword as he swung it down vertically. “Tch!”

Jaune may be amateur, but he was still a powerhouse now blessed with dark mysticism. He quickly swiped his blade at the two with surprising speed that forced them off of Amber.

!

“Who the hell is this guy!?” Mercury shouted before getting into a battle stance ready to engage.

“No idea, but he’s in the way!” Emerald followed up and readied her pistols until Cinder leapt back to their side holding out an arm to halt them.

“No! We must make a tactical retreat. Something’s wrong and I need answers, also it won’t be too much longer till she regains her strength and joins in the fight. We must go!” Cinder shouted receiving nods from both of them.

Jaune attempted to charge at them when Mercury piston fired gaseous volleys of gray vapor Dust from his robotic legs while Emerald worked her semblance in making them disappear from his senses. The trio used that to make their escape effectively quickly.

“So that’s what that is; illusions or…something.” Jaune assessed and sheathed his sword before turning back to Amber, who was doubling over in pain with an arrow sticking out her back.

Jaune approached her and knelt by her backside with his left hand firmly gripping the shaft of the arrow.

“This is going to hurt a little, okay.” He said to her in a soft supportive tone.

Amber nodded and gave him the go ahead.

With a brief forceful yank Jaune pulled out the arrow causing her to yelp in great pain.

She doubled over even further in pain until Jaune, without knowledge on the how or why, placed his left hand over her open wound. A small infusion of his aura made its way into it closing the wound up…and leaving her newly repaired flesh branded with his own crescent symbol on her back.

‘Huh, didn’t know I could do that.’ He thought win wonder when Salem answered for him.

**“Just another of many benefits that resulted from me unlocking your aura, Jaune. That mark is your very symbol and it will make its way onto every woman you claim branding them as your thrall. If anything it will also hasten the process of succumbing to the intoxication of your essence.”** She answered leaving him to nod understanding as he best he could while pulling up the worn out girl.

“You’re safe now; let’s make our way back into town the other way.” He said receiving a nod from her.

* * *

 

Eventually they arrived at an inn she had already boarded earlier, after tying up her horse outside she rested in one of the bedrooms.

“I-I want to say thank you. If you hadn’t come to my aid when you did, well, I don’t even want to think about it.” She spoke as she sat along the bedside as Jaune stood up leaning against the wall.

“Don’t mention it, I couldn’t allow a bunch of vagabonds to attack a beauty such as yourself.” He spoke closing some distance between earning a blush from the caramel skinned woman.

‘Okay, hokey sweet talk? It…works for me. He seems really sweet and I dare say easy on the eyes.’ She thought with a blush.

“What’s the name of my hero, hm?” She asked sweetly smiling up at him.

“Jaune Arc, its short sweet and rolls off the tongue.” He introduced holding out his right hand for her to shake. ‘Ladies love it and you certainly will.’

Amber looked to the side averting his gaze, the effect of his aura creeping all over her body making her easily sensitive to his mere presence.

“Amber Autumn, once again you have my utmost gratitude. I…hate to admit it, but I’m no stranger to being attacked by humans wanting ‘it’ from me. That’s why I’m very grateful to you, mister Arc.” She answered shaking his hand and feeling the soothing effect extend from his body over hers.

Amber looked directly into his eyes pleadingly as the enthralling effect of his aura over took her senses, her thighs clenched and her breaths became ragged like her body weakened before his presence.. She found herself inexplicably yearning for the blonde whose sapphire eyes pierced her soul with their gaze.

“A-allow me to repay you…” She spoke quietly stepping close to him about to lean in for a deep kiss, but Jaune surprised her by grabbing her shoulders and doing it first.

Her light brown eyes went wide for a minute until the soothing sensations of his aura seeped into her soul wiping any thoughts of resistance away. Her body melted right within his grasp and she…loved how it felt.

His lips inhaled hers in a succulent slow exchange of soft flesh and saliva. She breathed in his warm breath and felt his tongue aggressively worm its way onto hers.

The Arc crescent mark on her back lit up with his aura further dissipating any individual thoughts of her mind during this heated moment.

Amber moaned inside her mouth and felt up his chest with her arms before lowering her right one down to his bulge. Their kissing transitioned to Amber eagerly sucking on his tongue with fervor while cupping his bulge through his jeans.

She was getting far more into it than she would’ve thought, normally it’s not within a maiden’s priorities to offer their body to someone as a form of gratitude, but suddenly she felt hose morals slip out of importance.

The only thought of her mind is having him ravage her. She didn’t know the origin of these thoughts and gradually lost any importance once held in those morals, she had deprived herself of a sensual touch for far too long. Now she was going to let his noble stranger ravish her anyway he wants.

They brought each other down onto the bed in their embrace with some of Amber’s clothing coming off revealing her ample B-cup breasts and panty covered womanhood.

Most of her upper clothing came off and tossed ot the side with her undergarments leaving her mostly bare before him. She found it strange that this happening, but didn’t find the energy or motivation to resist, especially not when Jaune slid a pair of fingers past her folds subverting her will and making her melt.

 “Tell me! Who you owe your life to? I need to hear from you, my sweet maiden.” Jaune asked in a seductive dark tone.

Amber, who writhed underneath under his grasp struggled to speak it out loud, but as soon as Jaune’s two fingers dipped up within her tight cunt she squealed out her answer with an ahegao face.

“You, master! It’s only you! Please stop teasing me and give me it! Please!” The once proud fall maiden hollered in a desperate voice earning a smile from her lover.

Jaune leaned down and pulled one of her breasts into his mouth again sucking on it like a baby. This caused her to thrash more as her orgasm came crashing down on her.

Her hands gripped the left forearm he was using to finger bang her so she could rock her hips on it vigorously.

Amber held his arm then to hump while bucking her hips on his invasive fingers. “Yes! Master, please…stick it inside! Please!” She begged again and Jaune acknowledged her plea and rose up.

His upper set of clothing had already been undone prior to his folding of her breasts. Now he was undoing his pants letting his erection spring out causing Amber to drool at the sight.

The fall maiden laid back and pride apart her pussy lips before him invitingly with a lust addled face.

Jaune then grabbed her left leg to hold it up by his side while he guided his rock hard sausage to her folds.

In truth she was a virgin, despite her training she had managed to retain her hymen and had vowed to keep it until marriage far later in life. That wasn’t the case anymore since she decided to pledge herself to this man.

“Hnup!” Jaune grunted and forcefully plunged his cock past her folds breaching her hymen. Amber’s face contorted to a pained expression upon losing her cherry, but quickly adjusted to the pain.

‘Finally!’ She thought in exhilaration as Jaune started gyrating rocking his hips against her pussy.

Amber used one hand to fondle her breasts in slow tandem while gripping the bedside.

Jaunes rocking gyrations slowly became faster to where he was savagely pounding his body against hers aggressively. Amber savored the stimulated pace, unknown to her that the aphrodisiac heightened her sensitivity to Jaune’s touch, but she wouldn't complain as her mind came into a sexual meltdown.

Jaune’s form remained upright with his lower body patting against her hips. The expression on Amber’s face was priceless and he’ll admit that he enjoyed seeing it.  None of the poised and prim features she held were seen there, only a tongue lolling face that craved more from the knight. And he would be happy to oblige.

The creaking on the bed continued for minutes more until Jaune hunched over to wrap his arms around her back in a deep French kissing embrace she gratefully reciprocated. Both faces melded together in heated exchange as though one mouth was trying to inhale the other. Her breasts squished up against his broad chest while he continued shifting against her pelvis atop the sheets.

Amber had locked her legs around his butt keeping him snugly inside her pussy.

Soon enough Jaune’s form bumped down on her at an hastening pace that signaled his close. The feeling of Amber’s walls clenching tighter on his prick told Jaune the same thing. Briefly her lips broke off from his so she could speak.

“P-please…stay inside me! I-I want to feel it!” She breathed receiving an immediate nod and smirk form him.

“Let’s do you one better; do you like the risk…of getting impregnated?” He whispered back resulting in a small look of alarm from Amber. Her expression changed quickly into an excited one after a brief moment of thought, evidently she liked the idea of the risk, unknowing that Jaune had complete control in a ‘birth control’ augment for when comes inside.

It still excited her nonetheless to be this depraved, it excited Jaune just as much. Part of him was looking forward to repeating this process with other huntresses, ideally the female attackers from earlier.

Suddenly her back ached and body twisted tightly with Jaune in her tight grasp. Her neck craned and her face contorted to one of crazed pleasure. She let out an almighty howl as she ground her hips in climax against Jaune’s body.

The blonde himself followed up with a deep grunt and felt his body twitching against hers. His member remained sheathed to the hilt inside her caramel skinned cunt pumping generous amounts of sperm into the Maiden’s womb.

As soon as she felt the warm essence filling up her insider Amber felt her body drown into a world of ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm.

After a few more seconds of her writhing and twitching underneath him she eventually tuckered out leaving a grasping exhausted girl lying next to her equally spent lover.

After Jaune had withdrew from her sperm dripped out of her freshly fucked pussy mixed in with some of her maidenhood blood. Amber touched around the area of her crotch feeling the thick cream on her fingers. Suddenly her smile crept into that of a happily mind broken love slave that thrived on pleasure and was completely enthralled to Jaune.

Amber Autumn has been claimed.

 

 “Hufff, huff, Darling…can you do me one small flavor?” amber asked cooing to the side where Jaune rested next to her.

“What is it?” He asked looking sideways at her smiling mind broken face.

“I’ve always had this particular fantasy of mine where…” She trailed off when she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Jaune smirked got up from the bed to grab something he could use for the wish. “Consider it done.” He answered as she gleefully got up from the bed.

Amber’s eyes quickly became bound by a blindfold courtesy of a torn strip from her cloak. She stood up placing her hands against the wall spreading her legs apart with Jaune behind her. She visibly tingled when feeling his breath on her neck, she secretly wanted to live out a fantasy where she was pinned against her will and violated in the ass. As a Maiden and respected huntress she couldn’t spare the thought and had to focus on being a protector above all else.

Now however with her inhibitions loosened and moralities all but tossed out the window Amber was ready to be lewd as possible with her ‘master’ as she called him.

‘Please…hurry..!’ She begged until Jaune slapped the fight cheek of her ass causing a pleasurable yelp.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here, my dear sweet maiden.” Jaune whispered seductively causing her to shiver in anticipation even more.

“Yes…” She complied and felt the tight muscly hole her anus slowly spread apart by the head of her lover’s spear.

Her pussy quivered with moistening excitement the further he pushed in, but he did it at a slow pace as though torturing her, further breaking her in. Before could say anything Jaune unexpectedly thrust forward completely plopping his cock deep int Amber’s ass.

“Hyeaagh!” She squealed out loudly at having her anal virginity taken.

‘So tight, but it looks like I hit a real sweet spot for her. If she wasn’t enthralled already then she is now.’ Jaune thought darkly with a smile as he began pumping himself back and forth on her brown ass.

Her stature weakened and Amber felt like she was gradually drooping to her knees as her mind overrode with pleasure. Jaune’s hips continued on its pumping rhythm of repeatedly penetrating her anal orifice.

If once could see her face you would see the once proud and composed Fall maiden possessed a deliciously depraved look of a mind broken nymph hooked on pleasure. Of course she’s still of sound mind and would only allow Jaune to touch her in this manner, yet her maiden responsibilities seemed far less important now.

Jaune’s hands firmly gripped her hips leading to him slamming forth at a faster pace within her ass. Every now and then his palms savored the feel her buttocks by gripping each cheek.

The sounds of flesh slapping hard against a mewling source of flesh continued on for some time until the mewling became louder and heartier.

Jaune had now pressed Amber up against the wall while consecutively pumping his girth hard into her tight butt, her tongue was lolled out and he eyes still blindfolded as they neared the apex. His arms wrapped around her torso with one hand going up to her breasts gingerly squeezing them as he sucked her tongue into his mouth from the side.

“Eeaaggggh!” Amber let out a mighty scream of nirvana and came once again. Her pussy muscles spritzed all over the floor in an intense climax just as Jaune grunted when he unloaded thick loads of spunk inside her anus.

They stayed together in unison for several more seconds as they rode out their orgasms.

**‘Yes that’s the way to do it, Jaune.”** Salem’s’ voice sounded from inside his soul apparently very pleased. “ **You have claimed a Maiden no less; I knew you had potential in you. One down….many more to go.”**

 

* * *

 

Eventually the two cleaned up, showered together lovingly, and checked out of the Inn walking out hand in hand.

Amber was now completely devoted to Jaune and cling to him the rest of the way.

The two had set out to Vale on horseback together with only the idea of staying within that very kingdom while Jaune attended Beacon.  They were to head into the next town leisurely taking their time in reaching Vale, all the way Jaune had plans for the female assailants he saw earlier.

He just needed to find them and Salem would be more than happy help him do that.

 

**End of chapter**

Next possible chapter

(Insert any desired kinks you may want in your suggestions.)

Claim the thief- Emerald I

Claim the Pyromancer- Cinder I

Claim the Indigo- Nebula & Dew I

Claim the tender fist- Arlsan I

 


	3. Claim the Thief- Emerald I

An:Update time!

 

 

**Jaune the Conqueror**

Chapter Three- Claim the Thief- Emerald I

By Azuremegacyber

 

 

“Will you accompany me to Vale and go as far as to reside there in the city while I attend Beacon? I…want you kept close to me, Amber, at all times.” Jaune cooed soothingly from behind her. His nature and motives had certainly shifted since Salem’s dark miracle took place, but he was set on this path now. Jaune’s thoughts were that of a hungry beast thanks to the witch, now he was all too eager to come across the next ‘meal’ to claim. His broad arms reached forth grabbing around her waist so he could start feeling up her torso to her breasts. His hands remained there on her chest softly stroking her tits in rotation.

“Of course, master, I would gladly do anything for you.” Amber giggled in response. “Before that ambush I had intended to traverse that side of the country a bit more then acknowledge Ozpin’s request to meet him at Beacon, though now I have a much more important motive for residing in Vale and I need not tell him.” She clarified shuddering in delight upon feeling Jaune’s face cuddled up along her neck placing soft supple kisses until reaching her lips.

The two then locked lips once more in a very heated lip-lock that quickly progressed into tongue swallowing frenzy. They were null to the world around them for a short while until Amber’s horse whinnied a few times gradually earning her attention.

After the two had spent minutes thoroughly exchanging oral flesh they eventually broke apart with Amber bearing a sweet smile and Jaune a darkly satisfied one. “Very glad to hear it, my lovely maiden.”

She turned her head to the side with a blush and noticed her horse reacting to the sight of another settlement village. This one was a fair bit larger than the last one they had resided in.

Here they could get gather some supplies and perhaps tour the countryside a bit peacefully before heading to Vale.

Eventually they wound up at a general store that sold Dust, weapon parts, etc. Jaune was outside tying up the horse to make sure it didn’t run off while Amber was inside the market place gathering the goods.

What they didn’t notice was a familiar green haired girl taking cover behind the sidewall of the building they were at with eyes on them.

‘There he is! That’s the man that ruined our mission, but…it looks like he’s with the Fall maiden right now. I guess that means he’s her bodyguard or something. I’d better notify Cinder of this, we may be able to get the jump on her again, but still…it’d be way too dangerous if they fought together.’ Emerald surmised and ducked into her hiding spot so she could bring out her scroll. She had been left in this town for the time being while the three of them of recovered from the battle and so Cinder could ‘contact’ whoever she needed to in regards to her strange armament she attempted to use earlier. Mercury had gone to tend to his ‘augments’ in the shadier part of the village leaving her to recon. She pulled out her scroll from one of her side pockets but fumbled in doing so due to a painful gash on her left shoulder that resulted from the battle.

She had yelped out in pain loudly enough for Jaune to hear her and come over to check out.

“Hey are you alright? I heard something and came…running over here.” Jaune trailed off when he looked upon distressed face of Emerald glaring back at him. He instantly recognized her from the time Amber was attacked and decided to take action, just not the noble kind of action against her if you knew what he meant. She got up in an attempt to run by he grabbed her by the shoulder, specifically the injured part, to keep her from escaping.

**‘Ah there’s the one illusionist that collaborated in the attack on the Fall maiden. Such an exquisite and exotic beauty no less, you will have much fun with this one, beloved.’** Salem’s dark voice resounded in his mind just before Jaune took initiative with a sadistic smirk.

“Let me go!” She cried out about to bring out her weapons to attack him, but his grip was so strong that she flinched in her attempt. Nevertheless she felt the urge to fight leave her shortly after his touch connected with her skin. His aura seeped into her wound closing it up and marking her with his symbol just as he had done with Amber.

Suddenly Emerald felt weak in the knees and her perception of the blonde knight holding her by the arm became more amorous and adored. She felt any residual negativity leave her the longer she looked at him with those crimson eyes.

Jaune smirked and yanked her by the arm to pull her up close to his chest surprising her. What surprised her even more was when he leaned forward and forcefully pressed his lips against hers causing her to slowly melt within his grasp.

Her eyes remained wide in shock as his tongue ground past her lips forcefully wriggling around inside her mouth. The more he did this the increase in effect his enthrall would have, but despite being weakened in this manner Emerald still held some thought of resistance out of loyalty to Cinder.

Jaune eventually let go leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips, Emerald hazily tried to push away from him only for that to be futile. Much to his twisted delight.

“Oh there you are. I was wondering why the horse was unattended when I got out.” Amber’s voice sounded from behind him causing him to turn around with Emerald still in his grasp.

“You…” Amber stated venomously as she saw Emerald, but lightened up knowing Jaune had captured her.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be compliant….after some intensive treatment.” Jaune stated darkly earning a yelp of fear from Emerald.

Amber looked hesitant for a moment, she knew full well what her master’s intentions were given that she submitted herself to him just recently, but she was still holding a bit of a grudge against this trickster. Jaune picked up on this and took action.

“You could really help her with tenderly ‘punishing’ her, Amber. I know you’d want to do that, it’d be both out of pleasure and for revenge. What do you think?” Jaune clarified earning a bright smile from the Fall maiden.

“Sounds fantastic, but unfortunately I couldn’t book an Inn before now. So….we’ll have to make do with that empty barn just ahead of us.” She said causing all three to look in the indicated direction where a spacious yet apparently empty barn stood in the more natural landscape of the village.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jaune added with a smirk.

“W-what’s wrong with you, people?” Emerald gasped in small horror as they led her to the designated place. She wouldn’t admit it but deep down inside she was shaking with anticipation despite the fear she felt.

 

Emerald shuddered when the mark of Arc flared up with aura; it weakened any residual sense of resistance and intoxicated her body with the aphrodisiac-like effect of Jaune’s enthrall.

Amber had the girl bound by the wrist with restraints she had purchased back in the other town to ensure this would be attacker wouldn’t fight back or runaway. Jaune already felt a perverse fascination in watching the helpless huntress squirming against the effect and against Amber’s hold. The two gals sat/laid against a large mound of hay for comfort with Emerald feebly struggling within the Fall maiden’s grasp. It was very arousing for Jaune to be looking at her smooth limber body feebly writhing against her captors. He actually felt himself quiver with excitement at the thought of that tender mocha skin being held against his body.

The sinister aura pumping into Emerald also prevented her from using her semblance of hallucinations, which the two were more or less aware of and thankful for the effect of the mark.

‘Cinder…help me…please!’ Emerald’s mind thought out in desperation as the feeling of arousal gradually overrode the fear as it swept through her body.

“You look scared, don’t be. “ Amber cooed softly stroking the side of her left cheek before slowly leaning in and catching her by surprise with a steamy kiss.

The Fall maiden’s lips cusped the thief’s lips chastely until she aggressively pushed further onto them with a hungry tongue wriggling past her lips. This created a look of horrified shock in the crimson eyes of the Emerald, but alas she couldn’t find it in her body to fight back.

Jaune sat on a small stack of hay watching in amusement like a king enjoying the performance of two mistresses.

‘This feeling…in my loins!’ Emerald thought squeezing her thighs togghetto quelch the goriwn moisnteness in her panties as MAmber cleasned the insiders of hermouth with her tongue. The mark on her arm flared up and suddnely Emera’ds face lowered into one  of indulgent pleasure. She felt no urge to run way or right anymore.

“Wuaah…” Amber breathed when she retraceted her mouth from the other mocha sknned girl. Emerald lay there at herhled up by her side with a dazed look on her face.

‘M-more…please…” Shewhimpered earning a questioning look from both Jaune and Amber.

Emrerald’s vision hazed and in place of Amber, who held her up at her side in amotherly manner, appeared Cinder whom she once aww as the closet thing to amother.

“M-mommy..please…I….don’t want be left alone…to fend for myself anymore’ Emerald weakly spoke as though reliving a trauma of childhood in regards to mother figures.

**‘It seems the mark you placed has your aura corrupted her sense of reality, I dare say that her her hallucination powers backfired on her. You’re seeing a weak vulnerable huntress there, Jaune. Have at it.”** Salem’s dark voice resounded from within his mind.

“Amber?” He beckoned earning the Fall maiden’s attention instantly then smirked. “Why don’t you feed our little sad girl here? Undo your shirt and let her have at it, it might be good practice for whenever…you have a child of mine brewing inside you.” Jaune explained earning an enthusiastic look from the brown haired girl.

Amber turned back to look at the dazed Emerald and proceeded to strip off her shirt unveiling her ample succulent breasts to her. “Shush now,my little thief. Have a taste of ‘mommy’ so you could feel better.” Amber cooed with a motherly expression despite the twisted intentions of taking advantage of a girl under the spell of her own hallucination.

Then Emerald clambered up and shifted herself to where her lips met with one of Amber’s brown nipples. Her eyes glossed over and hypnotically she parted them so she could envelope it into the warm confines of her mouth.

Amber immediately reacted by tossing her head back to the side and biting her free knuckle as she continued. Emerald’s other hand grabbed her other breast to squeeze and fondle in slow ministrations as she sucked and slurped the one nipple into her mouth.

It was as though the green haired thief was in the mindset of a child again, such was the effect of her mind under the hallucinations, but she still retained her sense of reality that she was a teenager. She was just acting out childish mannerisms due to her own lack of a positive childhood by living as a thief.

“There there…my sweet little gem.” Amber breathed with a blushing face. She cradled Emerald’s head in her left hand keeping her lips to suckle her breast.

Jaune was watching in perverse fasciation on the haystack, it was such a turn on that he even undid his own pants in an impatient manner with the intention of plowing Emerald.

Amber writhed and squirmed atop the pile of wheat with Emerald sucking ever so energetically on her breast, the effect was profound enough for Amber herself to clench her own thighs together in the same moistening effect Emerald experienced.

“S-Sweetie…I can tell that you crave a ‘mommy’, but what I really think you need…is him.” Amber stammered to say making the thief look to Jaune with a renewed sense of adoration. “He’ll be the ‘daddy’ you need and the master you will serve from here on.” Amber finished with a tasty sigh.

* * *

 

“Hmphf!” Jaune grunted when his hips made total contact with Emerald’s brown pelvis. She strained her face to the side in pain at losing her virginity, sure she was trained and the barrier had loosened up during that time, but a virgin was a virgin. And Jaune was really enjoying claiming those.

Her shirt had been scrunched up to where her B-cup breasts were in full view and her lower body had all been stripped bare.  Her body was lithe and borderline petite save for height and mildly athletic tone, but to Jaune she was still a voluptuous prize to behold.

His hips started undulating against her writhing brown pelvis with her bare feet tussling along the hay. Jaune hunched over and soothingly blew along her breasts before trailing up to lick her neck causing her moans to escalate. He finished off at kissing her lovingly, Emerald then desperately grabbed his head to further with it her  tongue whirling inside his mouth.

Eventually they broke off and Jaune resumed humping more raptly into her pussy causing her to squeal in delight with ahegao expression.

His ponding motion went faster and her breasts tossed with each thrust. Emerald had been mewling like a cat in heat the entire time until something obscured her vision; Amber’s nude form standing up over her head with her exposed snatch directly above her.

‘Yes…! Please!’ Emerald begged and Amber obliged by dropping down to her knees and smoothing Emerald’s mouth with her snatch. The green haired thief instantly went to town on eating her out.

Amber’s back arched and hip hips ground along Emerald’s head in gyration. The skillful work of the thief’s tongue sent her mind reeling, she grabbed her breasts and fondled while she went at it.

Jaune looked on with perverse smile as he continued pumping his hips forth while enjoying the show at the same time.

Amber crooned and started bumping her hips back and forth in an even faster motion with emerald lapping up her vulva and clit like a hungry animal. The thief’s mind was in a state of exhilaration especially after Jaune had intensified the strength in which his hips pounded into juicy formerly virgin cunt. He furthered this by holding up her thighs at his sides leaving her bare feet to dangle in the air.

A loud stifled moan erupted from between Amber’s thighs as Emerald came to a mind blowing climax that pulled Jaune into his.

He tensed up with his back arching after just slamming his cock deep into her caramel vulva one final time to let out the throbbing pumps of cum into her depths.  Emerald squealed in utmost elation from between Amber’s inner thighs after feeling the warm essence fill up her pussy to the brim.

After a seemingly endless deluge of sperm being delivered into her cervix Jaune ceased his orgasm and withdrew from her leaving a white gooey mess dripping out.

Amber dismounted with a small sigh of disappointment that she didn’t cum when Emerald had, but still delighted when seeing Jaune’s glorious gooey essence seep from her hole.

Jaune pulled behind Amber and wrapped his arms around her lovingly so he could pull her into another searing lip-lock with tongues writhing against each other.

“Momma…please…I want…more. I…want to be loved!” Emerald cried out in desperation with tears in her eyes surprising both of them and causing the two to snap out of their embrace to see her crawl forward to them in a childlike manner.

Jaune looked to Amber who shrugged and nodded. “Why don’t you go and show some tender motherly love?”

Amber smirked and softly stroked his chest affectionately until she moved from him making her way down to Emerald.

She pulled her face up and cupped it before forcefully inserting her tongue past Emerald’s lips again swashing inside her mouth with utmost eroticism. This led to Amber repositioning the both of them so she could further ‘punish’ the thief for failing to bring her off when she came.

 “You didn’t make me cum, my little gem. Shame on you.” Amber taunted with a smile as she held Emerald’s legs adjacent to hers. She reeled her head up in bliss when feeling Emerald’s cum filled mound grind against her own womanly space; they were grinding pussies in scissoring position while Jaune held Emerald’s head against his hips to facefuck her.

You couldn’t tell from the angle but Emerald’s eyes were rolled up in twisted bliss as she sucked and inhaled every inch of slick Arc meat. He was as hard as a rock and may be close to cumming, but that didn’t stop him from feverishly pounding his hips against her face.

Amber was close to bringing herself off the harder she ground their pussies together, of course to her nothing brings her off like Jaune cumming inside her with the risk of pregnancy in mind. Truth be told, she used to be glad at having been selected to be a Maiden, but also feared it would horribly hurt her chances of living a simple life with thoughts of having a litter of her own. With Jaune in mind that ideal dream became more likely to happen someday.

Both mocha skinned bodies writhed even more frantically with fast grinding hips that led to Amber hollering out in twitching orgasm. Emerald did the same in response to Amber’s spasm and pulled herself off of Jaune’s cock letting out a loud moan as her pussy squelched against Amber’s in unified orgasm.

Amber twitched and undulated several more times with more agape until she settled down, Emerald mirrored her state and rested comfortably onto the hay stack feeling ever more broken.

After subsiding orgasms Amber placed herself against a flat surface of a haystack wriggling her butt before Jaune temptingly. “Master, now that she’s been punished properly how about giving me a reward.” She pleaded with a sweet voice and sultry face.

Jaune hadn’t come yet and intended to let loose another load inside Emerald, but he wasn’t one to ignore Amber when she looked like that.

He lurched forward and gripped her buttcheeks in each hand when he thrust his pole into the tight spiral sphincter of Amber’s anus.

“Haauugghh!! Yes!!” She cried out as soon as he sheathed himself.

Jaune began pounding his hips against her ass slowly to make sure she felt every inch breach that tight orifice. Emerald regained consciousness and looked up at them with an envious look before hopping up on the surface next to Amber and mirrored her position with a pleading look directed at Jaune.

“Daddy…can you please ‘reward’ me next?” Emerald asked in a sweet childlike voice. She was clearly still messed up from her own hallucination backfiring on her due to his aura infusion mark, but that didn’t make her lust addled face any less appealing.

“Of course, anything for my sweet little gem.” Jaune replied earning a blush from her and reached over with his right hand to cup her exposed ass cheeks.

She reacted with biting her bottom lip in unexpected stimulation, Jaune may have been busy with Amber but he did multi-task by cupping her ass on the side.

‘More…!’ She mentally screamed and clutched the hay underneath her hands. As though Jaune were reading her mind he fondled her cheeks even more so until he inserted a finger into her anus causing her to shriek in pleasurable surprise.

Jaune’s hammering of Amber’s ass continued along with his fingerbang of Emerald’s ass for minutes on end. Both girls possessed ahegao faces of pure mindbreak at having their depraved carnal desires being satisfied.

Slap! Jaune’s right hand withdrew its finger so he could spank down on Emerald’s brown ass causing her to yelp in delight. Her weakness was her ass just as Amber’s was her breasts, but both girls were equally very susceptible to a good hard plowing of their pussies.

Minutes went and Jaune’s thrusts became harder now, he literally has Amber on her toes poised like a cat in the top-down bottom-up position. Her face along with Emerald’s were both dazed and wrought with ecstasty, Jaune had kept spanking her brown cheeks red while had been fuckign Amber’s ass, though now it’s coming to an apex with btoh girls shuddering in delight.

Amber mewled out loud and curled up on the surface when her climax hit her like a tidal wave; her pussy squelched and her whole body shuddered with juices spraying the floor.  Jaune had pulled out of her ass with an idea in mind since he had not come yet.

 

At the same time Emerald felt her ‘dam’ break after Jaune had yet again finger banged her pussy to devastating orgasm leaving both mocha skinned angels lying side by side face up in the hay together.

Standing above them he had his cock firmly in hand already to blow his load but with a different destination in mind. His body tensed and his back arched after letting out a low growl when he came, his cock wildly twitched in hand firing off ropes of sperm at the barely conscious girls sprawled below him.

Strings upon strings of semen coated both their faces in absolute mess. After he had finished he sat back down feeling a little spent, but looked on in glee when Emerald’s face turned to the side licking cum off Amber’s cheeks until they both exchanged a sloppy cum filled make out in front of him.

Emerald Sustrai had been broken in and is now a loyal slave of lust to Jaune, she is now claimed.

‘Exquisite, very exquisite indeed, Jaune. I was right to choose you for this, I love you so much.” Salem’s heated voice breathed from the other side of communication within Jaune’s soul. She sounded like she had been breathing hard when she spoke, fortunately there was no visual from Jaune’s end otherwise he’d seen that the dark witch had just masturbated to the whole scene of Jaune dominating them.

* * *

 

After roughly ten minutes of recuperation Emerald regained her senses despite that now she was loyal to Jaune after having been broken. She once saw Cinder as her savior and idol to look up to, that was now all gone in her mind, she was now a loyal mistress that would bed Jaune any chance she got. Even though Amber did half of the dark seduction, mostly out of revenge for attacking her before, Jaune was still foremost in the thief’s mind since it was his aura intoxicating her body and soul.

“Okay, I’ll stay with Cinder’s side…for now and feed you info that may come in handy whenever you want to claim more huntresses, master.” Emerald finished the last part seductively as Jaune pulled her in for another tongue sucking kiss.

Eventually she departed to rendezvous with Mercury on the other side of town, Cinder was out of touch for the moment, but according to her she was contacting her higher boss for instructions.

Jaune didn’t know who this Cinder was yet….aside from it simply being the other woman that attacked Amber. She was apparently a player in some sort of game for political power as well as other warped ideals, but Jaune took her as a challenger. He may have not known she was also under the employ of Salem, but that wouldn’t stop him from claiming her in the long run.

When the time is right he would have that beautiful woman in his arms and later in the sheets playing only for him.

‘I can hardly wait, but right now we need to settle up at an Inn. I’m going to be heading to Beacon soon, where a lot of beautiful huntresses train, but right now it’s time to rest.’ Jaune thought as he walked with Amber hooking an arm around one of his lovingly while they made their way to the hostel to rest up.

 

**End chapter**

Next possible chapter after this one.(Insert the usual ideas and kinks you want played out)

Claim the Lioness- Arslan I

Claim the NDGO- Nebula and Dew I

Claim the NDGO- Ember and Octavia I

Claim the Pyromancer- Cinder I

Claim the Militant – Winter Schnee I

 

 


	4. Claim the Lioness-Arslan I

AN: Update time!

** Jaune the Conqueror **

Chapter Four - **Claim the Lioness** \- Arslan I

By Azuremegacyber

_The story thus far…_

Jaune, by chance happened to encounter Emerald Sustrai and with Amber's help, managed to subdue her and claim the illusionist thief. They took turns breaking her and ravishing her, even went as far as to exploit her deep-seated vulnerability of craving motherly attention by causing her own semblance to backfire on her. With her mind broken into that of a loyal love slave like Amber Emerald vowed to aid Jaune's conquest in secret while continuing her work for Cinder. The two had then set out to the Mistral kingdom so as to reside there while they bide their time before transitioning to Vale.

* * *

 

**"You can certainly sense them now Jaune. Can you see the lights?"**  Salem's voice sounded from within his mind.

Jaune rode on the horseback with Amber steering the reins, ahead of them in the distance was the kingdom of Mistral brimming with civilization. Here is where they could settle for the time being before going on to Vale, after his encounter with the mysterious assailants who attacker Amber earlier Jaune was intent on claiming the ringleader. Something about her just screamed at him to take her, violate her, and ravage her in every way possible. He had already done something of the sort with her subordinate, who was now working for him from the inside of that woman's cabal. With Emerald's help he could get inside Intel on her operations as well as new targets from nearby vicinities to claim, but he had to be careful about it lest he incur the wrathful attention of male huntsman.

Fortunately that was one reason Amber was with him for, not only for just a mate at his side but also a powerful ally that often begged him on occasion to knock her up.

Of course he always kept the anti-pregnancy augment activated at all times no matter how badly she wanted it, he had plans after all and Jaune sure wasn't ready to begin having children until he and Salem's plans came to fruition.

For the moment he was living in the thrill of the 'hunt' for more virile women.

' _Sense who? Wait, yeah...I can see all of them._ ' Jaune mentally answered back after closing his eyes to focus on his surroundings. He saw various human shaped lights within the darkness; all of them female shaped ranging from around his age to beautifully mature yet each one brimming with youthful energy.

'What is this ability? And when did I even have it?' He mused in wonder as his face scanned the area before him.

" **This is a special power called 'Insight'; a very perceptive ability that can aid you in tracking down potential targets from a distance as well as sense any profound vulnerability they may have that you could exploit."** Salem explained sensing a shudder of excitement from Jaune at that aforementioned prospect.

' _When did I ever start thinking like this all the time?_ ' He wondered until her heard Salem chuckle at this thought. Some rational of his old way of thinking remained with him lest he become a horny mad dog all day. Jaune was still partially unsure about this plan of hers, but knew better not to question it too much. As far as he was concerned he was just another pawn in the grander scheme of things….for now at least.

" **When I had first gotten ahold of you, my dear sweet knight, all of those tired morels and aspirations on becoming another mere huntsman faded into the back of your lust addled mind. We have a much clearer goal now, Jaune, and we must see it through for a better paradise on Remnant."**  She explained leaving Jaune to nod in understanding.

"Yes, my queen. A perfect paradise…a harem in the making and I'm going to be working diligently for it." He said within his mind as the horse draw up close to the gates of the protective wall belonging to the Mistral kingdom.

"We're here for personal business as well as a place to stay for a few months." Amber addressed the guards at the wall gate,.

They nodded and proceeded to open the large entrance for the newcomers.

"I used to stay here quite often during my school years, master. Other huntresses and students are likely to do the same this time around. While we wait to go to Beacon we can simply take our time to enjoy ourselves…in plenty of different ways." Amber said turning her face to the side at Jaune, nodded with a sadistic smirk on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately and leaned into her personal space for a deep tongue wrapping kiss that ended in them breathless and heated.

"Also while you're here in Mistral claiming more 'sisters' might you indulge me in placing a child inside me?"

"You already know the answer to that, Amber. When the time comes a new kingdom will have been set in place after everything is set and done will I then indulge in popping a baby in you." Jaune explained earning a giggle from the enthralled Amber Autumn.

"As you say, my dear sweet Jaune. I can hardly wait for that time to come, but until then I'll help you every step of the way in any possible way." She added earning a squeeze from his hands around her hips.

"Glad to hear it." Jaune replied.

Eventually the two had found an abandoned hostel that had once been used for staying parties of other huntsmen students until it ran out of business some time ago. Amber had plenty of money on her, being a traveling professional huntress certainly entitled her to have at least this much, and had purchased the place to own privately for herself and Jaune. It was a two story comfy looking hostel Inn complete with a hot tub in the back, it would serve as a 'home' during their stay in Mistral and it would certainly be a perfect stable for Jaune bedding many of the kingdom's women.

Once they stepped inside they had begun work on cleaning the place up; from Amber magically dusting the place with her wind powers to Jaune carrying the pieces of furniture into the place with his enhanced strength. In a short amount of time the entire hostel was remade and reestablished for private use after a mere two hours of reconstruction.

Amber appeared exhausted from the cleanup and decided to lie down for a brief nap among one of the widespread couches within the parlor. Everything in the place was designed for avenues of lovemaking in mind, thus every surface was smooth and water resistant.

Jaune let Amber rest when he decided to go into town and start 'hunting' for any female huntresses Mistral has to offer. Just before exiting the place he had heard Amber mentioning something to him while looking up from the couch bearing a cute pouty expression; she said Jaune was always welcome to take her in her sleep if he ever felt like it. Amber specifically vouched for this idea despite that she had all but belonged solely to him anyway, nevertheless the idea of being ravaged during slumber made her wet with sickening excitement.

Jaune nodded and welcomed the idea, but right now he had to set out and feed his carnal hunger that made him want to taste new pieces of feminine flesh.

* * *

 

After touring around Mistral, specifically the sector in which he and Amber now resided, Jaune took in the sights of the exotic Kingdom and even more the exotic beautiful women. As much as he wanted to go a frenzied rampage of lust he knew he had to keep his cool lest things blow up in his face.

Sometime later he had found himself in an open field's area where there were training dummies, wooden logs, and much other combat related exercise equipment.

Yet none of that intrigued him, instead it was the sole occupant using all the equipment that had his attention. It was a female huntress student with rust colored skin, wearing ornate traditional combat robe, with a short mane of platinum blonde hair that had chopsticks sticking out. She was truly a unique sight to behold, in a way another exotic beauty like Emerald, and he had to have her.

No. He will have her.

Walking forward nonchalantly the red skinned woman immediately took notice of his appearance and turned to greet him.

"I am currently using these grounds, but there is plenty of space to practice here. I have this end and it is suggested you steer clear when I practice." She explained when Jaune brought out his left hand in suggestive handshake gesture.

"Name's Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you." He greeted with his overly pleasant grin that inexplicably made the girl feel nervous.

"I am Arslan Altan, it is a pleasure." She greeted with an accented voice. Once her olive green irises directly gazed into Jaune's blue orbs she suddenly felt a strange sensations flood throughout her body. She couldn't explain it, but she also didn't want it to stop either since it was so relaxing and stimulating.

Jaune smirked at this, he knew what It meant; his enthrall ability had already infected her body. It wouldn't be long now. "So…why would I need to stay back? Got some kind of explosive aura in your fist or Just explosives in gauntlets perhaps?" He guessed after retracting his hand from her grasp.

The girl appeared uncertain of him after the touch of his hand initialized the eroding waves of soothing bliss inside her body. "My technique is quite dangerous as it is implosive in nature. Observe."

He stood back a few feet and watched the demonstration. Arslan took a stance readied her left fist in a fighting style monks use in combat. Standing before her was a large tree log with the target symbol painting on it, in a blur of motion she zipped forward and collided her fist into the piece of wood shattering it into pieces with ease.

"Wow…! Ha..that was amazing! I don't even think most weapon users could pull that off." Jaune commented earning a small blush from the trained warrior.

"You're too kind, my strength matches my discipline and that was bit of a feeble display of it. A lot has been rattling my mind making me feel uneasy at best." She explained not knowing why she was being intimate with someone she barely knew.

'Opening!' Jaunt thought with a sneer and moved closer to her to place a supporting hand on her bare shoulder startling her in the process.

"Why don't you tell me all about it? I know we just met, but I feel like I want to know you inside and out. Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet after all." Jaune said earning a shudder of delight from the girl, but before she could speak a bizarre sensation emanated from where Jaune placed his hand just now.

Once he had removed it there was his Arc symbol branded by aura onto her skin. "W-what is this?! How have I…I…don't feel like myself…" She trialed off during her outrage when the aura of Jaune flooded her system making her feel the effect of his aphrodisiac aura. Suddenly her whole body was sensitive to even the smallest of touches and the sight of Jaune in front of her made her quiver for this embrace.

"What have you…done…and why does it feel…so…" Arslan trailed off as she stumbled to her knees clenching her thighs.

Jaune knelt down before her and cupped her face in his right hand with a confident smile. "I have started to ease your worries, soon all your troubles will be a thing of the past. I have made you min." He answered with a smirk and pulled her face sloe to capture her lips in a searing lip curling kiss that sent her mind reeling. As soon as his touch connected she felt her whole body light on fire min a metaphorical good way. Through her robe and bandages wrapped around her breasts she felt her nipples harden and her womanly orifice moisten.

As soon as Jaune let go of her mouth he found her face giving the impression of wanting more. "I can't have you troubled or anything like that, let's see what's bothering you so I can better ease your troubles." He stated and felt Salem's grin from the other side as his newfound ability went to work. As though a mind's eye opened up within his soul Jaune now peered into Arslan's thoughts.

Faint images of her team being newly assembled with her as the leader just recently as per the start of Haven academy's school year. Some schools like this one do start earlier than Beacon, it wasn't anything unusual. Jaune saw her barely concealed strife at directing a group of four undisciplined students. She didn't want to be leader and her teammates were not truly competent in her eyes, hence the stress that lead her to train out here alone.

'So that's what the trouble is, just every stress from something pushed on her when she didn't want it. That girl in the skater gear and hoodie has a nice ass though. I think I'm looking forward to having Arslan introduce me to her later.' Jaune thought breaking from his concentration to gaze back at her face in reality once more.

"Don't worry, with me around you'll never be troubled by typical things such as leading a group of misfits. I will make you feel pure happiness, Arslan, so much so that any kind of stress will next to non-existent. What do you say to that?" Jaune asked taking a seating spot before her on a horizontally laid out wooden log.

"Please...you can have me, master." Arslan whimpered in her accented tone. The once proud fire in her eyes withered to a smolder of submissiveness. Such was reinforced when the lioness fighter crawled forward on all fours over to Jaune's seated position like a hungry animal.

Her expression was completely softened and yearning for touch, those eyes just begged for him to 'comfort' her by having his way with every part of her body.

"Wow, I really need to thank Salem later for this insight ability she unlocked. It makes the hunt so much more efficient by showing me every kind of vulnerability a target has. Hehehe, it's actually kind of redundant since 'enthrall' already does most of the work anyway, but still this is very much fun.

Within Arslan's subconscious Jaune saw that her inner turmoil manifested around her ability to lead her team of misfits. She felt they were all less than disciplined to become hunters and that too much was expected of her in regards to keeping them functional. Jaune also noted that she felt less than wanted due to a history of boys showing no signs of interest in her sexually. So rather than focus on the more mundane things of being a teenager huntress she settled on just training twenty-four seven to perfect her bare-handed combat techniques. Hence why she must like to be out in the open fields belonging Mistral's more natural setting practicing by herself.

"How does it feel, Arslan? To be wanted?" Jaune asked earning a pleading look from her olive green eyes. Before she could answer he continued. "I think you are quite beautiful in your own regard, Arlsan. You match blazing fighting strength and natural beauty like as though you were a graceful lioness. Even you hair is similar to that extent…" Jaune trailed off when he knelt down to cup her platinum blonde hair before moving on to her face.

"So beautiful."

Arslan couldn't take it anymore, her inner thighs squeezed shut in moistening anticipation that couldn't be explained which led her to suddenly lunge forward grabbing Jaune's head to pull him into a fierce lip curling kiss.

'Success.' Jaune thought as her mind and sense of self started crumbling even more in lue of the enthrall that had by now completely overtook her core.

"Haah..muah.!" She breathed as she desperately held onto his face while sucking his lips with utmost passion.

June then brought his right hand to her chest cupping her bandaged left breast without resistance. His palm pressed forth with fingers gently gripping around the doughy teardrop structure so needlessly kept under wraps. His fingers slide between the seams and folds of the bandage wrap in order to touch the ample flesh of her breasts along with her nipple.

This escalated with the moan she made while inhaling his lips.

'These clothes! I need them taken off! It's…all so cumbersome!' She thought with impatience as Jaune continued gripping her breasts through her robe and bandage wrap.

Mustering very sort of willpower she had to break away from the addicting touch of his lips Arslan detached and stood back. In a hurry she undressed nearly ripping her clothes from her body. Of course she was careful not to do that for when she had to return to her dorm later on. She'd rather it be without questions.

Now she was naked in all her glory with a small patch of slivery blonde pubic hair trimmed along her mound. Her breasts were still a borderline C-cup but they made Jaune salivate anyway.

For all her macho strength Arslan was just as beautiful and demure as any girl could be, whether she believed it or not.

"Does my bodily appearance satisfy? I understand that some of my frame is very much toned after years of training, but-"

"Shh." Jaune shushed up by pressing a finger to her lips eliciting a hard blush from her. "Don't worry, like I said; you're beautiful in your own regard, my graceful lioness." As soon as he said that she melted even more on the inside.

Reaffirmed Arslan pulled his head into her gasp for another fevered kissing contest that allowed their tongues to contend by squirming against each other.

Click!

Arslan felt something attach around her neck and gradually she removed herself from Jaune's face to see that he attached some kind of collar and leash to her neck. For some reason she didn't mind, but still found it strange thus she looked up for an answer.

"A lioness needs to be tamed first and I know just how to do that, besides this collar increases your sex appeal. Let's leave it on." Jaune added receiving a nod from her.

"Yes, master."

He had her on leash and on all fours shifting her form into something of a prowling position. Arslan had become like a tamed lioness. The makeshift leash he possessed was something he crafted from the reins on Amber's horse. He had intended to use it on Amber herself later as another form of kinky sex, but using it here will do just as good in his eyes.

She scurried up over his half-naked torso licking up and over his chest and nipples like a cat. Jaune's hand traveled to the mane of her hair cupping it affectionately while she continued. His other hand trailed down to her bare buttocks cupping a cheek in his palm. This earned him a loud internal moan from Arslan's throat, but still she continued tracing her lips up his chest to his face where their lips met once more.

Once again their tongues entwined in a heated sloppy exchange with bare torsos brushing against each other. Arslan's large B-cup breasts, bordering on C-cup, squished up against his chest. She savored the stimulation of the skin contact and used that to fuel her growing arousal between her thighs.

Jaune's hands now both occupied themselves at the rear of her supple butt cheeks; he groped them and fondled them in rotations causing Arslan to squirm within his grasp. She even spread her thighs apart a fair bit so she could grind her crotch on his knee seductively. The rust colored girl had begun curling herself all along his body while they made out.

This continued on for minutes until Jaune gently broke off and roughly shoved her down otno the grassy floor. She landed on her ass spread-eagled for him still reeling from the intensity of their engagement. Jaune undid his pants and let it all fall to the ground showing his springing erection for her to salivate at. She wanted to crawl over and suck it to her heart's content, but Jaune's halting hand gesture indicated he had other plans.

And those plans of his mirrored hers with the exception of Jaune kneeling down over her head with his sausage slapping her in the cheek. Arslan felt she knew what this was going to be and expectantly opened her mouth wide open right before Jaune grabbed each side of her face so he could insert his cock headfirst into her mouth. She took some time to adjust to it at first, but Arslan quickly became accustomed to Arc cock in her mouth, so much so that didn't surprise her when he forcefully shoved his length further into her throat making her gag in surprise.

The Mark of Arc on her shoulder flared up with aura energy causing her to body to stimulate with aphrodisiac effects. Arslan's eyes went half-lidded with gradually increasing bliss as Jaune's face humping continued.

He humped his hips up and forth repeatedly plunging her throat full of his length, but he also didn't want to suffocate her so Jaune sped up his actions by slamming harder.

Arslan's lips tightened around the skin of his cock as it repeatedly penetrated her oral orifice, soon enough Jaune's hips tensed up with the usual result of sperm gushing down from his member. Arslan's eyes opened wide when feeling the substance pump down her throat, swallowing every gulp and savoring the tastes as she felt Jaune lift his hips off of her leaving her to gasp and breath with cum splattered lips.

Jaune heard more audible gulping sounds from her followed by a tasty sigh of relief.

Arslan then propped herself up on all fours wriggling her rear at Jaune with a wink. "Time to tame the lioness, master."

Jaune smirked and felt his enhanced aura rejuvenate his cock to full mass.

"Will do." Jaune wasted no time and closing the gap between their bodies and quickly enough he slid all the way in past her hymen to the hilt. She had been a virgin no longer even though her hymen was pretty much gone during intense training in the past.

"Kyaagh!" She squeaked in pleasurable pain yet adjusted soon enough to it all with a great smile on her face.

"Unggh!...aagghha!" Arslan moaned like a wilder beast turned kitten as Jaune held her backside up close to his chest while drilling into her pussy. The tanned warrior had never known such intense bliss in all her life and she wouldn't have it to end no matter what.

Her breasts jiggled back and forth within the grasp of his right arm wrapping over her chest. His left hand wrapped over her hips as he pounded away like a jackhammer. Sweat was forming on her body as well as his as the two went on for what felt like forever atop the grass.

"Ouu…aaaggh…yess…Jaune!" Arslan cried out and felt her body twitch hard against his as she shuddered in orgasm.

Jaune lunged back in one last time with a hard thrust tensed as he poured his baby gravy into her innermost depths of her cervix.

He remained lodged in her snatch cumming like there's no tomorrow until eventually he withdrew leaving some of his cum to seep out of her opening. Arslan was breathing hard ad she slumped tor ground spent and filled, but she wasn't out yet.

The red tanned warrior flipped herself over with legs spared wide for Jaune's pleasure. He looked upon the sprawled form of Arslan with her cum filled cunt beckoning to him for another round.

"Please…master…make all my worries and troubles go away. I'll be yours forever." She softly spoke in a lusty tone that revved his engine.

He wasted no time in mounting her missionary style with the tanned girl immediately locking her legs around his backside. It was almost painful given how eager she was.

Once again he was fully embedded inside her pussy again, a comfortable moist juicy sheath for his tool.

Her breasts bounced up against his chest and her body writhed up against his entire torso like a horny animal, Arslan was in heaven with her eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out.

Jaune humped his hips back and forth in rampant speeds savoring the feeling of pounding her insides. The grass beneath them tussled with their shifting forms.

Her body thrashed and writhed against his dominating presence, the feel of repeated penetration to her core sent her mind into haze of bliss. What followed soon wad her toes curling hard and her arms with legs clamping tight onto his frame while she screamed his name.

The intense rapid convulsing of her pussy muscles once again squeezed his dick repeatedly causing him to blow another potent load into her cervix. His junk throbbed and throbbed with each generous pumping of cum, Jaune didn't let up and let everything out. Obviously she wasn't going to get pregnant from this…for now, but later was a different story.

Withdrawing from her snatch he pulled up and took note of her loving face gazing back at him in the charming mind broken stare.

"Hhuaah…haah…I love you…master." She breathed.

After they had redressed Arslan gave him her scroll number and means of locating her outside of Haven, she even went as far as to include her teammate Reese Chloris into the information she gave him. She winked knowing full well what he wanted to do with that and welcomed it.

He would've taken her back to the hostel, but it she had to get back to school at this point. The only difference now was that she had more to look forward to outside of Haven academy; Jaune waiting outside for her. He divulged the details for what he wanted and when he intends to go to Beacon to claim more, naturally Arslan is on board as she was now a loyal love slave like several others before her.

"We'll meet again and again for more stress relief, master. I'm at your call whenever you want and soon Reese will be too." She whispered now fully redressed after pulling him close for another succulent kiss.

"Will do, my sweet lioness."

Jaune and Arslan eventually parted ways leaving him to head back to the hostel when his scroll suddenly beeped. He flipped it open seeing that it was a message from Emerald with the subject; 'Special targets sighted'

Jaune clicked the screen and out came the images of four girls belonging to a team named NDGO. The message conveyed that they were all from the Shade Academy belonging to Vacuo, but were apparently here for their extended break from school…ready for the plucking.

**End chapter.**

**Possible next chapters:**

(Insert any kink ideas you may have that you want implemented.)

**_Claim the NDGO - Nebula and Dew Gayle I_ **

**_Claim the NDGO- Gwen and Octavia I_ **

**_Claim the Skater- Reese I_ **

**_Claim the Blue Beret -Ceil Zoliel I_ **

Reserved for later chapters-

**_Claim the Pyromancer- Cinder I_ **

**_Claim the Militant-Winter Schnee I_ **

AN: Thanks for reading and thanks especially to LordSpain and others for all your input on story ideas, etc. Next chapter comes when it comes, not sure when but it won't be long. Thanks for reading. Please leave any thoughts, reviews, comments, suggestions, etc.

 


	5. Claim the Skater- Reese Chloris I

 

**Jaune the conqueror**

Claim the skater- Reese Chloris I

By azurewings

 

_The story thus far…_

The pair of Amber and her master Jaune had found the kingdom of Mistral, once they made their way inside they had set up lodge for themselves by purchasing an old hostel Inn. In the grand scheme of things it was Jaune and Salem that desired to make a new way of the world in favor of the current system, but for him to do that he would need to build up his own kingdom comprised of the many subjects he is to claim. Thus we are brought here to the Mistralan kingdom where the two will stay to bide their time and claim more while inside Mistral’s walls. Jaune had already begun working diligently by claiming a huntress named Arslan, it was made easier with the new power given to him by Salem; the power of insight. Today was the day Arslan agreed to bring her other female teammate and friend into his enticing grasp without knowing what she was in for….

* * *

 

 

‘Wakey wakey, Amber darling.’ Jaune mulled in dark thoughts as he hunched over the sleeping form of the Fall maiden. It was later in the day and Arslan’s classes will have likely ended by now, she had sent him a text earlier saying she wanted him to ‘meet’ her teammate and friend. If Jaune had to guess then it’d be the same skateboarding girl he saw inside her mind when he used insight on her. He shivered at the thought of what comes next, in only the span of a day he wil have claimed two huntresses already. Things are gonna be fun while in Mistral, but first things first; waking up Amber in the most perverse way possible.

She was still snoozing on the couch in a fetal position, the combination of the long journey here as well as the renovations done to this hostel had drained her leaving her open. Not that she needed to be vulnerable for him to have his way with her.

With a zipping sound Jaune had undone his trousers letting his length pop out in its rigidity. With a grin he hovered her specifically the space above her head and guides the tip of his cock to her lips. The soft caress of her mouth made his shiver lightly upon contact, without further waiting he plopped the head past Amber’s lips embedding it inside her mouth. The warm damp pocket of oral flesh now covered the head of his cock, but he wasn’t done there. As soon as he noticed that her jaw was held wide open he went the full monty and pushed himself forward driving his length all the way inside her mouth and throat.

‘Hmmm! Hmmm…” Amber hummed satisfactorily as she continued to doze off.

She hummed in enjoyment as though she were having pleasant dream of sorts, Jaune stayed there savoring the feel of her mouth swallowing his length. This went on for a minute or two until he started moving back and forth. The hem of his hips gently brushed up against the surface of her face as he rocked his cock into her mouth in gentle flowing motion.

Frantically he bumped his hips against Amber’s sleeping face, repeatedly the suction of her mouth on his penis became a sort of unconscious instinct, perhaps she was ‘programmed’ to service him even when unaware. Another courtesy granted by Salem’s gift to Jaune. She inwardly mewled in delight and eagerly sucked her lips on the appendage wedged into her mouth as though she were being fed.

Jaune craned his head back at the extra energy she suddenly put into it, his hands grabbed her head gently so he could gingerly slam his hips harder without hurting her. It was a great surprise that she was asleep even through all this, but he wasn’t complaining, in fact he delighted in taking advantage of an unconscious mistress.

“Nngh!” Jaune’s face strained when he came inside her mouth. Thick deposits of sperm flooded their way down her throat coating her tongue, fearing he would drown her he quickly removed himself and held the girl upright so that his essence could be properly ingested. Subconsciously Amber swallowed it all as though someone fed her during a deep slumber, she breathed out a tasty sigh and drooped back into sleeping form. Jaune was half-certain she was conscious of her actions and simply played the part.

‘Kinky girl.’ He thought when he moved himself to her lower waist area to undo her pants. With shuffling sounds of him undoing her pants he left her entire lower body bare and exposed for him to enjoy. Her pussy quivered in moistening delight before him, the mere sight of it made him hungry enough to want to go berserk on the town, but rationale restrained him from doing so.

Jaune gripped his slick member once more and accurately guided himself into her cunt once again.

“Mmnggh!” Amber moaned loudly within slumber as her lover pounced onto her from above in a missionary position. He was basically date-raping her, at least in the physical sense.

The tight suctioned walls of her snatch squeezed his length further inside, he adjusted his angle and started undulating his hips forth then back in repeat succession.  The couch beneath her body creaked with the sounds of him relentlessly pounding her quirm, jaune even held out her legs to better his thrusting momentum. No matter how many times e did this with her he would never tire of it. Someday he will have done this and put a baby inside her, but today is not that day.

‘Just thinking about Amber with a bulging stomach is driving me crazy!’ He thought with visual images of a pregnant Amber popping up in his mind. The thought of it excited him even knowing that ‘now’ was the wrong time for pregnancy, but the thrilling risk of it was more than enough to sexually excite him. With that in mind he plunged his hips forth one last time uttering a heavy grunt while pouring a generous helping of cum into her pussy. Ropes of the gooey stuff splattered against her cervix and in an arousing shock of climax she woke up to the sight of Jaune panting over her.

“Hehehe it’s just like I wanted; a prince giving his ‘blessing’ to the sleeping beauty.” Amber commented feeling the waves of climax subside within her as she felt her womb fill up with essence of Jaune.

“You really indulge your fantasies, do you? I’m guessing fairytale stories provide the imagination for most of your kinks?” Jaune guessed resting atop of her with a contented sigh.

“You betcha, but I actually enjoy the ‘being helpless’ part a lot more, my love.” Amber said with a tongue licking around her lips as she cuddled up with Jaune on the couch.

“Speaking of which, I’ve been busy today, Amber. Let me fill you in on what we have coming…” Jaune began recounting his encounter with the first huntress of Mistral to lay claim to. He mentioned that he had received a text earlier that her friend was also going to be ‘forcefully’ involved as well.

Amber brought up the mention of someone that held a popular interest in Mistral; a redheaded beauty that rose in popularity as an all-star warrior despite being a huntress student herself. Jaune took an immediate interest in this and put a name down in his scroll for his target list; Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

 

It was later in the day, sunset, when Jaune stood waiting at the training fields alone.

He leaned up against a nearby tree until the familiar form of Arslan came into view and beside her was the girl he’d seen during his insight.

Reese Chloris; a spunky looking tomboy wearing a purple over shirt sweater over most of her body, she had skating pads and gloves as equipment. Her eyes were just as mint green as her hair which was covered mostly by the hoodie, but if he had to guess she adorned a punkish hairstyle similar to a side-hawk or something, regardless she was still cute enough to ravage. What really sold it for Jaune was how her butt looked in those tight-fitting bike shorts, just looking at it made him want to rape her right then and there. Alas patience is a virtue; he needed to be careful lest the bubble burst.

“Yo Arslan there you are.” Jaune called out from his spot and marched out to meet them.

Arslan got close enough to pull him into a secretly affectionate hug, which was lost on Reese, till she broke apart to introduce her teammate. “It’s been too long for me, Jaune, but as I promised here is my teammate Reese.”

“Howdy, pleasure to meet you, Reese.” Jaune stated in an overeager tone that wasn’t lost on the skater. He’d been thinking so much about that ass that he let his pervasive personality slip through the mask.

“Cheers, dude.” Reese waved off uncertain of the boy standing before her. Usually she trusts her intuition to tell her if something was amiss, even though she usually lands in a mess because of it, but this time her instincts were telling her this guy was bad news.

For some reason she started panicking at the overeager face he was making meaning she had to get out of dodge and apologize to Arslan later.

 ‘No way, something doesn’t seem right about this dude, call it a gut feeling, but he’s really giving me the creeps.’ She thought trying to come up with an excuse.

“Sorry, Arry! I-I-I got to go now!” With that Reese attempted to escape the dark presence of Jaune by hopping on her board to hover away, but Jaune countered this by chasing after her. His body was still enhanced with speed and strength thanks to Salem’s gift of blending her aura with his resulting in vastly increased stats. Thus his speed was sufficient enough to give chase to the panicked tomboy.

‘Holy crap! How’d he get so----close!?” The green haired girl shrieked out in panic when Jaune leapt into the air on a clear trajectory aiming towards her. She was too frightened to twist out the way and soon felt the force of Jaune tackling her off from her board. Fortunately they all were still the training fields plains where no one else was around otherwise there’d be trouble.

“Let me go, you creep!” Reese struggled as Jaune pressed her face-down against the grassy surface as in restraint. “Arry! Help me! Don’t let this sicko have his way with my body!” She called out to Arslan, whom she didn’t know had set her up.

The irony and betrayal would taste even sweeter when the rude awakening came.

“Yeah, Arry, help out.” Jaune said with a smirk as Arslan came casually walking up to them as though nothing was urgent.

“Why are you just walking over here! Hurry and get…this guy…oh no…” Reese trailed when realization dawned on her about her friend.

“Finally figured it out, huh? Took you long enough, but then again you don’t appear as smart as your leader there. I must admit these biker shorts really highlight your voluptuous ass, Reese. I can’t wait to have at it.” Jaune said with a sinister voice when Arslan came to his side and quickly took his lips in a deep succulent kiss within a play with tongues right in front of Reese.

The skater girl appeared horrified that her teammate was collaborating with her soon-to-be rapist, even more so when said teammate walked over and placed a few well-placed pressure point jabs over her body rendering her limbs immobile and preventing her from escape.

“Arry…why?” Reese choked up as she looked up at her smiling face.

“Wipe that look off your face, you’ll learn just like I did what kind of paradise awaits you.” Arslan stated before nodding to Jaune.

He felt up and around her supple ass for a while until his fingers ripped a tiny opening where her anus was. He licked his lips in anticipation of what came next.

Reese simply appeared more horrified with what he did next; undid his trousers letting his stone hard member spring forth for action.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be feeling the same for long, that I promise.” Jaune whispered when knelt down beside her face to lick up the side of her cheek.

* * *

 

“Aaaggh!” Reese cried out when feeling the bulbous head of Jaune’s cock plop into the inner ring of her asshole. She grit her teeth with tears streaming down her face as her anal rape continued. Jaune himself strained his face as he adjusted to the impossibly tight orifice of her anus, he pushed further in causing her to scream within Arslans’s hand. The thick shaft soon buried itself inside the impossibly tight hole that Reese’s ass.

He marveled at the fleshy tightness and knew he wouldn’t last too long until shooting off, still though he started to gyrate his hips in rotation against her butt cheeks.

Reese moaned and squealed inside Arslan’s hand some more as her Jaune continued grinding his cock inside. Soon he started bouncing against it with her legs held up high and apart with his hands.

The jiggling of her cheeks through those tight fitting bike shorts resounded and Reese groaned again until Arslan removed her hand so that she could replace it with her mouth. From an upside down angle the tanned fighter was French kissing her teammate with an aggressively invading tongue worming around.

Reese soon relaxed and felt no need for resistance, she wasn’t under enthrall yet, but was coming to enjoy the bodily sensation of Jaune screwing her ass combined with Arslan tonguing out her throat. She didn’t want this, by Monty she didn’t want this, but damn if her body just didn’t agree with her.  She was getting too intoxicated in arousal to think straight, little did she know that would soon be a recurring thing in her life.

For minutes on end this continued until Jaune bellowed a mighty growl followed by him pouring a gushing amount of sperm into her bowels.

‘Ugh!...He-he’s cumming inside…my ass!?” She thought in disgusted outrage when feeling her rectal depths fill up with his spuink.

After he had finished he withdrew from her beat red pucker hole and turned her body on its side so that he slap her ass hard. He spanked it again and again each time causing a yelp of pain from her, despite not feeling her limbs she could still feel the pain and pleasure her body experiences.

Reese couldn’t help but look at his slick girth which was partially coated with spunk, for some reason she found herself marveling at it unable to tear herself away. Arslan nodded in approval despite knowing that she hasn’t become one of them yet.

“Time to move on to your pussy, Reese, but first I’m gonna need to wipe myself clean. I’m going to screw you bareback and I’m going to enjoy every bit of it, but a good clean wipe is needed after pulling out from your now ravaged anus. A little help, Arslan?” Jaune asked looking to the rust skinned beauty across from him.

“Of course, master.” Arslan complied immediately and pulled out a cloth from her of her excess bandage containers hidden around her clothes. She dampened it in water from the lake and proceeded to stroke/clean Jaune off.

Reese watched as Arslan purposely did it slowly and in a manner that appeared like she was simply jerking him off. The skater girl gulped with beet red cheeks while her friend started curling her tongue around the head of his pole to the underside.  Arslan then got more and more into it to where she started sucking off Jaune in the reverse way he had face humped her half a day prior.

Jaune grunted and groaned at her service but quickly tapped her head to remove herself so that he could spare his energy in order to fuck Reese senseless.

“Apologies, master. I got carried away.” Arslan apologized and stood up only for Jaune pull her to his side affectionately as though she were a trophy wife.

“Don’t apologize for anything; I like it when my girls get eager to serve.” He spoke darkly before placing a deep kiss on her lips.

After the kiss Jaune prowled over to Reese, whose face contained a horrified expression at what was going to happen to her.

Jaune knew in good conscience he should’ve used the enthrall on her, but he wanted her to experience this in her own regular state of mind first, partly out of depravity and also to make his welcome to her all the more graceful once it kicks in.

Ripping another small hole in the seam of her bike shorts Jaune opened his way to her juicy mound. She had a small trim of green pubic hair down there and her vulva was soft and ripened for the plucking.

“Please don’t! I’ll do anything just don- Aaeeggh!!” She couldn’t finish her sentence due to the sudden and forceful intrusion of Jaune’s cock shoving itself past her hymen. Jaune has claimed her virginity before she was enthralled, Reese was shaking her head denying the reality of it all till he leaned close to her.

“Ya know, my stuff is very potent from what I hear. I let loose inside you you’re more likely to end up knocked up. Wouldn’t that be grand?” He explained causing a new chill of fear to course through her body. He didn’t know why he enjoyed messing with her mind like that, but he did especially because she didn’t know anything about the birth control augment or the reason on why he’s doing whatever he does.

Jaune simply enjoyed it; in a way he felt it was serving her right for trying to escape him on some kind of intuition. Salem had indeed corrupted his way of thinking, but that isn’t’ to say Jaune would torture anyone else like this. His ultimate goal is to build a harem, a kingdom of wives and mistresses so he could prevent bloody war between Salem, the Grimm, and Ozpin. If this had to happen in-between then all the more better.

‘So tight…just like Amber.’ Jaune thought while adjusted within Reese’s snatch. A few seconds had gone by until he began softly stroking back and forth against her pelvis. The tight fleshy sheath that engulfed his sensitive girth placed him in a state of nirvana; she was surprisingly tight for someone of her figure. Jaune’s hands then slipped up her thigh-high hoodie from the bottom hem up to her B-cup breasts, his hands grabbed and squeezed each orb of flesh in a palm fondling them in rotation.

He started fondling even more energetically while pumping his pelvis forward in gradually hastening motion. Arslan was beside Reese’s torso again pulling the helpless skater into another tongue lashing lip-lock while feeling herself up from her chest. All Reese could do was sit back and ‘enjoy’ the ride. Part of her actually was.

Ripples of newfound pleasure eroded her sense of mind and a little more of the enthrall was pulsing throughout her body now, usually all it takes is the mark of Arc to immediately hasten the effect of aphrodisiac intoxication, but since Jaune did using the ‘all-natural’ method it took longer this time.

Her booted feet now hunched over his shoulders and dangled with each undulation of his body against hers. Her breath became heated and her body became sensitive to everything touching her, she was slowly being claimed and liked it.

‘More…! No..stop, wait…no..just give more!!’ her mind reeled as he mouth sucked on Arslan’s tongue. Of course the real pleasure came from Jaune’s impressive length drilling into her formerly virgin snatch. He pounded and pounded causing her body to tussle along the grass.

His fucking became faster and more rampant , Arslan had broken off from sucking Reese’s mouth to watching the scene in perverse delight while Reese herself bore a sex addled expression of lust.

“More…! Daddy more!!” She cried out in ragged breaths with her body all but twitching atop the grass. Arslan sat nearby with her right hand down her pants stroking herself to the scene as it intensified  
Jaune went faster and soon his thrusts slowed to a last few strong bumps before he tensed and tightened his hold on her hips.

“Aaagh…!” Jaune grunted as his cock pumped a rather generous amount of sperm deep into the tomboy’s vaginal depths. More ropes of portent cum splattered against cervix that would’ve certainly impregnated her had it not been for the augment, but the thrill of the risk was great all the same to them. He remained stationary on top of her letting himself finish inside, which by proxy took nearly a whole minute of non-stop cumming.

Before long he withdrew leaving a gooey mess out of her pussy and a sexed up mess out of Reese Cholris.

‘Time for the artist to mark his signature before I forget.’ Jaune thought and placed his right hand on the surface of her skin, he picked a spot just above her waistline to sear his own symbol onto her skin using his aura. Once it was done Reese writhed and tensed all by herself as if she just had an orgasm right on the spot. Imagine what it would be like if he’d used that first before raping her.

Sitting back on a log Jaune patted both his knees beckoning the two of them. “Serve your master, you two. I’m waiting.” He commanded ant he two girls form team ABRN crawled hypnotically up to him each taking a spot at his gooey cum covered crotch. Reese sucked and tasted the underside of his shaft and balls while Arslan sucked and licked around the head of his cock.

**‘That’s good, Jaune, you’re progressing nicely.’** Salem’s voice sounded from inside his mind. Jaune heard her say it in ragged breaths; apparently she masturbates like crazy whenever he commits to claiming yet another huntress.

‘Anything for you, my queen.’ He mentally said back sensing her smile.

**“I need you to come visit me again soon, Jaune, being telepathically connected to all your lustful outings has given me needs once more. You must attend those needs, beloved.”** She said almost pleadingly despite her calm dark demeanor.

“Yes, my Queen. I’ll come see you tomorrow.” He said back feeling himself drag back to reality with the heads of two girls sloppily lapping at his cock.

‘What was it that Amber said about a Pyrrha Nikos? Never mind that for now, there’s still that team NDGO. They were on the list before her after all.’

**End chapter**

Mistral stay Arc

            Claim the NDGO- Nebula and Dew I (ideas submitted and contributed by Lordspain and others.)

            Claim the NDGO-Gwen and Octvavia I( same story, insert any added kinks you may want.)

            Claim the Spartan I- Pyrrha(insert whatever ideas and kinks you may want)

            Claim the Pyromancer I -Cinder(Reserved for climax of  Mistral Arc)

            Claim the Blue beret- Ciel (Undecided)

Vale Beacon start- Arc

            Claim the Runaway- Blake (insert whatever ideas and kinks you may want.

 

AN-Chapter finished, please any thoughts, comments, reviews, if you have any. Later, dudes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Claim the NDGO- Nebula Violet and Dew Gayle

**Jaune the conqueror**

Claim the NDGO- Nebula Violet and Dew Gayle

By Azurewings

_The story thus far…_

            Jaune had claimed the skateboarding girl known as Reese Chloris against her will and without the initial effect of the enthralling dark magic. It brought out a perverse side he didn’t know he had, but it certainly wasn’t one he’d show often for claiming women. He wished to be subtle with more tact when it came to prey, but he also had to be ruthless as well. Now that both girls of the same team were mind broken into his mistresses he had told them of his mission and of his temporary homestead here in Mistral should he feel the urges to ravish them anytime he wishes. Though like with the green haired thief they would have to remain inconspicuous and go about their normal lives while still keeping in deep contact with him. He had been told prior of a team of four females from Vacuo that were currently visiting Mistral as tourists on their vacation….thus his sights set on taking two of them at a time.

* * *

 

“There they are.” Jaune muttered to himself from his cover beside a large oak tree. He was in a rural area inside a park where he saw the faces matching the first two members of team NDGO; Nebula Violet and Dew Gayle.

“ **You can’t rush in like last time, Jaune. The moment you gave that skater girl a look at a more perverted side of you she took off and you had to chase after her. It was thanks to your power that you subdued and claimed her, but still we must be careful. Tact and Patience is key, my love.”** Salem’s voice resounded within Jaune’s mind.

“Yeah, I have already learned that lesson now. Don’t worry, my Queen, I’ll take things nice and slow and then I’ll come to visit you. I know this has been hard on you, but I saw these girls enter town just today this morning. I…need to feed…the urges. I hope you understand, just wait a little longer, I beg of you.” Jaune whispered to himself hearing her sigh and sensing her sexual restlessness.

**“Just don’t take too long, beloved. I have needs for your touch, scent, and body too after all.”** She added leaving Jaune to himself.

Jaune gazed at the two girls chatting to each other and he could tell there was a certain manner of affectionate communication directed at the purple clad one named Nebula coming from the green clad girl named Dew.

Jaune used insight! His mind’s eye opened and peered into their souls; he saw nothing notable inside Nebula aside from her being a rather cheerful and carefree leader of the four girls. It was when he peered into Dew Gayle that he saw something he could have fun with; she has a lesbian affection for Nebula and has yet to reveal those feelings. For all Jaune knew she probably resented the male gender to an extent, but not enough to make her less beautiful in his eyes. He will have her and he knows just how to do it.

“Hey there.” Jaune called out after coming out from his hiding spot behind the tree. He waved with a friendly greeting which was well received from Nebula yet not so much Dew. “I’m Jaune Arc; short sweet and rolls off the tongue. I’m kind of new to Mistral too and I was wondering if maybe you two could help me out on getting to know the place. You seem like you’ve been  here before.”

“Yep, we nearly all our vacations here in Mistral, but we’re from the Shade academy in Vacuo. Oh I’m Nebula and this here is Dew, pleased to meet cha. So you’re a huntress student too?” Nebula asked pointing to Crocea Mors at his waist.

 While Nebula was greeting the tourist in a friendly manner, her friend Dew could barely hold in her scowl at his presence.

‘Geez, C’mon and leave already. It was just fine with only myself and Violet over here, jerk.’ Dew thought struggling to keep a neutral face on while Nebula chatted animatedly with Jaune. The Aeromancer was getting the hint that her leader, and secret object of affection, maybe getting too friendly with the blonde. ‘I want to get him to leave, but that would be more than a little rude. Plus Nebula would give me the stink eye for chasing away a possible friend.’

She snapped out of her thoughts when the mention of ‘training together’ came out of his lips. Nebula nodded and smiled while brandishing out her weapon clearly eager to indulge in the challenge.

“Finally something exciting, it’s been real dull in Mistral so far.” Nebula commented to a nodding Jaune. Dew merely sulked at the comment thinking to have it implied that she was boring her friend.

“Just follow me,I know just the place where we can have our training round. Coincidentally it’s also where I met two other huntresses belonging to the Haven academy here. Let’s go.” Jaune stated as moved down a certain direction with Nebula and Dew in tow.

Just out of earshot Dew reached out and grabbed her friend’s collar calling her attention. “Wha- Dew?”

“Nebula are you serious about this guy? We don’t even know him; he could be some kind of freak trying to trap us or something. I can’t explain it all too well, but I…don’t like him.” Dew stated trying to convince her friend to ditch Jaune out of fearful intuition. Dew didn’t have any premonitions about Jaune whatsoever, she just wanted some private time with her leader away from it all. She even chose this vacation time to try and confess and see how it would play out, that was until Jaune came in.

“Gayle, you gotta relax. We’re huntresses for Oum’s sake, we can take care of ourselves, besides this guy seems pretty legit to me.” Nebula answered back sighing with her hands on her hips. Dew looked affronted and averted her gaze in shame while she went on. “You are too harsh a character on people sometimes, namely only men, Gayle. Is there something going on that I should know about? A bad date, rude brothers or something like that?”

“I’m…fine. Let’s just indulge this guy for some sparring and go. There are other sights I want to revisit in Mistral.” Dew covered earning a slow nod from Nebula and thus the two returned on their path to the training fields where Jaune led them to.

“That’s the spirit? Alright, Gayle, we’ll talk later but for right now come on and let’s have some fun.” Nebula cheered out and turned around to continue following Jaune.

They came to a secluded meadow that bordered a lake and hled much open space for practicing.

Nebula and Dew took a spot across from Jaune readying their weapons eyeing each other like gung-ho competitors. For Jaune there was a different reason for that look in his eye.

“Here we go!” Nebula called out keeping her weapon in crossbow form to open fire while Dew charged forth with her lance ready to hurt him for personal reasons.

Jaune made a forward lunge ready to show them a fraction of his capabilities.

* * *

 

Nearly forty-five minutes later all three of them looked worn and somewhat exhausted from the intense spar, Dew more than any other. She had been going all out in her attempts to harm him only to be deflected and avoided with ease, it didn’t deter her from continuing that coruse of action that lead her to being so tired.

“I…huff…gonna take five, Nebula. You two can go on while I rest my eyes for a bit on that grassy hill over there. Come get me when we’re all done.” Dew said to a nodding Nebula and strode off to her destination while casting a brief glare at Jaune.

Nebula looked at the backside of her friend in worry as she walked away, meanwhile Jaune saw this as an opportunity and decided to take it or rather her first.

Now was his chance; with Dew taking a brief lay in the grass he could get Nebula alone and stealthily claim her.

Jaune grabbed Nebula by the left forearm, which of course signed his mark on her skin, and took her to a secluded spot behind a wooden fence that bordered the meadow, much to her confusion and growing suspicion.

“Jaune? What’s going on?” Nebula asked with a cocked eyebrow and a hand on her weapon again thinking it was a surprise attack for more sparring.

“I just wanted to talk to you in private, nothing wrong with that.” Jaune shrugged in an aloof manner.

“What about? If you ask me I think the practice spar went rather well, but you’re way too slo…sloppy…in your movements.” Nebula felt herself stir in mid-speak, earning Jaune’s widening grin in the process.

“Feeling funny?” jaune asked with a smirk.

Nebula looked on in worry as her vision blurred and her body tingled with a strange arousing sensation.

“W-what did you do to me? What’s…going on?” She hazily asked as the effects started to set in. Jaune didn’t answer and instead grabbed her by the wrists to pull her into an unsuspecting embrace that made her heart flutter in excitement.

Jaune craned her head in his hands as he instantly went in for a deep tongue loshing kiss that made her melt within his grasp. Nebula’s eyes drooped until they closed completely and her hands went up his sides. Jaune’s hands trailed down her face all the way to her ass for a strong squeeze of her buttocks. She instantly mewled in delight while breathing in his tongue, she was getting friskier each second and she didn’t know why.

Soon she didn’t care anymore as the enthralling effect of his aura took complete hold over her, she was almost claimed at this point, now all Nebula needed was the ‘consummation’ of their master-slave relationship.

‘Dew might be up and about looking for her soon; I’d better make this a quick one.’ Jaune thought slowly drifting away from her lips with a trail of saliva connecting them.

“Take off your pants and turn around.” Jaune commanded with a dark authority that she acknowledged with a hypnotized smile.

“As you wish…” She breathed and did as instructed; her gloved hands undid her belt then trudged her pants and panties down to the ankles. Her bare snatch, lined with a small patch of purple pubic hair, showed in all its glory. Jaune licked around his lips in perverse delight.

Nebula turned around and placed her hands against the walled surface of the fence wriggling her butt at her soon-to-be lover. Jaune hastily undid his pants as well letting his long hard member spring right out, much to her intensified anticipation.

He reached forward grabbing her hips with his hands and forcefully thrust himself inside past her folds breaching her hymen. Nebula was about to let out a yelp of pain but Jaune quickly covered her mouth with his hand as adjusted.

She settled down and quickly adapted to the experience of losing her virginity by grinding her rear against his crotch.

“I know it hurts right now, but trust me when I say that you won’t be able to get enough of it later.” Jaune whispered in close before taking off his eye to see a dazed lusty expression written on Nebula’s face.

“I already love it.” She commented back before leaning up to suck his lips into another deep kiss while she ground her buttocks into his front.

Jaune started pounding into her one hard thrust at a time making sure she felt every bit of it. Her quirm was slick in moistness and hymen blood as it kept getting penetrated with jaune’s phallus.

Nebula moaned ever louder with Jaune’s right hand cupping her face, she tenderly sucked on his index finger while he pushed himself into her in a feverish pace. His left hand came up to grope her breasts in tandem through her clothing as his thrusting accelerated, he knew he had to be quick and the only way to do that was…

‘Bring her off first. As much as I want to savor this I can’t risk Dew coming out here messing it all up.’ Jaune thought when moving his right hand away from her face to the space between her thighs. His fingers came in contact with her pussy and as soon as he touched her clit he started furiously rubbing her off.

“Uuuuaaaahhh…!” Nebula moaned and felt the surge of the aphrodisiac aura surge through her body as Jaune became more energetic in his actions.

Suddenly he felt; the tight squelching of her vaginal muscles on his cock squeezing him for all his worth. Jaunes hips humped forth several more times before halting when it remained firmly sheathed inside.

“Uunnghh!..Here it comes!! Take it all!” Jaune bellowed in a low voice as his undulated against her ass with his member throbbing inside her snatch. Nebula made a tongue lolling expression with eyes rolled up as she felt copious amounts of sperm flood her depths.

Even thinking about the risk of pregnancy was a massive turn on for her and she didn’t even know why. It’s the reason enough for her mind to melt at the thrill and dangers of being creampied, fortunately Jaune still had the BC augment on otherwise things would get complicated.

But all in all Nebula has been claimed, Dew Gayle shall be next.

After he finished cumming inside her Jaune remained sheathed so he could let his cum seep deeply into her cunt, but in his moment of splendor his ears picked up the faint sound of Dew shuffling off from the grassy hill nearby which signaled him to tidy up. He withdrew from Nebula and hastily redressed along with her so they would come out looking unsuspicious, but Jaune’s hand on her shoulder kept her from coming out to greet her friend.

“First I need you to do something for me, Nebula. It’s going to involve your friend getting included into our little ‘love nest’ here.” Jaune instructed earning a soft giggle from her. Part of the aura’s effects was to make the target completely subservient without much thought for resistance or independence. Hence why Nebula held no complaint against anything Jaune told her to do post claim.

“Yes…master. I think I actually like the sound of that.” Nebula giggled waiting for Jaune to continue.

“You see your friend Dew is actually sexually attracted to you. I know because of an ability I have.” Jaune explained.

“Oh? Well that’s certainly awkward isn’t it? Hate to tell her but I’m for guys….well namely you and only you, master. I guess I’ll have to disappoint her with the news then.” She stated offhandedly earning a ‘no’ from the knight standing with her.

“Actually I was thinking that you should do the opposite; indulge her attraction to you and pledge your own ‘confession’ to her reciprocating those feelings, it’d make things so much easier.” Jaune said with a hint of deviousness in his tone.

“Lie to her about wanting to love her; I can get behind that, but then what? You have something in mind for her?” Nebula asked with a loving look directed at him.

“You get her to come with you to my cottage here in town, I’ll tell where it is and then…we’ll both take good care of your friend. I think it’s more that she plays both fields yet resents the male gender for personal reasons, I’d more than happy to relieve her of that sentiment. Here’s the plan.” Jaune finished and leaned in to the side of her neck to whisper something in her ear.

“Oh master you certainly are a deviant.” Nebula said with a giggle.

* * *

 

Later…

“Nebula? Where’d you go? Hellooo…!” Dew called out as she walked around the meadow looking for her partner.

“Over here, Gayle.” Nebula called out from down over by the fence space. Dew immediately caught sight of her and with a glee hustled over to her location. Much to her delight she saw that Jaune was no longer around , now she felt she had the opportunity to confess her feelings…only to have them confessed for her first.

“Finally, I don’t see Jaune around, such a shame. I guess we can continue on our tour, right?” Dew guessed with barely contained excitement that soon deflated when noticing Nebula’s serious face.

“Nebula?” She asked warily when her friend and leader came closer to put her hands on her shoulders.

“Dew…I’m aware of your crush on me. Nebula began making the honey blonde freeze in horror until what followed. “And…I think I love you too, and not in a sisterly way.”

‘Can this be real? Am I dreaming? This didn’t happen till after Jaune left, maybe he flirted with her and she rebuffed after coming to this realization.’ She conjectured in elated thought and responded.

“Oh Nebula!” Dew leaned forward wrapping her arms around the purple clad girl showering embracing her with a lengthened chaste kiss”…I’m so happy.”

“Ok okay one step at a time, Gayle.” Nebula spoke after a few seconds within their embrace.

“Right sorry, It’s just that I’m so excited and happy about this. I was getting worried you were falling for that Jaune guy, but now there’s this and I’m just so relieved.” Dew said brushing back a tear as she let go of Nebula.

“Well then let’s make it official, there’s a cottage not far from here that Jaune told me about. We book a room for a little while and…you know...hit it off. What do you say? We have plenty of time before we have to meet up with Gwen and Octavia again.”

“I…Nebula…that sounds wonderful, lead the way!” Dew excitedly cried as Nebula took her left hand into hers and led her on.

“Follow the leader, Gayle.”

Dew was giddy with excitement as she ran along with Nebula to the cottage she mentioned earlier hand-in-hand.

Once they had found they went inside and saw Amber at the checkout with her hood draped over her in disguise. She didn’t want to risk the girls recognizing her as the Fall Maiden they may have heard about in some way and thus would jeopardize their plans. So she kept incognito as the receptionist and waited for Jaune’s plan of attack to go into motion…so she could record it with her scroll for later use.

Once they walked up and booked the one room that was designated available they went upstairs with Jaune lying in wait.

Nebula voluntarily went upstairs first to scope things out, she had Dew ask the receptionist about such things as morning breakfast.

“I’m up here and I think I found something I like” Nebula called down to her from the upstairs room of the hostel.

“What is it? Wine on the beds or something?” Dew asked from below and bade the desk lady bye as she walked up there.

“Something like that.” Nebula replied when Dew rounded the corner to behold a sight that made her blood freeze and her body boil with outrage.

“No…what...what is this?!” Dew asked clearly not amused by what she was seeing; Jaune at Nebula’s backside cradling her in his arms, feeling her up like they were lovers, and kissing up her neck tauntingly in front of her.

“C’mon Gayle, did you really think I was gay for you like you were for me? We’ve known each other for years now and I’m quite hurt that you think I like you that way. We were best friends and partners, just because a team is all girls don’t mean they have to be dykes for each other. I prefer men, Gayle, and honestly having you on the team with that lesbo attitude of yours is gonna be bad for us down the road. I’d rather have a dick in me, Gayle, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be open-minded…”

“…given the right kind of indoctrination.” Nebula said emphasizing the last part as she felt up Jaune’s bulge with her left hand.

“What’s the matter, Gayle? Don’t like what you’re seeing?” Nebula asked factiously while Jaune’s arms snaked around her abdomen seductively rubbing around her chest.

“No…nonononono!! This can’t be real, it just can’t!” She cried out with her hands on head in agony as the sight of Jaune succulently tonguing out Nebula’s mouth resumed.

“I-I gotta get out here!” Dew panicked and attempted to run away from the sight until Jaue’s left arm reached out to grab her by the right. He also planted his mark on her skin during that moment of contact, his symbol was now searing quietly onto her wrist.

She was so distraught she hadn’t even noticed anything aside from Jaune’s strong grip keeping her from leaving.

“Don’t be like that, Dew.  Joining us means you have the best of both worlds, plus I don’t know why you never liked guys that much anyway. Was it because of your lesbianism? If so then Jaune here will prove you wrong about any resentment you have with men.” She said feeling Jaune’s left hand slide down her pants to finger her pussy.

“The way he feels, the way he kisses, everything about him just feels amazing, especially with how he fucked me earlier, Dew. I’m in love.”

Right there was when a mental image of a glass heart bearing Nebula’s face shattered into millions of pieces, Dew wanted to break down and cry her eyes out, but Jaune’s warmth flooded through her via his hand. She felt sadness sure, but it was also alleviating the longer he held on.

“You’re in something alright.” Jaune finally spoke then looked directly at Dew while his aura’s aphrodisiac magic worked her body.” Dew come here…all are welcome within these arms. You don’t need to run and seethe with juvenile hatred for men, ya know.”

“I…I don’t?” Dew responded weakly clearly under the effects of the enthrall.

“Of course not, I’ve looked into your soul and see that you still play both teams no matter how disgruntled you act towards men. I think you just haven’t found the right one yet to disprove you of that notion. I can be that one, Dew, you are a very lovely lady after all.”

“I…am...aren’t I?”

“Come here, Gayle. These arms are open to you and Nebula.” Jaune said hitting the final nail in the coffin on her reservations.

Jaune forcefully pulled Dew into his arms, albeit with a little resistance on her part, but ultimately she felt weak in front of him. He had not trouble leaning forth to capture her lips in a deep loving kiss that sent her mind reeling.

‘I’m being…kissed by a guy instead of Nebula? How can this be?! How…can it feel…so good?’ She mentally asked herself as the tongue of Arc burrowed its way into her mouth overlapping her tongue sensually.

While they made out like horny teenagers Nebula snuck behind Dew and cupped her breasts in each hand erotically. This earned the honey blonde’s attention causing her to detach from Jaune only to then be Frenched by Nebula next. ‘This can’t be real…! Both sides feel so good! I…” She mentally trailed off feeling the aura of Jaune deplete her sense of reserve and judgment as Nebula’s tongue worked its way around the cavern of her mouth.

Eventually the violet haired girl removed herself from Dew’s lips with a trail of saliva and contented sigh. Dew then turned her head back to Jaune with a pleading look she didn’t know she could muster and Jaune obliged her by kissing her again. ‘…I…I believe Jaune is actually…perfect…no! Master is absolutely perfect!’ She thought clearly indicating that her mind broke a bit. Her sense of judgment against men may have changed completely now.

With a bit of shuffling Nebula undid Dew’s clothing partially showing her naked body to a hungry looking Jaune who had his pants down. His erection was in the sight of Dew thirsty eyes with its impressive length and rigidity just waiting to plow into her.

Dew’s clothes were partially undone leaving her bouncy B-cup breasts exposed and her hairless pussy shown quivering between her bare legs.

Nebula had then pulled Dew down within her arms to comfortably lay atop the bed together. Standing at the forefront of the bed now completely naked was Jaune who now prowled over to her. With his hands prating her thighs and his ‘spear’ guiding to her slit Dew was prepared to finally lose virginity.

“Eeaaggh!” She cried in pain when Jaune forcefully plunged his cock into her now formerly virgin pussy, it was a rather easy insertion since a huntress’s intense training more or less removes their hymen. It was still a tight slick fit that he savored for a more seconds till he started pounding forth missionary style.

Dew was underneath him gazing up into his piercing blue eyes lovingly until the shadow of Nebula’s head obscured her sight followed by an upside down lip lock courtesy of her leader. The girls made out with fervor and tongues writhing over each other in pleasure as Jaune’s humping continued at a steady pace.

Dew was mewling within Nebula’s mouth while he continued, this went on for some time until Jaune commanded them to alternate their positions, both girls looked to him with a smile and said; “Yes, master.”

Jaune’s cock slammed into her pussy at rapid pace. His hands held her hips firmly as they were currently on top of her in a ‘top-down bottom-up’ position on the bed. Dew’s head was pressed against Nebula’s cunt in order to eat her out, which she did with gusto.

Dew’s tongue snaked around inside the leader’s pussy tasting it with utmost delight while getting rammed in from behind, to her it was truly the best of both worlds. She was wrong, had been so wrong and was glad for Jaune showing her the way to bliss. Now if only she could get her other two teammates into their happy little family.

Jaune patted his hips several more times before coming to a halt and letting out a groan. Dew’s eyes went wide when the sensation of cum being poured into her pussy set her off. Her vaginal muscles squeezed and clamped hard down on his throbbing tool, she then moved her head up from Nebula’s crotch to look up in her eyes with a depraved ahegao expression.

“Yes!! Yes!! Give it all to me, master! This is the best!” She cried out clearly broken and with her resentment for men gone.

Before Jaune could finish cumming he yanked himself out and jerked his tool over the forms of the two girls coating them in his essence. Nebula readily held out her tongue and hands eager to receive it all while Dew’s backside along with buttocks were simply painted.

He finished his orgasm and felt only partially spent as she sat down on the bed with both girls breathing hard.

“Looks like we need to clean you girls up, there’s a nice spacious shower in the bathroom here. We can all go in at once to ‘save time’, don’t you think?” Jaune said when noticing Nebula turn Dew over on her back before climbing over her in a sixty-nine position. Obviously Dew was too tired to feel like eating her out at the moment, but that wasn’t what Nebula had in mind.

“Sure thing, master, lemme just get a little snack here.” She said prying Dew’s pussy lips apart where Jaune’s sperm dribbled out.

She then leaned down and started lapping Dew’s pussy up! Gobs of his cum went into her mouth getting greedily swallowed. Nebula tasted all of it and savored with contented sighs while Dew moaned underneath her form.

‘Wow! Just when I thought I had seen a lot already.’ Jaunt thought feeling himself harden as rejuvenated life sprung back into his cock.

Nebula finished eating her out after a few minutes and looked up with her mouth wide open full of cum. Obviously she shut her mouth to gulp it all down leaving Jaune renewed for another sessions.

“You, me, and her in the shower NOW.” He commanded receiving obedient nods from both girls as the removed themselves from each other.

Seconds later…

Jaune held Nebula up against the shower wall while he vigorously pounded her pussy with Dew at his side sucking on his tongue.

Nebula’s back was against the wall with her legs locked tightly around Jaune’s backside. They had been going for minutes on end and eventually Jaune had deployed one of his hands to finger Dew’s pussy from the side while he continued banging Nebula, he was close now and knew where to put it all.

All three teens made hard grunts and gasps within the watering confines of shower stall. The shower’s waters lubricated their bodies nicely while they fucked making it easier for him to slide up against her writhing form.

Soon enough his hips escalated their pace and suddenly halted once again followed by a pair of loud grunts. Jaune’s cock erupted inside Nebula for the second time today while the girls came themselves, one on Jaune’s hand and the other on his phallus.

Gloves of cum poured into Nebula while spritz of pussy juice squirted out of Dew, after their finishes subsided they looked on at Jaune with serene mind-broken smiles. They were happy.

 

* * *

 

Eventually they tidied up and redressed themselves within he cottage room. Jaune informed them about his mission and how there more to come to his side during. They had immediately listened and obeyed hanging one very word seeing as how they are now claimed.

He then brought up the idea of their other two teammates which only left them offering suggestions and information about their personal histories.

‘This is going to be too easy.’ Jaune thought feeling Salem join in on his thoughts in agreement.

“Yes it certainly, but you never know when there’ll be a challenge coming out of left field. Stay sharp, my darling.” She said in her wisdom until she followed up with something more needful. “And get over here already so I can have you. I am very starved here!”

Jaune simply chuckled at her frustration.

‘Gwen Darcy and Octavia, eh?’ He thought when the mention of their names came up.

**End chapter.**

 

 

** Mistral stay Arc **

Claim the NDGO- Nebula and Dew I (ideas submitted and contributed by Lordspain and others.)

Claim the NDGO-Gwen and Octvavia I( same story, insert any added kinks you may want.)

Intermission chapter- Satiate the witch- Salem II

Claim the Spartan I- Pyrrha(ideas submitted and catalogued thanks to readers.)

Claim the Pyromancer I -Cinder(Reserved for climax of Mistral Arc)

Satiate the Skater and Lioness- Arslan & Reese I (Insert ideas, blah blah.)

** Vale Beacon Arc **

Claim the Runaway- Blake I (ideas submitted and catalogued thanks to readers.)

Claim the Beauty blaze- Yang I (insert ideas)

Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I (Insert ideas, blah blah.)

 


	7. Claim the NDGO-Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember

**Jaune the Conqueror**

Claim the NDGO- Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember

By Azurewings

 

_The Story thus far…_

A weakness exploited by a ruse well played, Jaune Arc had been busy playing the hearts of others to his lustful whims. Recently he had stealthily claimed Nebula Violet; A leader of three other girls in her team of NDGO, and had used her partner’s same-sex attraction against her in theatric trickery in order to shake her core. He did so with gusto, he exploited Dew’s weakness making it easier for her to claim despite the trend of cautionary intuitions being shown in his targets as of late. He had learned that simply getting close to his prey wasn’t enough; he had to quick, careful, and crafty with his means of claiming huntresses. So far he has only half of the team NDGO, it is now time to take the other half….

* * *

 

Somewhere within a separate Inn of Mistral two girls named Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember played each other in a game of cards out of sheer boredom.

“When are those two going to come back, I’m sooo bored.” Octavia commented as she peered through her hand deciding which to card to play. Laying one down she waited for her friend’s turn.

“Ditto, they have been gone awhile. I know for certain that touring Mistral’s public training fields doesn’t take that long, there’s not much to look at so I don’t see wh-” Gwen added before the sound of the door opening interrupted her train of thought.

!

It was right then and there that the door to their room opened and in came Nebula and Dew who both were bearing pleasant expressions on their faces. To anyone else’s eyes they would appear normal, but on the inside they’re both mind-broken loyal mistresses of love and lust belonging to Jaune Arc. Only they had to remain superficially ‘normal’ in the faces of their friends…for right now.

“There you two are! Where in Oum’s name have you been?” Octavia chastised after getting up from the bed.

“Oh not much, just got sidetracked is all. Saw very unique sights and made some interesting discoveries, but don’t worry too much. We’re well taken care of, Octy.” Nebula shrugged with Dew nodding with her. It would be ominous and rather obvious to anyone else that something was off about them given the way she said it, but the girls were unfortunately oblivious to that.

Octavia visibly sighed as Gwen hopped off the bed as well. “Fine whatever, but next time you two decide to be out all day then let us know.

“Will do, now if you will excuse us we’re gonna start getting comfy.” Nebula said offhandedly with her usual smile as she strode past her teammates to the bathroom.

“You two should really try out the training field we went to, me and Vi got a really good workout there.” Dew suggested with a pleasant smile that held an agenda underneath.

Octavia puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. “If that’s all you two have been doing then why’d we even come to Mistral as tourists? We could’ve just done that at home.”

Gwen got up and stood next to Octavia hoping to sate her temper. “Cool down, Octy. It’s probably like they said; they got sidetracked by something else when they went to that particular training field. Maybe even sparred with a fellow huntsman for fun or something. Mistral is full of places tourists like us would be fascinated by, so I kinda want to go and see the one you mentioned just to see what the fuss is about.”

“Fine, whatever. It was getting boring here anyway, let’s go, Gwen.” Octavia said brushing her way past her two teammates with Gwen on her tail. When the door closed the two were left alone snickering deviously.

“They took it hook, line, and sinker.” Nebula commented with a sinister smile.

“Yeah, now it’s up to Jaune and Amber to take care of the rest. I can’t wait so see their faces after he’s done with them. Just imagine, Nebula, all four of us together in a big bed with our darling Jaune. The thought alone gives me chills.” Dew commented gasping as though she were having an erotic fantasy.

Nebula nodded in agreement. “Let’s just wait and see, Gayle, after all tonight is the only first part of the plan. Tomorrow comes the rest of it comes with the finishing touch.”

“Still though, I can’t wait to see it, Nebula. Damn…patience is a virtue I suppose.” Dew groaned grinding her thighs together in anxious excitement.

* * *

 

When they had arrived at the field that Gayle mentioned they noticed it was getting late and nighttime had set in already. They also noticed nothing of any particular value was to be seen at this place which occupied their friend’s time.

“This is it?! This place is less interesting than any of the training spots back home!” Octavia commented in outrage and huffed in annoyance. Her friend Gwen, who usually plays the peacemaker to her friend’s bustling attitude, attempted to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s just practice sparring here, you can be my sparring buddy, Octy.” Gwen suggested receiving a slow reluctant nod from Octavia.

“Sigh, alright, let’s just ditch our weapons first though. I’d like to think us gals need to improve on hand-to-hand combat rather than relying on weapons all the time.” Octavia suggested turning around and undoing the strap of her sheathed sword.

“I’m not too confident about that, Octy, I mean how can we fight Grimm with only our fists? It isn’t our specialty.” Gwen stated reluctantly detaching the scaling pieces lined all over her skirt. The said pieces contain her large arsenal of throwing daggers to use in combat. Removing them from her clothing she tossed the skirt’s armor to the side somewhere along with Octavia’s sword.

“Oh relax, it’s some light training for when we engage human enemies like rouge huntsman or common criminals. Plus Whenever the Vytal festival comes up we’ll be ready as can be. Besides we’re inside Mistral’s safe walls, no Grimm can even enter here.” Octavia explained letting Gwen sigh in agreement as the two made their over into the more spacious part of training zone.

Nearby standing within a secluded spot watching them was the pair of Jaune Arc and Amber Autumn. Both fully geared up in their clothing sets and armed with their weapons as though they were expecting trouble.

“Now they’re just making this too easy. Having no weapons on your person is always a big mistake.” Jaune commented quietly and Amber nodded  in agreement.

“It just means they’ll be quicker to fall to  your charms, Jaune.” She added earning a nod from him. Jaune then closed his eyes and concentrated so he could channel his dark energy into contacting Salem.

“My Queen…I need a favor.”

**“I’m well aware of your plan, beloved, and I certainly agree to it although I could also decline your plea for assistance since you have been far too distracted as of late to return here and satisfy MY needs. What’s a woman to do in this predicament, Jaune?”** Salem taunted feeling her thighs clench in anticipation still since Jaune’s last transmission. She was extremely horny and demanded her lover return here at once to satisfy her, she even considered teleporting him here without wait, but that might jeopardize the long term goal of ensnaring more huntresses. The process of which he’s in the middle of right at this moment.

“I promise I’ll take you around the flippin world right after these two are claimed, but right now I could go use the theatrics to make it all easier. This way it completes the whole team NDGO and besides if you feel it all through our connection every time I work my magic then it’s going to be difficult satisfying your needs whenever you want.” Jaune stated earning a sigh of content from his eldritch lover.

**“Quite wise and analytical, you’ll make a great conqueror yet, darling.”** Salem replied then concentrated some of her dark magic on that area. **“Two Ursai shall be summoned to that location via my portals, you go in an act like the hero saving the damsels like you wanted and claim them after in your elaborate setup. Once you’re finished Jaune…COME BACK HERE AND FUCK ME!”** Salem shouted at the last part and disconnected from her contact with Jaune.

“Well she took that well enough. I’m gonna have to pay her back tenfold after this.” Jaune muttered to Amber, who made a nod of sympathy for her dear lover, but their attention was caught when two black vortexes opened up near the startled pair of girls who’d been boxing.

“Uh Gwen? What are those?” Octavia shakily asked her partner, who merely shrugged, when two a duo of grisly looking Ursai Majors came crawling out.

‘Grim!? We need to deal with them! Quick grab your….weapons?” Octavia exclaimed in fright when noticing that she and Gwen discarded their armaments earlier.

“We need to run! Run for our gear and then we’ll deal with them, there may be just two of them but they’re still Ursai Majors.” Gwen instructed shakily as she and the redhead broke into a dash in order to evade the large beasts and arm themselves, but the Grimm duo were too fast for them to outrun!

“Gagh!” Octavia was hit with a paw and sent tumbling across the field a few feet. Thankfully Aura protects the body else they’d been hurt far worse.

“Aack!” Gwen lost her footing and tripped over herself as the Ursai Major behind her loomed ever closer.

A sudden streak of lightning ripped through the skies and hammered down upon the beast!

“What!?” Gwen was flabbergasted when the monster struggled feebly to get back up only to be barraged by hardened dagger-like leaves that shredded its defenses!

It roared in anguish and collapsed onto the ground before Gwen beginning to dissipate. Gwen looked on in awe as her savior came into the scene with her hooded brown cape bellowing in the wind. Once she removed her hood stars lit up in Gwen’s eyes as she recognized who it belonged to. She had remembered ever since her sister and herself had been saved some time ago in Vacuo by the same figure. Just like before she radiated with brilliance and came to the rescue in a beautiful blaze of glory. Gwen took care to remember the exact same face and body after learning of her identity in hopes of one day meeting her again.

“T-The Fall Maiden!” She squealed in excitement when another roar caught her attention causing her to look over at Octavia ruffling through the grass to search for her sword as her own Ursai prowled ever closer to her.

 “Crap I don’t have my weapon! I can’t fight bare fisted!” Octavia panicked as the Ursai charged forth only for its charge to be rebounded by a white shield being wield by a newcomer. “Huh?”

Jaune stood in front of her with his shield out and sword ready in a stance that challenged the beast. From his unassuming appearance Octavia didn’t think much of him at first until he whipped past the Ursai slicing its left limbs off before circling around in blinding speed to lop off its head.

“Holy crap!” She struck out in awe as her blonde haired savior looked back at her with a triumphantly goofy smile.

‘Totally killed the  moment there, btu still awesome though.’ She thought as the blonde newcomer sheathed his sword and walked over to her while holding out a hand. Octavia took it to pull herself up, not knowing that his palm branded her forearm with the mystic mark, and was instantly met with the blonde oddball face-to-face.

“Name’s Jaune Arc, short sweet and rolls off the tongue.” He introduced earning a deadpan look from Octavia. “Are you hurt?”

“No…I’m in one piece, thanks. H-have you seen my weapon anywhere?” Octavia said then looked around to see it until she noticed Gwen walking alongside Amber heading their way.

“Over here, I have it.” Gwen called out and held it in her hands along with her own weapons gear.

“Thanks, Gwen.” Octavia said as she took her sword back and held it firmly in its sheath on her belt. She turned back to the team of two with a contemplative face. “So…uh what just happened here? Two Ursai just popped out of nowhere and attacked us, do you two have any clues as to how?”

Both Jaune and Amber shook their heads then spoke. “It’s a strange anomaly that we’ve each encountered before. My partner and I travel together to uncover the reason as well as circumvent any more incursions wherever they happen. Oh. My name is Amber Autumn by the way.” She said introducing herself with elegance to Octavia.

‘Why does that name sound so familiar? Did Gwen mention her once?’ Octavia thought before shaking her hand when her friend leaned in to whisper in her ear. After a few seconds Octavia was suddenly shocked and left in awe at meeting the apparent celebrity upon discovering her identity.

“Wow…I had no idea I was meeting someone so special, it’s an honor, ma’am.” Octavia said after Gwen pulled back.

“Now now, I don’t think I’m that great, but I do see some special potential in  the two of you. I’ve heard about your team and all your accomplishments as student huntresses and would like to give you a few pointers and lessons on what I know. Sound interested?”

 

 “Y-you really mean it? That’s fantastic!” Gwen elated with utmost enthusiasm after hearing the news.

Octavia merely frowned at Jaune with her arms crossed. “It’s not like we needed help that badly, if we had a bit more time we could’ve grabbed our weapons and dealt with them ourselves. Not that the help wasn’t appreciated though.”

“Octy!” Gwen chided with a pout and turned back to Amber and Jaune with a ready smile. “We’ll take you up on that offer, miss Autumn. It’d be an honor.”

“Splendid. We’ll make first thing tomorrow morning, come by our place where we currently own a hostel in Mistral.” Amber said before giving them the directions on where she and Jaune live for the time being.

“Ooohhh…can’t wait! Tomorrow’s gonna be amazing!” Gwen squealed in excitement while Octavia rolled her eyes at her partner’s childish demeanor.

The four dispersed with Jaune and Amber leaving together to head back to the hostel, both of which held devious smiles on their faces.

“Like I said; Hook , line, and sinker.” Jaune commented earning a snicker from her.

“Did you really need to bother with the theatrics though? I mean all you could’ve done was mark them the moment you got close to them. Seems simpler in my opinion, lover.” Amber commented earning a shrug from him.

“If there’s anything I’ve learned recently it’s that first impressions are everything otherwise their intuition warns them away from getting close to me. Trust me I’ve seen it at least twice now, besides…It’s more fun this way.”

 

* * *

It was morning time and Gwen Darcy couldn’t have rushed out of bed soon enough, Octavia was of course tagging along to keep her friend out of trouble. They had run out the door on their way over to Jaune’s hostel where Gwen would meet her heroe; Amber Autumn the Fall Maiden, and study under her for a little while. To her it was like a dream come true and for Octavia it was a mild annoyance given how overeager her friend was.

“So close now! We’re almost there, Octy!” Gwen called out as she hurried out the door of their Inn down the path leading to the place Amber mentioned.

“Wait up already, Gwen! Some of us don’t run as fast as you!” Octavia called out in slight frustration as she hastily made her way to the Hostel in sight.

As soon as they rounded the corner they stopped at an window and froze upon a sight that left them absolutely speechless; Amber was standing by a stove wearing nothing but oven mitts and an apron. She was completely naked behind it and appeared like a dutiful housewife about to ready a meal.

“D-d-does this look like what I think it looks like?” Gwen stuttered to say and Octavia quickly pulled her down and out of sight from underneath the window sill  before Amber could see them. The window sill has been wide open with Amber looking sexually natural in all  her glory for all to see, fortunately it was just the two of them who saw.

“O-Octy? Did we intrude on a private moment? Maybe we came too early an-“ Gwen was cut off by Jaune’s voice sounding from inside the kitchen where the window sill showed.

“Looking at you in that apron is making me something other than hungry, Amber.” Jaune spoke and got closer until he embraced her from behind causing her to squeal in delight.

Two sets of eyes belonging to Gwen and Octavia peered up the window sill to observe the scene even though they felt they should leave. Something compelled them to stay and watch as Jaune snugly wrapped his arms around Amber while affectionately kissing up her neck.

 “Darling, not so soon, I still have to make breakfast.” Amber moaned within his grasp. His right hand buried itself between her thighs while his other simply stroked her breasts in tandem from underneath the apron.

“It’s your fault for dressing like this, Amber, seeing you dressed this way is making me so excited. You look like such a sexy wife that I can’t help myself around you.” Jaune commented after taking a long lick up the crook of her neck to her jawline. His gleamed the sight of both pairs of eyes belonging to the girls they’d invited over. ‘Hehehe, they’re here early alright, but it looks like they stopped right at the window. Better give them a show if we want things to escalate.’

He started stroking his hand throughout the under area of Amber’s cunt and grabbing her breasts in tandem from underneath the apron. All of it done within visible range of the window sill. The girls’ eyes never tearing themselves away from the live action porno scene being played out before them. Gwen had even started caressing her dainty hands along the under tresses of her skirt.

Octavia soon followed in the same indulgence. Both girls started rubbing themselves off at the sight of Jaune having fun with Amber, both also forgetting the reason they came here.

Jaune continued with his foreplay until he peeled off the top half of apron revealing her breasts. Grabbing each one into both of his hands he pinched her chocolate nipples and squeezed those mounds in sequence, Amber’s strained face indicated he was doing a damn fine job at it. She melted even more inside his grasp. This continued on for a little while longer until Jaune couldn’t take it anymore and thus removed himself so that he could bend her over the turned-off stove. He quickly undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, both Gwen and Octavia gasped in titillated awe upon seeing his proudly erected cock.

“I’m skipping the appetizers of breakfast and moving on to the main course, my darling Amber.” Jaune declared as he gripped both her hips and carefully aimed his member at the moistening slit presented to him.

Schlup!

“Huuaaah! Darling!” She breathed when feeling the penetration of his cock burying itself into her vaginal depths while hunched over. Jaune slowly started bumping his hips forth in rhythm that gradually sped up. The cheeks of Amber’s ass jiggled with each thrust, his hands held tightly on her hips while her body undulated back and forth with tits jiggling with her.

‘I’m making this quick so I can ensnare both those beauties watching us, I doubt they’re going anywhere now, but I still need to act fast. It’s fortunate that one of them is already marked which makes things even easier.

“Haah!!Huaaoogggh!” Gwen moaned with her hands underneath her skirt furiously rubbing off to her idol getting reamed in the pussy. Octavia sat against the wall, feeling the effects of the mark, with her legs spread wide and skirt undone. The redhead’s fingers dipping in and out of her cunt without restraint.

Jaune then pulled Amber’s hips closer to his form and trailed his hands up to her chest to fondle her breasts while he hammered away still. With his fingers pinching and twisting her light brown nipples he effectively brought her very close to orgasm. With one more squeeze he felt her body shudder followed by a loud holler.

“Jaaauunne!!” Amber hollered out feeling her body spasm wildly with Jaune still snugly sheathed inside. He soon followed and let out a guttural groan as his hips slammed into her ass repeatedly in climax. His genitals throbbed and pumped generous amounts of sperm into her depths yet again, this of course rekindled Amber’s fantasy of being impregnated with his child, but alas the BC augment was always active obviously.

After a short while following their finish Jaune noticed the sounds the girls were making from behind the window sill and stealthily snuck away from the kitchen leaving gasping Amber crumbling to her knees in post-orgasm.

* * *

 

On the other side sat the hard-breathing pair of Octavia and Gwen who both felt their undergarments become just a bit wetter. They had finished frigging themselves to climax around the same time as Jaune and Amber and the two wondered where to go from there.

“Octy…we’d better head back. I…don’t know what to make of what we saw just now.” Gwen breathed and received a slow reluctant nod from the redhead.  But before they could get up and leave they were stopped by a familiar voice from nearby.

“Enjoy the show?” Jaune asked startling both of them completely. He had been standing against a wall on other side of the hostel close to the girls when he spoke. Ever since the kitchen he snuck out the backdoor so he could quickly catch the two of them here.

“Eeep!” Gwen squeaked and shakily stood up before Jaune with her legs trembling from the orgasm seconds ago alongside Octavia. Jaune grabbed the raven haired beauty’s left wrist preventing her to leaving the area much like how someone who is caught red handed is prevented from escaping. It was in that moment the mark was placed on her now thus marking the girl as his.

Neither girl, both of whom now possessed the mark, felt like leaving even though they wanted to avoid the awkward confrontation. Instead Jaune ushered them inside the hostel where Amber stood beyond the door fully naked waiting for them all as planned. She took delight knowing she was about to instruct them to do some odd perverse things neither girl originally wanted.

“You saw us, now…will you join us?” Jaune asked knowing full well that they had no choice due to the gradual effects of the enthrall weakening their resistance to his command.

Octavia clenched her thighs together and shakily answered in a sweat. “Yes.”

Gwen already felt hot and bothered and felt the effects of enthrall hit her harder than it did Octavia. She answered in a throaty whisper; “Yes!”

* * *

 

Clothes were shuffled off and discarded to the floor leaving Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember fully in the nude with Amber behind them in a coaching manner. Gwen had a modest feminine figure with voluptuous B-cup breasts, the same could be said for Octavia whose bust was only a tad smaller and her form a bit more toned.

“Now girls…go and service your master.” Amber whispered to each of them in a seductive manner as Jaune sat before them on the couch within the living space/lobby of the hostel.

The girls reluctantly obeyed as enthrall worked its dark magic into their systems.

First order of business was doing something unique as per Amber’s instructions; using t heir bare feet. Each girl sat on the ground beneath Jaune and each brought up a right and left foot, both of which were soft and feminine, up to his testicles to massage it.

Gwen’s dainty left curled and smoothed out the underside of his shaft while Octavia’s right foot gently massaged his balls.

Jaune relaxed back into the couch letting out a guttural moan of approval as they continued on. Gwen’s foot then had the head of his cock between her big toe and long toe stroking it vertically with fervor. Octavia merely moved her foot over his groin pressing and massaging all around his genitals as her friend had her fun. Neither girl knew exactly why they were doing this, but the blissful haze in their minds kept them from worrying about that sort of thing. They simply went along with the sensation that flooded their bodies and minds as though every worry in the world vanished. The only thing on their minds right now; pleasure master Jaune.

Eventually they ceased when they felt Jaune’s hardness dangerously twitching in excitement, they didn’t want to let him blow off just yet. He instead stood up and pulled Octavia up with him so he could ravish her mouth while Gwen brought herself up to her knees so that she could taste the cock all by herself.

With the wet flesh smacking founds of lips Jaune made out passionately with Octavia while Gwen was down on her knees delivering kisses up his shaft. The darker skinned girl’s lips nibbled and sucked at every crevice and crook eventually leading her mouth all the way to the tip. Her lips parted and in it popped inside with her tongue flicking around slowly.

Amber sat nearby watching and recording with her scroll in perverse delight, in one hand she held the device and the other busied itself with frigging her sperm filled cunt.

Jaune delightfully inhaled Octavia’s tongue savoring the taste and he sucks with vigor. Gwen however held her hands on his hips as she slowly swallowed in his length inch by inch till she hit his groin with her nose. It was here she started slurping back and forth reaching from the hilt to the head with her pace quickening.

“Aaauugghh…that’s it, girls. More.” Jaune said after breaking off from Octavia’s mouth leaving her face dazed and wanting. She looked down and noticed her friend going to town on his meat and decided to join her.

Slumping down to her knees Octavia knelt at the same height as Gwen and pursed her lips on the side of his shaft while the other girl busied herself with sucking in the head. Wet flesh smacking sounds resounded from them sucking and slurping his meat, Jaune had then placed each hand on the back of each girl’s head as they went on.

At one point both sets of lips pursed together on either side of his length then those lips met together at the head both sloshing their tongues over it and making out at the same time. This went on for minutes on end until Jaune’s body reacted to their treatment by having his hips undulate signaling his impending climax. Letting out a loud groan he bucked up and came all over their faces! Rope after rope of potent semen decorated their features and it didn’t stop for almost half a minute, afterward Octavia and Gwen took to tasting off each other with their tongues until they simply made out with cum coated tongues and lips.

Amber, after having sat idly by for a while now, decided she was far too excited to not participate. Setting the scroll down against a wall atop of a nightstand and leaving it on recording mode she strode over to the girls to kneel down with them.

Both Gwen and Octavia looked to her questioningly until the mocha skinned goddess cupped Gwen’s face in her hands and pulled her lips atop of hers. Octavia looked on bedazzled as idolizer and mentor started making out together; Gwen had closed her eyes and accepted Amber’s tongue sliding past her lips to losh around inside her mouth.

“Rise…” Jaune’s commanding voice snapped her out of her trance. The redhead looked up to see him staring back at her with alluring yet dominant eyes.

“Yes…master.” She acknowledged and pulled herself to her feet only to be grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a deep loving kiss. Once again Octavia melted and closed her eyelids within the embrace as Jaune ravished the insides of her mouth once again with his tongue.

Minutes later things changed up with Jaune towering over Octavia’s rump as he bent over the couch guiding his member to the opening of her twat.

On the other side of living room parlor Amber held dominion over Gwen as she kept her laid down on the floor with her hips crossing her own in a scissoring position. Gwen’s face was red with submissive lust as her idol ground her pussy mound against hers with a crazed tongue lolling expression on her face. Oh how far had the Fall maiden fallen. She was depraved now and slave to lust as she was a slave to Jaune.

Plop! Octavia felt her pussy get penetrated and her virginity officially and forcefully claimed by Jaune’s cock. Due to her past training regimen she had lost her hymen some time ago, but still had remained a virgin until now. Suddenly her face started becoming as crazed as Amber’s with her smile widening and her eyes looking rolled up with lust.

“Yes, master! Please ram it in harder!” she hollered out with all dignity thrown out the window as Jaune held her hips firmly in order to start pounding.

Jaune obliged and patted his hips repeatedly against her rear, he even held her out by the arms so he could power his thrusts better. This of course sent waves of electric pleasure through the rough redheaded tomboy, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and breasts jiggled with each pound.

Over at the other side Amber continued grinding her cunt against Gwen’s, you could practically hear and feel the squelching noises of the pussies grinding each other. Jaune wanted in on Darcey and thus continued on with Amber until he was finished.

He let go of one of her hands and brought his right one down to her clit, she perked up when suddenly Jaune furiously rubbed that sensitive nub.

“Oooha ooah aagghh!!” Octavia cried out when she was brought to orgasm by the combo of Jaune’s phallus and ministrations. Her cunt muscles clamped hard and tight on his length causing him to lose his load inside he snatch. In pumped ropes of sperm splattering her cervix and it still continued for some time even after she was full. With Cum seeping out of her pussy Jaune let go of her so she could rest atop the couch. He moved on to Gwen next, thankfully his aura rejuvenated his cock yet still took a bit of a toll on his stamina in doing so.

“Got her all warmed up and ready for you, darling” Amber said as he came close. He quickly pulled the Fall Maiden into a loving kiss before descending upon the barely conscious Gwen.

Amber had taken a spot to lay above Gwen in a girl-girl sandwich position while he carefully prodded the opening to the younger girl’s quirm.

Once again he forcefully popped his cock into her cunt tearing her hymen in the process. Gwen wanted to let out a scream of pain had it not been for two things; the enthrall aura energy suppressing pain to an extent and Amber Autumn covering her lips with her own.

Jaune needed a moment to adjust to the tightness of this new pussy he had just violated, she was tight alright, but eventually he found his momentum and started pounding into his second virgin of the day.

This went on for minutes, Jaune had diddled Amber’s pussy in front of him while he slammed his hips into Gwen, but now it seemed he reached his apex. Especially with Gwen coming first and coming hard!

Immediately she seized up with her legs shooting into the air to dangle and twitch as her cunt clamped down on Jaune’s cock in an intense orgasm.

After cumming once again, this time inside Gwen Darcey, Jaune quickly pulled out and jerked his cock over their sprawled forms coating them in his essence before laying down with them. All three girls curled up on him as they rested and Jaune had snuck his arms around each of the NDGO team girls when they did.

He chuckled darkly as they drifted off to sleep.

Eventually they had all regain consciousness and redressed to have Amber cook them delicious breakfast after they did. Gwen and Octavia were now mindbroken slaves to Jaune just like the rest of their team now, he took pride in that, and had received the full detail on what he wanted and how they play a part in it all.

“We will see you again whenever you want, master.” Gwen said bowing and licking her fingers delightfully in taste as though a more lewd side of her had awoken.

“So long as you’re Mistral with us, be ready to ‘have’ us over anytime. In fact we’ll even help you with your ventures, I heard about where Pyrrha Nikos likes to hang.” Octavia mentioned earning a nod of approval from Jaune.

“Sounds perfect, Octy, we’ll discuss the details later. Right now I have a sexually frustrated witch to satis- fffyyy!!!” Jaune cut off at the last part when a vortex of dark red energy opened up swallowing him in leaving the three girls speechless and completely flabbergasted.

“I’m pretty sure that was who he mentioned just now. Don’t worry, we’ll get back to you once he returns.” Amber reassured with a smile as the two nodded and walked off.

* * *

 

Coming through the portal a dazed Jaune landed back in the hellscape onto the same plateau where he met Salem.

“Ooohh man…traveling that way is was no less nauseating than it was last time.” Jaune muttered to himself before taking in the scenery before him which made his jaw drop at the sight.

Salem, the almighty wicked witch of this place, presented herself in a sexy pose atop the very same bedspread where she had claimed Jaune in sexy dark lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. Black garters, crotch-less panties, transparent brassiere, etc, were all she wore over her ghostly white skin. He wasn’t gonna lie, she was sexy no matter how vile she looked, in fact he could already feel himself harden at the prospect of fucking her right now.

“Salem…you-“

“-Have been waiting far too long for you to come back here on your own, Jaune. So I took the liberty of doing it myself.” She spoke in her usual ominous voice that usually sent chills up his spine.

“Now…” Salem then parted her legs and poised sexually for him with a hungry look in her eyes. “…come satiate your queen.”

**End of chapter**

 

**Mistral stay Arc**

Claim the NDGO- Nebula and Dew I (ideas submitted and contributed by Lordspain and others.)

Claim the NDGO-Gwen and Octvavia I( same story, insert any added kinks you may want.)

Intermission chapter- Satiate the witch- Salem II

Claim the Spartan I- Pyrrha(ideas submitted and catalogued thanks to readers.)

Claim the Pyromancer I -Cinder(Reserved for climax of Mistral Arc)

Satiate the Skater and Lioness- Arslan & Reese I (Insert ideas, blah blah.)

Insert other ideas of characters you may want to see in Mistral Arc.

**Vale Beacon Arc**

Claim the Runaway- Blake I (ideas submitted and catalogued thanks to readers.)

Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang I (insert ideas)

Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I (Insert ideas, blah blah.)

Claim the Velveteen rabbit- Velvet I( Inset ideas)

 


	8. Satiate the Witch-Salem II

 

**Jaune the conqueror**

Satiate the Witch- Salem II

By Azurewings

 

_The story thus far…_

A flair for the theatric plays out when our lustful knight and his cohorts ensnare two more into the fold of their love nest; Jaune and Amber have lured in the rest of team NDGO and claimed them. Now all four girls are loyal mind-broken love slaves of the Arc, yet as his numbers grow so too does the impatience of a certain witch. Salem’s connection to Jaune’s aura allows her to feed off the titillating sensations of his ‘captures’ yet it also makes her hungry for sexual activity of her own. Tired of being ignored and waiting for Arc to come to her she forcibly teleports him back to her realm where she waits like a hungry succubus.

* * *

 

“You’ve deprived me of your body for too long, Jaune.” Salem began. She stood up from her bed and strode over to him with hips swaying sexily the way she walked. She no longer wore her overly long dark robe; instead Salem donned insanely arousing lingerie with crotch-less panties, transparent dark brassiere, and gartered stockings. No imagination left to wonder, Jaune could see everything she had to offer and he liked what he saw, even if it was on her ghostly pale skin.

“I will not be denied, my knight. Never deny me.” She stated darkly in a powerful voice the moment she was a breath away from him. Jaune nodded instantly as she closed in on him, despite his newfound power he knew he was entirely at her mercy and would not entertain the thought of subverting the witch…yet. There was a time and a place for everything and he would get his moment with Salem. Whether it was our loyalty to humanity or dark ambition Jaune was going to claim Salem just like the others, he just wasn’t going to act on it yet.

“Yes, my queen. Please accept my apologies. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.” Jaune answered seeing a twisted smile form on her lips after she closed her arms around his neck.

“Now that is what I like to hear, beloved. I’ll have you doing quite a bit of making up right here…right now.” She finished before leaning to inhale his lips and pry them apart with her hungry tongue.

Again Jaune felt a chilling sense of twisted arousal surge throughout his body upon receiving her touch. She had this effect of him since Salem was obviously not a normal being, yet that didn’t deter Jaune from feeling profoundly aroused by her, if anything it only intensified his yearning for the witch. Jaune wrapped his arms around her ivory backside reciprocating the kiss by sucking on her tongue. Their lips curled over each other fervently for some time.

Salem inwardly mewled in pleasure the longer his touch could be felt, they remained in their embrace for minutes on end heatedly exchanging saliva until she gradually pulled him with her to lie back atop of the bed behind them.

Jaune just had sex not too long ago, but his body’s aura was still plenty ready for more action, especially if it meant serving the queen. They brought their lovemaking to the surface of the bed where his hands felt up her chest fondling her breasts. Salem’s left hand trailed down his backside to his butt pinching in delight.

Jaune’s lips soon left her warm mouth and trailed a path of kisses down her neck hitting all the right spots causing her to voice her satisfaction.

“That’s it, Jaune. More…feed me more~” She breathed as he continued his work. Jaune’s lips soon found themselves at the middle of her brassiere. His teeth nibbled it up and over her large pale melons once again showing off her oddly colored lady parts. Those ashen gray nipples wrought in lustrous ivory skin screamed out to him, he felt his mouth water and his erection bulging painfully against his pants.

 

 His lips closed in on the nipple of her right breasts while his right hand continued squeezing the other in rotations. Salem’s hands were both on his ass now and she cupped his clothed buttocks in her palms eloquently while he sucked on her breast.

They continued like that for some time until they flipped positions; Salem laid Jaune on his back and brought herself to her knees with head nudging the bulge in his pants.

Her frightening red eyes gazed back lovingly at him from across his body, her lips and teeth yanked down the zipper so she could reach her ghostly left hand inside and fish out her prize. Out came Jaune’s hardened sausage within the grip of Salem’s hand being subtly stroked by her fingers and palm.

Jaune audibly groaned his pleasure at her touch, Salem merely licked her lips seductively as she watched him squirm under her grasp.

“Just as it should be.” She thought and suddenly let go his cock much to his resentment, but that was so she could hover her face over it and swallow the head of his girth into her mouth.

With a wet plop she closed her lips around the tip and started twirling her tongue around it, Jaune gently clutched the sheets beneath him in response to her actions while she continued.  It was just like their first time together when she had first seduced him, only this time she was much hungrier for his essence.

‘Hhhmmm!’ She inwardly moaned as her warm damp mouth furthered its hold on his cock taking him deep;. Salem’s nostril made contact with the faint patch of golden pubic hair Jaune had when she completely swallowed his length.

‘It’s every bit as good as the first time around!’ He thought tensing in excitement as the dark queen of Grimm had begun deepthroating him.

Her strengthened sucking increased in rate the longer her mouth had him, her hands came up to her his testicles to fondle them and squeeze while he worked. Salem herself was getting carried away into the heat of the moment, so much so that she didn’t notice Jaune’s tense form writhing about on the bed sheets.

He was close to cumming and she may have known it, thus she let go of his meat with a loud wet plop leaving him unfinished. His face rose up to meet hers with eyes full of agony at not letting loose inside her throat.

“Delicious as always, beloved, but I still have a punishment in mind for you. Part of it involves not letting you cum just yet. In fact…” Salem began when she made a bizarre spellcasting gesture with her hands and summoned a sinister looking pink glyph along Jaune’s chest.

“Huh? What is this?” He asked feeling the symbol dissipate into his body followed by a strange surge of sexual energy.

“I have bestowed upon you a ‘gift’ to use later on in your travels, Jaune. It is a new ability added to your arsenal much like ‘insight’; this is one however is called ‘Excite’. It heightens the sensitivity and stimulation of sexual activity immensely to the point of insanity, any woman you bed that will have undergone this may turn into an even more mind broken sex toy yearning for your touch. Right now I have used it on you for myself as well as prevented you from cumming…until I say so.”

!

Jaune panicked now, as much as he had loyalty to Salem he didn’t want to be ‘broken’, but he felt she knew was she was doing. He was positive she believed him to be of a strong enough will not to be broken, unlike the huntresses he fucked earlier.

“That is quite the punishment, my queen.” He commented hearing her snicker darkly.

“It serves you right for not servicing your master sooner, you got too caught up in claiming that team of female huntresses that you forgot about your duties to me. Let this be a lesson well learned, beloved.” Salem addressed playfully flicking the tip of his member before bringing herself to hover her hips over his crotch teasingly.

With a forceful descent she plopped herself down taking his length in whole, once again Jaune was inside her cunt…as if a whole world of dark pleasure just swallowed him up.

Salem hitched her breath and took a moment or two to adjust herself to the exhilarating sensation of Jaune’s phallus embedded into her womanhood. Her form soon started humping up and forth with pale asscheeks shifting along his crotch. Her hands took his into their own with fingers interlocking like lovers.

Jaunes eyes looked up into her blood red ones with a shudder, the predatory gaze of lust written clearly on her expression, it was both a frightening yet arousing sight to see. Salem continued shifting and rocking her hips on his cock, the mere sensation of her ghastly skin was enough to make his body shudder, combine that feeling with the stimulation of her juicy snatch sheathing his cock and you have the most bizarre sexual experience ever. ‘Darling…” She cooed brushing the side of his face with one of her hands as she escalated her motions. Her breasts bounced and jiggled with each movement.

Then he felt it! A sudden twitch coarsed throughout his body, a wave of stimulation he never felt before’ suddenly the bliss and sensitivity of Salem became magnified tenfold. Jaune could barely stand it yet he noticed Salem chuckling darkly at him.

“It finally set, didn’t it? That is ‘excite’, every slow movement I make with you will feel pleasurably agonizing in the most profound ways you can think of. This gift and curse I bestow upon you, Jaune, but first you will have succumbed to it for denying me for so long. Enjoy.” She explained escalating her movements causing Jaune blissful waves of intense sexual agony that threatened to tear his mind apart.

“Yes…! Yes!!!” She breathed as she started bouncing on his cock with her body hunching over.

Jaune’s will struggled to maintain and overcome its effects, he enjoyed it greatly yet he was not about to lose his mind to it either. With enough willpower he lunged his hands up to her chest grabbing the witch’s breasts in each palm squeezing them as she rode him. After sending a surge of his own aura out the result sent a feedback of ‘Excite’ back at her making her squeal loudly in pleasure. Her back arched which lead to her shifting herself harder and faster on Jaune’s meat evidently lost in the haze of sexual nirvana.

“Yes! All connected to the ‘enthrall’ may be undergoing the same bliss! It’s intoxicating!” Salem cried out with her hands at the back of her own head as she twisted her hips a bit here and there.

Jaune popped an eyebrow in curiosity when she said that, but then it dawned on him that the marks he placed on all the girls were connected to his ‘enthrall’ effect…to his aura. If that was flux due to Salem’s generous bestowing of ‘Excite’ then he can only assume…that all the girls were feeling what Salem was experiencing.

* * *

 

Amber couldn't explain it, but she felt sexual urges suddenly come forth. Her body felt strange and felt sensitive to everything around her, desperately wishing Jaune was here to satisfy the surprise urges she decided to improvise.

Grabbing her scroll and flipping it open she dialed in Emerald’s number as her hips slowly grounded the edge of a table desk.

When it picked up Emerald answered. “Emerald? ‘Momma’…has need of you. How quickly can you meet me here?”

Later…

Loud shuffling sounds of flesh, clothing, and moans echoed throughout the parlor of the hostel.

Amber laid back on the soft ground with Emerald Sustrai frantically scissoring her hips against hers. Both mocha skinned mounds ground against each other erotically slowly leaving the two of them to breathe heavily.

“Master..huff…is off…servicing…the queen! I…aaah…need this right…now!” Amber moaned loudly with each stroke of her body shifting across Emerald’s hips.

Emerald herself appeared sweaty and disheveled in appearance, but she was smiling her crazed smile of servitude. “Yes…mama!! I’m happy to help! We …huff…can do this…until papa gets…home! I can hardly wait!” The thief cried out as she rubbed her juicy cunt against Amber’s sensually.

* * *

 

“That’s it, beloved! Cum inside me! Give me EVERTHING!!” Salem hollered out with a crazed ahegao face while frantically bouncing up and down in Jaune’s lap. He had sat upright and held onto her while still on the bed with Salem’s pale form writhing in his embrace.

The ‘Excite’ pushed his restraint and tolerance beyond its limits at this point, it now lead to Jaune hungrily sucking on her breasts in tandem like a thirsty child as he aggressively bumped his hips up against Salem’s snatch.

He jutted his hips up several more times and reached the breaking point; halting his movements he shouted and plunged his member up into her depths to unleash a massive payload of sperm.

Salem’s hands clutched his shoulder blades tightly as soon as she felt her pussy fill up with his essence, this in turn brought her to the throes of climax thus resulting in her vaginal muscles squeezing his meat hard. It was as if her body intended to milk him dry and it was indeed doing that.

After a few moments of non-stop cumming Salem felt some of his cum seep from the wet crevice that was her womanhood, she slowly dismounted and let some of it dribble ot the floor before getting back on the bed spread eagled before him.

“More.” She simply said, clearly she was so virile and full of energy that she was not yet deprived of her sexual energy….and neither was  Jaune.

His aura flared up rejuvenating his girth as he stood up from the bed to hover over her, his hand gripped his hardened erection in order to guide it into her cream filled cunt.

Plop!

Jaune slid himself in and started slowly pounding away at her pussy missionary style.

The witch’s legs came up to dangle over his shoulders as his piston slammed his meat into her womanly space. With each thrust her body undulated and her breasts jiggled, but the entire time Salem kept her lust addled expression written on her face as her lover plowed her.

* * *

 

Elsewhere similar anomalies were happening with all the other girls that had been ‘marked’ by Jaune.

All four members of team NDGO had shed their clothes and locked the door of their hotel room so they could enact on a very naughty ‘team outing’ together.

Nebula and Dew made out passionately in the sopping waters of the bathtub while Ember and Gwen tongued each other out in a sixty-nine position. All four girls were completely in the nude after their marks flared up in sync with Salem’s sexual escapades with Jaune.

While all four girls committed to their sexual inhibitions each one had Jaune on the mind along with a desperate need to be filled by him again, but alas he wasn’t around so they had to make do until he was.

Nebula squished her breasts up against Dew’s as she sucked her tongue into her mouth, her hands busied themselves cupping her butt and fingering her pussy. All of it being done within the waters of the bath, both girls a mess with wet hair and slippery skin. They eventually connected in a scissoring position while still in the tub, slippery pussy mounds rubbed furiously against each other as each gal moaned each other’s name.

Gwen and Octavia continued eating and tonguing out the other’s pussy, both girls savored the tangy tart taste of the other’s cunt. Though both visualized their master plowing their vaginal holes they also knew that to please him better they would occasionally have to get naughty with each other.

The entire room of team NDGO was full of lovemaking noises as all four girls continued pleasuring each other with hopes that Jaune would come to pleasure them soon.

* * *

 

In another place, Reese Chloris was laying head-down ass-up atop her bed back in her team’s dorm room. Her form jutted back and forth with each thrust of a plastic phallus plowing into her cunt. Wearing that phallus was Arslan Altan wearing a strap-on, both girls recently got exceedingly horny when their marks flared up and led them to this.

Fortunately both of their male teammates were out and about in Mistral which left these all alone.

“Yes…bloody hell, Arslan! This is so good!! Not as good as master’s, but still amazing…!!” The skater cried out as her form got pushed and pushed again against the mattress sheets. Her sweater was pushed up and hunched over her breasts and her entire lower body wore no amount of clothing save for her mint green socks. Arslan, however kept herself completely naked with her bronze body glistening in sweet. She was still toned in figure yet retained all femininity in her athletic appearance. Both girls held sex crazed ahegao faces on as one continued fucking the other.

Arslan hammered away at her moaning teammate for minutes on end until she noticed a dildo to her side and bit her bottom lip in thought. Wasting no time she quickly grabbed it off the side-table and reached around to slowly insert it between her buttcheeks. She hitched a breath and slowed her thrusts to grinding gyrations as she slowly inserted the dildo all the way into her ass.

“Gyaah!!” She cried out visualizing Jaune to be behind her sodomizing her while she fucked Reese. Her fingers flipped the switch letting it vibrate inside her anus as she started hammering away at Reese’s cunt.

Both girls were soon on the throes of orgasm once more, at the same time all of team NDGO were nearing their release as well, all of it became linked with the source of it all emanating from Salem’s sexual activity with Jaune.

* * *

 

Jaune and Salem had altered positions once again; this time he was standing up holding the pale witch in his grasp while she fucked herself on his cock.  His hand squeezed around her buttocks tightening his hold on her as piston-slammed into her. They had been like this for a while until Salem once activated the ‘Excite’ making him sensitive to all around him.

This of course drove him wild and Jaune began aggressively hammering into Salem’s folds without restraint. She had counted on this and dug her hands deeply into the sides of his chest, her head craned forward licking up the side of his face as he continued his poundings, and eventually Jaune was set off and thrust into Salem one final time releasing a gushing torrent of sperm into her depths again.

At the same time the girls connected to his aura all experienced their orgasms in the midst of their sexual activities as well.

“That’s it, darling! Cum inside me! Let it all out and hold nothing back!” Salem called out and leaned in to the side to whisper; “I want to envision you impregnating me, beloved.” His eyes went wide with surprise as he continued flooding her snatch with semen, Salem in turn came as well and to her it was thankfully in unison with her lover.

Soon it all died down with the ‘connected’ effect of their union that Jaune’s marks had with all the other girls ceasing leaving each and every one of them in sweaty satisfied heaps.

Jaune was completely drained now, both physically and spiritually, since Salem’s cast of Excite pushed him beyond bounds of sexual titillation. Thankfully he was strong enough to retain his sense of identity without losing to the pleasure, of course he suspected she counted on that. She didn’t just pick him randomly after all, she had to have known that he was strong enough to endure and use that dark magic on others.

He laid down onto the bed with the pale witch curling up beside him stroking his chest lovingly as they rested. His eyes peered down to see a bit of the overflow of cum seeping out her cunt. If he hadn’t had the BC augment on then she would’ve certainly become pregnant, should she even be capable of conceiving. Though that thought did haunt his mind when she had whispered it into his ear earlier, perhaps somewhere down the line she did want to bear a child, his child, after they create their paradise kingdom.

“I cherish you, beloved. Do you feel the same for me?” Salem spoke darkly and dug her hands deep into his chest as though a punishment should occur if he says the wrong answer.

“Of course, my queen. I would do anything for you.” Jaune answered and felt the pressure of her hand leave his chest with marks.

“Good, for you are my favorite and the only lover I have had in such a long time. I do not intend to let you go, know that well.” She added making him gulp anxiously.

“Of course.”

Salem rose up giving him the full view of her chest and hauntingly ghastly appearance; she smiled and leaned in to place her lips on his in a loving kiss before withdrawing.

“I’ll have you know that in your conquest you will inevitably run into another subject of mine. She is not like you and instead relies on stealth and planning to achieve her ambitions, I believe your pet Emerald works with her.” She began catching Jaune’s attention.

‘I think she mentioned this before…but wait is she the woman that attacked Amber with Emerald?’ Jaune thought to himself as he pieced together the puzzle. “So…this ‘Cinder’ works for you too? Like me?”

“As I’ve stated; she is nothing compared to you. At one time I thought her to be of great potential in bringing change to this cruel world, but now that you’ve come along she is no longer as valuable as she once was. In many ways she is similar to Ozpin and Ironwood in their desire for power and respect through fear, but you…will bring change in your own way. This way.” She continued and traced a finger seductively along his chest.

“That is why you have my express permission, no, my encouragement to have her and break her. I’m sure she will be a great brood mother for your offspring after you crush that ambitious defiant spirit of hers. Won’t that be fun?” Salem cooed slipping a finger past his lips for him to suck on.

He did so seductively and responded to her; “Yes, I’m looking forward to it, but first things first I need to claim another special huntress in Mistral. The famous Pyrrha Nikos.” He answered receiving a sinister smile on Salem’s face.

 

**End of chapter.**

 

 

**Mistral stay Arc**

Up Next-Claim the Spartan I- Pyrrha(ideas submitted and catalogued thanks to readers.)

Claim the Pyromancer I -Cinder(Reserved for climax of Mistral Arc)

Satiate the Skater and Lioness- Arslan & Reese I (Insert ideas, blah blah.)

Insert other ideas of characters you may want to see in Mistral Arc.

**Vale Beacon Arc**

Claim the Runaway- Blake I (ideas submitted and catalogued thanks to readers.)

Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang I (insert ideas)

Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I (Insert ideas, blah blah.)

Claim the Velveteen rabbit- Velvet I( Inset ideas)

 


	9. Claim the Spartan- Pyrrha Nikos I

**Jaune the Conqueror**

Chapter Nine- Claim the Spartan  I –Pyrrha Nikos

By Azuremegacyber

 

_The story thus far…_

Returning to the place where he was first baptized in the dark fires of Salem the Witch, Jaune had sought out to appease his queen’s love for him by taking her to bed and ravishing her body once more. In the process he was bestowed  another special power; one that intensifies the stimulations  he grants others at the risk of absolutely breaking one’s mind into a depraved mental state of lust. Jaune survived his trial after Salem tested him in such an experiment in order to test his resolve and he passed with flying colors, but more than that he was granted express permission from Salem to claim her other subordinate; Cinder Fall. Given permission and blessing Jaune has set out to do just that, but first he has deigned to carry on with this ‘hit’ list of huntresses. The next target being one Pyrrah Nikos of Mistral.

 

* * *

 

Back in Mistral…

Stepping out of the whirling dark vortex of the portal Salem sent him through, Jaune wound up at the entrance to hostel where inside awaited his loving slave; Amber.

‘Ah, home sweet home.’ He mused and approached the door, opening it he found the surprising sight of a naked sweaty Emerald Sustrai laying spread eagled across the form an equally naked Amber Autumn. A blush came to his face and an erection formed from his jeans. Quickly closing the door behind him he stepped in closer and examined the unconscious girls wondering just had transpired in his absence.

“Heh, looks like I missed out on some quality time with the family. Did they get too lonely without me here?” He asked himself not expecting an answer until the dark voice of Salem sounded from within his mind.

**“Actually I may have neglected to mention to you that because of our link the girls received an aura charged sexual feedback from our lovemaking earlier. It only makes sense since my aura melded with yours during the manifestation of your semblance, just how I am linked to them in a way so to they are linked to me. Only in extreme circumstances such as my unabated lust for your warmth can they feel it. However, you don’t need to worry about me needing you during your crusade on huntresses; the connection we all share doesn’t quite work that way. I feed on their bodily experiences of lust and love, not the other way around.”** Salem explained swishing a glass of red wine in her hand before taking a sip from it.

Jaune scratched the side of his head sheepishly when she finished her explanation. “Huh, I guess that explains it. You were pretty damn horny when I got back to you; I guess they were feeling the backflow of it all when action took place.” He summarized and knelt down at the sleeping form of Emerald with a smirk.

‘Well, let’s not let this moment go to waste now, I’m sure they’d agree if they were conscious.’ Jaune thought darkly as he unzipped his jeans to let out his enlarged cock.

Before he decided on pounding Emeralds’ pussy Jaune had lowered his face into her crotch delicately licking up her vulva and tastily suckling along it. This caused a stir in Emerald’s unconscious form which didn’t deter him from continuing his service; his hands placed themselves on each side of her inner thighs prying them far apart for more access. Jaune’s hungry mouth kissed and licked all around her mound making her stir even more until his fingers spread the lips of her vulva so he could burrow his tongue inside.

This garnered the reaction of Emerald pleasurably moaning in her sleep, it also caused her lightly shuffle around with her legs shifting here and there, even so Jaune kept his mouth latched on her juicy cunt. Her writhing form stopped and relaxed against his ministrations, soon his lips puckered against her vulva with tongue worming around inside its depths. 

This garnered rapid panting of euphoria from the mocha skinned girl the longer he went on, Jaune certainly got more into it by tasting and whipping his tongue inside her snatch. He even went as far as to guide two fingers of one hand into puckered hole that was her anus. Once he probed around enough he gently plopped them inside eliciting a hard cry of ecstasy from her. This of course was followed by her waking up and peering her dazed eyes down at him.

Jaune slowly withdrew his mouth from her nether region so he could speak. “Having sweet dreams there, Emerald?”

“M-Master…! Please…huff…don’t..stop. Please continue…daddy.” Emerald whimpered with a yearning look in her eyes, her thighs and pussy quivered with anxiousness for his attention to return.

“Of course, my little gem. Now come here.” Jaune pulled her close to him and arranged their positions so that his meat tapped against her face whereas Jaune’s face buried itself between her inner thighs. It was a sideways up sixty-nine position, Emerald’s breath warmed his phallus before her lips touched down on the shaft. Jaune continued his work on burrowing his tongue past her folds and into her cunt, wriggling it around inside that sensitive space sent Emerald’s mind reeling from the sensation. Not wanting to make it wait she took ahold of the back of his legs so that she could cup the tip of his cock in her mouth before gradually forcing more of it inside. Soon enough he pushed his hips forward further shoving his length past her lips and forcing it into her throat.

She became startled at first and quickly adapted by bobbing her head bobbing her head back and forth on the phallus wedged inside her mouth.  Her eyes became closed in entranced delight as Jaune’s lips suckled on her vulva prying those nether lips apart so he could wriggle his tongue into her crevice.

She moaned within her mouth and hastened the fervor of extra hard suction on Jaune’s cock.

She made loud gurgling sounds and saliva easily coated much of his shaft with how fiercely she sucked his length. Meanwhile Jaune held his hands around her upper thighs so that he could pry them apart and further the depths his tongue drove into her quirm. This drove Emerald crazy, such as was seen by her boy frantically writhing in his grasp. She returned the favor by latching her caramel skinned hands around his upper thighs so that she could facefuck his cock into her throat. She was very eagerly plunging her head back and forth on it; she loved to please her lover and master.

Emerald felt him groan underneath and quickly removed herself from their position so that she could prop herself on her knees and hands wriggling her ass before him.

“Please, daddy…I want it in here!” She pleaded in a sultry whisper as she wriggled her herself in front of him. Jaune, albeit a bit disgruntled at not having blown his load inside her mouth, agreed with a smirk and rose up. He wasn’t sure whether she wanted it in her ass or cunt until she propped the two main fingers of her right over her vulva spreading the lips apart invitingly.

Jaune got the message and brought himself up behind her gripping his member in one hand and guiding it into her welcoming slit. Emerald’s face scrunched up in ecstatic euphoria the moment she felt the thick girth intrude her vaginal depths all the way into to Jaune’s waist.

“Haaah! Yes…!” She breathed wearing an ahegao face as her lover settled himself in and held his hands over her creamy dark buttcheeks.

Jaune grinned like an animal and hammered away into Emerald’s tight silky cunt, each thrust shook her body to the core and the entire she wore a sex crazed face with tongue lolling out.  Her caramel body glistened in sweat with his lighter skinned body bucking hard into her rear, while they were going at it like horny animals Amber had stirred from her slumber and looked over to them with a serene smile.

She stealthily arose and strode over to them without Jaune noticing and placed herself by his side catching by surprise when she placed her breasts against his face.

His blue eyes went wide in mild surprise then lowered in primal lust; Jaune’s head was nestled between those delicious C-cup orbs with Amber softly petting his scalp. Seconds later Jaune’s face moved to the side so that his lips could capture her left nipple into his mouth.

Amber tossed her head back in a low howl of arousal as Jaune sucked on her tit in the midst of bucking against Emerald. He sucked and sucked as though expecting milk to come out and feed him, it might not be possible for her unless she goes through some ‘changes’ later down the line. Right now however he simply suckled like a hungry baby and she was mewling as though she were on the throes of climax already. Evidently breasts, like her ass, were a special weak spot of hers.

He continued this while still keeping focus on driving his length into Emerald’s silken smooth pussy. This went on for several minutes until Jaune’s hips started jackhammering away at her cunt, his grip on Amber’s buttocks strengthen along with suckles of her tits, he was getting close and they knew it.

He didn’t want it to end here just yet, woanting to bring them off in style and ad the stame time Jaune decdied to test out his latest ablity.

‘Excite!’ His mind called out and suddenly the sensitivity of both Amber and Emerald intensified.

“Muuaaghgh!!”

“Dddadddyy…!!!” Emerald howled with sapping strength and a face bearing a really dazed ahegao expression. Amber was the same state, she felt like melting butter in Jaune’s grasp.

With a shout his hips stopped and jolted wildly against the caramel shape of Sustrai’s rear coating her insides in a deluge of cum. At the same time and the help of the unified link they shared both girls came hard and writhed uncontrollably while doing it. Spritzes of juices sprayed everywhere leaving their bodies to collapse on the floor twitching in nirvana that spoke ‘fucked senseless’.

Jaune decided to relax too and withdrew from Emerald leaving a dripping trail of vispunkfrom her cunt.

‘Good thing I only used a small percentage of that ‘Excite’ ability. If it were at a higher output then their minds probably would’ve been fried from the pleasure, I…certainty don’t want that.” He said to himself and laid back along the floor with the heaving brown beauties to rest.

* * *

 

 “So this ‘Pyrrha Nikos’ will be at the sanctum coliseum today, huh? Great, I’ll go over and meet with her, but I’ll be subtle about charming her into getting claimed. I don’t want any trouble like what I went through with Reese.” Jaune surmised before returning to his eggs and bacon breakfast served on the table.

He had just redressed himself and took a nice shower to clean off all the fluids that came from the other girls, pun intended. Now he sat at the table waiting for a good morning meal being cooked by Amber as he scrolled through the info on Pyrrha Nikos given to him by Emerald.

On each side of the table sat Emerald and on another stood Amber serving the rest of the delicious morning meal before sitting down herself.

“Stealth is always key, master, It’s something I learned quite well from Cinder.” Emerald mentioned offhandedly earning a look from Jaune. She went back to chewing on her bacon hungrily.

‘Hm, that’s right. Cinder is the one that lead their group in the attack on Amber when I arrived, she’s also Salem’s former favorite just as she is Emerald’s former master. ‘ Jaune mulled in thought trying to remember what she looked like, but alas he didn’t get a clear look at her  during their first encounter. He was busy fending them off so he could secure Amber, but he did recall a beautiful face with golden eyes partially obscured by locks of raven hair. ‘Heh, we’ll butt heads again soon enough, of course I’ll be doing a lot more than that with her when we do.’

“Still…what’s the big deal about this Pyrrha Nikos anyway? Up until recently I never even heard of her, but then again I’m not too caught up in modern world affairs in the first place. “ Jaune asked taking a sip from his orange juice.

“That’s not too surprising, sweetie. I too had been traveling for so long that much of the modern world’s state is rather new to me. Only recently after settling up in this hostel have I come across celebrity affairs and this ‘Pyrrha Nikos’ is a very celebrated warrior here. She’s won the Mistral regional tournament multiple times and is accredited as the best warrior of her generation...according to Mistral’s hunter academies anyway.” Amber explained pitching a fork into her eggs she scooped up some of it to deliver into her mouth before mouthing something else. “She will gladly become yours too once you get ahold of her, Jaune.” She added before taking a bite.

After finish breakfast Jaune made his way to the door, when he got there he pulled both Emerald and Amber into each of his arms so that he could tongue out each of them in heated kisses. He eventually let go with a tasty sigh leaving them breathless and departed.

Emerald would be on her way soon less Cinder be suspicious of her disappearance, which left Amber to her lonesome until Jaune put his plan into motion regarding the champion..

* * *

 

Jaune had arrived at the Sanctum Coliseum and took a spot in the stands where sat numerous other fans watching in awe. It was a practice match today that was held publicly for all to see, down below on the coliseum grounds stood his target; Pryrha Nikos.

Once Jaune got a good hard look at her something stirred within his chest as well as his heart; the girl was beautiful beyond compare. He gulped in awe of her beatify as she nimbly parried weapons left and right before quickly delivering devastating counter-attacks to her fellow competitors.

‘Beauty and brawn blended perfectly with finesse and agility…she’s perfect.’ He thought admiring the view of her perfectly shaped body flipping and striking here and there until every single one of her opponents were on their backs.

The horn sounded signaling the end of the practice match where Pyrrha stood triumphantly to the cheering crowd with a forlorn look on her face.

‘Huh…she doesn’t seem to be one to enjoy her victories, does she?’ Jaune thought and close his eyes to concentrate. His mind focused on Pyrrha through his mind’s eyes and opened them instantly to activate his special ability.

‘Insight!’ His mind called out as it scanned her history and innermost thoughts. Various images of her countless victories came to light, images of her peers praising her while she  plastered a half-hearted smile, images of many individuals avoiding her out of admiration and respect as though she were a goddess amongst mortals. Images of her standing alone and revered from afar, it was obvious at this point that she wanted to be treated as a ‘normal’ person rather than a celebrity. She was placed on such a high pedestal that she resented her combat talents and even regretted how alienated she felt because of her skill. She didn’t want to be seen or admired as a celebrity or goddess at all, she just wanted to be regular huntress and have friends like any normal person.

Jaune finished using his insight and noticed that the crowd had begun dispersing after she was once again crowned victor. He held a contemplative look on his face as she departed the arena. He knew where she was headed; a spacious part in the back end of the coliseum to practice her Javelin throws in peaceful solitude. He knew this because of the insight and knew she didn’t want to exit out the main entrance to be swarmed by fans.

Jaune didn’t have his usual smirk on his face; instead he actually felt empathy for her because part of him was still humane enough to see some resemblance between them. In fact she was the very anti-thesis of how he used to be; whereas he was weak she was strong, where she was praised he wasn’t, and where her skills were believed in by all around her…his wasn’t. At least not by his family members anyway, they didn’t think him cut out for a Hunter’s life, that was all until Salem came along…now he would gladly prove them all wrong.

“Starting with her…” He muttered to himself with stern resolve. He slowly got up and edged his way out of the stands amongst the audience so he could make his way to a certain secluded spot of the arena.

* * *

 

Making quiet haste Jaune cut through certain parts of the coliseum and reached his destination; a nice secluded training space where long range weapon attacks were often practiced. He got there in time before Pyrrha herself then brought out his sword and started performing practice swings in patient solitude.

It was only a few minutes later when she came into the clearing, Jaune immediately caught sight of her blazing red hair out the corner of his eye and turned to face her bearing an intentionally perplexed look on his face. She mirrored his expression and put on a polite friendly smile as she walked over to him.

“If you don’t mind me saying; your stance is too exposed and your feet need to be lower to the ground and wider apart.” She advised in a friendly way. Jaune nodded and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, hehe, I’m a bit rough around the edges. Before coming here I was traveling with a friend of mine for a long time on a training trip. I haven’t officially learned the basics from combat school yet so I’m just gathering experience as I go, care to give me a few pointers?” He started off with an unassuming approach and held out his right hand to the bemused Spartan huntress. Pyrrha blinked twice and reached out to take it thus branding herself in the dark mark without her knowing.

Jaune resisted the urge to smile evilly when she did that, but she seemed all too eager to meet someone that wasn’t starstruck by her.

“You’re…not from around here?” She questioned inquisitively.

Jaune shook his head. “Nope, just got here and settled in at a vacant Inn somewhere in town. Been on the road for a really long time, so I…am not up to date on things here. You’re a student huntsman, right? Like me?” He asked knowing full well just which buttons to push. He knew he succeeded when he saw her face light up at his questions.

“Well I’d be happy to show you starting with a few battle tips if you’re interested.” She enthusiastically offered with an outstretched hand. Jaune nodded and gratefully took it.

“Sure, let’s just go grab a bite to eat first.” He suggested and she reciprocated with a fervent nod as they left the area.

The day went on with the two hanging out together at an eatery then onto one of the lesser known training fields to engage in a quick spar. The entire time Pyrrha felt the influence of the mark grow with her feelings for the humble knight; he was the first to treat her humanely and without oversaturated adoration. It was a feeling she desperately craved for such a long a time and she couldn’t get enough of it; normalcy.

Their time around town had its fair share of onlookers appearing stunned and shocked at the sight of some newcomer being friendly with the larger-than-life celebrity gladiator, but she ignored it all and focused solely on him.

The entire time Pyrrha was smiling with genuine happiness and laughter, Jaune was grinning in dark triumph over having marked her already and also partly because he was genuinely happy as well. Pyrrha held a sort of a radiant effect on him, her kindness, friendliness, and overall confidence she instilled in his abilities really put a smile on his face.

Inwardly he also frowned; he was beside himself with trace doubt over having to claim this spectacular huntress. He wasn’t one to waiver or back down at all in this venture, he was just reluctant to turn her into another mind broken love slave. Not that he didn’t love the others of course, but this girl…Pyrrha held such an effect on him that he couldn’t describe.

**‘Don’t you dare lose your resolve now, Jaune. I need you at your fullest for this crusade to succeed, just because you’re feeling something other than lust for this particular girl doesn’t mean you can spare her from being claimed.’** Salem’s voice boomed in his head snapping him out of his thoughts.

‘I know, I understand, my queen. I was just letting my heart do the thinking for a bit, I know what needs to be done.’ He mentally answered back.

It was then that he practically felt Salem’s presence beside him stroking his cheeks lovingly. **‘Don’t sound so forlorn, Jaune. I understand what is going on within your mind, we’re connected after all.’** She began as her ghost like projection felt her white arms around his body affectionately. **‘The kind of love that will bloom between you will be with the ‘enthrall’s help. If anything her feelings will further her propulsion into being your loyal lover, then you can have her as much as you want. Now doesn’t that sound wonderful?’** She cooed darkly.

The astral projection sent shivers up his spine after saying that, Jaune felt titillated and motivated now. He no longer had any doubt in mind about claiming the girl. Seconds later the projection faded away like it was never there in the first place, time returned to normal speed and Jaune found himself walking beside his target.

He could feel the mark working its magic on her; she may not show it but her inhibitive prudish nature was slowly coming undone the longer she was with him.

They had spent the day together learning more about each other such as their hopes, dreams, and motivations and the whole time Jaune could sense her growing fondness for him evolving into full-blown love.

‘Let’s test those waters, shall we?’ He thought in amusement and remembered how much stature her mere presence holds in both her head as well as the public.

“Say, Pyrrha.” He began catching her attention during their walk.

“Hm, yes, Jaune?”

“If someone asked you to do something wild and crazy, would you? I mean I’m the type of a guy who likes a challenge so that I can gauge my abilities.” He stated and went on. ”But if you had to do something crazy for someone you deeply care for, would you?”

She placed a finger to her chin in thought and genuinely answered. “Yes, I most certainly would and you’re the person I care about the most right now.” She let the last part drip out without meaning to. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands in shock, her face was blushing red in embarrassment, but Jaune simply gave her a warm comfortable smile and took her hands into his.

“Quite a coincidence, because…I care deeply for you too.” He answered feeling the mark heat up a little from her. Pyrrha smiled adoringly back to him with eyes watering in happiness. Although it wasn’t a full-blown confession the two teenagers had a genuine idea on what it meant for them.

And while these two were in their own little world onlookers from all around observed with intrigue, incredulousness, and even jealousy. Pyrrha had to admit it felt good for people to see her like this; humane.

“I…would take the challenge, no matter what it might be if it meant I’d look like less of an idol and more like a regular girl in your eyes. Do you…actually have a dare for me? Or was that a hypothetical?” She asked savoring the feeling of all eyes on her as she se engaged in this ‘normal’ event.

Jaune’s grin stretched wide, clearly ready with an answer. He leaned forward to her cute blushing face and whispered something in her ear that made her go wide with red awe and shock.

 “Oh my.”

* * *

 

A bit later they were in front of the hostel that Jaune was staying at with his compatriot Amber. Pyrrha stood outside in front of the door with a bit of reluctance showing on her face. Jaune had issued his dare of the wild nature and had retrieved the specific materials to undertake it. Only she imagined it’d something less lewd and extreme, never had she imagined she’d be challenged to perform something so…kinky.

Alas she toughed up and straightened herself out with a look of anxious determination.

“I shall do this.” She said to herself and mentally added. ‘For him.’ Pyrrha considered for a moment with hesitance showing on her beautiful face. Jaune merely smirked seeing as how he sensed her innate desire to take on the challenge, one that absolutely contradicts her assumed prudish behavior. She bit her lip nervously and with great impulsiveness nodded to the request.

‘I don’t want him to think that I’m above such things. I’m only human myself and I need to have people see that in me. I don’t want this solitude anymore!’ Her mind raced in emotional stress as she hurried herself into the ‘hostel’ firmly gripping the bag of ‘items’ on her way in.

She hurried into the dressing room to dress herself up in the ‘outfit’, which to say the least was unsettling for her, and prepare mind and body for her time with Jaune.

‘This is the first time in my life that I’ve met someone who makes me feel so ‘normal, ‘ and human. I’m finally at peace now and have connected with someone I absolutely adore, I’ll be damned if I let this chance pass up because of some unwanted prestigious reputation.’ She wrestled in her mind. Even without treating her with long desired normalcy she found herself drawn to his boyish good looks, his aloof dorky charm, and overall pleasant demeanor. To her it felt like…it was meant to be. The mark in her palm didn’t flare up at all during that train of though. Actually it flared up just a little when her mind shifted to more lecherous thoughts regarding this leatherwear.

She shook her head and regained focus and she undid her outfit piece by piece, headdress included, to strip herself for the leather garments.

“This is most peculiar, but if it’ll prove me in his eyes when it’s all the more worth it.” She settled and nervously draped the gear on.

* * *

 

Jaune was inside the parlor of the hostel with the ‘audience’ for Pyrrha to perform in front of. Of course the audience consisted mainly of Arslan, Reese, Amber, and Emerald. All of whom were still a teensy bit aflux with sexual heat during his romp with Salem earlier. That effect would only last for a bit longer though, right now they were needed here so that Pyrrha could have her audience. She probably wouldn't admit it but she secretly craved to be humbled and seen as a regular person in front of people that knew of her. The irony here is that she’d be wearing a leather mask that would cover everything except her nose and mouth, though it did come with eye flaps attached.

“I’m ready.” She called out from the dressing room nearby the parlor and came out clad head to toe in a tight leather bodysuit that really highlighted her perfectly sculpted form; form her toned curviness to her large C-cup breasts, all of it was hugged perfectly by the leather skin. Down between her legs there were more detachable flaps covering her private parts. From up top her head her head there was hole wither her large red ponytail sprung out so as not to be confined, but the rest of her identity was kept underneath the leather.

“You look incredible miss ‘Carolina’.” Jaune commented using her falsified name so that she would be aware of her spectators not knowing who she really was. Pyrrha still had a lot to lose if word got out around town that she performed such degrading scandalous acts like this, but fortunately for her Jaune and the rest of his cabal already knew and kept it a secret for their own means.

The eye flaps of her mask were zipped down obscuring her vision from seeing the faces of the spectators, but not enough to blind her from moving around. Jaune walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, one she eagerly reciprocated by grabbing his arms and pulling him closer. They stayed like that for some time until he broke off and placed the ball gag at her lips as per the performance. Pyrrha was still mostly uneasy about all this, but she didn’t want Jaune to think her as ‘uncool’ or prudish, so she went along with every questionable thing.

‘As long as she believes she there’s a risk of exposing herself there’s the thrill of feeling liberated, she’ll become unified with our little family soon enough.’ Jaune mentally weighed as she walked out and in high heels with sashaying motion.

“On your hand and knees like an animal, Carolina.” He commanded with a sense of gentle authority as their audience watched in aroused intrigue.

“Yes, sir.” She acknowledged and brought herself to her hands and knees like a dog trotting forward to Jaune, who was sitting on a chair with shirt off and a bugle forming in his jeans.

Pyrrha was nervous about this but inside she was reeling with excitement, not at being debased in anonymity but at doing something so lecherous and wild after a lifetime of suffocating elitism. It felt beyond refreshing to her and she wanted more of it, but more than that she wanted Jaune to be happy with her. She gladly obeyed every command he gave her all while the mark gently flared.

Jaune got up and turned around to face the ‘audience’ and address them. ‘Behold, ladies, this mysterious ‘Carolina’ has decided to prostate herself as a leather clad wild girl. Are you enjoying the sight?”

Pyrrhad heard murmurs and talking amongst them, all about her looking so debased. She never felt so ‘free’ and naughty before. Suddenly a weight was felt on her backside and she noticed Jaune’s hand along with something else being placed there.

“Now I’m going to give our ‘Ponygirl’ a little ride.” He added and brought out a small saddle to place along her smooth exposed back. The clicking sounds of it being locked in place around her midriff were heard and in came Jaune sitting himself atop her tough back.

“Mmggh!” She inwardly moaned after feeling the weight bring her form down a bit. Jaune gave some sort of signal which she took to start crawling forth as though she were giving a child a horseback ride. She heard the murmurs from the ‘audience’ and felt unusually excited at being watched while performing this bizarre kink act.

The prestigious Spartan girl strode forth on all fours with Jaune sit firmly on her back, even he felt this was weird, so he decided to skip to foreplay by patting her ass from behind.

Pat!

Instinctively she jolted in response when she felt his hand slap her ass, she liked it. “Moaawrr…” She moaned through the ball gag in her mouth. Jaune pretended he didn’t hear her properly and leaned forth with his hand cupping his ear.

“What was that? I didn’t quite get you.” He asked teasingly and removed the ball gag from her mouth.

“I said moar!!” She hollered out pleadingly and Jaune happily obliged. His left hand reeled back over her leather clad buttocks and-

*Pat!Pat!Pat!

He slapped her ass consecutively so that he could hear her moan like a sex starved wilderbeast.

Pat!

“Aaahhh yes!!” She cried out and Jaune continued slapping her butt cheeks until she keeled over to lay sprawled on the floor in a spread eagled position. He had removed himself from her backside in time so that he didn’t fumble with her and stood up observing her.   
She held out her arms to him invitingly with her mouth agape and tongue out. “I…I need you now! Please!”

“Make love to me, Jaune.” She implored with raw emotion in her voice. Jaune could feel the mark faintly flare up in her palm meaning there wasn’t a lot of indoctrination her mind to compel her to say it like that, she truly loved him and he loved her. Which was another reason why he wasn’t so keen on breaking her entirely, but as long as she was technically claimed it would still count. She just doesn’t have to be as sex starved and Jaune-crazy as the rest to prove it.

“With pleasure.” He addressed and undid his pants letting it fall to the floor allowing his cock to spring out. Whistles could be heard from the girls as soon as he did that. He then leaned down on top of her to undo the eye straps, the breast cover zippers, and the crotch zipper to completely expose her to him.

He looked into those perfectly vivid green eyes of hers, eyes filled with love, and melted into the embrace he wrapped her in. Their lips met in a melting kiss of succulent tongue writhing action while he felt up her breasts in his hands.

Moments later, amidst the sounds of the audience rubbing each other off, Jaune and Pyrrha were about to take the next step in their fresh relationship.

*Plop

Pyrrha winced in slight pain after he entered her missionary position, he held himself there for a brief instant so that she could acclimate, which didn’t take long at all since all her years of training did away with her sensitive hymen.

After she settled he started rocking his hips gently atop of her, Pyrrha mewled in pleasure and pain after having her virginity freshly taken, but she wouldn’t give it to anyone else. Her toes curled up a bit and she had brought her feet up to lock together over his butt as it bounded in and out of her tight smooth snatch.

In and out he plunged himself into the beautifully toned goddess causing her to squeal and moan with each stroke. She was very sensitive down there and glad he was pounding his hips into that sacred place. Her back arched and her leather clad arms wrapped themselves around his backside, all her limbs were latching onto him daring to never let go. Somewhere in the middle their faces became entwined in passionate lip sucking action, both teens melted into more for the romance rather than just the sex and they both knew it.

After a few more minutes they switched positions to Jaune fucking Pyrrha in doggy style position, she kept most of her leather suit on save for the unzipped openings yet more of her mask was peeling off. She didn’t mind one bit and wanted him to vocally resume the roleplay.

 “Do you enjoy this, ‘Carolina?” Jaune breathed as he roughly slammed his hips into her rear while slapping it with his left hand. The suctioning smooth feeling of her pussy pulling him in only intensified the longer they went on.

“Yes! By Monty yes!” She hollered as her green eyes rolled up a bit with her tongue lolled out of her mouthpiece. Her body undulated back and forth with each thrust of Jaune’s thickened girth plowing into her quirm. 

Her ponytail tussled back and forth along with her form and Jaune’s grip on her now exposed buttcheeks tightened while he hammered into her pussy.

Pyrrha’s head turned to the side to look back to him, love was written in her eyes as she was writhing about. It wasn’t just the mark nor the euphoria that came with this raunchy act, it was just straight up love she held for Jaune. She’d do anything and everything for him, little did she know how well that sentiment would fit in with her in the future. Her C-cup melons bounced to and fro, jaune’s body hunched forward a bit to grab them in his hands and meet her face in a heated kiss while continuing his plowing.

This went on for minutes on end and Pyrrha loved every second of it. While they did this however the audience busied themselves by feeling each other up and masturbating one another. They really enjoyed the show their master was giving them; after all it was a rare sight to see such a praised champion debase herself like that.

Jaune’s hunched over form jutted his hips even faster signaling he was close, Pyrrha was as well given how titillated she gets whenever he handled her breasts,  he knew how to touch every sensitive spot on her body and it nearly drove her crazy with sexual excitement.

“I’m coming close now, ‘Carolina’. Do you want me to pull out?” He asked knowing full well that even if came inside her there’d be no risk anyway, but Pyrrha didn’t know that.

In fact she even hated the idea of him cumming anywhere other than inside. “No!” She grabbed the back of his neck by reaching with her left arm as though desperately trying to convince him. “I want it all inside! I want to feel your essence dripping into me!” She cried out.

“And my name is not Carolina!” She began and ripped off the mask from her face revealing her identity to all in the parlor without shame. “I am Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral! And I proudly do this with the man I love! Let the entire kingdome hear it for all I care!” She shouted in liberation surprising everyone, especially Jaune.

With a few more hard delivered thrusts Jaune delivered one final slam against her buttocks! At the same time Pyrrha craned her head back and let out a mighty howl of nirvana as she felt her pussy muscles contract and convulse wildly on Jaune’s throbbing phallus. Thick blobs of Arc sperm pumped deep into her snatch filling up her womb to the brim. He came for nearly a minute or two more until he stopped and pulled out his slick girth from her oozing cunt.

Pyrrha slumped headfirst down onto the floor with her ass sticking up in the air as her face donned the signature ahegao expression indicating she’d been fucked senseless. The mark on her palm remained ignited with a fierce glow indicating that she is indeed ‘claimed’ as another love slave despite keeping her semblance of original self and identity.

“Well, did you all enjoy the show?” Jaune breathed out when he spoke to the four women sitting on the couch with ragged breaths at having witness the affair.

Most of their clothes were disheveled and pretty much all of them were naked where it counts, but overall the ‘Claimed’ lovers of Jaune Arc nodded in approval of their newest addition.

Pyrrha was currently passed out due to the sex frenzy she had just indulged in so they freely spoke about their plans regarding their next move. Pyrrha hadn't been inducted into the cabal yet and Jaune planned to keep it that way until later, until she was entirely claimed and that would be for after they leave the kingdom. He didn’t want to affect her performance by making her solely focused on him, at least not just yet. After Beacon however was another story.

* * *

 

Later after cleaning up and dispersing to their respective positions in Mistral, Emerald included, Jaune sat with Pyrrha outside the hostel discussing their next approach. She lovingly held his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder while sitting with him.

“So…we are a couple now and I couldn’t be happier.” Pyrrha spoke softly and nestled closer to him. Jaune smiled back and stroked her head affectionately.

“Yeah…which is kind of a bummer since you’re always ‘busy’ with all the celebrity stuff, just like how I’m occupied with training.” Jaune mused humoring the story of his presence here in Mistral. Pyrrha didn’t need to know yet at least not until later.

She nodded somberly and rose up to meet his face with a sincere caring smile. “I’m not sad, for I know that we’ll be bound together no matter where we go. I know that I’ll be busy with my things and you yours, but it is like destiny for us to both be going to Beacon. So it doesn’t matter that we won’t get much time together here in Mistral.” She declared looking into his eyes with a bright smile. Jaune nodded and pulled her close.

“Yeah it certainly is, Destiny is certainly a funny way to see it. It never really works out the way you think, but we still have time here in Mistral. Better to make the most of it while we have before our school life at Beacon starts.” He added and she nodded in agreement. ‘Destiny sure is a funny way to look at it right, I never expected to be conscripted by Salem in her little crusade against Ozpin, but I am certainly not complaining against it.’

He then looked down to her resting head with a devious smirk. ‘Not if it means claiming more stellar huntresses like her for the soon-to-be Arc Kingdom.’ He thought darkly and imagined a pregnant Pyrrha sitting beside him along with a pregnant Amber. The daydream alone excited and motivated him greatly.

“So Jaune, have any plans the rest of the week?” Pyrrha asked snapping him out of his perverted thoughts.

“Well among all things to do in ‘training’ I still have an ‘old acquaintance’ I need to meet up with again. “ He answered when his thoughts entered ‘Cinder Fall’.

* * *

 

“I’m back, mistress. I couldn’t find any intel on our interloper nor anything on the Fall maiden.” Emerald reported when she entered through a random room somewhere in Mistral. She was obviously lying out of devout loyalty and love to Jaune.

Ahead of her in a large chair sitting cross legged was beautiful raven haired woman with short red dress and short hair accommodated with piercing amber eyes. She didn’t look happy.

“Oh is that so, Emerald? What a shame then…” She spoke then stood up from her chair and approached her subordinate while bearing a malicious glare that shook the poor girl’s core. “…because I think you’re closer than possible to the both of them. You’re not fooling me with your poorly disguised deceit, Emerald.”

Emerald shivered in growing fear as Cinder stared into her very soul.  “M-Mistress?”

“For me to trust you again you must tell me…”

“Where he is.”

**End chapter**

Next chapter(Mistral Arc Climax)- Claim the Pyromancer- Cinder Fall I

 

Satiate the Lioness and Skater –Arslan and Reese II

On the road to Beacon mini-Arc

Claim the Runaway –Blake I

Claim the militant –Winter Schnee I

Claim the blue Beret- Ciel Zoliel I

(Open to chapter character ideas between Arcs)

Beacon Arc

Claim the Blazing Beauty –Yang I

Claim the Valkyrie –Nora I

(Still open to ideas and characters, blah blah. More to come obviously.)

 

 


	10. Claim the Pyromancer-Cinder Fall I

**Jaune the Conqueror**

Chapter Ten: Claim the Pyromancer –Cinder Fall

By Azure megacyber

_The story thus far…_

            An unexpected romance blooms between the enterprising conqueror and the Mistralian jewel known as Pyrrha Nikos, no magical enthrall profoundly invoked nor any sense of mind overtaken like his other treasured mistresses, the two young huntsmen organically became lovers much to Jaune’s surprise. Hesitation briefly registered within his thoughts when he sought to claim such a dazzling woman, but that weakness was overridden by his original witchy lover who reminded him that claiming her was necessary les she march into bloody warfare. Sure enough he accepted Salem’s as absolute truth and quickly enough entertained the notion of having the decorated warrior liberate her inhibitions through scandalous entertainment right when he claimed her there on the hostel’s floor. While not entirely enthralled so as to not affect her capabilities she still remained absolutely loyal to him thus assuring her place by his side, even without knowing of his intentions for the world of huntresses. Now the time was drawing close to depart Mistral and continue his conquest, but first he needed to claim one last adversary; Salem’s former champion…a vile woman known as Cinder Fall. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as easy.

* * *

          _Oh conniving mistress of falling flames, it’s so cute how you dreamt of bigger things_

_Acquired only through utterly violent and vicious means, funny how you once judged and plotted against_

_Those of power seeking to keep the peace for others whereas you had aimed to tear it all down,_

_And only to supplement your own petty lust for power no less, you were such a vile petty hypocrite and an ambitious one too, but now look at what you’ve become, my dear pregnant lover…_

_…I have broken your delusions of grandeur, shattered your pride, and reminded you just how utterly_

_Small you truly were in the grand scheme of things, you had wallowed in the depths of humility and powerlessness before discovering happiness with me, don’t regret for having fallen before ever conniving your way top over piles of bodies. You rejoiced with an innocent childish face when I had taken away your despair and replaced it with endless bliss and peace. Where you were once seething with hatred and conniving for pointless power, you have now become a part of the family with no thoughts of violent ambition left in you, trace of identity left from your former life, and nothing on your mind except living in happiness with me providing me your heart, mind, and body as you bear my seed of future generations to come._

_Before you ever have a chance to rise, Cinder Fall-_

_-The Conqueror_

* * *

 

Setting on a bench just outside a large training park nearby the hostel was a certain blonde boy and his redheaded gladiatorial lover; Jaune and Pyrrha. Together with hands romantically interlocked the two kissed with passionate eloquence and vigor. They had been making out on that spot for over the past hour without a care in the world, that included ignoring speechless onlookers from all around.

Pyrrha mentally smiled for she knew this well and relished in the feeling that public saw her doing regular human things like having a boyfriend and making out with him publicly.  It filled her with joy for she simply wanted all to know that she was not larger than life even if her fame claimed her to be.

“I think they’re jealous, what do you think?” Jaune whispered mischievously and received a giggle from her as an answer.

“They’re just shocked to see their hometown idol embracing a regular person like I’m doing right now, but I don’t care if they disapprove of us. I also know in my heart that you’re anything other than regular, you’re perfect.” She stated with loving sincerity and locked him in close for another passionate lip-lock that lasted for a couple of minutes until they pulled off each other. “Honestly I think it’s fantastic and necessary for everyone to see us this way.” She said and then leaned in closer with a naughty smirk on her face. “I wonder how they would’ve reacted if they all saw what we did together in that hostel of yours.” She followed mentioning her ‘performance’ at the hostel with another hearty giggle.

Even Jaune couldn’t help but smile when exposed to her mirthful splendor; she truly did bring a very dazzling light into his life.

**‘Light is not needed right now Jaune. Don’t forget your mission and lose your resolve.”** Salem said to him within his mind. He nodded to himself bitterly and accepted her words for truth, she wasn’t wrong and he was indeed getting lost in the wave of young love he shared with Pyrrha.

It was times like this he was glad he hadn’t entirely claimed her yet, but he wondered how much of her charm and personality would remain when he inevitably did.

‘Amber seems well rounded despite being my first claim, she often acts and dotes on me like a wife. Emerald still operates under Cinder’s cabal readily stealing information for me, but whenever we get intimate she does the submissive ‘daddy’ thing. It’s a fetish I can get behind, if not a little weird, but it was me and Amber that claimed her, so she’s not entirely warped.’ He quickly shook those thoughts off and focused simply on cuddling up next to her in the warm pleasantness of the atmosphere.

He enjoyed the peace so much that he almost forgot he had to meet with his girls later today to discuss plans since he would depart soon. Beacon was still at least a week and a half away and as per Salem’s plans he aimed to claim more capable huntresses before being sent there.

‘Emerald had told me of some spicy tidbits yesterday before she left; she mentioned a Schnee Dust freighter escorted by some big shot named Winter Schnee. Having a claimed gal deep within the most influential forces of Atlas is too good an opportunity to pass up, there’s also the White Fang encampment she mentioned that might attack it. I can’t let that happen before I claim Winter, Em also added that I should have a mole within the White Fang as well since there’s one influential cat Faunus rogue commanding in second. If I have her then I ca-‘ His thoughts trailed off when he felt Pyrrha nudged him out of trance.

He blinked once or twice before turning to peer into her dazzling face. “Sorry, but I felt you spacing out quite a bit there. Got a lot on your mind?” She asked sweetly.

He nodded and went back to his cover story. “It’s just that I have to leave soon in order to continue my ‘training’, but even though we’re meeting again at Beacon I feel like I don’t want to go just yet.” He answered.

Pyrrha gently shook her head and inter-weaved her left’s fingers into his right hand. “I’m not troubled, this moment will only last until we both have to go to our respective destinations, but I believe this is our destiny, Jaune. We’re meeting again as Beacon students after all, from there we’ll be together again, so all in all I’m certainly not worried and neither should you be either. I do hope we get put into the same team though.”

Jaune let out a soft chuckle and relaxed back into the beach with Pyrrha’s redhead nestling against his chest. “Yeah…I’m not worried after all then, we’re definitely going to be with each other again when we get to Beacon. Besides I need to continue on my path by leaving Mistral, destiny waits for no one after all.” He answered and rested with her for minutes to come.

Eventually the noon sky started to gray with clouds and Pyrrha took it as her sign to depart, much to her reluctance. She raised herself up off of the bench off of Jaune and stood up gazing down at him adoringly.

“Then this is where I depart, Jaune, I am to go visit my family on the other side of the kingdom and spend the remaining time I have there before I travel to Beacon.” She addressed and pulled him up by the hands to wrap him in her arms.

She took a brief whiff of his scent and relaxed, she wanted to remember everything about him until the next time they meet. Jaune kept his embrace firm and strong around her body until he eventually let up so that their faces could meet letting them lock into another deep loving union of lips. They stayed like that for a short while until they reluctantly broke off.

“I truly love you, Jaune. I do so so much and always will.” Pyrrha declared with utmost sincerity. Jaune wanted to melt right then but he steeled himself and reciprocated.

“I love you too, Pyrrha.” He replied in heartfelt honesty. They walked together holding hands until she branched off and made for the direction leading to her school, the entire time she never took her eyes off him until she was out of sight leaving Jaune in the middle of the road looking on with a brave face.

**‘How touching…’** Salem’s voice spoke up again, but this time with a bit of jealousy and venom in her tone. Jaune once again felt her presence astral project itself right beside him just like last time. The ghostly projection of the dark witch felt her arms all over his upper body affectionately. **‘…I know that you feel like a puppy in love, but remember I was here first, Jaune. You are my beloved, my lover, and the only one I’ve ever had and cherished in my entire miserable existence.’**

Jaune nodded and took it all in, he admit he wasn’t being fair to her or the other gals by favoring Pyrrha, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love them any less. That redhead just dazzled him and felt more compatible, sweet, and warm.

 ‘I know, Salem, you made me who I am today. I have absolutely no intention of ever leaving you, my queen.’ He answered truthfully and felt the projection’s arms caress between his legs.

‘ **That’s right.’** Her soothing dark voice cooed in response.

“Uuummm…I should probably head back to the others waiting for me at the hostel before your ghost self does things to me in public.” He vocally commented earning a snicker from the projection.

‘ **Don’t ever leave me, Jaune…I wouldn’t think of leaving you…nor would I allow you to do that to me.’** She said in a dark tone and brought her head closer up to his so that she could lick around his earlobe seductively.

The projection then dispersed and faded out of existence leaving Jaune there with a bit of arousal showing in his pants. “Yeah I better get back to the hostel quick then.” He said to himself before running off.

* * *

 

Now here he was seated inside his hostel atop of a comfy couch with Amber seated beside him stroking his chest lovingly. Arslan was on the other side doing the same but used her strong hands to squeeze his inner thighs affectionately.

Reese and all of team NDGO all sat around them in the parlor waiting for him to give his announcement.

“Okay, where do I start?” Jaune began after getting up from his seated position between the two brown skinned girls. “As you all know our time here in mistral has run out; for some of you school is starting back up and for us well…. I have to leave tomorrow to continue my mission in bringing more of ‘us’ into the fold.  Also…” He paused then looked down at his side at Amber.

“…Amber here will be going on ahead of me into Vale to live there until I show up, I would have Emerald go with her too but she’s our inside-gal within my rival’s group. Whatever information regarding plans and strategic targets comes from her and it’s invaluable to me that she keeps working, despite that I would rather keep her close.” Jaune then looked around at his cabal of huntresses with a warm smile on his face before continuing. “Like Amber and all of you…we’ve bonded and I wouldn’t have it any other way, but times ahead may be rough with what we have on the agenda. That being said I love each and every one of you.” He declared receiving a resounding wave of awes and sighs.

‘Where is Emerald anyway? She was supposed to break away and meet us here as per schedule. I don’t think anything happened to her, right?’ He stressed in growing worry when Salem’s voice spoke up again.

‘Perhaps something did, beloved. I can’t think of a reason she would disobey unless…my former champion caught on to her.’ Salem assessed spiking Jaune’s worry level up. He quickly tried to shake off the dread he felt and continue addressing his girls with the schematics of his plan.

He let out a sigh before going on.

“After we all go our separate ways in the next couple of days I will be continuing to ‘claim’ more to our side, but it will only be till I get to Beacon where I will waiting for us all to reunite during the Vytal Festival. I’m kind of banking on the chance that your teams will get selected in representing your schools, but even if you don’t show up we can still keep in contact and I can arrange for us to meet in secret.” He said that with the intention of asking his queen to work her portal magic on them, but that would only be if things didn’t go according to plan. He paused and looking around the anxious faces and borderline hungry stares they were giving him.

‘Eh heh he, it might be hard for them to go without me for that long a time.’ He added to himself in thought until his personal scroll buzzed indicating a message. ‘That has to be from Emerald! Only she would contact me since everyone else is already here.’ He thought excitedly and felt relief in his worries…until he read an unusual message.

 

_‘Have something truly special that you cannot afford to lose, come meet me at the spot where we first met during the attack on the Fall maiden._

_It’s wise that you come alone less the others succumb to danger._

_-Your jewel._

 

Jaune gleamed the message sent by his secondary lover and furrowed his brow in suspicions. His intuition was telling him something was amiss since Emerald doesn’t talk this way even covertly. It was oddly cryptic and more than a little shady, he could even feel Salem’s presence astral project itself beside him looking over at the screen.

**‘Hmm, typically your sex crazy ‘daughter’ sticks to your side like glue and never minces words. When it comes my former herald I happen not to take her lightly for she is very crafty; this could only mean trouble, Jaune.** ” She commented as the projection felt up beside him. Only he could see and feel her projection though, despite how real it felt.

The girls stood up and huddled around him after seeing his grossly worried expression upon reading the message he got, they too joined in on examining the cryptic message with concern for their ‘sister’ in the cabal.

‘Yeah…this is definitely one big ambush waiting to happen, I didn’t think Cinder would catch on this soon. Emerald would’ve met us back at this place without any delay otherwise, that woman has one of my girls hostage and she wants to confront me in person.’ Jaune weighed in thought and shut his scroll close after memorizing the coordinates. He turned around and eyed his huntresses with a confident grin.

‘I’m getting her back and I’m not doing it alone.’ He thought before deciding to speak up.

“Who’s ready to eliminate the competition and get our fellow mistress back?”

* * *

 

Standing there in the same spot where the three assailants initially attacked Amber were the very same trio; Cinder, her young assassin Mercury, and Emerald  herself being held hostage by the silver haired punk.

She appeared a little roughed up with small burn marks across her arms along with various bruises along her chest and cheeks, aura was slowly repairing the damage but that didn’t lessen the danger she was in. After seeing that Jaune clenched his fists in anger and glared daggers at the woman in red standing just ahead of him, she seemed confident with that smug grin of hers, but he could tell that she gave off a killing intent when looking at him.

‘Emerald could use her semblance on them to get away, but they had to have been familiar with her by now.’ Jaune surmised when seeing Mercury holding up his left leg above his former partner’s head ready to blow it off. With an armed grieve-boot augmented by his mechanical legs it seemed he was ready to blast the back of Emerald’s head if anything seemed amiss. Aura would protect so much, but she was using it to slowly recover her wounds.

That sight made Jaune’s blood boil, but he held his himself in check. The same could not be said of Amber however, for she glared ‘death’ at the smug looking woman in red and struggled to refrain from striking lightning down at the bitch.

Speaking of, Cinder herself didn’t look to pleased either; instead one would say she looked positively pissed and betrayed. Jaune could tell that she must’ve found out that Salem basically tossed her aside, or maybe she hasn’t quite yet and had simply sought him out to seek revenge on him for running their ambush.

“So…here we are again together at the very spot where it all happened; where you meddled in what was supposed to be a perfect ambush that would’ve allowed me to have fantastic power. Am I right, Jaune?” Cinder began with a dangerous edge to her voice that betrayed any calm demeanor she might’ve had.

“That power was never yours to have, especially not something like yo-!” Amber growled and cut herself off when Jaune placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He nodded to her and she nodded back apparently letting him do the talking.

“That’s right; I guess it goes without saying that you’re pretty pissed, huh?” He asked knowing the obvious answer, he did this to buy time and wait for the cabal to come out and take Emerald away from Mercury. Fortunately Salem had indulged Jaune’s request for assistance in getting the jump on them; she cast a temporary magic spell that concealed their bodies to the naked eye. It would only last a few more minutes or when they made their move.

‘It really is handy being the boytoy to a powerful dark witch.’ He commented mentally.

Cinder took a causal few steps forward with sashaying hips that Jaune admired when eying her short dress.

“What are you exactly? I haven’t gleamed much information from my former subordinate over there since she’d rather suffer the beatings Mercury gave her instead of giving you away. All I got from her was that you were gathering huntresses like herself as your own personal army. How you managed to make her so loyal to you is beyond me, but it seemed that you have the Fall maiden on your side as well.” She said then cast a glance to her side at the battered tanned skin girl before darting back to glare at Jaune.

“There’s more to you, is there? When you decided to play the ‘shining knight’ my gauntlet ceased functioning at the exact same time. Also….I sensed a familiar energy emanating from you.” She paused until her eyes widened in fearful shock. She then continued with a fierce scowl of disgust and even angrier eyes.

“:…She’s chosen you now, hasn’t she?” She concluded.

This time Jaune smirked and maliciously did so. ”That’s right, Cinder. Salem chose me to act as her herald to claim huntresses for an uprising that can be done better, more efficiently, and without pointless bloodshed and destruction unlike whatever your own planned machinations were. I’m just the better version of you.” He added twisting the knife and visually it worked.

Cinder had a scowling glare that could slay a Goliath. Her fists clenched hard to the point where nails drew blood, she wanted to kill Jaune after subjecting him to endless amounts of torture and pain.

’Insight!’ Jaune mentally chanted and peered into the memories of the life of Cinder Fall-

            A small raven haired girl swept her broom around various filthy rooms of some rundown house; she wore filthy soot coated clothes such as a magenta sweater and pleaded gray skirt. She was the poster child of impoverished little orphan, the memories panned by showing less than pleasant step parents bossing her around and making her miserable. That was until her semblance manifested itself allowing her to create some kind of pyro mine of destructive blaze. The stronger she concentrated the bigger the blast would be, the little girl smiled in sinister delight. Another memory panned by showing her old home as flaming wreckage with little Cinder walking away bearing a smug look of satisfaction. She reveled in the power she obtained and the joy she felt when expunging her ‘family’ from the world.  All her life she wanted to be respected and treated better, but that changed with her freshly made semblance and now she only wanted more power so as to attain respect through fear. She would gladly make all afraid of her to make up for the lack of warmth and comfort she was denied of as a lowly child.

Jaune shook his head in disgust at this and continued on. Memories panned by showing that she trained and fought with various shady figures and underworld miscreants in order to survive on her own and gain infamy for a multitude of foul deeds. Eventually she caught the sight of one particular dark witch, another memory panned in showing Cinder learning dark arts under Salem after having been selected for her crusade and being branded with the ‘Parasitica’ gauntlet. Salem was ambitious enough to feel that to combat Ozpin he would need someone as merciless and as violent as Cinder, but that obviously changed soon enough. Jaune saw inside Cinder’s mind and witnessed what her plans would have been had he not come into the picture; A dead Fall maiden drained of her powers and life force, Cinder embellishing in the newfound power ready to wreak havoc. Her and her co-conspirators enlist the group the White Fang as their personal army to invade Vale and take down Beacon all while slaying scores of huntsman students and civilians. All her thoughts and ambitions to carry out such repulsive destruction in the name of Salem, but really Cinder was just a power hungry, heartless, monster that Jaune had no sympathy for. None at all.’

‘He would gladly claim this woman with the intent of completely breaking her, feeling no shame whatsoever in doing it.’

He frowned and scowled at the woman who stood across from him glaring daggers right back. ”How does it feel, little Cindy?” Jaune goaded. He used an old nickname she had during her rotten childhood Cinder flinched at this and tensely readied to pull her swords out with intent of mutilation. “Knowing that Salem had chosen someone else to do your job, but better?”

The raven haired woman sauntered back over by Mercury and whipped out one of her twin swords to hold threateningly against Emerald’s neck.

“I suppose you’re trying to shatter my confidence and make me despair at these ‘truths’, what an amateur you are. I have trained and experienced far more in the rotten underworld than you have playing a glorified incubus, boy. I don’t fold so easily, but you certainly will.” She stated holding her sword closer to Emerald’s neck. The tan skinned thief didn’t whimper nor did she panic, for she had faith in Jaune in that he’ll find a way out of this. It was unfortunate that she couldn’t help by casting one of them into an illusion since they’d notice immediately if they’re minds were being tampered with. Mercury and Cinder had learned her semblance’s weaknesses and knew how to counter it, if anything strange was with their senses they’d detect it and kill her on the spot.

Jaune saw the invisible blurs that were his cabal get close enough make it the moment of action. His furrowed his brow and concentrated with his aim solely on Cinder. 

“Now!” Jaune called out to nothing which startled the pair until Mercury was suddenly punched and batted away from Emerald!

Cinder felt the air move around her until something pummeled her in the face forcing her back from the spot!

Arslan appeared before her out of thin air apparently having been the one to strike her, Reese and NDGO appeared around Emerald having been the ones to force Mercury back having safely retrieved the girl. The two were rattled and held themselves ready to battle the surprise ambush of fledgling huntresses.

‘Did Salem help them!? She had me do everything on my own and she’s supporting Jaune herself?!’ Cinder’s thoughts boiled in outrage. She heard footsteps patting behind her and she noticed Jaune and Amber rushing to engage her while the others engaged an agitated Mercury.

 This was the decisive moment between the two forces, but the two villains were outmatched with Amber on their side and outnumbered against all of Jaune’s women.

“Mercury! We’ll have to retreat quickly or else-!” Cinder instructed until her vision became hazy with everyone suddenly disappearing from her sight. ‘No! Emerald!’ She realized that her former apprentice was using her own special ability against her!

Cinder felt a warm hand wrap around her neck followed by a strange burning sensation, she quickly kicked whoever it was off when she saw the lightning bolts crashed down on Mercury without him noticing!

Emerald slumped to the ground nursing her head and suddenly everyone here returned to form in Cinder’s vision. The raven haired schemer clutched her throat and saw that Jaune, who was closest to her, was the one who did it. He bore a smirk of triumph and waved his hand to her showing a glowing symbol.

“Great work, Emerald. You take it easy now, okay, you’ve been through quite a lot. I’ll take it from here.” He declared to the girl and looked back over at Cinder with the same smug look she hated. For some reason she felt a strange energy coming from the point where Jaune grabbed her, he may have afflicted her with something, but she had to act now and attack.

Getting up and preparing to charge him she felt her body tingle with sensitivity and couldn’t understand why.

‘Excite!’ Jaune mentally called out causing Cinder to be overwhelmed by a flood of bodily sensations that stimulated her body beyond measure. So much so that she crumbled right there to her knees and dropped her swords feeling up around her sensitive parts like her breasts and crotch.

Mercury was a different story however; just when his visual of everyone disappeared he was subjected to illusions of him laying on the ground as a limbless stump. Both arms and legs gone with him left helpless, that was a nightmare of nightmares to him, but it was also just the opening for Amber’s lightning bolt to rain down and take him out of the battle. Emerald grinned in satisfaction after having did that, she pretty much wanted to do that for some time now, but it was especially sweeter revenger for having beat her during interrogation.

Emerald casually strode up to a panic induced Mercury who looked to be on the verge of breakdown after enduring such a mind shredding hallucination.

“Run way, Mercury, run and never let me or my master ever see you again. Or else…” Emerald trailed and signaled for Octavia and Nebula to brandish their blades threateningly over his legs. Emerald joined them in the middle whipping out her scythe-pistols in the same manner.

”…we’ll really take away your legs…and your arms. You’ll be a helpless stump left as food for the Grimm because no one was around to help you.” She concluded glaring dangerously into his face with a snarl.

Mercury held up his hands and nodded slowly before scrambling to get up and make his hasty escape from the area.

Cinder looked like a deer in the highlights after seeing him flee from her; she witnessed it all coming down around her with Mercury leaving her to die and Jaune surrounding her with his cabal.

Another jolt rand though her system causing the conspirator to writhe around in torturous euphoria. Her body felt like it was being electrically stimulated from the inside and she didn’t know how or why, but knew Jaune was the who causing it.

He stood above her wiping the smear of blood from his chin and he nodded his head twice at two of his girls.

Amber and Emerald both brought themselves down to Cinder’s level and held her down by the arms, one could tell that Amber now held a look of smug satisfaction as she weighed down on her former assailant. Emerald felt the same way; it felt like it was long ago now that she once harbored a motherly attachment to Cinder, but that has been replaced by the superior master-servant love Jaune has given her.

 

Team NDGO crowded around and put away their weapons in order to watch the spectacle just like the others had done with Pyrrha’s show. Arlsan and Reese were on either side of Jaune feeling him up and stroking his chest in tandem.

“You’re about to find out what comes next, ‘Cindy’. I’ll make you mine.” Jaune declared causing the mark on her neck to flare up. Suddenly most of her seething thoughts of hatred regarding the boy faded, overwhelming by lusty urges her body produced for her.

“No…I will not be one of your pe-!” She bellowed when he cut her off the only he knew how.

‘Excite!’ He mentally invoked upping the output a bit more making Cinder squirm in pleasure as all her nerves tingled with intense stimulation, and this was without direct interaction on Jaune’s part. He was going to up it by getting down there and ravaging her senseless.

He leaned down and forcefully cupped Cinder up to meet his lips with her own, despite the excite making her feel like jelly, she still reeled in shock when the object of her hatred sucked her lips.

She wanted to fight back and eviscerate him with her swords, but she was immobilized by the ‘excite’ and by the two other girls restraining her. Absentmindedly her lips pried apart allowing his tongue entrance. He wriggled it outside and lathered it around stimulating her further. She didn’t even consciously enact it; her body just followed sexual instinct.

Jaune’s right hand came up to the top of her dress and forcefully yanked it down freeing her C cup size breasts, which were nearly identical to Pyrrha’s in both shape and size, that worked out better for Jaune.

‘Mmm! Mmggh!” Cinder internally grumbled in protest as he continued tonguing out her throat without shame.  Her body however wasn’t following her own mental commands.

His hands came to her breasts squeezing them roughly and at his own leisure. Cinder couldn’t help but utter a loud moan in arousal as he went on, the ‘excite’ had escalated her already intense stimulations which then followed into her increasing the volume of her moans.

“Hhhoaahgh!!” She howled inside his mouth until Jaune removed himself from her lips and brought his mouth to her right breast to instantly suck on steadily causing her more tortuous bliss. It was heaven and hell for Cinder, she didn’t want him of all people to take advantage of her, but at the same time her body did more talking than her mind.

His lips pursed and his suction strengthened immensely making her arch back against his grasp. Amber and Emerald held firmly onto their restraining holds, the rest of the girls watched with unwavering interest.

Arslan and Reese had taken to undoing Jaune’s armor plat and pauldrons along with his hoodie revealing a modestly toned chest that made the audience of huntresses around them sigh contently.

His hands went down to her thighs parting them ever so slightly while the girls took to ripping her dress off bit by bit exposing more of her naked flesh to him. His mouth watered at the sight of her figure; it was perfect in shape and curviness and just screamed sexiness. Of course she wasn’t as toned in muscle as Pyrrha, but she was still athletic and balanced perfectly in feminine beauty. It would’ve been a shame if she put it all to waste being an evil conspirator behind gruesome kingdom downfall, but that was before Jaune.

**‘That’s right, beloved, your prize is right there ripe and ready for plucking. Take it, claim her, and make this arrogant little girl a brood mother for your children like you wanted.’** Salem spoke with a seductive hiss. His aura flared menacingly causing all the marks branded on the girls to flare up along with his body.

His hands had undone his pants freeing his erection, which was hard, long, girthy and ready for action. Cinder took notice of it and grimaced at what was coming next. Jaune had knelt down at her legs guiding his pole to the opening when he looked at Cinder with a smirk sneer before leaning forward to kiss her.

With a savage thrust he plunged his girth completely into her shockingly tight pussy.

‘!!!!!’ Cinder wanted to scream out in outrage and fury, every thought she had at the moment was of ripping Jaune’s head off, but her body’s sexually indulged state refused to obey any violent thought she had.

Jaune remained still for a moment collecting himself as he settled in to the tight pocket of Cinder’s cunt. After a moment he then started pumping his hips back and forth against hers, originally it was at a gentle pace Jaune hardened his gaze at her and started savagely bottoming out!

‘Excite!’ His mind called out upping the output of the mind-breaking power to its full capacity.

“HHooaargggh!!!” Cinder howled with a mixed tone of agony and mind-shredding stimulation. Not unlike what Jaune experienced with Salem, but more potent and directed this time at someone he felt deserved it.

Cinder squeezed her eyes shut hoping to endure the intense nirvana without losing her mind to it, but to no avail. Jaune was savagely pumping his dick all the way into her snatch.

Her body undulated with each and very stroke he delivered, her legs dangled helplessly in the air with his hands gripping the ankles to prevent her from kicking her off.

Jaune didn’t particularly like claiming a huntress this way, but Cinder was the exception in this case. His darker impulses compelled him to enact his attack of lust on her and he’ll admit to enjoying all of it. It was fortunate they were in the middle of nowhere otherwise some civilian passerby might think he was the villain, which he kind of was in  a way even if cinder was the bigger one.

Cinder’s head tussled and thrashed about, all the while enduring the intense stimulations of ‘excite’, she was prepared to howl in pleasure again until Amber took the initiative to smother her face with her bare rump. Her juicy damp brown snatch pressed itself against her lips stifling her yells and keeping her from attracting any and passing people or Grimm.

Jaune cast a curious glance her way and Amber merely shrugged with a quick wink before stating; “It’s payback and to keep from anyone hearing her. We’re out in the open after all.”

Jaune nodded in appreciation and felt her arms reach over to pull him into a loving entangle of lips and tongue. They kissed and suckled each other’s mouths while he maintained his rhythm of bucking into the woman below her.

Team NDGO had shucked the lower half of their clothing from their outfits so they finger themselves and each other to the scene of their master and lover raping Cinder senseless. Reese had taken Amber’s place in restraining Cinder’s unoccupied arm and watched in drooling interest as the Fall maiden gyrated her hips back and forth on Cinder’s outstretched tongue.

Once again Cinder didn’t voluntarily enact tonguing out maiden’s cunt, her body’s submissiveness to Jaune’s control did that, but she couldn’t even process thoughts of outrage anymore at this point.

Her mind was a fog of lust now and if Jaune success in fully claiming her that’s all that will ever be on her mind.

Her mouth and tongue energetically gorged on the Fall maiden’s juicy cunt, but Cinder’s mind felt more intense pleasure from Jaune’s constant rutting of her pussy.  He had pushed forward to wrap his arms around Amber’s back whist Cinder’s high heeled feet dangled over his brown shoulders.

All the girls, Emerald included, cherished the sight of their master showing his love to their sister Amber while subverting the witch beneath them. All of them had disheveled parts of other outfits to where breasts and asses showed bare while  they frigged themselves to the show.

Second later Amber dismounted from her head leaving a trail of rainbow juices spritzing from between her thighs, Jaune had taken to hunching over Cinder in missionary position. The girls admired the view of his ass bouncing up and down as he pumped into her pussy.  His pace had become rampant signaling his closeness to climax and that’s when he had spoken some chilling words to the pyromancer.

“Just so you know; that power I used on you to make your body feel like jelly has the nasty side effect of increasing the potency of my cum tenfold.” He declared with a smug grin that set off alarm bells in Cinder’s head.

Some semblance of her rationale had returned in the midst of crisis and she attempted to speak in prost if only weakly.

 “N-no!!...get off me!! I…don’t..want to get pregnant- hmphf!!” She was cut off when Jaune had wrapped a strong left arm around her backside forcing her into a steamy tongue sloshing lip-lock with him. She was immediately silenced with her body’s stimulations fogging up her mind again.

Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head in a pseudo ahegao expression as her body came to throes of climax.

‘Here…’ Jaune started.

Cinder’s mind raced with scant thoughts of panic; some images formed in her mind of her gruesomely gutting Jaune’s abdomen with her swords. Soon enough other images replaced those with ones of her cuddling affectionately with him on a bed inside a house somewhere.

‘I…” Jaune added feeling his balls tighten ready to deliver a big load of sperm into Cinder’s fertile depths. Truthfully he lied about potentially impregnating her, the enthrall’s special birth control augment was still active and only he would choose when to disable it. It was just amusing to see this would-be schemer panic.

More images came tin her mind; it was a mix of her rationale normal self standing in triumph over a dead Jaune and others with her several months pregnant and lying in bed with him stroking her inflated belly.  The latter became more abundant with various images of her acting and behaving like a humble wife among his other wives in some magnificent estate somewhere. Some images were of her dutifully gulping his cock’s essence with delight and some were of her being taken in doggy style position with a crazed expression of lust.

‘Nnnooo…!!! I don’t want this…for my life…!!!’ Her rational mind screamed half-heartedly, but another dormant part of her relished in the happier images of her giving bright to her first child with Jaune. The image transitioned into her leaning and kissing him lovingly while holding their newborn baby girl in her arms.

A small trickle of a tear streamed down the side of her face with one last thought wondering; ‘Could…I really have this?’’

‘…COME!!’ Jaune’s mentally shouted as he reeled his hips back one last time right before the hard plunge into her juicy snatch! His nutsack pulsed and throbbed violently as thick globs upon globs of sperm splattered into Cinder’s unprotected womb splattering against her cervix. It was at the same time her body pulsed in sync with his climax thus triggering her own.

Her back arched and body undulated violently underneath hi form as her pussy muscles desperately milked his appendage for all its contents.

The rest of the cabal of girls watched with heated intensity as their master withdrew from her body leaving a dribbling amount of cum to pour from her freshly fucked cunt.

Jaune admitted his handiwork and when Amber and emerald came to beside him he wrapped his arms around their hips proudly as they cuddled against him.

“Take a good look at you now, cinder and examine how it happened. Maybe you’ll understand why Salem chose me over you.” He started and Cinder said nothing as she laid there with a borderline fucked-crazy look on her face. She was breathing hard and there was semen oozing out of her sore pussy. Every part of her wanted to scream and lash out at Jaune in attempts to maim him, but there wasn’t any passion or want in those thoughts. She looked her golden eyes up to see both Amber and Emerald taking turns in suckling on Jaune’s lip and by extension his tongue.

She felt spent and too feeble to get up and do anything, but what currently remained of her own willpower and mind compelled her to move. She struggled to bring herself up and escape while they were distracted, but the mark he placed on her was glowing strong and she still felt the effects of the enthrall combined with excite keeping her from to committing one hundred percent. Nevertheless she was had to try, she wasn’t out yet.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaune’s voice spoke calling her attention back to him. Underneath the gazes of those three in particular Cinder felt frozen in place.

“I didn’t say we were done yet…as far as I can tell you’re not fully claimed.” He started then caste a glance all around at the girls specifically Arslan, Reese, Emerald, and Amber, before continuing. “What you say we take care of her, girls.” He offered receiving a round of ‘yeahs’ from them all.

‘No…no...nno!!’ Cinder mentally anguished as Jaune homed in on her with four of his loyal mistresses following behind.

Second later a collection a moans and various other noises resounded from that space on the grass.

 On one side there was team NDGO collectively making out each other while fingering every other one of their own team members during the raunchy display. On the other side there was a Cinder prosed in a doggy style position with Jaune at her rear savagely plunging his cock into her slick vaginal orifice while four other girls busied themselves creating torture for Cinder. According to Jaune they were informed of the excite ability and how it could be used to bring this woman to her knees, and boy did they put that knowledge to good use.

Arslan knelt beside her torso fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples with her strong yet gentle hands. Amber forced Cinder’s right hand into fingering and fondling Reese’s damp sweaty cunt while Reese in turn had her neck suckled on by the maiden. Emerald however sat holding down Cinder’s head in her lap forcing her former master to lick and tongue out her teenage twat all while wearing a depraved look on her face.

Emerald had her tongue lolled out in a borderline ahegao expression as she felt Cinder’s tongue worm around inside her pussy apparently getting off to subverting her, even more so whenever she saw how much it titillated her lover Jaune. She was close to climax and held the raven haired head there between her thighs until she was told to let go.

Jaune however squeezed and held Cinder’s smooth perfect ass in his hands as he rutted in and out of her snatch. He still felt she was extremely tight but his endurance was high and he was going to make her scream first. Thus he firmly gripped her hips and started forcefully slamming his hips back and forth in hard rough strokes into her sensitive snatch. The ‘excite’, as usual, elevated what she was feeling to the point she screamed out in incomprehensible pleasurable moans within Emerald’s nether regions.

While Cinder nibbled on the clit of former servant Jaune delivered another strong thrust with his hips retracted swiftly before plunging right back in with another hard shove of cock, a few more minutes of this was that was needed when Cinder’s stimulated body came to an apex once more. Her body tensed as she approached yet another climax with Jaune soon flowing behind.

“Aaagghgh!” He bellowed and felt his body tense, his balls pulse, and his fully sheathed girth unload another multitude of cumshots directly into Cinder’s womb.

Naturally this combined with all the other places she received mind-numbing stimulations set her off allowing her pussy to clamp squeeze hard on Jaune’s length eagerly milking his tool. Thick white spunk oozed from the seams where Jaune’s dick wedged into Cinder’s cunt; this meant she was so full to capacity that she would’ve easily been pregnant at this point had it not been for the BC augment.

After withdrawing from her sweaty sticky body Jaune let out a sigh of relief and soon enough felt moisture and weight on his cock again. He looked down and noticed Emerald, Arlsan, and Amber all lapping and slurping on his cum coated tool causing him to groan heartily. He didn’t need the extra stimulation to re-harden since his aura had replenished him enough for a bit more action, but he was only good for one more go. This day had been tiresome after all.

He looked to the messy sprawled form of Cinder and caught himself admiring her ample rump feeling his urges spike up again as he did so. Licking around his lips he quickly tapped Amber’s head by his waist to signal her his attention.

“Ah..! Yes, Master?” She asked cutely with her lips messy with semen.

“I know how you feel about Payback, but tell me if you or one of  the girls brought a strap-on with them.” He asked and pointed to Cinder’s beautiful exposed buttocks. Amber looked back to him after glimpsing it then smirked.

Seconds later….                                                          

“OOoaggghh!!!” Cinder howled loudly. She was being held up by Jaune’s arms in a ‘stand-up and carry’ position with Jaune himself plunging into her pussy while Amber stood on the other side humping her hips against pale skinned ass. The fall maiden wore the strap-on Arslan and Reese owned and used just a short while ago. Thankfully they brought it with them during the attack. Amber was currently wearing it to plow hard rubbery phallus directly into Cinder’s lightly stretched anus, this caused the would-be maiden great deals of immeasurable pain and pleasure.

That didn’t stop her from absentmindedly hooking her arms around Jaune’s neck while wearing that look she had with tongue lolling out. The two piston fucked in and out of each of her holes in tandem elevating her excitable stimulation evermore so. Arslan, Reese and Emerald regrouped with NDGO, who were sweaty after freshly climaxing on each other’s hands, so that they could all watch the show. A few of the girls even brought out their personal scrolls to record every single minute of this memorable moment.

This went on fore minutes on end until Cinder absentmindedly clutched Jaune’s back with her nails even harder, suddenly flashes of her possible future as a baby-making loving wife flooded into her mind!

But Cinder’s last bit of self-preservation and restraint won out with her willpower pushing all those thoughts away! She grit her teeth and focused hard on regaining her individuality, her will and ego was strong enough to push back against the effects of Jaune’s enthrall.

“Ah…ahg…aaggghh!!” Jaune bottomed out one final time before once again pumping her cum-filled pussy of even more cum after causing her to orgasm in his grasp. Her body tensed up and her legs jerked as they dangled off his sides. She rode it out, gradually recollecting her mentality and enough focus to concentrate on her escape.

With that he collapsed alongside a sweaty and sated Amber Autumn, the girls in the back had enjoyed the show immensely and got up to cuddle alongside their master until…

“Jaune look out!” Nebula cried out when the group saw several glowing pyro mines manifest directly beneath them! The  young knight quickly scooped her up his arms and rolled out the way of the intense fiery blast that obscured the area.

“Y-you failed in breaking in me, boy! I still held up well enough against whatever dark power you possess and won out. I will not be some pathetic love slave, but you very much see me again for I will have my revenge on you!” Cinder bellowed shakily and hastily made haste away from the area while setting several more pyro mines off to keep their distracted!

Eventually the attacks stopped and the group collected themselves, after checking for any injuries and found they had none every girl rushed to Jaune’s side out of worry, love, and concern.

Jaune held on a determined look on his face when analyzing how Cinder escaped his enthrall.

‘She’s stronger than I thought if she could withstand both the ‘Excite’ and enthrall’s magic.’ He surmised when Salem’s voice spoke up again.

‘ **Indeed, I did pick her because she was extremely capable and crafty to boot, but that only makes her all the more special love slave for you to have.’** She added chuckling darkly. ‘After all, the road to conquering all of Remnant’s huntresses is a long hard one indeed.’

‘Yeah, she’ll return to fight me again and I will be waiting for her.’ He concluded with a confident grin on his face.

‘I’m actually looking forward to seeing her again; it will be fun completely claiming that malevolent woman.’ He added picturing a sprawled Cinder with cum oozing out of her pussy while bearing a heavily pregnant belly. In his fantasy she held up her hands in peace signs and pleasantly smiled at him.

* * *

 

Where Cinder escaped to she had acquired clothing from one of her now disbanded group’s supply cache, but prior to redressing herself she had scooped some of the excess amounts of cum from her savagely fucked pussy and brought it to her mouth. She tasted and ingested it without hesitation, she wouldn’t dare admit it but she savored it and craved more.

‘No…stop that! The only thing I want is to prove Salem wrong and make that boy suffer!’ She thought to herself and stumbled over to a nearby mattress to lie down on.

“I’ll continue on with my mission, with or without Salem’s blessing or the maiden powers. Conquering Vale and bringing Ozpin to his knees is still possible, although it will be much more difficult now, but there are plenty of ways to go about it.” He murmured to herself clenching her fists angrily.

“I’ll need to negotiate a deal with that angry idiot Adam Taurus and his group of fools called the White Fang, but first…I need to rest.” She added drifting off to sleep with her mind a flux between fantasies of brutally murdering Jaune and other fantasies of her being a loving dutiful mother to his children.

* * *

 

Later the fated morning arrived and Jaune walked out of bed to head downstairs to be greeted by the sight of all his girls dressed in their outfit including backpacks for traveling gear.

Amber and Emerald were to embark on the Bullhead leading out of Mistral to Vale and dwell there until he arrived there. They would be traveling together and living with each other as though they were sisters, the mere sight of it made Jaune’s heart tingle.

NDGO all stood wearing the same adored gazes on their faces as he came into view. Their vacation time was over now and they had to get back to Vacuo, their academy starts a bit earlier instead of other ones because of climate issues.

They all closed in on him wrapping him an loving group hug that lasted for minutes, ordinarily they would’ve jumped at the chance for a final send-off orgy, but time was not on their side, plus they were not worried that they wouldn’t meet again soon enough.

“We love you, Jaune!” They all cheered out and laughed delightfully amongst themselves before taking turns receiving a loving kiss from him until they eventually embarked on to their destinations.

 

With that Jaune closed up shop, collected his vast amount of lien obtained from the hostel’s business,  and set off with his next targets in mind.

 He admitted that he couldn’t really choose which one to go first since they all equally appealing.

First there was a renowned heiress Winter Schnee of the Atlas military on escort duty for a high profile tech convoy. It was also the target of the White Fang’s next heist.

Speaking of the White Fang, there was one Faunus lieutenant there with cat ears and skill that were on par with Adam’s. She was a prominent figure and claiming her would help demoralize their ragtag paramilitary group.

“Hehehe, so hard to choose and only a week’s worth of time before Beacon.” He said to himself as he walked out of Mistral’s borders into the wilderness on a path to his next claim. Salem’s voice spoke up again as he made pace through the wilderness, this time she spoke with dark pride and a hint of lust in her tone.

‘It should be simple for you, beloved, after all…

….you are Jaune Arc; my conqueror of Remnant and huntresses alike.’

**End chapter**

_**Mistral Arc concluded** _

On the road to Beacon mini-Arc

Claim the Runaway –Blake I (From Reluctant to eager, blowjob, bondage, collaring, humiliation, pressed against the wall intercourse, messing with ears, breaking, NTR against Adam Taurus.)

Claim the militant –Winter Schnee I (recording, breast groping, bent over table, spanking, food play, if blackmail then begging and masturbation)

Claim the blue Beret- Ciel Zoliel I (up-skirt, vibrator, finger sucking, vaginal)

(Open to chapter character ideas and fetishes you wish be seen between Arcs)

Beacon Arc

Claim the Blazing Beauty –Yang I (Breast play and hairjobs, possibly pet-play to make match with Arslan as second lion)

Claim the Red Reaper- Ruby I (Insert fetishes, etc, here.)

Claim the Valkyrie –Nora I (groping, fingering, cowgirl, grows wilder rather than submissive in general) 

Claim the Ivory Heiress- Weiss Schnee I-(Insert fetishes here, plot ideas already catalogued thanks to Anon St.)

Claim the Velveteen Rabbit- Velvet I- (mind break, rape, feral Faunus, cum inflation/ rapid pregnancy/ belly expansion.)

 (Still open to ideas and characters, blah blah. More to come obviously.)

**AN-10/6/2016-**

**Well that's a wrap on the Mistral Arc storyline, this fic is currently up to date now. I was in the middle of writing chapter Eleven when the deletions happened, it was Ciel Soliel who was next to fucked silly. I still have the document of course but it's unfinished and I'm gonna wait just a bit before I feel the drive to write again. Enjoy the story everybody, updates will happen eventually, count on it. Thank you for reading 'Jaune the Conqueror'**


	11. Claim the Blue Beret- Ciel I

**Jaune the conqueror**

**Chapter Eleven** \- Claim the Blue beret- Ciel Soliel I

_By Azure megacyber_

 

**The story begins anew…**

          _After being planted within the land of the Mistral Kingdom, Jaune Arc; Salem’s champion of lust and corruption, set out in search of huntresses to enthrall to his cause. That cause is overtaking all of Ozpin’s forces without bloodshed by enchanting any and every female huntress he could find. It was a marvel of success that started with him fending off the would-be attackers of the Fall Maiden; Amber Autumn, who then became his first claim not long after. Of course soon there was another one under his command just after claiming Amber’s devout love, the thief that aided in the ambush; Emerald Sustrai. Then one by one he built up his cabal of loyal huntresses who would all eventually become his brides and mothers of his offspring once it was all done. Recently he had just bested one of his most exceptional adversaries; Cinder Fall, who was formerly Salem’s vanguard of destruction in the campaign against Ozpin. The vile woman’s partnership with her two former allies dissipated in an instant after crossing paths with the conqueror and his lovers. She only narrowly escaped a full claim from Jaune by urging every last ounce of willpower and ego to keep her mind. To resist being claimed was a feat nothing short of extraordinary, but he could feel his mark on her slowly eroding away her mind and will. It was only a matter of time and he had no doubt that they’ll meet again eventually, but for now he plans to traverse more of the lands outside the Mistralian Kingdom to search for more huntresses to seduce. On the agenda were two very important subjects to claim that would increase his collective war power greatly; Winter Schnee and Blake Belladonna._

* * *

 

He had been traversing the exotic lands of Mistral for a few hours now, every now and then he encountered Grimm but oddly enough they never attacked him. He found it strange until he theorized that his connection to Salem might be the reason why. She’s wasn’t the progenitor of Grimm as she proclaimed when they first met but she indeed held some sort of influence over those monsters. It makes sense that with her aura infused into his soul they too would not harm him, he found it strange regardless.

‘Goes without saying that if anyone saw all that they’d probably think I’m a witch or something.’ He mused when he reached a high point of a cliffside overlooking exotic green and purple foliage.

‘ **That isn’t too far from the truth, beloved.** ’ Salem’s dark voice cooed lustily inside his head. Once again the astral projection of her body manifested itself beside him and wasted no time affectionately feeling up his torso from behind. It was her projection from distance but the physical feel of her ghostly body on his was real enough.

Jaune grinned and relished in the feel of her corporeal hands caressing up his waist from behind, no matter how often she would indulge in this he never got tired of it. 

‘ **Even amongst the maidens and other ‘oddities’ in this world there is no one else with your abilities, Jaune. Tt would be good measure however to be discreet when using them out in the open. Frolicking amongst the Grimm is one thing that is especially best left unseen, people can be very easily panicked and behave like hysterical fools. They’ll accuse you to be some monster among humans and come running at you fully armed and ready to kill. Trust me I’m all too familiar with that experience.’** She said with a certain bitter tone in her voice.

“Yeah…I got it, Salem. Trust me, if it’s one thing I’ve gotten good in my experience as your conqueror it’s being discreet.” He gently answered back and reached around his back to affectionately caress her ghostly cheeks, she closed her eyes and nestled her head against his cheek cooing pleasantly while doing so.

Eventually he turned his head forward to look in to the vast exotic beyond of nature that was the Mistralian jungle. “So the Atlas Special Convoy is supposedly docked somewhere in this region, right?”

‘ **Yes it is, according to Emerald’s intel there should also be a White Fang encampment established somewhere within this expanse of nature. It is obvious they intend to attack it and pillage it for supplies and weaponry. These savage imbeciles have a history of doing that in their ongoing conflict with the Schnee Dust Company. Your target among them is one high ranking White Fang warrior known as Blake Belladonna; she is essentially the disciple and right hand to Adam Taurus. Claiming her could garner you intimate knowledge about their operations and potentially reduce the White Fang’s morale, but truthfully claiming the Schnee militant is far more important.”** She addressed with a purr as he ran through multiple images and files on his scroll.

Jaune nodded and briefly thought back to whenever he’s heard about the Schnee name before. ‘I thought that name sounded familiar, I didn’t remember at first but thanks to the girls I know now that the Schnee name is the biggest in Dust mining. There’s just something else about it that’s familiar that I just can’t put my finger on. I know I’ve heard or seen something about ‘Schnees’ before all this.”

**“Perhaps you’ve seen some announcement they made on television a while back, but let’s focus on the significance of this high ranking Atlas official first. Winter answers only to General Ironwood himself and is an extremely capable fighter with a special semblance only Schnee family members possess; summoning. Not only would claiming her mean adding a fierce warrior to your ranks comparable only to Pyrrha Nikos, but you would also have a plant within Atlas feeding you Intel and supplying you with technology, secrets, and access to Dust supplies. That benefit is something which would make our plans even simpler, don’t you agree?”** She added licking up his neck and around his earlobe sending a soothing shiver up his being.

‘Yeah…it would make things easier, plus I always thought Schnees were just really beautiful, y’know. I remember seeing one performing in the opera house on television one time, I think the girl singing might actually be related to Winter herself.’ He guessed and felt Salem’s ghost hand slide below his waist over his jeans to gently stroke his junk. He yelped in pleasant surprise which caused her to giggle in sadistic delight.

‘ **If she is some family member to Winter Schnee then you could just claim her as well by having her indoctrinated relative bring her to you. Why stop there? I’m sure there’s a beautiful unsatisfied wife of the SDC’s head that would delight in you taking her. A menagerie of stunning silver haired women in your harem that also happen to possess political power, wouldn’t that be fun?** ’ She hissed sexily in his ear.

He struggled to maintain his composure, for as much as he wanted to teleport back to her realm and screw her senseless, he was short on time. It was only a matter of days before he had to go to Vale and attend Beacon.

‘That actually sounds like a very titillating idea.’ He seriously considered and struggled to contain himself while bearing a devilish grin.

“ **Now enough about discussing it, why don’t you just scope out the Schnee woman for comparison? Use your ‘insight’ on that spot over there.”** Salem suggested earning a curious look from Jaune. He  shrugged and focused his line of sight on the place in the woods she pointed to.

‘Insight!’ His mind invoked and suddenly his view zoomed in like a magnifying scope, his view pulled up a visual of various White Fang soldiers walking about within some hidden encampment. ‘Wow, I didn’t know it could do that! This is so cool it’s like I have supervision!’ He thought excitedly like a giddy child.

“ **Of course it’s wonderful, darling. That ability lets you see into one’s very soul and by extension their history, who’s to say that it wouldn’t let you see things from remote distances? Now stop gushing like a child and focus, I want you to observe the White Fang person of interest.”** Salem stated and allowed Jaune to keep his focus on the encampment in wait.

For the first few minutes he saw nothing interesting save for a few White Fang grunts going over a plan to attack the convoy, he couldn’t make out their words but it sounded like it would be sooner than later. He knew he had something to offer the lieutenant and her troops when he gets to meet her, but his interest suddenly boomed when a raven haired beauty stepped out of a tent.

She was about his age and carried a certain allure of mystique about her that drew Jaune in. Her beauty was certainly something to admire among other things in that tight fitting bodysuit. He may have seen her profile picture in Emerald’s files but those did no justice to this girl, whose Faunus traits seemed hidden by a black bow on her head.

“Hmmm, me likey, but like you said the smart money is going with the Atlas woman whose experience and political value puts her up on that hot Faunus girl.” He said to himself when he retracted the ‘remote viewing’ back to his regular vision. He blinked a few times and shook his head adjusting to the slight nausea of seeing from that distance.

 “I wonder how it would go if I get Winter Schnee along with her sister.” He pondered and put a hand to his chin in thought. Suddenly an image of Winter Schnee, according to what he’d seen from Emerald’s Intel files, popped up in his head along with the vague visual of the younger sister he watched from the opera. Both sisters looked mischievously at him with naughty grins and half-lidded eyes, and then they embraced each other for an incestuous tongue-on-tongue making out.

He snapped awake from his thoughts after feeling so titillated by the fantasy and felt Salem chuckle behind him.

“ **Made up your mind I take it?”** She asked and he feverishly nodded. Salem’s ghostly left hand pointed in a certain direction beyond the Cliffside where he saw a docking station with the Atlas convoy getting prepared. **‘** **I would say ‘best of luck’ but I know you will not need it.’** She added allowing her projection to vanish from behind Jaune.

He started making his move to the target by jumping down from the Cliffside bouncing from one rock plateau to another hastily making his way over to the location of the docked Atlas convoy.

* * *

 

At the docking station there were handfuls of Atlesian soldiers and the robotic knight models busying themselves by placing various carts of supplies onto the train, a sophisticated looking military woman in white garb stepped forth onto the platform clearing her throat for attention. The clicks of her heels alone were telltale signs that the troops needed to stop what they were doing and give their utmost attention to her.

“Alright, soldiers, you don’t need to be reminded how important this cargo is. Under General Ironwood’s orders and by the personal request of Doctor Polendina we are to ensure this transport makes it all the way to the supply depot just outside the kingdom of Vale where it will ‘activate’ and frolic among the populace. This is also an essential supply shipment to restock Vale Kingdom of their stolen Dust supplies in lieu of criminal activity, this particular convoy is vital to the success of that mission parameter, so it is your best interest to be alert and vigilant. Our other supply shipments have come under constant attack from the White Fang so it is urgent that you be aware and on the lookout at all times. Am I clear?” A young woman’s stern voice addressed and all the troopers stood in salute and replied synchronously; “Yes, ma’am!”

She was tall, lightly pale in skin color, wore an Atlas battle uniform designed for high ranking specialists, and possessed pure snow colored hair tied up in a diagonal bun leaving a large bang covering the right side of her face. She was indeed beautiful to the beholder yet held an impassive sternness in her demeanor that only defined her as ‘meaning business’. Even her eyes, light blue in color, appeared hardened and calculating, to some of the men she inspired valor and discipline, and to others she inspired a fair bit of fear.

‘Be it Grimm or White Fang scum I will cut down any that dare attack us and this cargo.’ Winter mused and turned her head to the side intentionally glaring at a certain cargo trailer of the convoy that was guarded by more troopers. ‘Whatever is in that science cart must not fall into the hands of the White Fang, at any cost. I just wish I knew more about it, the good doctor left out all the details and simply informed us that the person inside is important.  Whoever the VIP is that’s inside it is supposed to arrive in Vale and act as a civilian, I’d be suspicious on how shady that appears if I didn’t know doctor Polendina. As usual I’m not told anything of extreme significance other than the mission parameters, so I suppose I’ll just have to trust in my general.’ She thought and casually strode around the area surveying her troops while they worked.

A rustle of bushes and sounds of broken branches earned her attention and causing the hardened specialist to quickly look from her side to the source.

 With one hand on the hilt of her sword she was ready to slice up any potential threats that approached, but she was surprised and perhaps disappointed. What came out was a limping blonde boy that appeared... to be...no older than her sister.

“Help…! “ Jaune weakly called out as he limped over to the cadre of confused looking soldiers. Commander Winter among them.

“What the…why is a civilian all the way out here?” She questioned herself and relaxed her grip on the sword until she heard more noises coming from behind the staggering straggler.

!

Trailing behind him was the large slithering form of a King Taijitu hissing menacingly and bearing down ever closer upon Jaune.

Winter saw this and immediately went into action.

“Soldiers secure that civilian and open fire on that Grimm!” Winter shouted and whipped out her weapon pointing ahead at the disturbance.

Jaune kept pretending to limp when a pair of soldiers quickly rushed over to help him walk away in haste, the rest of the troopers as well as the Atlesian knights opened fire on the giant snake creature. Their array of pulse rifles echoed as energy projectiles pelted against the large beast forcing it to curl up and shield itself against the cover fire that did little to deter it.

 Jaune knew Salem would keep it from attacking until the troops got him safely inside the convoy. If you could see inside his head you’d see him smirking triumphantly.

“There you go.” One of the toppers stated as they ushered Jaune inside the one of the convoy’s cars and slid the door shut while the soldiers outside continued attacking. Once he was entirely within their defenses he felt Salem issue the command for the two-headed beast to slither away making the soldiers believe they were triumphant. Only Jaune really knew the truth and it made him feel like laughing.

Winter however was not amused and held a grimace on her face as she sheathed her rapier and headed over to Jaune’s location

The sliding doors opened and there was the militant Schnee eying him with tempered fury and disappointment.

“What were you thinking venturing out into the wilds like that!? I assume you’re a student of some combat school going by that scabbard attached to your waist and by how young you appear, but the most common knowledge all humans ought to know is to stay away from the wilds beyond the walls!” She chastised and entered the car closing the door behind her.

Jaune had to resist smiling, so he put on his act by appearing ashamed and dejected after she finished. “I-I’m just a traveling student trying to learn from freelance huntsman all around, I don’t officially belong in any kingdom’s academies yet, ma’am. I have plans to arrive at a hotel in one of the walled cities nearby, I never act foolishly enough to camp out here alone, but when I saw some White Fang goons in the area I got suspicious and followed them thinking they were up to something. The next thing I know I get blindsided by that King Taijutu appearing out of nowhere. I ran from it and got tossed around through the woods earning myself a sprained ankle in the process. That’s about the time I bumped into all of you.” He finished his fabricated story earning a propped eyebrow of intrigue from Winter.

She was indeed interested in any whereabouts pertaining to her lifelong adversaries no matter the credibility of the person giving them. She had plenty of reason to doubt the boy and that doubt was outweighed by necessity to prepare against her longtime enemies. The White Fang were indeed reported to be in the vicinity and their unrelenting antagonism against her kind, her family, and her kingdom absolutely warranted merciless retaliation. If Winter wanted to make headway in reducing their numbers then she would just have to take this man’s word for it and get more info out of him, and that required safeguarding him until they reached a safety point in the next city.

“Hmmm, very well. It is our policy as protectors of people not to leave anyone out here in the wilds, no matter how foolish it is to be traveling through it in the first place.” Winter declared earning a slight frown from Jaune, but inside he was smirking deviously. “We will keep you under our watch and care until we get to Vale. We are hoping you’ll enlighten us more on the whereabouts of those White Fang soldiers you saw and perhaps an accurate recounting on where they might be stationed. We cannot venture back into the kingdom behind us to investigate for classified reasons, among all that we are on a tight schedule, so you’ll have to be comfortable and tell us all you can along the way. Does that sound like an agreeable deal, mister…”

“Arc, Jaune Arc.” He offered.

“Mister Arc it is then, will you cooperate with us?” Winter pressed with a calm demeanor with a professional smile. He nodded instantly and Winter nodded back in confirmation before turning her head to the side to address one of the soldiers in the room with them.

“Go fetch Ciel Soliel and tell her I have a different assignment in mind for her. I’ll assume she’ll be glad to not be bored on guard duty of car ‘P’.” Winter commanded and the trooper quickly nodded before turning on his heel to make haste.

‘Car ‘P’, huh? I wonder what’s so special about it, and what’s the rush in getting all the way to Vale?’ Jaune thought with intrigue until Winter turned her head over to look at him before taking a seat beside him.

 “Please tell me anything you know about where you saw the White Fang and when you did.” She pressed and Jaune obliged by feeding her the false information about tailing them from the Cliffside where he scouted their supposed encampment.

Winter gave him all her attention and failed to notice his left hand slowly creeping forth to her right shoulder. He planned to mark her right off the bat, but he had to be extra careful.

Even he could tell she was exceptionally capable and dangerous, one wrong move and he could end up losing it all, thus he was distracting her and waiting for the right moment as he talked her ear off about White Fang business.

 He was at the point of explaining when he saw the more notable members such as Blake Belladonna while his hand was mere centimeters from touching her shoulder.

“Ciel Soliel, reporting for duty, Madam Schnee!” A voice barked out and interrupted the moment startling Jaune and delaying him long enough to miss his chance when Winter stood up from her spot to address her subordinate.

Jaune resisted making a frown showing his annoyance at the interruption, but soon enough relaxed when he took in the sight of the chocolate skinned girl wearing a blue beret. Her shirt was tightly hugging her upper body and her mini skit made him want to flip it up and take her right there in front of her boss and make her scream ‘Daddy’.  His urges were getting stronger each time he found a new prey and it does get harder to control them, but Jaune was nothing if not disciplined enough to control himself.

Either way he was going to have at this delicious piece of Atlas meat as an appetizer since he still had time to claim Winter Schnee on this long train ride.

‘Besides, maybe this girl can tell me what is so special about the cargo they’re transporting…right after I have her of course.’ He thought in malicious delight.

**‘She doesn’t appear to be of any notable caliber as a huntress, but looks are certainly not everything. She is here as part of the escort guard after all, so it’s fair to say she may have some degree of skill and strength, but more importantly she could fill us in Atlas’s current affairs before we move on to Schnee.’** Salem said within his mind as he stood up to be introduced to the blue beret wearing girl. **‘Or rather you just want to claim her right away as though you just saw a delicious flavor of candy like a child at the store. Either way indulge yourself, my darling. Make her squeal.’** She concluded in a sultry voice after seeing Jaune drool at the corner of his mouth when eying the behind of her skirt, fortunately neither of the two women in the room noticed his dazed stare at her rump for they busy discussing arrangements.

‘No! Bad Jaune, wait for the right moment first. I still need to find out about car ‘P’ and why it’s so important.’ he wrestled with himself when he noticed both women turning around to face him.

“Jaune, this is Ciel Soliel.” Winter turned around to face him when she introduced the younger student; she continued speaking after the girl did a brief polite bow to him. “She will keep you company and converse with you on all the information you have on the White Fang’s whereabouts in this region. I have other matters to tend to, so please do keep yourself entertained from when we take off to when we reach Vale.” She concluded and left the car to go outside and order her troopers around.

Jaune stared awkwardly at the quiet soldier girl and waved a friendly ‘hello’, she paid it no mind and simply checked her glowing blue wristwatch when she spoke to him.

“Follow me, mister Arc and I’ll show you to your cabin where you’ll remain with us until the end of this ride. The train has yet to depart so take in the settings so that you may better acclimate yourself.” She instructed and turned on her heel to walk out the door of the car they were in.

* * *

 

 Jaune was following behind, while they walked he couldn't help but notice how much of an air of professionalism the girl tried to project around herself.

He suspected that this girl was the type to have a large stick up her ass about being disciplined and proper in order.

‘I think I know how to remedy to that.’ Jaune thought darkly as kept his eyes on her moving thighs. They were clad in leggings leading up to her thighs where he watched the sway of her hips rock and back and forth in walk. It captivated him and with his urges pushing him forward, it would only a matter of minutes before he could appropriately give in to his carnal desires.

“And here we are…” Ciel stated snapping him out of his trance as she stood in front of a small cabin of the passenger car they were in.

The door to the cabin slid open with a whish and Jaune noted that it was impressive in technological design and sizable space given that they were in a convoy train.

“If you any needs or wants feel free to contact me when it is appropriate, but for right now let’s conduct our arranged gathering of intelligence.” Ciel began by entering the room with Jaune following behind.

Once the sliding door shut with a whish Jaune smirked. ‘Showtime.’

“You’re a huntress student, right?” Jaune asked earning a brief look from the girl before she went back to eying her watch. She had taken a seat down onto the bed before answering him.

“Indeed I am, currently a second year within Atlas Academy and my weapon of preference is- egh!” She was interrupted when she felt his unusually strong left hand grip her wrist making it look as though he were observing her watch.

“It’s this watch, right? I mean yeah its pretty cool, but does it project some kind of hologram or something?” Jaune asked feigning interest when she jerked her arm back from his grasp with a small pout.

Little did she know that the ‘mark’ had been placed on her wrist through her arm-warmer. It ran aglow from underneath the cloth undetected by her. Jaune felt his mouth trace into a smirk while Ciel rubbed her wrist.

“That was rude, but if you must know about my weapon it is an Atlas grade hard light projection that materializes into my weapon of choice. Namely a pair of dual wave short swords…aah…I feel something amiss.” Ciel spoke feeling woozy as a foreign feeling splashed throughout her body.

“What’s in car P? Why it is so important?” Jaune asked without hesitation earning an alert look from her.

Her eyes narrowed in glaring suspicion.

 “That’s classified, it is not…aaggh…not for unapproved civilians to know.” She answered feeling her sense of self change; in her eyes the visual of Jaune was even more appealing for some reason. She usually never invested herself in the distractions of sex and allure of it, regardless of her teenage status, but she’d admit that Jaune was originally very fetching in her eye.

 Now those thoughts have multiplied and with it came urges from her now sensitive body, she was writhing in pulsating spasms of sensitivity.

Jaune then closed the gap between them and gently held her against the wall of the room by holding her arms apart with his. She became startled and panicked at first until another spasm relaxed her body ever so slightly.

“I can think of one way to gain your approval.” He said in an alluring hush as he cupped her face with his right hand. Ciel didn’t know what to feel at the moment; on one hand she was supposed to go into alert mode and restrain him the moment he asked about classified content, but now it felt like he was somehow drawing her in and she felt no need to resist.

“W-what’s that…? Who are you really?” She softly asked in a fearful tone. She got her answer when she saw that triumphant smirk all over Jaune’s face. Her eyes went wide in alarm at the revelation that he wasn’t who he appeared to be.

“Your new commanding officer.” He answered suddenly closing the gap between their lips pulling hers into a passionate kiss she eventually relaxed into. Her body relaxed a bit more and her arms drooped against his grasp, heated breaths and intense suctions of flesh followed with even more intensity.         

Jaune had laid his claim on the unsuspecting Atlas prodigy, instantly the effect went to work on Ciel’s entire body; her legs bucked and her insides felt like they were on a fire…in a good way. She would’ve stumbled to her knees hugging herself wondering just what in the world this feeling was had it not been for Jaune holding her up gently against the surface of the wall.

She didn’t have time to ponder any other thoughts as the ‘enthrall’ magic started working its way throughout her entire system. It made her feel extremely aroused and extremely sensitive from every point of stimulation in her body; basically she was horny as hell.

Ciel vaguely felt alarm bells ringing in her head and scant reason telling her to reject him and fight him off…but those defiant thoughts fizzled faster than she could acknowledge them. For her only thoughts right now were about letting him continue.

Jaune’s firm hands cupped each side of her face letting him get a decent grip on her so that his tongue could worm around inside her mouth with more strength.

The mocha skinned girl immediately felt more relief and bliss enter her body, for the longest time she was always tense and uptight when it came to perfectionism in her work, but right now she felt all her stresses melt away with the feel of his aggressive tongue inside her mouth.

Eventually Jaune’s hands traced downward to her chest where he unbuttoned that tight fitting shirt.

She appeared bashful at first but held her hands to the side to allow him to proceed. His hands slowly undid each button from the top to bottom allowing him to open up her shirt revealing her B-cup size breasts covered up in a light blue bra.

The next second later he essentially ripped it off of her chest earning a startled gasp from her, shortly after that Jaune dove in with his face nuzzling her left breast while giving a strong squeeze to the other.

He heard her let out a heavy sigh of bliss which egged him to go on further; his lips enclosed on her right nipple sucking it into his mouth while his fingers pinched and twisted her other breasts. Ciel let out high pitched gasps of elation and unwittingly undulated her body between the wall of Jaune’s embrace.

His mouth made audible suckling sounds for he fed on her tits with unending vigor, her other breast was entirely enveloped by his other hand heatedly fondling her. Her cheeks were tinged pink in stimulated excitement and her thigh-high covered legs bucked a little with her right leg hiking up to wrap around his ankles.

‘Huuah…I’ve n-never…ah…felt like this before! It’s too much…aah!’ She thought as he went on his foreplay to her breasts for several more minutes.

“EEeaaaghh!” She squealed in a high pitched voice as her thighs clamped down together in gushing orgasm. Her panties were now soaked and her legs quivering; she came hard and nearly collapsed down along the wall.

Jaune however wasn’t sated; he still had plans for her which of course led to him undoing his belt and jeans.

Ciel’s attention was then earned when she felt the hard tap of his thick erectile phallus poking against her forehead. Feeling hypnotized she felt compelled to suck him off and was about to wrap her hands around his shaft when he stopped her.

“No. There’s something I wanted to do ever since I first saw you in that skirt of yours.” He declared getting a curious look.

“Stand up and turn around.” He ordered and she felt compelled to do so without understanding why, Ciel stood up and twisted her position to place her hands on the wall.

Is hands went to her hips and pulled up her skirt so that it hunched over her supple light brown ass. Ciel’s breathing quickened when she realized what he wanted, not that it wasn’t obvious, but her mind was currently muddled by the ‘enthrall’.

Jaune gripped hi cock and lined it up between her cheeks after he had hastily yanked down her light blue panties. The head of his cock nudged against her anus and without warning he forced his hips forward plopping the tip into the opening eliciting a sharp mewl of pain from the girl. He didn’t care and gradually shoved more and more of his rigid flesh into the tight sphincter of her ass.

She was gasping hard and tried accommodating the feeling; it was both painfully new to her and extremely pleasurable at the same time.

‘Huaah…this is….not to protocol…! This is insane…and I like it…’ She thought feeling her thoughts ebb away into the abyss of nirvana. She partially wanted him to have taking her virginity instead, but having him buried to the hilt inside her ass was just as good.

Jaune’s form arched a bit with his hands firmly holding onto her hips as he thrust hard and fast into her sensitive anus. Bump and bump he pounded into her until his pace accelerated, now the sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh resounded in an intense pace.

“Ooahh…aaaghh…!!” Ciel moaned with her tongue out and eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was in a world of pleasure, she felt like she could forgot all her worries and stressful duties for Atlas if it just meant taking in Arc’s cock more often.

His body hunched over hers a bit with the continued frenzied pounding his cock was giving her tight ass. Her face was up close to her neck delivering a trail of kisses along her neck.

It didn’t take long into her session for Ciel to affectionately wrap an arm around Jaune’s neck and pull herself up to meet him an erotic lip-lock of tongues and lips. Ripples of tanned skin were sent along the fleshy cheeks of her ass with each ponding Jaune gave her, in a matter of minutes more ripples showed along her skin at a faster pace no less. Jaune started fucking her at a faster peace ready to blow his load. This made her holler her contentment inside his mouth.

Eventually their lips speared and Jaune’s hand went to her jiggling tits, his hips accelerated followed by him moaning loudly. Ciel felt her sensitive body get close to convulsing and that lead to her hands scraping the walls.

“Aaggh!! Here it comes!” Jaune bellowed and slammed into her ass one final time before pumping thick rope after rope of sperm into her bowels.

This pushed Ciel over the edge as well; her pussy convulsed and spritzed out juices while her body shuddered at the feeling of the blonde boy filling up her ass with cum.

Their unified orgasm lasted for only a couple of minutes until they both relaxed and Jaune pulled out his cock letting sperm ooze from Ciel Soliel’s anal orifice. She collapsed against the wall catching her breath when noticing Jaune’s length was still solid in rigidity; his left hand stroked it as though he was already readying himself for round two

“Ever since seeing that tight rump of yours underneath the short skirt I’ve wanted to have at it, but now it’s time to have a taste of something. Lie back and spread your legs, after we’re done you’re going to tell me everything there is to know about car ‘P’.” Jaune confidently stated with a barely contained look of lust on his face.

Ciel was silent for a brief few seconds until she moved to lay on her back spread-eagled with her hands holding apart her legs by the thighs in wait.

“Yes, master. Please hurry.” Ciel cooed with a pleading voice and eager grin her usually stoic face.  The glyph of the mark shone bright underneath the cloth of her arm warmers. Both bodies in the room felt the surge of Jaue’s intoxicating aura and neither wanted to escape it, for Jaune it was the simple joy of claiming a cute mocha skinned huntress student and for Ciel it was the pleasure of being dominated along the with liberating feeling she had never felt before now.

Jaune’ body hunched over her sprawled form about to mark his claim in both holes now, the head of his cock pushed apart the lips of her vulva to be let rested there for a few seconds. Ciel was anxious, excited, and eager for him to take the plunge.

And boy did he do so.

With one fierce push Jaune buried himself all the way to the hilt breaching her hymen and earning a barely stifled cry of pain from the girl before the effects of his aura diluted the pain and replaced it with pleasure.  It took a moment for her to adjust while the ‘enthrall’ made it easier for Ciel to do so, Jaune quickly adapted to the freshly deflowered tightness and started pumping himself into her with steady rhythm.

The pain dulled soon enough and sweaty Ciel solei wrapped her arms around Jaune’s backside as he continued rocking his hips back and forth in an aggressive pace. The sheer slickness of her formerly virgin snatch felt insanely good to hi, plus the lubrication from the virgin blood helped eased the pace of his strokes. All of these factors greatly aroused the career conqueror, but if there was one thing that excited him more than those two factors it was seeing her sex dazed face underneath him.

Ciel’s expression altered back to where her tongue was rolled out and her eyes reached the top of their sockets. Jaune loved seeing his claims look that way, he may have been rather perverse in thinking that, largely thanks to Salem, but it did a great job of getting the blood flowing.

Back and forth again and again his hips rocked against her brown pelvis. The sight of his cock spearing into her youthful tight snatch was one to behold, especially with her moderately sized breasts bouncing along his chest.

Jaune then leaned further down and placed his arms around Ciel’s lithe brown shoulders to claim her mouth with his own in an eloquently passionate tongue exchange. Her arms and legs reached up and wrapped around his torso keeping him docked inside her cunt.

They were so lost in passion that they didn’t notice that the train had begun to move and down the hallway outside the cabin paced a certain military commander heading their direction.

The click clack of heels resounded from the hallway signaling that Winter Schnee made her way to the room under service to their witness.

‘I wonder what is taking Miss Soliel so long with that interrogation.” She pondered putting a hand to her chin in thought. The further she went down the hallway she close she was hearing to strange moans and sounds coming from her destination.

 ‘That sounds like…!’ She thought at first until her eyes went wide in realization causing her to hurry her pace.

Winter was standing outside the cabin she arranged for Arc and stood mildly appalled at the type of noises being made inside. Stealthily she leaned close to the door to make out who was there and what exactly was going on. Her left hand held her own personal scroll to override the lock and barge in, but she waited for the right moment in order to find out the reason for this.

‘I never pegged Miss Soliel to be they type that easily lays herself down for some complete strange like the Arc lad. She is one of the most disciplined Atlas cadets and has never shown an affinity to the more ‘baser’ instincts of the human body, she always focused solely on her assignment. What brought about this change in her?’ She pondered and waited while the noises grew ever louder and far more passionate.

* * *

 

Jaune and Ciel had long since changed from their missionary position to Jaune taking her in a doggy style position with his body hunched just over her creamy brown back. He pumped and pounded his cock into her tight snatch in ever increasing pace while Ciel bit down on her left fist trying to stifle her perpetual screams of pleasure before she neared her finish. The sensation she felt when he buried himself all the way in was like filling a hole in life for her, figuratively speaking as well as literal. She couldn’t’ live without this and she’d be eager to service him any way possible even if that meant discussing the car containing the experiment subject inside.

“I’m c-c-close, master!!” She hollered out with her face bearing the same sex dazed look she had earlier. Her body jutted back and forth in frenzied pace when Jaune hammered himself against her rear several times before coming to a complete halt.

“Here it comes! Take everything!” Jaune hollered and tensed up as his cock violently throbbed and pumped thick streams of semen deep into Ciel’s Soliel’s pussy filling up her womb completely. This resulted in her coming as well with her vaginal muscles convulsing on his erupting length, milking every drop of cum possible  without even thinking about pregnancy. Luckily for her the birth control augment was always on unless he voluntarily deactivates it.

After a minute of non-stop cumming Jaune finished and relaxed against the wall to the bedside with Ciel lying sprawled on her belly having thick sperm dribble out of her holes. She looked positively fucked senseless with a very satisfied grin on her face.

‘I’d better ask her about that classified car before she passes out.’ Jaune mulled and looked overhead out the window noticing the speedy blur of nature passing by. ‘Huh, I didn’t even notice we started moving.’ He noted then turned his head back to Ciel, who was barely conscious.

“Ciel…are you awake?” He asked. She softly nodded then struggled to rise up in a sitting position on the bed. She turned to face him and quickly crawled up to lay at his side mewling contently.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. I want to know about car ‘P’ and why it’s so important.” He asked and was about to receive her answer till they heard the electronic chime of the door followed by its opening revealing a glaring Winter Schnee. ‘Oh crap.’

“I would like to know why that’s something you’re so interested in.” She stated with her rapier out pointing at Jaune. Her cold blue eyes darted to the state of underling with a hint of disappointment and disgust before turning back to Jaune. “I would also like to know just what you did to he-“

!!!

The train shook violently snapping all of them out of their moment of tension. Winter quickly brought her scroll to display the communication link she had to her troops.

“Report!”

“Madam Schnee we are under attack! Two White Fang warriors have appeared on the cargo end of the train, one of them being Adam Taurus! They are currently decimating our Atleasian knights with ease! It’s only a matter of time before they reach Dust, weapons, and supplies cars!” The trooper in the screen reported in a panicked state before the communication link was interrupted with static.

‘Adam Taurus…and the  other one may be Blake Belladonna.’ Jaune surmised silently with a  devious grin. ‘Talk about getting two birds in one stone.’

“Tch! Dammit!” Winter lowered her weapon and looked to the pair with uncertainty until Jaune spoke up.

“We’ll settle our business later and I’ll tell you everything you want, but first  you have to let me help you fight them off!” Jaune pleaded standing up. Winter struggled not to look below his waist at his long flaccid cock.

“And what can you do? You’re still a huntsman in training, are you not? How can you possibly be of any use against Taurus?” Winter asked scathingly.

“For one thing; I not only know all about him and his partner, I also have a few ‘special’ abilities up my sleeve to use against them.” Jaune started earning a skeptical look from Winter. “Plus…” He added with his aura flared up like his body was made of burning energy.

This surprised and astonished both girls in the room, Winter could practically feel the density and power of his aura from there. It cemented in her mind that he was indeed not ordinary.

“…I’m a very strong fighter, I only lack extensive experience.” Jaune finished.

Winter hesitated and weighed on her choices, soon enough she reluctantly lowered her weapon with a sigh.

“Fine, you’ll be of use against him, I know my men cannot last against that monster and someone like him. After we’re done you’ll be confined and arrested until I can confirm your trustworthiness and get as much information out of you as possible, am I clear?” Winter stated earning a smirk from Jaune.

“Crystal.” He answered lowering his aura’s glare to normal levels before redressing himself before Ciel’s eyes. Winter turned away in order to give him privacy.

“I don’t wish to lose any of my men to those animals so let’s make haste, Arc.” Winter ordered ready to rush out the room. “Afterward I can gleam from you your secrets and history, because quite honestly I don’t trust you.”

‘That’s fine with me, because after we’re done with Taurus and Belladonna I’m going to gleam everything from you such as your secrets, your pride, and best of all your…devotion.’ Jaune thought darkly as he readied to head out.

 

 

Continued in **‘Claim the Runaway- Blake Belladonna I’(Up next)**

**Current Arc(Journey to Beacon)** \- Claim the Militant- Winter Schnee I

Claim the short skirt- Tavern Innkeeper

Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang Xiao Long I

Claim the Sugar and Spice- Malachite twins I

**Beacon Arc-**

Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I

Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I

Claim the Heiress- Weiss Schnee I

(More to add later)

**End chapter**

  **AN- Update time! This is the first new update since the purge bullshit from FF earlier. It's more plot focused than smut, but I made sure to write plenty of smut of the cute blue beret girl known as Ciel Soliel. Hope it delivered, been distracted lately...with videos of Hellsing ultimate abridged. Funniest shit ever. Anyone wondering how the plot to further the chapters are not exactly like Canon I'll remind you that of course it's not like canon. In this case the White Fang attacking this train convoy here in Mistral instead of the other one in Forever Falls(Black trailer) is because of-Wait spoilers. It'll come to light in the next update, which hopefully should be before December. Still need to work on the Maidens update as well as Mulitverse and my new fic 'Gameshow of Jaune Arc's dating life' back on FF. Please leave any thoughts, comments, ideas, etc, if you have any. Later.**

 


	12. Claim the Runaway - Blake Belladonna I

**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Chapter Twelve- Claim the Runaway I- Blake Belladonna**

 

_By Azurewings_

 

_**And so the story continues…** _

 

_After successfully locating two of his desired targets; Winter Schnee and Blake Belladonna, Jaune couldn’t pick between the two of them, ultimately he weighed his options and figured the Atlas high profile would allow more benefits in the long run. Ultimately coming to a decision  he set forth to claim the snow haired woman and made way towards their stationary convoy. A clever ploy set up Jaune as a wounded student looking for refuge with a controlled King Taijitu on his tail. With the cover bought by the surprised specialist and her men he was allowed sanctuary inside the train. Treading carefully he sought to claim her with a touch after convincing her of having knowledge in regards to the White Fang; a life long antagonist to her family. A secondary objective sprung to mind when mentions of a classified secret known only as ‘Car P’ came up, he wished to gleam knowledge of that from Winter after ravishing her. Unfortunately he missed his chance when a chocolate skinned understudy interrupted their private session. Settling to claim Winter later Jaune decided to sate his lust with the young huntress protege named Ciel Soliel. With no effort on his part Jaune laid claim to the girl and fucked her relentlessly on the bed of his temporary quarters. Once the usual aftermath followed with her laying spent and filled up with his essence he had meant to ask about secrets only to have Winter herself stumble upon them in suspicion of Jaune. Fortunately the White Fang had attacked at that very moment and Jaune, to stave off suspicion from Winter and to gain her favor, convinced her to allow him to join the fight…this where we are now…_

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling the rush of air breeze past his blonde head Jaune marches off along with Winter Schnee, weapon out and held ready, along with a handful of human soldiers clad in Atlesian gear. They jumped from one car roof to the next edging closer and closer to the scene of action near the middle-last of the cars.

Jaune looked ahead in mild wonder as saw only two White Fang personnel, no one else, fighting what looked to be a large spider-like mech firing multiple shots of energy at them. He was in mild awe as they dodged and weaved out of range of every shot.

 _‘Well it’s certainly a small world after all; both Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna in the same place. With Winter here too this is almost too easy.’_ Jaune mused feeling excited.

 **‘Be wary, my beloved. It is not so simple a task to take lightly, both those Faunus ahead are very capable and dangerous in their own right. Especially Taurus, but Winter Schnee herself is just as deadly if not more so than that man. Considering she is already alert and suspicions of you it is best to be cautious and make your next moves carefully, I wouldn’t dare entertain the thought of losing you.’** Salem’s voice sounded in his mind.

Jaune nodded in acknowledgment.

 _‘I won’t get cocky, don’t you worry about me, my queen.’_ He replied and continued hurdling over to the next car top.

“Oh good it looks like the Spider-mech is active and it’s mangling them too!” One of the soldiers called out.

Jaune looked in their direction as they were nearing the last cart in time to see the spider-mech combine all it’s literal arms into one big energy cannon.

With a thunderous blast of bluish white energy it fired a beam straight ahead striking Adam’s unsheathed sword! The looks of celebration on the fellow soldiers faded when they saw Taurus standing unscathed and…glowing bright red.

The mech launched from its legs at him until for Taurus to perform a blinding quick draw of his blade unleashing an overwhelming torrent of force in the form of a slash!

!

It felt like time slowed down when Jaune and the soldiers witnessed the mighty mech tumble back as it slowly came apart into sliced bits and pieces until it was nothing.

 _‘Holy crap what was that?! I mean it was a cool show and all, but just what was that…and how do I get one?’_ Jaune’s mind raced as Adam sheathed his sword.

Winter and the soldiers quickly recovered from their initial shock, well she did anyway, as they moved forward to intercept. The soldiers less so than the esteemed specialist.

‘Quite a powerful semblance, but only good when it bides its time with gathering or absorbing energy.’ Salem’s voice boomed into Jaune’s head.

 _‘You know what that was?’_ Jaune mentally asked.

 **‘It seemed rather obvious, though I don’t fault you for never witnessing such a thing before. That man’s semblance was to gather energy into his sword and unleash it in an intense aura bypassing slash that would very easily decimate its target. The mech’s energy blast simply supercharged it for him when he guarded with his weapon, allowing him to deliver backlash tenfold. The charge should likely die down now that he’s used it all in that one attack.’** Salem explained and Jaune absorbed the info in appreciation.

 _‘Thank you, Salem. I think this info will buy a little bit of Winter’s trust in me.’_ Jaune mused and continue along his path beside Winter.

“Winter!” He called out catching her partial attention. She kept mostly focused on the enemies ahead and paid Jaune little mind hoping it was urgent. “I know what that attack was!”

“Do you? Well enlighten then.” She humored.

“His blade, when left to charge up and bide his time can gather or absorb energy to deliver a very critical strike if we’re not careful! I don’t suggest using energy or Dust rounds on him!” Jaune explained and Winter attentively nodded before turning her head back to her men.

“You heard him, men. Avoid using Dust energy rounds against Taurus, stick to standard slugs and armor pierce rounds!

“Yes, ma’am!” They grunted and Winter cast a quick glance of appreciation towards Janue before directing her eyes back at the targets, to which they were getting closer to.

* * *

 

 Adam grinned after he sheathed his weapon and noticed Blake turning her head to see the reinforcements arrive, one of them being a Schnee which didn’t go unnoticed by Adam.

“We should make a tactical retreat, we can’t continue fighting after the earlier battles, Adam.” Blake pleaded secretly just wanting to abort after hearing her partner’s disregard for life earlier. She knew he was unhinged to a point, but to carelessly leave innocent people to doom on the train after setting off the bombs? No, she knew what she had to do and where a good place far away from here would be. She just wasn’t counting on more opponents standing in her way.

 _‘This isn’t what the White Fang should have ever been about…’_ She mulled until she heard Adam speak up.

“No, we are not retreating. I am still in peak condition and there was a Schnee in the flesh delivering herself on a silver platter. Oh I am taking the opportunity to kill one, Blake.” Adam said with unrestrained bloodlust. “You will deal with the others and move on to ‘Car P’, we’re carrying on the mission as planned.” He commanded and rushed forth over to the vacant car platform where all were convening.

 Blake reluctantly nodded, waiting for her chance to bail on her longtime mentor and partner, before heading over to the platform where she locked eyes with the blond huntsman student accompanied by armed guards.

 _‘He looks green, but I still sense some air of danger around him. Better be on my guard, those troopers however won’t be a problem. I’ll just…knock them out instead of killing them. Adam is too focused on the Schnee woman to bother.’_ She mulled and charged swiftly forth unsheathing Gambhol shroud into its sword and sharpened sheath with Jaune meeting her in the middle!

!

With a resounding clash she locked blades with his sword and shield and attempted to push him over but he appeared much stronger than his appearance suggests.

“Hold it right there!” One of several armed troopers readied their weapons to fire at her only for a holographic decoy to take her place surprising Jaune. “Where did she- oaggh!” The guard was silenced when she reappeared behind him to deliver a chop to his neck before speeding along to engage the other ones.

 _‘Huh, that’s a pretty nifty semblance_.’ Jaune commented mentally and awaited for her to continue with the guards, for whom she was knocking out fairly quickly. He had a plan in mind and needed them out of the picture.

Back to Adam and Winter, the two clashed blades and locked them against each other. Adam had on a vile sneer as though he can barely contain himself from wanting to gut her, Winter simply glared at him scathingly as they continued with their contest of force.

“At last I get to kill a Schnee, I’m getting all fired up just thinking about it.” Adam commented.

“To think your group used to just be a peaceful protest group, now look how far you fell. Nothing but a bunch of bloodthirsty maniacs inflicting their ill will wherever they can. You’re quite pathetic to look at.” She retorted earning a snarl and a shove as they broke deadlock and started their dance of metal blades!

While another pair of guards were keeping Blake on the defensive by opening fire on her Jaune took a brief moment to use his insight of the pair, first he glared into Adam’s soul:

-A small horned boy faced quite a few hardships due to his appearance, the imagery shifted to him meeting a smaller feline Faunus with cat ears. His demeanor was somewhat upbeat, brave, and yet optimistically realistic. The images shifted by showing him training with his sword to various conflicts where he took up the concept of aggressive approach in the message of ‘peace’. Soon enough he became engrossed in it, to the point where he let out years of pent up anger due to suffering discrimination, but Jaune only noted that people only gave him trouble. Adam gave nothing but violence and death in the name of ‘Justice’, he became disgusted at the hypocrisy. He saw that he held an unrequited affection for Blake without her knowing, but he still held his dogma of White Fang’s ideals up higher than anything. Jaune saw that no one else mattered in his oh so noble crusade, he became a monster that even the worst of discriminators he faced would have been appalled by his blood thirsty approach. Jaune noted that he held no regard for innocent bystanders and that included robbing Dust supply shipments and leaving any civilians to death by train explosion. It was fortunate that he his sights set on this train where there only a handful of human personnel such as Winter and her crew, but it was because he sought out whatever ‘Car P’ was.-

“Well that clinches it; this guy is literally everything Salem and I hate. I can’t wait to fight him, but I’ll settle for taking Blake in front of him first.” Jaune said to himself and noted that another guard was knocked out by the cat Faunus near him. He glanced her way and locked eyes for the briefest of moments before using his insight to peer into her mind.

 

-A small cat eared girl with two loving parents who were part of the original White Fang lived on a far off island where only Faunus dwell. She read books a lot and supported Faunus rights fully aware of the hardships her kind faced, but the images whizzed by until she met Adam and actively took part of protests throughout her childhood. She grew into a more mature individual who became saddened by their state of affairs yet continued fighting for equality, her smile soon faded when her best friend and mentor, Adam, became the savage he was now along with the newer White Fang. Despite this change she still believed in the movement, but her parents didn’t after seeing what it had become and thus withdrew from it. She was bitter and angry with them but over time saw how far this group fell and became what it was. She especially noticed how Adam, who she remembered being so sunny and just, became so savage and deemed every act of terrorism just. She saw it for what it was; he was a monster now, almost no different from the Grimm. Cue to the memories of recent where the last straw was that she realized Adam would gladly sacrifice a train full of people to get what he wants and she wanted no more of it. With a plan to go stray in mind she had her sights set on a new life…at Beacon fighting to protect people not harm them.-

 

 _‘Small world after all and boy does she love those smut books.’_ Jaune grinned once his insight was finished and found himself alone with Blake readying her weapons to fight.

Jaune got into a stance and readied his own weapons as she sped to him aiming to incapacitate while Winter continues her deadly dance of metal against Taurus on the other side of the platform.

!

Her swords clashed with his sword and shield before quickly locking off to clash them against his shield in a quick spin of attacks! Jaune retaliated with his enhanced speed and swung with precision to lash, parry, and deflect with her weapons!

She had the experience to dodge and jump when he went on the offensive, but Jaune wasn’t letting up and waited for the right moment to use ‘Excite’ on her.

She somersaulted in the air to deliver an overhead strike with both her blades only for them to bounce off his shield due to his steadfast foothold! That’s when Jaune decided to ‘attack’ her.

“So are you planning to ditch that psychotic boyfriend of yours? Because I noticed you eyeing the sides of the train a bit after you non-lethally took care of the troops.” Jaune commented making her freeze up for a brief moment at the unexpected analyses from him. ‘Gotcha!’

He lunged his right arm out at her barely making contact with her lower abdomen and felt the mark about to brand itself on her…only for a copy to be left in her place as she back-flipped from the surprise attack.

 _‘Crap! I only got her decoy!’_ Jaune mentally chastised himself in slight frustration as he pulled his hand back not noticing the faint glowing shadow of the mark on the decoy as it dissipated.

“That was sneaky of you, I don’t know how you were able to figure that out, but ‘yes’ I am planning to leave. I’m not your ene- uuaahh!” Blake was cut off mid-sentence when she felt the enthrall effect making her buck her thighs together before gradually crumbling to her knees.

“Huh? Salem…what gives?” Jaune asked himself in stupor as he bore the sight of Blake diving her hands between her thighs to stroke her sensitive areas.

 **‘It seems her troublesome semblance allowed her to avoid being completely marked, but that duplicate of hers was still connected to her aura and by extension her soul. Thus she is still affected even though the marking process was incomplete, she’s unknowingly branded with an imperfect temporary mark, but she is still writhing in wait for nirvana. Take her, my love. You can re-brand her later since you can’t mark twice on one soul, you’ll have to wait for the imperfect one to fade first.’** She explained making Jaune grin sadistically as he sheathed his sword and walked over casually to her.

 _‘Excite!’_ Jaune called out in his mind and suddenly the spasms of pleasure coursed throughout Blake’s body making her feel like her nerves were on fire. In a good way though.

“Hhooah! What…huff…is happening…nyaagh…to me?!” Blake let out a hearty breath and doubled over with both hands firmly pocketed between her thighs feverishly stroking her nether region through her tight clothing. That spot was quickly becoming sticky and damp, just the way he like it.

Jaune stood behind Blake and knelt down to where he could rub both his hands along her soft shoulders making her mewl in response. The fingers of his right hand came up along the crook of her neck brushing some strands of raven hair out of the way to cup the side of her face. He made her turn her head to the side to face Jaune and he noticed how beautiful her golden eyes looked in the right light, he inwardly smirked when seeing her get lost in his light blue orbs.

 _‘I have an idea that’s sure to rev his engine, I’m not usually into that kind of thing but with this asshole I’ll make an exception._ ’ He settled and turned his head over to Winter and Adam’s fight.

Both their auras had taken some pretty heavy hits, but Adam’s roughed up body was worse in comparison Winter’s barely scratched one. The two were deadly and powerful each in their own right, but Winter was cool headed, precise, and cautious whereas Adam was just aggressive and reckless.

Both were standing off from each other yet again catching their breaths waiting for the other to strike first, that was until Jaune did ‘something’ to catch his attention.

_‘Excite!’_

“Hhooaggghh….nnyyaaahh!!” Blake cried out in orgasmic bliss when her body stimulated once again, this time causing her to climax with her clothing stil snugly on. The nether region of her pants was now drenched in her juices, but what was important was that Adam noticed and turned his full attention over to his partner to look on appalled in horror.

The scene of her in crumbled heap panting and writhing with tongue partially lolled out stunned him to his core, adding to it was Jaune affectionately tracing his fingers along her smooth lovely face before holding her head in place…to lower his own onto hers in a loving steamy kiss.

Blake was initially startled at first and slowly receded into it by closing her eyes and engaging Jaune’s lips and tongue in the warm exchange. The enthrall along with excite made that choice so much easier for her, but she was yet not fully claimed and to some degree lucid of her actions. She murmured in satisfaction nonetheless.

“Aaarrgghghhh!!!! YOU….!!!!” Adam bellowed in unbridled rage and rushed off from his spot ignoring Winter completely so he could lash his sword at the human who dared to touch his Blake.

Winter was surprised as well but quickly reacted by stabbing her sword into the ground and channeling her energy into her summoning semblance in a desperate haste to save Jaune from Taurus’s blind rage.

Several blinding spots of light emerged into tall bi-pedal shapes, shaping out to be Beowolf Alphas made of bluish white energy, quickly lunged out the glyph to the backside of a distracted Adam Taurus!

All three constructs of the fallen monster piled on Adam’s back pinning him to the floor rendering him immobile, his sword was still clutched in his left hand within an iron grip and his head peered up ahead at Jaune holding Blake close taunting him.

The fact that Blake purred as she curled up next to him only further enraged him. With a clack of heels Winter came up closer and held her sword at the ready above Adam’s neck ready to behead him while struggling to maintain her control over her summons. It was a taxing effort keeping three large Alpha Beowolf summons intact, she was disciplined enough to pull it off with little effort, but it was very taxing on her aura levels. Even now she didn’t fully understand what made her go the extra mile to ensure Jaune’s survival, perhaps it was innate duty of hers to protect others, but she felt it was something more deep-seated and it wasn’t there until recently.

So she needed to finish Adam off quick.

“And finally one of the major heads of White Fang will literally be cut off. You’ve caused Remnant, my family, and all the other humans enough misery, you damned monster.” Winter scolded with an icy tone.

Adam struggled to throw off the summons only for the mindless constructs to keep their weigh and strength down on him.

“This isn’t over for me! I will not die by the hands of a filthy Schnee! I especially refuse to die before I cut you into pieces, human!” Adam snarled directly at Jaune and struggled some more. “I’ll bring you to your knees!”

Jaune couldn’t resist. “I’m not your mother last night!” He chuckled to himself, even Winter felt a smirk tug at her lips at the juvenile remark.

 **“He heh he, really, Jaune? Was that necessary?”** Salem remarked with a chuckle.

 _‘What can I say, I always wanted to trash talk my enemies. Besides… this guy deserves that and then some.’_ He mentally replied remembering how much of a remorseless maniac he is going by his history.

When Winter raised her weapon up high ready to deliver a clean swipe across Taurus’s neck, the horned man witnessed the sight of Jaune pulling Blake into another deep tongue sloshing kiss directly in front of him while squeezing her chest from around her back. The fact that Blake mewled in contentment only served as the breaking point for him.

“Gggrraaagghghhh!!!” Adam howled his loudest and pushed himself off the ground tossing back the Beowolve constructs for his rage generated enough energy and strength through sheer rage.

Winter’s concentration broke for only the briefest of moments causing the constructs to dissipate as she was caught by surprise. Adam broke off from the dogpile and attempted to attack Jaune, but noticed he was too weak from that little show and also took in the count of Winter still being near. He snarled once again and broke into a retreat with him heading towards the side ready to leap into the red and black foliage.

Winter, quickly recovered from her surprise and gave chase!

“I’ll remember your face, human! I’ll come after you and I’ll tear you apart slowly and painfully! That day will come, count on it!” He bellowed at Jaune before leaping off the car platform down into the forest making his escape as he scaled down the steep landscape.

Winter stood at the edge scowling at a missed chance to finally be rid of one of the most infamous White Fang terrorists in Remnant. _‘Till next time indeed, Taurus. I’ll certainly be ready for when you show your face again.’_ She thought and sheathed her weapon before walking back over to Jaune.

Blake was still a drooling mess currently incapable of lucid thought or desires to run away, but that mindset was currently only temporary. She would be lucid soon enough, but right now she needed her desires sated. She often looked to Jaune for that.

“Don’t worry, wait till you get your private quarters and I’ll take care of everything.” He whispered soothingly to her with a breath up one of her cat ears that made her shiver.

 _‘W-what’s happened to me? Why am I feeling like this…? My body feels so sensitive I can’t stand it, but everything he does…to me feels…amazing…!_ ’ Blake mulled in distress and bit down on her left knuckle to stifle her moans.

Winter assessed Jaune and then Blake’s unusual state of being before looking over to her group of unconscious men. She brought her own scroll up to her face contacting one of her other servicemen. “Send a recovery crew to my location and be quick about it. I’ve got my entire platoon unconscious and a prisoner to escort to her private holding quarters.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The other voice buzzed and ended the call.

‘ _She didn’t kill them when she could have, I suppose I should be grateful that she’s different from her bullheaded former partner. As for Jaune; he not only held his own against her but he subjugated her into a mess right there with little effort. What is the power that this boy wields that can do that…and why do I feel drawn to him?’_ Winter mulled and leaned downward to look at Jaune directly.

“Let’s carry her into her holding cell until we figure out what to do with her.”

 

* * *

 

After recovering from her orgasmic state Blake still felt the urges and great desire for Jaune to ravish, occasionally that feeling would flicker between primal need and lucid clarity. A side effect of the imperfect mark. The only thing she really knew was that Adam bailed on the mission and she was very much glad not to have gone with him, but that feeling diminished a bit when Winter and Jaune escorted her into a holding cell.

Once the door slid open she was greeted with a rather bland room containing a bed and the usual necessities such as a drink and bathroom on the side.

Even Atlas makes holding cells look spacious and accommodating. Once she was escorted inside Jaune went in with her and so did Winter. Any minute now she would be interrogated for information or tortured and restrained for her crimes, what she got instead was Jaune undoing her cuffs so he could pull her face into his hands and…kiss her full on the mouth.

A myriad of feelings and stimulation coursed throughout Blake’s body once again and just like before she felt the carnal need to be fucked blossoming in full force.

  Her thighs bucked and her legs felt like jelly, this feeling was one she savored and somehow wished for it to be reciprocated from the one giving it to her.

Winter sat down nearby on a small chair crossing her legs as she watched scene unfold; it was titillating to her to witness lovemaking in person. She only just discovered that when seeing Jaune molest Blake during her fight with Adam, the foreign feeling gnawed at her still. It may have been why her concentrating with her summons broke so early, but that was also largely due to Adam’s billowing rage.

She held her scroll out and locked the door electronically before setting it to ‘silent’ so as not to be interrupted. Even Jaune was surprised by her actions, but he was too engaged in sucking on Blake’s cat like tongue to care.

 _‘The way she crumbles before him and the way she purrs like an actual animal at the slightest touch is certainly a marvel to behold. That damp spot between her legs is certainly not invisible. I wonder if…I can relish in that feeling later on._ ’ Winter thought as she uncurled her legs and started slowly stroking her right hand around the inner area of her thighs as Jaune and Blake made out with equal passion.

Blake mewled and pouted when he pulled to start undressing, showing her his impressive physique in the process, both Winter and Blake drooled at the sight.

The feline Faunus took that as a hint to start peeling up her shirt to show all her C-cup breasts that made Jaune’s mouth water. She wasted no more time trudging down her pants unveiling a scanty black thong in place of her womanhood.

She appeared bashful at first until her golden eyes gleamed the sight of his erectile phallus standing ready for attention. She couldn’t help but marvel at it, the only other times she’s seen such was when she visualized them when reading her novels.

She felt like salivating and instinctively she got on her hands and knees to slowly prowl towards it, Jaune had moved to sit on the bed nearby patting his left knee to beckon her.

 _‘Wow it’s almost like she’s more animal than person right now.’_ He thought when he saw Blake’s cute face nuzzling up on his lap with his cock gently tapping her forehead.

 **‘In some Faunus I’ve learned that when aroused to an extreme extent, such as right now, they behave more primitively as they are more in tune with their innate primal urges if they’re lacking in control. You’re witnessing such an event right now. You should know, Jaune, that this can be commonplace for when she’s fully under your thrall. Especially during ‘heating’ periods, they can be especially frisky.’** Salem hissed seductively as a projection materialized beside him unseen by everyone else.

Blake’s lips popped open and tenderly closed in on the crown taking the head into her damp hungry mouth. Her tongue slithered up to lather all around it while her lips started suckling thirstily like a cat licking up her milk bowel.

Jaune started gently panting and leaned back in relaxation as Blake continued her service. Winter was still seated on her end with her right hand down her tight white pants gingerly stroking her mound to the scene. Her piercing blue eyes never left the pair yet every so often they would linger on Jaune’s naked body drinking it in. She licked around her lips every time she did.

 _‘Imagine me…behaving like a horny school student and acting as a voyeur to someone else’s lovemaking. Certainly this is uncouth behavior for someone of my stature, but Oum help me it feels liberating to ‘please’ myself to this entertainment.’_ Winter mused with half-lidded eyes as she witnessed Blake pushing her head further down on his cock taking him to the hilt.

Jaune had leaned his head back relishing the tight damp orifice of her throat while she held it there.

“That’s it, kitty cat. Take it all in.” Jaune whispered huskily. Blake looked up from her spot down below as though hearts were in her eyes before drawing her head back to the crown just so she could plunge back to the hilt again. Jaune moaned in response and held out his personal scroll so he could take pictures and record this moment on video…to use again later for whatever purpose he may need it for.

She drew head head back and plunged it back down again, she started doing this in secession which took Jaune’s cock for a tight spongy ride of suction. Her raven head bobbed over and over and started to pick up speed to where they all could hear the flesh smacking sounds coming from Blake’s blowjob.

Winter was furiously diddling her pussy to the sounds of Jaune’s moans and Blake’s suctions. She even undid some of her upper clothing letting out her left breast so she could fondle and squeeze with her other hand.

Blake continued sucking for minutes on end when Jaune carefully grabbed her cat ears, which had been revealed earlier, so he could pump his hips forth to fuck her face.

Blake’s eyes rolled up to the top and her hands trailed down underneath to fondle herself while Jaune raped her mouth.

Loud moaning and groaning built up in Jaune’s throat and he lout a loud holler as his hips slapped into her face one final before her cheeks puffed with thick gobs of semen pouring down her throat.

Her thighs suddenly clenched and spritzed in spasms as she gulped down helping after helping of thick tart sperm.

Once he was finished Jaune slowly withdrew his hips and let out a small waterfall of cum to dribble out of her mouth. Blake’s cute face was dazed with eyes rolled to the top of their sockets, after a minute or two of recomposing themselves Jaune felt himself ‘recharge’ after seeing her cat like tongue whip out to scoop the remnants of sperm decorating her lips.

She licked it all up in no time at all and smacked her lips in tasteful delicacy.

“Nyaa…” She purred with her cat ears twitching as she cast a look of pleading at Jaune before twisting herself round on all fours with her rump wriggling in the air.

“I guess my little pet wants more…I’m more than ready to oblige.” Jaune declared darkly as he got up and moved over to her.

Around the same time he heard another guttural moan coming from Winter and looked to see her body writhing with her hands buried in her undulating lap. She had just come and was panting heavily with a perverse smile.

 _‘Wow, I didn’t even mark her and she’s already like that.’_ He mused.

 **‘Comes with the benefit of that enthralling aura of yours, beloved. It grows stronger with each claim, you could theoretically affect an entire block and draw girls into ravenous frenzies if they're within your area of effect. It’s just another example of how powerful you’re becoming.** ’ Salem said with a soothing dark voice as her ghostly form felt up his chest lovingly.

‘Wow…now that’s a cool perk to have.’ He grinned in thought and sauntered over to Blake’s prone form waiting eagerly for him.

As much as he wanted to plow that gracefully toned yet smoothly elegant ass of hers Jaune’s more carnal instincts screamed at him to take her virginity instead. He wasn’t sure if she was a virgin in the physical sense; her acrobatics and intense training may have lead to her losing her hymen, but he felt satisfied knowing she never got intimate with Adam.

“Here…we…go!”

Blake’s form jolted when she felt the thick appendage burrow past her vulva and breach deeper into her core where another tinge of pain followed signaling that her virginity was given to her master. ‘ _W-why…am I calling him ‘master’…? I don’t even know his name…! But…I d-don’t want him to stop…huahhh!’_

Jaune sank all the way in to quirm and grimaced at the tightness. A small trail of virgin blood seeped from her opening just like when he had claimed Ciel earlier on, a depraved part of him enjoyed taking virginities, especially when the girl was forever bound to be his. Sometimes Jaune wondered just how far he’d fallen from the simpleminded huntsman student he started out as.

 **‘Don’t reflect on those thoughts, beloved. I certainly don’t regret meeting you and I feel you don’t regret becoming my conqueror’** Salem’s voice oozed seductively as her ghostly projection wrapped is arms around his neck nibbling at his ear. Jaune relaxed at both her words and ministrations and continued on with his task of fucking Blake raw.

His hips just pulled back a bit and slapped hard into her rear earning a high pitched squeal in the form of ‘Nyaa’.

 _‘Must be a cat thing, but now I know she’s sensitive down there.’_ Jaune commented and raised his left hand up so that he could slap it down on her pale ass earning another squeal. Her pussy convulsed in reaction with his ‘sword’ still sheathed inside.

And so had started humping with his firm quick thrusts of his cock thrusting deep into her cunt breaching past her cervix to poke the back of her womb. He didn’t even need to use excite for that action combined with the occasional spanking sent Blake’s body to another world and turned her mind into mush.

He gripped the side of her hips with his other hand continued fucking his hips back and forth earning a consecutive string of squeals and purrs from her. The patting sounds were only barely drowned out by Winter Schnee hollering in ecstasy while she drove the blunt hilt of her sword into her snatch pretending it was Jaune’s meat. She had most of her clothing disheveled revealing her impressive D-cup breasts and her smooth glistening mound with beautifully strewn silver pubic strands. Strands of her silver hair falling out of place and cascading her sweaty face only added to her sexy state.

_Smack!_

Jaune’s hand slapped her cheeks again getting another howl of nirvana out of her. He was surprised he could get her this depraved without a full mark, must’ve been a natural pervert at heart.

His hips continued pounding hard against her tight juicy pussy with her hips grinding up against him. Again and again he shoved his cock deep into her followed with another spank, the level of arousal coursing through her was enough to overwhelm her at this point. She would cum soon and perhaps her sense of self would melt with it, by then he had hoped the imperfect mark would wear off so he could brand her officially.

Minutes passed by and to Blake and Winter it felt like forever, soon enough Jaune was about to cum and so too was Blake. Only her willpower and desire to get spanked more held off her climax. Jaune’s hips were jack-hammering into her snatch when his thrusts became rougher until he made his last one followed by a loud bellow.

“Hhaahh…Blake!” He hollered and felt his cock twitch violently as it pumped throbbing amounts of sperm into her depths quickly filling her womanly space.

On cue Blake tensed up and felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down hard with juices spraying everywhere as she came along with him. Those pussy muscles clenched and milked Jaune for more sperm and boy was she getting a surplus amount, enough to form a small bulge in her belly due to how much filled her up.

After a minute of non-stop cumming he finally drew back letting a dribbling waterfall of spunk ooze out of her freshly fucked pussy. Jaune relaxed back on the flat bed and felt like lighting up a cigar as Blake’s form was face down on the ground with her reddened rump sticking up in the air.

Her face indicated a ‘fucked crazy’ expression with her tongue lolled out and her eyes dazed over. ‘W-what…did he do to me…? A-am I under his control…? No, I’m not…I c-can escape from here at the right moment and head to Beacon. I just need this man…this dangerous man…away from here where I can’t be affected.’ Blake reasoned despite her messy state.

Jaune looked over to Winter and noticed that she too had just come down from an orgasmic high and slumped back in her chair in a sweaty heap with her sword’s hilt embedded into her cunt.

“We…huff…should discuss…huff important matters in my office. I think it will be beneficial to both of us in the long run.” She stated trying to find her footing. Jaune nodded and inwardly grinned. She truly didn’t know that she was pretty much already in his thrall with the exception of being officially marked.

“Sounds great…let’s get dressed up and head out of here then.” Jaune replied then looked down at Blake’s crumpled form before adding; “I have certain requirements that kinda involve her custody that I’d like to discuss too.”

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere…

 

Adam trudged on his way to his encampment looking roughed up and unpleasant. His mind rolled through many ways to go about getting Blake back and killing that particular human.

“Never thought I’d hate someone other than a Schnee, but that blonde fool with the sword and shield takes precedence over even them. I’ll have my way soon enough.” He mumbled disgruntled as he neared the encampment.

“I take it you were bested by the same person, correct?” A dark feminine voice spoke out causing Adam to go into an alert stance.

Out from the woods came a woman with short beautifully done dark hair and a short red dress. Her amber eyes were crossed with a knowing scowl as she eyed him with her arms crossed.

“Who are you and tell me why I shouldn’t cut you down right now?” Adam threatened and Cinder was undeterred.

“I am Cinder, another person who that blonde boy you mentioned had wronged. I have resouraces and like you a grudge to bear, but I have a plan in mind that could require the aid of your group.” She explained and dropped a suitcase down before popping it open to reveal a treasure of Dust vials and Lien.

Adam eased his stance but kept his hand on the handle. “Go on…”

“So you’re interested yet not fully convinced. His name is Jaune Arc and I believe I know where he’s going and how to hit him…hard.”

Adam eased up and relented. Now he knew a name to go along with that face and even better had a location and resources with means to get even with him.

“Alright…I’m entirely interested now. What did you have in mind?”

 

**End chapter**

Next chapter- **Claim the Militant** _**-Winter Schnee I**_

AN:Sorry for the late update everybody! Holy crap it's been three months since the last one. Nothing but apologies for ya, I've been lazy and tied up since then. Just when I get the mojo running to type my effing HDD breaks and I have to shell out money to get a new one losing all my hentai in the process. The documents too, but I can recollect those easy from here. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, action and smut, plus Plot progression. Updated list below, if you like or have any thoughts on modifying those ideas lemme know. Please leave reviews, comments, thoughts, etc. Laterz. 

****Current Arc(Journey to Beacon)**** \- Claim the Militant- Winter Schnee I

(Canon future connection)- Claim the woeful Mother- Willow Schnee I

Claim the Barmaids- Mei Lin and Iris(Both waitress girls from V3 and V4)

(Canon future connection)- Claim the Sailor girl- Mattie Skye I(Sailor tomboy from V4)

Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang Xiao Long I

(Canon future connection)- Claim the Tribal Mother- Raven Branwen I

Claim the Sugar and Spice- Malachite twins I

 ** **Beacon Arc-****  

Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I

Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I

Claim the Lotus Flower- Lie Rei (R63 Lie Ren)

(Canon Future Connection)- Claim the Widowed Lotus- An Ren I

Claim the Heiress- Weiss Schnee I

(Canon connection)- Claim the Runaway- Blake Belladonna I

(More options to come!)

 


	13. Claim the Militant- Winter Schnee I

**Jaune the Conqueror**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_ \- **Claim the Militant-Winter Schnee I**

_By Azure_

_The Story thus far…_

     After sating his carnal desires for the delicious brown treat known as Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc is confronted by the astute and alert Winter Schnee at his quarters, that was until an attack was launched on the convoy by her most hated of enemies; The White Fang. Convincing her of his usefulness in battle and aiming to earn her trust Jaune goes along with Winter and a cadre of soldiers to intercept the assailants. There he confirms his next claim and it is Blake Belladonna accompanied by Adam Taurus, the young knight puts his skills and trickery to use in engaging the Feline Faunus as Schnee and Taurus clashed with blades fueled by their spiteful history. Just after Belladonna does away with the remaining guards Jaune takes her by surprise with a hand ready to place the mark and claimed her…or so he thought. His mark missed its target and instead latched onto her shadow duplicate right when she avoided his strike, Jaune was quite frustrated at this development as well as the news that his imperfect mark must fade before he place a complete one yet to his surprise she started reacting in the way that a successful mark lead to. It turned out it was imperfect in tagging her yet she still crumbled to her own body’s urges all the same, once he used his insight he learned of her plans to escape the White Fang and by extension Adam and enroll at Beacon as a student. Jaune then played Adam’s affection for her against him by ravishing her there on that very spot atop the platform. As Jaune had his fun with her so too did Adam go blind with rage giving Winter the advantage over their battle with it. Feeling the odds weigh against him as well as the heartbreak of seeing his Blake turn into a mess by a human no less ,Adam chose to make his escape vowing vengeance against the boy. With him gone and a freshly taken Blake in his grasp Jaune was now left with the task of claiming Winter and waiting to fully claim Blake Belladonna…

 

* * *

 

 

 Walking casually down the halls of the convoy Jaune made his way side-by-side with Winter Schnee looking none the worse for wear. The silver haired specialist appeared a bit frazzled with the hem of her pants looking slightly unkempt, Jaune himself appeared a little sloppy with his armor pieces looking out of place and his jeans appearing disheveled.

To anyone it would look quite obvious that they had a fierce battle, that was only half-right, for Jaune had won a completely different one while Winter was watching in elation. The stone faced soldier looked impassive despite the small tine of red in her face, internally she was still reeling from the chained effect of arousal that came from watching Jaune claim the Faunus girl in the middle of battle. She didn’t know what turned her on more, the sight of what she saw or that it led to the ‘defeat’ of those two White Fang warriors. She would say it’s both.

Around the pair were the soldiers from earlier having regained consciousness and are currently walking with them while escorting a frazzled and confused looking Blake Belladonna to her holding cell.

Winter looked to her side at Jaune then at Blake thinking how she was to address all of this, it was a good thing nay a great thing she captured a person of interest from the White Fang, but there was also the unknown that was the boy in blonde hair. ‘He’s done to a trained warrior what he did to my protege and by extension affected me during that battle. Just what sort of bizarre abilities does he possess?’

Her face turned back to the front as they walked down the path of the convoy train to her quarters near the front. Along the way Winter noticed Ciel Soliel standing ready for attention against the wall as though she were ready to serve, Winter smirked and knew that she was trying to save face.

 _‘Hey there she is._ ’ Jaune remarked in his head and felt a confident smile tuck at his lips as they came close to her. _‘I really hope I can be with her again before I depart to Vale.’_

 **‘I don’t see why not, my love. She’s yours to do with as you please, all you need now is that Schnee woman and to brand a full mark on the Faunus behind us to truly complete your assignment in Mistral. That brings me to my next point, dear.’** Salem’s voice sounded inside his head.

 _‘Oh? What’s up?’_ Jaune mentally answered back curious as to what new objective she had in mind.

 **‘I’ll be brief; I feel you need to establish a safe house of sorts here in this land before we move on to Vale. It would be prudent to have a safe haven ready for emergencies as well as when you’re not on assignment, it would also be ideal privacy to any and all of your claims. The more you claim the more sexually charged you and your women will be.** ’ She explained and Jaune nodded to himself.

 _‘Sounds good.’_ He acknowledged as the group stopped their movement right by Ciel.

“At ease, Soliel.” Winter said making the beret wearing girl relax from her salute. “About the matter earlier; we will discuss in private within my quarters. Once I radio you, and have it ready by the way,be sure to arrive there with haste in mind, is that understood?”

“Yes, Madam Schnee!” The tan skinned girl acknowledged instantly and Winter began to move again, the group moving along with her. As they passed by Jaune quickly threw a seductive wink at Ciel making her blush and avert his gaze, he noticed her thighs buck a bit as they walked way.

 _‘Ha! Did you see that? I can even toss a flirty wink now and a girl can get like that! It’s like how I always wanted to be like once I got obsessed with girls after entering puberty!._ ’ Jaune gushed in excitement making Salem chuckle at his childlike exuberance.

They continued making way with various soldiers saluting the Schnee militant as they passed by, Blake, who trailed along behind them with her hands in cuffs still felt confused as to what happened to her earlier.

 _‘I was…earlier…did…something, no…I remember now.’_ Blake mulled in mild frustration as she tried to recall how all ‘that’ even happened. When she noticed the mop of blonde hair she scowled in uncertainty.

‘ _He’s the one that d-did that with me…and I loved it, but why? What did he do to m- aagh!’_ Her train of thought cut off when a random jolt of pleasure surged through her body, thankfully it was small and didn’t turn into a mess right there in front of everybody.

 The guards all around them plus the enigma that was the boy as well as an actual Schnee in the very flesh sent her worries through the roof. She still kept a cool composed face on however.

‘ _I-I have to get out of here and quick, but it’ll need to be at the right moment.’_ She added noticing the number of armed troopers saluting the white haired woman as they passed through. Her amber eyes then honed in on Jaune, whose name she only learned from hearing Winter call out to him earlier, and narrowed in suspicion as they all stopped in front of one of the holding cells with its door open.

“This will be where you’ll be staying with us until we return to Atlas where you’ll be questioned and put to trial for your actions. Terrorists such as the White Fang deserve little sympathy for all their indiscriminate attacks on our populace, our supplies in which we need to fight off Grimm, and for everything else in the name of your so-called ‘revolution’.” Winter addressed making Blake hung her head in shame as the guards undid her cuffs and guided her into the high tech looking cell before letting the door slide shut.

Blake calmly sat down on the bed and awaited her moment to disappear while carefully eyeing Jaune from the interior. The viewer panel slid shut next leaving her to her privacy, as soon as she was alone she let out a gasp and started bucking her legs together squirming uncomfortably along the bed. ‘That guy…! He did something to me! But what did he-ooaagh! I can’t stop this feeling!’ She stressed as her hands went in between her thighs to softly stroke them.

Winter then turned back to look at him and speak. “You will come with me where we will discuss topics of great importance privately.” She looked to the other guards after putting emphasis on that last word. They got the signal and saluted her beore turning on their heels to head back to their posts.

The militant woman then beckoned him to follow along as she proceeded furter into he foremost car, along the way Jaune passed by what looked to be a very high tech looking shutter door bearing the bold green letter ‘P’. An assortment of other security panels and scanners were mounted on the side.

‘There it is, finally!’ He thought in mild rejoice and noticed Winter’s impassive stare back at him. “I assume you're interested in that particular section of the train. Don’t be, it is classified and will not be shared during our talks.”

Jaune nodded and as soon as she turned her face back to the front he smirked. ‘We’ll see about that.’

 

 They had reached her personal car and Jaune entered inside to see a rather simplistic  yet professional looking bedroom with a queen sized bed decorated in white. The walls were obviously still metallic and all around there were simple pieces and furnishings that didn’t seem out of place, aside from the artistic snowflake logo imprinted onto everything.

Winter took a chair from nearby and sat on it with her hands locking together and her legs professionally crossed in a very business like manner.

Jaune followed her lead and simply sat on a different chair from across the room.

“Well then, let’s begin…starting with how I stumbled upon you and my subordinate before the attack.” Winter began and felt her thumbs subtly shiver a bit when recalling the vivid details following up with her spontaneous masturbation session during the battle. “While it is not my place to interfere with personal relations involving my subordinates there is the matter of that indecency happening so quickly to such a discipline understudy and I am now vaguely you possess unusual abilities on top of that. They have in our fight against the two Faunus earlier and I would like to know more, you mentioned earlier after you witnessed me during that moment while you were having your way with the girl that you had requirements to be met if I am to receive your aid. You asked for her custody as one, am I correct?.” She concluded and waited patiently in her seat for his response.

‘Powerful she may be she is quite weak willed to the more humane pleasures of her body. She is still very much under influence from your enthrall and will not be sated until you claim her.’ Salem’s dark voice spoke.

‘Yeah about that, why did that happen again? She’s not marked or anything and yeah I get that my aura combined with ‘enthrall’ kinda warms up these girls before…well claiming them, but how is she affected?’

‘Simple, darling. I believe I mentioned this earlier, but for clarity’s sake; your powers are evolving with your growing strength. The more you claim the wider and more profound effect your aura and by extension the enthrall magic exhibits onto others, her case is no different. Regardless of her fortitude and discipline she is repressed in sexual desires. Such is the life of a career militant with a prudish mindset. Bargain for custody of the Faunus girl, if she is interested in exploiting your powers for the sake of the her kingdom then you have leverage to do as such, not that it matters once you claim her. She’ll be a willing slut for the conqueror.’

Jaune inwardly smiled in perverse delight and leaned forward in his seat. “So if I get this right; you want to make use of me and my ‘special’ abilities, right?”

Winter nodded.

“Well it’s like I said; I want custody of Blake, plain and simple. Also anything I can ask of Atlas whenever I want as well as knowing what’s so special about Car ‘P’. Check all those off the list and I’ll ‘help’ you out.”

Winter narrowed her eyes apprehensively at him and thought deeply for a moment. ‘Hmm, that’s a steep condition. She’s a White Fang member and a prominent one considering she was partnered with Taurus.’ Once she thought that the image of Jaune fucking Blake on the platform came to mind sending shivers down her body. Jaune noticed her thighs bucking a bit as well as her legs shifting uncomfortably in her spot, he smirked.

“Those are..uggh..steep conditions. Atlas can assist and aid you in whichever avenue sure, but the Faunus girl is actually an enemy of our kingdom and by extension my own family. Until I get information out of her about White Fang so as to shut them down I’m not entirely settled on just giving her to you, also the Car ‘P’ is especially classified and a coveted piece of Atlas science. Unofficial personnel like yourself can’t know of its contents.” Winter struggled to say while remaining composed.

Jaune frowned and pressed on. “You’ve seen what I can do, against those two your soldiers didn’t stand a chance. They would’ve been dead if I hadn’t ‘dealt’ with Blake and lured Adam to fight me. Are you sure none of that is worth keeping Blake is my personal prisoner and just seeing what’s inside Car ‘P’?” He smiled internally knowing full well how afflicted with the enthrall she was.

“No, it is absolutely non-negotiable regarding that car’s contents. Also that girl must face punishment and be sentenced accordingly for her crimes, the Kingdom of Atlas values its technology and principles very much. I am no different in that regard.” She said back with a firm commanding tone.

Jaune decided to see what made this proud woman tick. ‘Insight!’ His eyes spaced out and zoomed in onto Winter’s mind and by extension her memories and personality.

_-A short stone faced girl glared at her father with piercing blue eyes as he chatted animatedly with business associates. He ignored his family and treated the ‘Schnee’ name as his own personal emblem despite being the outsider who married into it. He was corporate greed incarnate and cared little for valuing family or being simply human. Her mother drowned out her despair and misery with alcohol often which left her absent from her children’s lives quite a bit, hired help taught, trained, and essentially Winter and another younger girl their whole lives. The younger sister resembling Winter but younger and more petite. Jaune thought she was beautiful on that stage singing to the world, she was as graceful as an angel made of snow and he would damn sure have her. It was a cold lonely life where the man touting coveted pride in the Schnee name treated his daughters as business tools. Winter didn’t want that and decided to make a name for herself and follow her own path. She was trained rigorously in sword arts and honed her body to perfection with a focus on speed and precision, her special hereditary semblance gave her more confidence on her abilities. Eventually she branched out and left behind her role in the so called family against her father’s wishes, she did so with pride and a smile. Ever since then she trained and progressed her military career as a Atlas huntress under her mentor General Ironwood, a man who she saw as far more of a father than her own. With the firmest of military disciplines ingrained into her she stood here today as a refined soldier, an Atlas specialist who prioritized professionalism and discipline above all else.-_

 

 “You weren’t kidding when you said that last part, I can see why you left behind that family life. Your father’s a major asshole.” Jaune remarked making Winter’s eyes god wide in stunned surprise.

“How…do you know that? That’s personal information I don’t share with anyone who isn’t closely related to me.” Winter calmly demanded feeling a bit of sweat on her brow as her body came under more subtle waves of stimulation. She then narrowed her eyes accusingly at Jaune. “That’s another one of your strange powers, isn't it?”

Jaune shrugged with a wry smile. “Nailed it.”

“What else do you know?” Winter asked tersely with an unflinching gaze.

This time Jaune straightened up and gazed directly into her blue eyes. “ I know that your family is miserable because of your asshole father, a man that treats like business like a number one priority and his own family like business assets. You struck out on your own because of that, right? Even inspired your sister to do the same.”

Winter didn’t flinch, but held silent for he struck a nerve.

“I also know that because you’ve lived your life for Atlas that you’re on soldier mode most of the time and do everything with perfection and professionalism too.” Jaune then pressed further. “I also know that because I’ve obviously saw you getting off to me subduing Blake that you’re a closet nympho too.”

!

_Slap_

Jaune the sting on his right cheek from her surprisingly fast and unexpected reaction to his accusation. Winter looked very displeased and flustered at everything Jaune said, for she knew all of it was true.

“I think you’ve said enough.” She stated heatedly and withdrew her hand. “Your odd abilities can prove to be a boon for Atlas military, I will consider your requirements for custody of the Faunus as well as special treatment from Atlas, but until further notice you’ll be confined to your quarters till we reach Vale. You have gotten too personal with me, boy. I don’t like to feel like that with anyone.” Winter said and walked off about to reach the door when Jaune stood up to call out to her.

“It’s because you enjoyed letting out those repressed feelings, that’s why you hate it. You’ve never felt the more human things in life before.”

Winter turned on her side with a sharp stare directed at him. “You’re treading sensitive territory, Mister Arc.”

Jaune simply walked up to her calmly, increasing the effect his aura exuded on her body. Winter struggled to keep composed, but her nerves felt like they were lighting up.

“Enlighten me, Mister Arc; what are the more human things I’ve missed out on? Are you to say love, passion, and companionship? I’ve long since discarded the need for any of those. I’m a soldier to the core.”

Jaune leaned up closer to her unwavering form. “No you haven’t, otherwise you wouldn’t be so sensitive right now. You’re secretly feeling it…feeling human, miss Schnee. No one should live without satisfying those urges, it’s what makes us alive after all.”

Winter appeared surprised again yet calmly thought over his words. He saw right through her and knew how feverishly she pleasured herself. She gave up such things and waited until retirement to try them out, but perhaps she should see if his word have any merit of truth before relinquishing herself to these urges.

She took a deep breath then spoke. “Very well, mister Arc. It appears you’re more perceptive than I gave you credit for, I am indeed prone to feeling pleasures given the right conditions. I’ll give you the opportunity to show me if its all really worthwhile, if I’ve come out feeling satisfied and invigorated then I’ll accept any request you ask. So long as its fair, but if I overpower these urges with my sense fortitude wrought by years of military life and come out unsatisfied then your conditions will be inert and you will be of service to the Atlesian military. Do we have a deal?”

Jaune cocked his smile lopsided confidently. “Deal, you’ll be eating your words soon enough.”

Grabbing her hilt she unbuckled her sword and tossed it aside. “I highly doubt that, now…” She then undid her tie along the corset uncovering her breasts to their full D-cup glory. “Convince me.”

He heard Salem snicker mischievously in the background. **“It’s like I said, darling; she’s a fool. Now take her.”**

He slowly closed in on her and placed his hands on the sides of her elegant neck when leaning in for a deep kiss,gradually Winter’s eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss making out with Jaune.

A faint glow seeped out from between his fingers originating from the surface of her neck as a mark was placed without her being the none the wiser. At that moment Winter felt her body stimulate even more and suddenly everything she felt was received more sensitively to her.

She mewled within the kiss and reached her hands around his neck deepening it, thoughts of resistance slowly ebb away as rising waves of nirvana course through her body.

* * *

 

Blake was sitting on her ‘comfortable bed in her cell when she suddenly felt waves of a sensitive pleasure surge throughout her body making her double over with her rump in the air.

“Haah! It’s happening again! Eeyaah!!” Blake cried out with a red face as her dove her hands to between her legs rubbing herself furiously through her tight pants! ‘What is this?! And where did it come fr- wait! It’s just like when that guy had me! It has to be from him!’

“Huuaagh!” She cried out again and rocked her hips vertically on her busy fingers. The hem of her pants came down yet again and bunched around her ankles leaving her moistened snatch along with her bare ass in the open air. Thankfully the visor on the door to her cell was shut and the walls were fairly thick, she didn’t want anyone, least of all the boy walking on in her like this.

“I--huff…need to get out of here…uaahh!! And escape to Beacon like planned!” She struggled to speak, even think, during her orgasmic state of being. Her plan to leave Adam and the White Fang began when seeing the early patterns of his unrelenting brutality against others, she had secured a way to register legitimately as a student and leave without any notice or casualties. Another part of her feared retaliation from him, but right now she feared how much of a mess she had turned into ever since her encounter with that the blonde guy.

* * *

 

 

 Back in Winter’s quarters the pair were feverishly making out with each other. Winter’s tongue got bold and dove into Jaune’s ready mouth allowing him to suckle on it to his heart’s content, his arms hooked up around her back pulling her closer where her bare laden breasts squished up against his armor.

After feeling the cold of his metal she felt he needed to undress first, stepping back from their reluctantly separated embrace Winter stood before him with her chest proudly displayed making his mouth water. Jaune smirked and undid his outfit piece by piece until only his jeans were left. Winter was mildly impressed wit his growing physique and eyed it seductively as she undid her boots followed up by the rest of her clothing leaving her only in white leggings attached to a garter belt. Jaune instantly felt his erection jab painfully against the inside of his jeans after seeing her clean shaven pussy.

He wasted no time in going back to her body and wrapping his arms around it while kissing along the crook of her neck making her breathe faster. His hands trailed around from her back to her hips stroking the curves of her thighs as one wrapped around his ankles. Winter gently bit on a finger to keep herself from crying out too loud but it was a failing effort for her body was ultra sensitive at the moment and Jaune was hitting all the right places. His hands then grooved from her  hips to her breasts fondling in slow rotations then squeezing them to his heart’s content.

“Ah! Huaah!” She let out in a sharp breath that drew his attention. She opened her eyes to see Jaune’s gentle blue gaze in her face just before he closed in on it once again in a frenzied lip-lock. He had her in his grip and already lost against him, all without realizing it.

They continued their make out onto the bed with Jaune on top, doing so for minutes on end with heated hot breaths and exchanges of saliva. Jaune then rose up breaking off the lip contact, much to Winter’s displeasure, so he could hover his mouth over her luscious sizable breasts readily.

“Have you..hah…ever serviced a woman’s features like these before?” She asked both curious and challenging. Jaune struggled not to scoff and laugh off her remark, instead he went to work. Winter recoiled a bit the moment she felt his lips close in on her right tit, the tight hungry suckle on her nipple drove her wild. Jaune’s other hand simply squeezed in motions on her other breast with her nipple squeezed between his fingers. Her legs gently jerked and her body arched in accordance with his ministrations.

This continued on for several minutes, Winter’s voice spiked up each time her body jolted in stimulation, with Jaune’s lips tightly sucking and kissing her breasts every step of the way. He eventually let himself up for a breather as well as take in the sight of the beautiful specialist laying back before him looking lovely and ready, that was when she undid the back of her bun letting her beautiful silver hair fall loose giving her the appearance of a lovely silver haired angel.

“Wow…I like very much.” Jaune whispered darkly as he hung back to take in the sight. ‘I can’t wait to see little Weiss like that, it’s only a matter of time.’ He wordlessly added.

 

* * *

 

 He was about to descend upon her again when he felt the gentle pressure of her stocking covered left foot press against his chest. She playfully shoved him a bit before letting it droop down to his jean clad bulge clearly in the heat of the moment. Jaune allowed her to fondle her foot along the hem of his pants while the other graced up along the his abdomen seductively. She was good and precise, Jaune was very much impressed, both at himself to turning the esteemed militant into this as well as impressed with the woman herself. Her stocking covered feet traced around his mound and expertly pulled the zipper down from his jeans letting his large hardened length pop out making her beautiful crystalline eyes go wide.

Jaune inwardly grinned at the expression her face made once she beheld his cock in all its glory, she even then licked hungrily around her lower lips as though anxious to feel that thing inside her. Jaune had an idea to get her better fired up and knelt down onto his knees with his head in between her sprawled legs. Winter popped an eyebrow at first and then both her eyes went wide and her mouth held agape as she felt Jaune’s warm firm mouth latch onto her glistening sensitive pussy. His warm inviting lips suckled and kissed along her vulva just as he had done to her breasts earlier except stronger. Winter gripped the sheets underneath her tightly with her body arching in response as Jaune’s mouth went to work tonguing out her tight juicy snatch.

“Hoooarrhh….aaahh!” Winter moaned tossing her head around with a clearly heated face.

Elsewhere Salem herself felt up her own body as she watched from her bedroom chambers atop the dark queen sized bed. Her large silky black robe was disheveled enough for her pale skinned breasts and pussy to show being fingered and played with. Her dark eyes were half-lidded and her body was reclined in pleasurable relaxation as she watched her beloved conqueror tame the frigid Schnee woman and make a mess out of her.

“That’s it, beloved. Just like how you serviced me so finely, I’m starting to ache more for you now with how you’ve been taking these women as of late. Perhaps I should send for you soon and maybe involve that Nikos girl to spice things up for you, my sweetheart.” She cooed with a dark seductive voice as she plunged two fingers into her pussy the same time she saw Jaune plunge one into Winter’s snatch from the screen.

* * *

 

 

 Blake sat on her backside of the flat bed in her cell frigging her cunt feverishly for the past few minutes. Her face was frazzled and flustered with strands of raven hair clinging to her forehead, her shirt was bunched up over her chest letting her breasts bounce freely and her of course her entire legging ensemble was down around her knees.

‘It’s still.. hauuah…fortunate that no guards…eeeyaah…can hear me.” She mouthed and then inspiration struck her. _‘Or maybe they should so I can make my escape…and get away from him.’_ She thought directing the last part at Jaune, someone she’d never thought she’d fear more than Adam.

Another pulse of enthrall hit her and she bounced her hips into the air with her fingers from the right hand furiously rubbing her clit, she was close to coming and when she did the guards were sure to check on her.

 

* * *

 

_Back to Jaune and Winter…_

“Eeaagh!! Ah hah!” Winter bellowed in ecstasy and thrashed around a she felt Jaune’s lips nibble gently on her clitoris before switching back to slithering his tongue inside her quirm. His hands were mounted around the sides of her pussy massaging the sensitive skin as he worked his magic.

Deciding to once again show her a thing or two on servicing herself with her fingers, Jaune retracted his head so he could shove a strong pair of fingers from his right hand deep into Winter’s soaking pussy. In and out and he plunged in steady rhythm and seconds later she thrashed wildly about and hollered out in orgasm. Her pussy muscles convulsed like crazy and spritzed juices all over his hand, which he pulled up to his mouth to lick off tastily while she relaxed from her climax.

He looked upon her heavily breathing form bearing a dazed face with satisfaction, he also enjoyed the sight of her breasts rising up and down with her heaving chest. The mark on her neck glowed brightly and Jaune felt he was impressed with himself for not needing to use Excite on her this entire time, either it was because she was so repressed and prone to sensitive urges or he was just that good. Likely it was both.

 Jaune rose above to stand over her gripping his cock in hand ready to drive it in, he looked to Winter’s frazzled face with a seductive smirk and spoke. “So…are you convinced yet?”

Winter continued breathing hard and she found herself unable to answer for her eyes were focused on his large cock, it seemed only actions would speak for her and Jaune took her on that.

His left hand grabbed one of her elegant legs by the ankle to lift it up to where her foot dangled near his face while he pressed the head of his girth onto the folds of her sensitive moist vulva. Winter eyed it anxiously with her bottom lip bit down and then with a hard shove Jaune pushed forward half his length into her making her recoil back with her mouth silently held agape.

He instantly felt her muscles tighten on his cock and held it there allowing her to get eased into it, after a few seconds he decided that was enough and pushed the rest of his length to the hilt inside Winter Schnee’s juicy snatch pumping steadily into it.

She breathed hard as she felt Jaune’s thick long member fill her innermost depths and beyond, she felt he had breached her very cervix and her vaginal muscles were locking him down tight. The mark on her neck flared up intensely as they continued fucking there on the bed, Winter’s face was screw up in eye shut ecstasy while her body undulated along with his thrusts.

Her breasts bounced with each time Jaune plunged his meat up into her hole and soon they started bouncing faster, the sounds of flesh patting flesh became more rapid around the same time. So too did Winter’s moans become more vocal.

This was when Jaune got the idea to play his ace. ‘Excite!’

All of a sudden Winter felt her body surge like crazy with intense stimulation, her body’s receptiveness of pleasure that Jaune gave her intensified tenfold! She started moaning incoherently as he screwed her like a horny dog, her face turning into an eye rolled tongue lolling mess was indication that he was literally driving her crazy with pleasure.

Their bodies, sweaty and wrought with the smell of sex, slapped together intensely in a rampant pace, in and out Jaune drove his cock all the way inside and each time he pulled out to the tip he shoved back in just as hard. He kept this up with near boundless stamina thanks to his aura and eventually leaned down over the precious soldier woman to hook an arm around her neck and pull her hungry face into a very steamy make out.

Her legs wrapped around his hips tightly keeping him snug inside as they continued shifting against each other in heated frenzy. Her tongue stretched from her mouth to eagerly intercept his in a sloppy succulent make out that lead to her sucking on his tongue while keeping her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

 They continued like this in missionary position until Jaune pulled her up in their embrace to a seated position on the bed surface. Winter was still seated in his lap with her limbs wrapped around his body and her face frenziedly making out with his although now upright writhing on his lap.

Salem looked on proudly from her astral projection as her real self was still masturbating furiously to the visual.

 Winter continued bouncing on his lap with intensely displayed love and lust written on her face, feeling that both their climaxes were approaching Jaune decided to grasp her buttocks firmly and pound his hips upward into her sensitive quirm. Winter held tightly onto his back and roughly rocked her hips on his laps several more times until her body halted and she felt her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave!

“Hhooarrrgghh!!” She screamed in ecstasy as she came hard on Jaune’s cock whereas he himself grinned before plunging his cock into her depths to fire off.

His hands tightly gripped her buttocks as his hips hammered against her juicing pussy, his nutsack and cock angrily throbbed as it pumped heavy loads of seed into her womb repeatedly! It audibly throbbed and pulsed again and again with Winter’s womb filling up to capacity.

They held each other there while their climaxes subsided, eventually she relaxed and slumped in his grasp with a very content smile on her face. Jaune twisted their positions around to lay her on her back atop the bed after withdrawing from her, on cue the thick flood of sperm ooozed out of her freshly fucked hole making Jaune feel proud of himself.

* * *

 

At the same time Blake felt herself cum intensely with her body hunched upward and pussy juices spraying everywhere all over the bed. She had let out an ear piercing scream which alerted a pair of guards to her cell, hastily redressing herself and quickly taking her hiding spot up against the corner of the wall and ceiling she waited for the footsteps to come closer.

Once the door opened a pair of Atlas troopers with different color bands around their arms; one being orange and the other being maroon, barged in aiming their guns around at nothing.

“Huh, that’s weird I thought I heard something screeching over here.” The maroon one turned to his partner. “We kept that Faunus chick in this cell, right?”

The orange shrugged. “Huh, I don’t know, dude. I wasn’t even paying attention when we brought her in, still kinda groggy from my earlier nap from when we loaded onto the train. Taking frequent naps on this boring fucking job is the only thing keeping me sane, y’know..” The orange one responded lazily.

“Godammit, Grif, you’re just lazy. We’re supposed to guard that prisoner, what if she esca- Oh jeez the back of my head!” The maroon one got knocked out by a swift blow to the back of his head when Blake slipped down from the corner of the wall.

“Ah shit.” The orange one said flatly before receiving a swift kick to the face knocking him out as well.

 Once the two were unconscious Blake pilfered their dozing forms for anything of value, she came out with key cards to the some of the doors and some lien. Also something belonging to a _‘Rooster…Teeth double gold- never mind that. Need to escape._ ’ She pocketed the small amount of loot as well as some Dust ammo for her weapon which she sought out next.

After stealthily sneaking about this brig car she found Gambhol Shroud hoisted at a confiscation desk, once she picked it back up and made for the ladder leading to the rooftop.

Feeling the wind billow past her flowing dark hair the Faunus feline looked out around all the foliage of nature and peered ahead at what looked to be a port with ships in the distance. She figured it would be a walk, but if she could get to a ship and board one that happened to be going to Vale she could get to that kingdom and stay until Beacon’s initiation started. She already had her papers and everything prepared with her just before boarding the train with Adam.

Now she simply looked ahead at the front of the car dreading if she ever met that boy again, the one who had his way with her after crumbling her body to an overly sensitive mess. She wrapped her arms around herself shuddering a bit in fear before shaking it off and leaping from the rooftop down a gentle hill slope making her escape.

 

* * *

 

 Feeling her ‘presence’ make distance from his location Jaune sensed Blake was making her escape from the train. ‘Huh, guess she really get out. That is one crafty kitty.’ He mused feeling more impressed than annoyed, he knew it was only a matter of time until they’d meet again. She was going to Beacon after all, Jaune knew that with his insight and since he is headed there he would be sure to fully claim her this time.

 _‘Hopefully by then the imperfect mark wears off and then I can have her.’_ He added in thought as he sat near the relaxing content form of Winter Schnee, she was just now recovering from her intense orgasm and eventually propped herself up on her knees to to wrap herself around his back while he sat up on the bed.

She purred seductively around the side of his face, which was out of character for her, but it showed she was indeed claimed to the core. Jaune relished in that thought as he felt up her face pulling her lips into his for another steamy kiss.

Seconds passed and they broke apart with a trail of saliva bridging their lips, Winter’s face was smiling at him sweetly. “So did I ‘convince’ you then?”

She mirthfully giggled and sensually stroked his chest with her hands. “I’d say you very much have…Master.” She answered with the mark flaring up on the surface of her neck. “Anything and everything I can offer is yours, darling. Even my own mother and younger sister could be of great service to you, trust me that they rather have you in their lives than my father.”

 _‘Hmm, her sister…she is cute, I wonder when I’ll get to meet her. Speaking of petite huntresses…_ ’ Jaune then got a kinky idea on how to spice things up for the militant woman.

“What say you use that radio of yours to contact your understudy; Ciel Soleil.” He offered and when she gave him a puzzled look he added; “I’d like to show her the epiphany I showed you, again, it could spice things up.”

At this her face lit up in a mischievous smirk and so too she reached for her radio and dialed in Soleil’s frequency.

“Soleil, I’d like to see you now.” Winter started then looked seductively over to Jaune who shared her devious smile. “Please do make haste.” She added before leaning down onto Jaune’s face sucking in his tongue erotically.

* * *

 

Outside the door stood a slightly fidgety Ciel gulping as she knocked on the door twice and announced her presence. A few seconds later the door slid open and she yelp din surprise when a completely naked Jaune with an equally naked Winter draping her arms around his neck stood greeting her with lusty smiles.

“That was quite expedient of you, Soleil. You’re always so punctual.” Winter remarked.

The red faced Ciel didn’t know what to do until the mark on her body flared up and suddenly her whole body felt like melting, that was when Jaune and Winter reached out their arms to her shoulders pulling her inside with no resistance.

The door slid shut and soon came various noises of moans and kissing.

Inside the room Jaune and Winter started having their fun with Ciel; Jaune held her within his arms with her back pressed against his naked chest while Winter felt up around her abdomen to her breasts.

To the young huntress it felt completely chaotic having your mentor feel you up and kiss along your neck with her lover gripping her hips and rocking her rump against his erection. The mark flared up around her wrist and soon the feelings of euphoria intensfied with her moaning a bit louder and mentally begging them to continue.

Winter’s firm pale hands slid up her chest undoing her tight shirt in the process, the piece of cloth was now hunched up over her caramel skinned breasts to which the Schnee took to sucking in tandem. This made Ciel even more unbalanced, it was then Jaune reached his hands underneath her skirt to peel down her panties to her ankles so he could fingerbang her pussy with his right hand while his left held her head against his in a tongue loshing kiss. Winter’s ministrations altered to her hands squeezing and tugging those delicious brown mounds making Ciel squeal inside Jaune’s mouth while he himself had fund diddling her pussy with his magical fingers. It wasn’t long she started bucking her hips in orgasm while standing! Juices sprayed out from under her skirt and her legs quivered along with her, after she finished Winter gave a mock look of disapproval.

“That is quite the offense, Miss Soleil. You have stained my floor and most importantly came too quickly.” Winter joked while looking at the frazzled young girl. “What do you believe to be a fitting punishment, my dear Jaune?”

“How about she cleans you out while I take care of her from behind, I kinda have a thing for her ass. The skirt with those leggings just really do it for me.” He answered making Winter put a finger to her chin in thought.

 _‘Hmmm, perhaps I should with one as well.’_ She thought before gently tugging Ciel out of Jaune’s embrace to fully strip her of everything except her leggings and her skirt, which was now hunched up around her waist before gently shoving her onto the bed. The militant woman crawled onto it with her sliding her elegant pristine body over her mocha skinned one, with breasts nudging up against one another, before straddling the student’s head with her cum dripping snatch.

“As for your punishment; you will engorge yourself. Plenty of our master’s essence inside for you to indulge in.” Winter stated before slumping her body down with her pussy gently smothering Ciel’s face. She went to work soon enough and grabbed her commander’s thighs when she started tonguing out her spermy cunt.

Quickly Winter reeled back and grinded her hips on her face moaning out loud as Jaune’s sperm was sucked and slurped out of her quirm and onto Ciel’s hungry mouth. All the while Jaune sauntered forward to the edge of the bed and pulled Ciel’s legs up so that he may line his hard cock up with her puckered little anus. He had already plowed it once before and he really enjoyed it, he knew full well she did too.

“Haaaahh…Master!!” Ciel bellowed underneath Winter’s snatch. She felt like she was on another plane of existence when feeling Jaune bury his cock further into her anal passage. Her toes curled along with her arching legs that Jaune held in his hands. He wasted no time in rocking his hips back and forth in a steadily increasing pattern.

To him the tightness of Ciel’s ass was plenty to get him revved up, soon he started pumping his hips forth even harder now making the young girl squeal underneath his newly claimed lover’s pussy. Ciel continued sucking down cum from Winter’s pussy and in turn continued feeling the sweet intense feeling of Arc phallus driving up her ass.

This went on for minutes with both girls turned into a moaning messes as Jaune pumped and pumped, soon enough Ciel came hard and Jaune pulled out in time to see her pussy spritz juices all over his waist. She questioned why until Jaune beckoned to Winter to rearrange herself, she did so with gusto as she lined up above Ciel’s panting form in doggy style position.

“Do to me what you did to her, master.The look on her face…! It’s…I want it! I want that feeling!” Winter implored with a tongue lolled out of her lips forever depriving her of any resolved stone face she would ever wear.

Jaune all too readily agreed and placed one foot atop the bed surface to line up his meat to Winter’s soft pale ass. Once the tip connected with her anus he simply shoved on in at a gradual pace, making her grip the sheets around Ciel’s head to the point they tore.

Winter let out a deep cry mixed with pain and pleasure, seconds later it became more of pleasure. _‘This sensation! It’s..too much! I..I…love it!’_

Jaune buried his cock to the hilt and started fucking her with rampant thrusts making slapping noises originating from his waist to her ass.

Pat pat and pat was the sound of feverish pounding that Jaune delivered to Winter’s asshole, they carried on like this for minutes and to the girls felt like eternity. Ciel recovered from her orgasmic state and instinctively wrapped  her arms up around her commander’s neck pulling her down for an erotic woman on woman kiss with enthusiastic tongues involved. They had their arms wrapped around each other Jaune hammered away into Winter’s ass, she still moaned loudly from it within Ciel’s mouth.

They continued swabbing spit with each other until Winter broke off feeling her climax approach as Jaune shoved one final thrust into her tight anal sphincter to pump a heavy load of cum into her bowels. This set Winter off into an orgasmic scream as she arched her chest upward from her position with breasts standing out. Jaune quickly yanked his still-cumming cock out of Winter’s ass and shoved it hard into Ciel’s juicy snatch catching her by surprise!

The combination of the surprise as well as such a thick lengthy member burying into her set her off as well, she was still sensitive from earlier. She reached her hands behind her neck and came with her vaginal muscles clamping down wetly on Jaune’s cumming cock! It throbbed and throbbed as it pumped her full of seed like it did Winter’s bum and right after Jaune switched again to pull out and fire off along their bodies he finished.

Both girls collapsed on top of each other on the bed breathing hard with sweaty bodies and gaping holes seeping sperm.

He collapsed back onto a comfy chair behind him feeling tuckered out, it wasn’t too long ago he had fucked Blake after all. Even before it was just after he had porked Ciel too. The fact that he endured this long really impressed him, he felt even more confident with that knowledge.

‘Aaah…another conquest done. You now have the Schnee woman broken and loyal like a horny dog, the same can be said for her subordinate. The Faunus White Fang member not withstanding I’d say this mission was a success, my love.” Salem’s voice oozed from behind him as an astral projection of a half-naked image of her materialized.

“Not..huff..yet…it’s not. Still have to find out about that damn Car ‘P’, my queen.” Jaune answered back as he felt up Salem’s form as she did his.

**‘All things in good time, take a breather. I’d say you earned it tenfold.”**

Jaune looked out the window of the cabin into the beautiful sunset thinking about Blake and smiling deviously to himself knowing that he could still feel the imperfect mark on her.

**End chapter**

_**Next chapter**_ \- _Claim the Barmaids- Iris and Mei Lin_

(Canon future connection)- Claim the woeful Mother- Willow Schnee I

Claim the Barmaids- Mei Lin and Iris(Both waitress girls from V3 and V4)

(Canon future connection)- Claim the Sailor girl- Mattie Skye I(Sailor tomboy from V4)

Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang Xiao Long I

(Canon future connection)- Claim the Tribal Mother- Raven Branwen I

Claim the Sugar and Spice- Malachite twins I

 ** **Beacon Arc-****  

Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I

Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I

Claim the Lotus Flower- Lie Rei (R63 Lie Ren)

Claim the Velveteen Rabbit-Velvet Scarlatina I

(Canon Future Connection)- Claim the Widowed Lotus- An Ren I

Claim the Heiress- Weiss Schnee I

(Canon connection)- Conquer the Runaway- Blake Belladonna II

Conquer the Spartan & Ravish the Witch- Salem III and Pyrrha II special

(More options to come!)

 


	14. Claim the Bar Maidens- Mei Lin and Iris

**AN:** Update time! Just forward heads up these characters are NOT OCs; they have appeared canonically in the show in design and brief appearance. Iris is the short skirt innkeeper mentioned by Qrow in V3, Mei Lin is the flirty Anima waitress in V4. Just to clear that up. Enjoy the update!

 

**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Chapter Fourteen -Claim the Barmaidens I- Mei Lin and Iris**

 

_ By Azure _

  
  
  
  


_ The store thus far…. _

  
  


During a negotiation with Winter Schnee regarding rights to a certain Faunus rogue, Jaune Arc had put his skills to use by delving into Winter Schnee’s very soul to get a read on her personality. From there he glimpsed her history and learned not only did she have a career focus,but also begrudged much resentment towards her father feeling that he tarnished her grandfather’s name with his practices. Jaune learned that her father’s materialization of his kin lead to Winter driving herself to establish her own identity through her own skills and self, at the same time encouraging a particular younger sibling to do the same. He understood it all after figuring her out and playing that against her. On top of that baggage he learned that this prestige specialist was also unfulfilled, lonesome, and joyless at the end of the day. It was due largely in part to her own high strung personality as well as her focus on professionalism and refinement. Jaune played on those innate vulnerabilities and demonstrated his abilities to Winter by revealing such personal information. Needless to say she was not happy one bit that he invaded such personal space and used that knowledge against her.Originally she had sought him out to enlist his services after seeing some those unique skills demonstrated during the battle, but to her surprise his prices were far too high to consider. Jaune risked imprisonment in that moment until he played on her ego and made a gamble with her. One that if Winter was so fortified in discipline in regards to her more humane needs, and that her focus on career was so sublime, that she wouldn't feel any carnal pleasures that she forsaked as a human woman.

Taking umbrage to that she challenged him and played right into his trap, she was already under much of his influence during his claim on Blake Belladonna, thus making it easier for her to get lost in emotion. Once they shook hands on the bet Winter Schnee lost to him, for he had marked her during the handshake. After a heated romp in the sheets, in which she moaned his name like a sex starved maniac, Winter Schnee broke any and all resolve she had and pledged herself to loving her new ‘Commanding officer’. She was gleefully indulging in the forgone pleasures she had foolishly missed out on. The esteemed Atlas official and General Ironwood’s former right hand now became a lover claimed by and solely loyal to Jaune Arc. With that victory going to him she would relinquish any and all secrets of Atlas that he would ask for, bur right now the only thing he wanted was to continue having her body. That achievement came bundled with the only other female on this convoy, his earlier claim known as Ciel Soleil, who had been summoned to Winter’s quarters as per her command. The only command given to her was to come join them in the bed, Ciel willfully and eagerly obeyed. Another couple of rounds of intense sexual deviance ensured involving the two Atlas women,Ciel begged and swallowed, Winter writhed on his length and shared his seed with Ciel, and so on so forth. Now the formally prudish Atlesian officials were rightfully claimed and resting comfortably in his arms naked,sticky with sweat, and pumped full of his seed. 

His next prize to claim was the mystery of Car ‘P’....

 

* * *

 

 

From within the confines of Winter schnee’s quarters there were noises going on that would almost certainly be heard had there been any guards posted outside. 

“Deeper! Uaah! Take him deeper, Soliel! That’s...huaah...an order!”

“Mmphf...yes Commander! Mmphf!”

Fortunately there weren’t, as per Winter’s orders. The sounds emanating within could only be described as loud smacking noises, breathy moans and gasps, as well as sharp elated squeals of orgasmic bliss. Most of them were coming out of the commanding officer herself;Winter Schnee who was currently finger banging herself on Jaune’s left hand. 

She was biting her lip and aggressively rocking herself on it with his two main fingers dipping into her quirm repeatedly. 

The one making intense suction noises was her chocolate skinned understudy; Ciel Soliel, who had been corrupted and claimed prior to Winter herself. Her current task was simply taking her new commander deep into her throat and was doing a fairly decent job at it despite having relatively low experience.

Jaune’s other hand petting her head came as a sign of encouragement to which she gladly worked his meat with flair. One might say could even see hearts in her eyes as she aimed to please him. Her suctions intensified with her head hammering at his waist even faster.

At the center of it all was the Conqueror himself; Jaune Arc, who sat comfortably on Winter’s bed fingering the specialist into a moaning mess while getting sucked off by the punctual protege. Jaune titled his head back content and relishing the tight spongy passage of the mouth of Ciel. Her elegant brown hands wrapped in armwarmers gripped the sides of his hips continuing her onslaught on his member.Ciel Soleil was making extra sure that she left no trace of phallic flesh unlubricated, it helped that she loved the taste as much as she loved servicing him.Her eyes kept their adoring gaze on him during, her cheeks hollowed out with extra suction as she put more strength into sucking, it was an intense and addicting feeling Jaune was getting accustomed to. 

On his side nestled the former prudish militant; Winter Schnee, she had curled up along his chest biting her fist as Jaune dug his left hand deeper in between Winter's firm thighs with his two fingers dipping delving in and out of her gushing snatch. He also occasionally squeezed and played with her clitoris each time he went in, making the esteemed woman curl into a moaning mes beside  him.

Jaune waited until she came which wasn’t long considering just how loud she moaned his name, seconds later her body seized up and her pussy clamped down on his fingers in a gushing climax in which caused her to moan his name loudly. Jaune quickly retracted his hand so he could pull her face into his for another loving overly erotic lip-lock. Winter immediately receded into it and locked her hands around his head making out with him like their lives depended on it.

Ciel started slowing her bobbing so she could suck extra hard and kept going at it during their make out for several more minutes until Jaune moaned inside Winter’s mouth. His hips tensed and jerked upward against Ciel’s face with his cock blowing heavy payloads of sperm down her throat.

The taste made Ciel rejoice and kept her sucking making sure none of it left her mouth.

Winter reluctantly broke off from her lover’s lips in order to relay another command for ciel.

“Keep some of it inside your mouth, Soleil. I want a taste too.” Winter ordered receiving a nod from her as Jaune finished cumming. 

After the last few audible gulps Ciel picked herself up from his softening member with a gooey trail bridging her slick lips to it and leaned up so that Winter could pull the younger lady into her arms for a heated tongue loshing make out. Their hands wrapped around each other’s heads tangling in their hair as sperm coated tongues dipped in and out of each other while also wrestling for dominance.

Jaune just sat back and enjoyed the show feeling his organ come to life again, they were now tenderly kissing with suckling lips and milky globs of semen smacked between them. After a few minutes of passionate full on kissing the two detached with a string a saliva and cum bridging their lips breathing hard before falling back on the bed with their lover.

The sheets were a mess and all three bodies were even messier, cum still seeped out from their freshly fucked holes and coated their lips. Jaune worked his arms underneath each of their bodies keeping them close for a comforting hug.

**_‘Having fun, darling?_ ** **’** Salem’s voice spoke while the two ladies rested on his shoulders.

‘ _ I certainly am, Salem. Just getting a little more out of this ride before we drop off in Vale.’  _ Jaune replied using his thoughts.

**_‘I’ve certainly enjoyed the entertainment as well, you cannot see me right now but I have pleasured myself quite a bit when remembering you dominating the Schnee woman and subverting the younger student. It never gets tiring and it’s always addicting, but that’s not why I’ve contacted you. I believe it’s time for our esteemed specialist to reveal to you what is in Car P.’_ **

Jaune nodded.  _ ‘Yeah, I’m definitely eager myself. Will definitely get on it, Mistress.’ _

Salem liked his answer.  **_‘I should also let you know that it is an ideal plan to establish a safe house here in the Anima continent just outside of Mistral kingdom. For precautions in the future of course, one can never be too secure and safeguarded.’_ **

_ ‘You want me to get off here? Off the train? What do i do about getting to Vale?’  _

**_‘You’ll simply take the airship ride there, Anima has plenty of settlements which house mobile airships. Provided they’re not attacked by bandits and Grimm of course. Just have one take you to port then from there head over to Vale, I have faith in your resourcefulness and capabilities in getting to your destination. We need only confirm what is so secret about Car P before getting off at the fueling station to look for a safehouse to set up.’_ **

Jaune was quiet a moment and slowly nodded.  _ ‘Yeah that makes a lot more sense now that I think about it, alright then. Not too much a fan of taking the long way to Vale, since Amber, Emerald, and Pyrrha might be waiting for me there, but getting a private safehouse is a good idea.’  _ Jaune reasoned.

**_‘It is ideal, especially if I have moments of dire need for your body pressed against mine, I’d rather that be in utmost privacy away from major kingdoms, darling.’_ ** Salem cooed before breaking the connection leaving Jaune to his thoughts and his two women.

* * *

 

Walking down the halls of the linked convoys Jaune made his way alongside a redressed Winter and Ciel towards the locked Car P which had just been ahead of Winter’s own personal one. They stood in front of a high tech security door with scanner and ID card slot, both of which were provided by Winter herself without hesitation.

Once the clearance was okayed they made their inside what appeared to be a high tech looking science chamber with two energy fueled high tech pods holding a redheaded girl in each.

“Whoa..What is all this?”  Jaune asked astounded as he and Ciel took in the sights while making their way to the pods. Once he got close enough his eyes widened at the sight of two identical redheaded girls that appeared no older than fifteen.

It was Winter’s turn to speak, once she shut the door she turned to her lover. “To your left is the flesh and blood daughter of our head scientist doctor Polendina; Polly Polendina.” She began making Jaune look closely at the aforementioned girl. She looked positively still almost like she was dead, but the lifeline indicator on the side panel indicated otherwise. 

Polly appeared as a fifteen year old girl dressed up in a beige and green dress with bouncy shoulder length orange hair, had some freckles decorating her cheeks and would seem like the childish joyful type were it not for her comatose state.

“Polly had been diagnosed with a rather deadly illness years prior, when her father couldn’t find a cure he placed her in cryo slumber courtesy of Atlas technology until he could. She is in a perpetual state of frozen slumber until that time comes, unfortunately he has had no paramount success so far.” Winter concluded that gestured to the other pod where lied an exact duplicate of Polly herself except with a more mobile version of her outfit. 

“This is P.E.N.N.Y., synthetic android designed by the good doctor as an experimental life form. She’s the first of her kind; a synthetic that could generate aura, she’s also a weapon in terms of hardware. Atlas military has its goals after all, she is able to lift tons, manipulate a versatile weapons array, and generate energy for devastating attacks.” Winter concluded astounding both Jaune and Ciel at the information.

‘Typical Atlesian powers, they always invent some new manner of weaponry with their technology, and in the shape of an innocent girl no less.’ Salem spat. ‘This discovery is certainly surprising, not only is it a feat of technology in of itself but also a testament to their lack of humanity involved in it.’

Jaune noticed the large dual coiled tubes sending and receiving vibrant green energy with the sister coffin.

“What’s with those? And how is she able to generate aura if she’s a robot?” Jaune couldn’t help but ask, thankfully Salem chimed in on his thoughts.

‘There’s a transfusion feedback of the comatose girl’s aura into the synthetic, I believe those tubes are for that purpose.’ 

‘Wait what? That’s actually a thing?’ Jaune asked incredulously as he got a close at the tubes when Winter added on.

“It’s something akin to technological reincarnation in a way, Polly’s aura provides the source to Penny who will start perpetually keeping her given aura generating once she’s active and walking about. Polly simply provides the jump so Penny can live as newly born consciousness in an android body. She has already awaken once before during the beta stages and learned much on living from Doctor Polendina. I believe that’s the main reason Polly’s aura is used for Penny, why Penny imitates her appearance as well, so that the doctor could have his daughter back in a sense. We were to be in Vale to let her frolic among the people and the world in general learning to be human, but she would’ve also been under close watch until it was time for her to return to Atlas. The doctor wanted her to live and make friends, since…” Winter looked back over to Polly’s unmoving form with a frown. “...Polly never got much of a chance to due to her illness coming down on her during childhood. That is all I know.” Winter concluded leaving Jaune thrown by the revelation.

“Wow...and here I thought it was some sort of secret energy source or weapon, the truth was definitely something I didn’t expect.” He said to himself when Salem’s voice spoke up again.

‘ **_Darling...I believe I may have the solution.’_ ** She started catching Jaune’s interest and continued.  **_‘I know what you’re thinking, you want to help her somehow and have no clue how to do it.’_ **

_ ‘Sometimes I hate that you know me so well.’  _ Jaune joked waiting for her to go on. ‘ _ So what can I do? _ ’ He wondered thinking about the android and how powerful an asset she could be in his conquest. His women were strong, especially Amber, but it couldn’t hurt to have a literal war machine that perhaps doubled as a fuckbot on his side for extra muscle. 

Internally he also just wanted to help Polly after hearing that sad story.

**_‘Infuse your aura to the human girl. Mark her.’_ ** Salem instructed perplexing Jaune a bit.

‘Infusion?’

He felt Salem nod.  **_‘Yes, your aura is unique and possess rejuvenative properties regardless that my own aura has melded with it. You can infuse a fair chunk of your aura into the comatose girl jumpstarting her recovery, whatever virus is inside her should dissolve afterwards because of your aura. You must mark her to heal her, and in turn that corrupted aura that will have been transfused into the machine girl will be under your control as well. The greater reward in it would be that you could curry favor with Atlas’s lead scientist if you healed his ill daughter.’_ ** Salem concluded impressing Jaune.

_ ‘Wow, I had no idea my aura could even do that, awesome!’  _ Jaune thought before walking over to the pod holding Polly and placed his hand on the glass surface. 

Winter and Ciel appeared a bit curious at his action when they sawa surge of glowing aura shine from his hand into the body. They both wondered what he was doing and if it would endanger the girl, but they held themselves in check out of faith in their master.

Jaune’s breathing became after a couple of minutes of giving the comatose girl aura until he withdrew his hand feeling spent. When it looked like he was about to collapse both Winter and Ciel rushed over to stand behind him and hold him up.

Barely a second passed when a flash of rainbow light erupted from the pods and the transfusion tubes! Ciel, Winter, and Jaune all had to shield their eyes until it died down.

Once it did Winter checked the pod and saw that her lifeline was beating lively again, color returned to the girl’s pale face and her chest started breathing up and down. To say she was astonished was an understatement; her master just brought a terminally ill girl back from the brink to full health.

“Wow I can’t believe it worked.” Jaune commented when checking the pod with her.

“I...what...you cured her! She was thought to be beyond help and you turned it completely around!” Winter surmised completely at a loss until she lunged at Jaune to wrap her arms around and kiss full on the mouth.

“Mhmph!Mmmm!!” Jaune moaned pleasantly and locked his arms around her as well, Ciel was getting aroused just watching them and wanting in on the action. 

They finished making out leaving a dazed and blushing Winter to withdraw and address his miracle. 

“You have done something thought to be impossible, her father will want to see her immediately…” Winter then looked back over at Ciel. “...and that means we are to change course to head back to Atlas to show him. Plans have changed entirely.”

Jaune looked to see his mark lighting up around Polly’s collarbone and glanced over to Penny to see her body brimming with his black and silver aura. He could feel the essences of both of them tethered to his core now, all it would take would be for Penny to activate and he’d have a cute little warbot under his control, as for Polly he felt no need to claim her in the sexual sense...at least not now anyway. The girl needed to see her father again after being revived, something he still couldn't believe he did.

**_‘Another example of your growing power, my love.’_ ** Salem’s voice echoed as a projection manifested behind curling her arms around his neck like usual. ‘ **_Do not forget to let your new claims know that you’re in need of setting up a safehouse here.’_ ** Salem whispered seductively in his ear before vanishing.

Jaune felt the shiver and suddenly pulled Ciel into his arms to dip the unsuspecting and kiss her full on the mouth. Ciel was startled at first but quickly started kissing back with her hands roaming his backside.

Later after some tender kissing between all three of them Jaune sat down and explained that he needed to establish setting up a  safehouse inside the Anima continent, Winter was objected to it at first because she wanted him with them for their ride back to Atlas, but Jaune informed them that he needed to be in Vale first and foremost.

She was reluctant about his decision but accepted it nonetheless, Ciel was much the same, but Jaune had assured them they are now part of his cabal. HIs lovers.

When presented with that knowledge the two asked if there would be more after pledging loyalty to him above all else. 

After some discussion and profound oaths of obedience and love they agreed on gladly serving him over Atlas and were sure to inform Doctor Polendina of the miracle he performed.Winter expected that the good doctor would be quite grateful and may seek his attention in the future, something Salem told him would be a boon for their subtle conquest.

During the duration of the they had learned that Blake escaped from her confines, but Jaune had told Winter he already knew because of the sense he has with her mark. When tempted to go after her Jaune eased her worries by letting her know where she'll be and that he'll be the one to 'take' her. She resigned to that with a pleased smile as she along with Ciel enjoyed the ride with him until they eventually approached a nearby fueling station off the edge of greenery of Anima’s forests.

It was now Jaune’s time to bid them farewell for now.

“My younger sister is attending Beacon around the same time as you, I’d like you to show her what you’ve shown me. She may be difficult to deal with at first, but what she needs is what you can offer her for like myself we both suffer from the parentage or lack thereof by our father. I see great promise in her, claim her and she’ll become a strong warrior to lay at her side.” Winter said as the train slowed to dock.

“Don’t worry, I got a pretty good glimpse of her when I was in your mind. She’s a cute little thing isn’t she? I’ll take very good care of her.” Jaune said while holding her close and intimately out of view of the guards.

Winter would've normally been at arms after hearing those words from any other man, but that was the old winter.  The new one delighted in having her master ravish and claim her sweet little sister and perhaps taking the SDC out from under Jacques who’s ever been a petty crook at heart. He had to have been if her mother’s alcoholism was anything to say about it. 

“I know you will, my darling knight. I may also want you to look into visiting my mother whenever I bring you to Atlas, I’m sure you understand why since you have seen what my father is like.”

Jaune nodded with a grimace at the mention of Jacques Schnee. “I definitely will, when the time is right anyway. Can’t rush things as they are now.” 

Winter nodded in agreement and pulled him into a loving embrace in which their tongues did battle inside the damp spongy confines of their mouths. 

Feeling irritated at being left out again Ciel was about to protest until Jaune pulled her into the circle as well allowing for a three-way lip-lock frenzy between the three to follow. Both Ciel and Winter closed their eyes in pleasant harmony as they slurped, sucked, and licked all around on each other's mouths. They did their service more enthusiastically on Jaune’s lips leaving the blonde knight breathless once hey finished.

“I’ll come again soon, love. At least when it comes time for the Vytal festival to start.” Winter said smacking her lips and lickging around them with a lusty gaze in her blue eyes.

“I as well, my team will anyway and I will make sure of it. It is highly likely Penny may arrive in Vale at some point as well.” Ciel debriefed. Jaune nodded in acknowledgement and pulled her in for a quick yet full kiss on the lips before letting go of her dazed face.

Stepping off onto the platform of the refueling station Winter bade farewell to Winter and Ciel, who brandished their marked areas to him with pride as he made his way out the station towards the most appropriate spot to set up a safe house.

* * *

 

He marched onward to where he had arrived in a small town just by the train station. Jaune got a glimpse of a two story tavern just up ahead and decided to swing by for a drink when Salem’s voice spoke up.

‘Hmmm, this place would be fitting for a safe house, beloved. Not only is it large and barely noticeable in town, but it also doubles as an Inn. It is ideal.’

‘But isn’t a public tavern? As in people like hunters, mercenaries, and such passing through daily?’ Jaune contested when Salem’s voice slithered seductively in his ear.

‘All the more better to persuade or eliminate whoever is in charge, you have plenty of lien from running the hostel back in the kingdom after all. You could always kill the owner and take the deed, but that would jeopardize the stealth portion of securing a private stronghold.’ 

‘How about seduce?’ Jaune countered when looking up ahead at two bar hostesses who happened to running around all over the place serving various guests.

One happened to be a beautiful oriental woman standing behind the bar wiping beer mugs. She had her hair done up in an ornate braided bun style, her orange eyes looked beautiful in the light and matched her gentle bronze skin quite well. She was lovely and perfectly shaped, not to mention would look great helpless underneath his press.

‘Spoken like a true conqueror indeed.’ Salem finalized leaving Jaune to himself.

He walked up to take a spot at a table waiting for his order to get taken when another hostess arrived, a cute one with a very short skirt riding up her thighs.

She had perfect light skin with a bit of freckles decorating her cheeks, chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail dripping down her side, a figure similar to the other waitress in that sexy elegant manner, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Well except for Pyrrha’s of course. Her corset showed a fair bit of bust making Jaune think she was a pretty high C-cup, but the short skirt is what sold it for him. She was a perfect mix of beauty and cuteness, her fellow bar hostess was just as fetching except with an exotic appeal and smooth skin. He just knew he had to have them both.

‘I wonder where their boss is.’ Jaune wondered with the green eyed waitress stopped by his table to take his order.

“Welcome to the Rooster Inn, my name is Iris and I’ll be serving you today. How may I take your order?” The green eyed waitress asked in a sweet voice.

“Yeah I’ll have some of your special tea, also quick question; where’s the owner of this place? I was thinking about settling in for the night.” Jaune asked acting innocent.

Iris sighed. “Our owner is just the two of us you see working here. The original guy went and left out of nowhere, we’re assuming he might’ve gotten eaten by a Grimm or decided to abandon us. We’re not totally sure, but it’s been just us working to manage the place.” She explained making Jaune smirk.

‘That was lucky, either way I’ll probably have to wait until after the other patrons leave before I can do anything with them.’ 

“So lemme talk to my partner Mei Lin over there and see if we can help you out. Don’t worry about the tea, I’m bringing it when I come back.” Iris said with a cute wink and turned on her heel to walk over to the bar. Jaune got a good glimpse of her rump because of the skirt noticing how perfectly shaped it was, the lacey thong was a huge plus in his book.

Iris didn’t realize it at first but she was feeling ‘strange’ after getting in close to Jaune. Deciding to brush it off as nothing she came to the bar and talked to her partner about setting Jaune up with a room for the night.

“He seems to be quite a looker, does look a little young though. Has he really been traveling through the wilds on his own?” Mei Lin said observing him from afar as he flipped through screens on his personal scroll. 

“If he is it’s pretty impressive, there is a decent number of Grimm in the darker parts of the wilderness around town. Think we can set him up? I know it’s pretty pricey since the boss ditched us.” Iris asked.

Mei Lin nodded while cleaning up another mug. “Sure, if he has the lien for it he can stay as long as he wants. We’ve been hurting for income since losing management, getting all these drunkards and shady ex-huntsmen certainly helps keeps us afloat, but we get too many crazies and jerks at the same time. Here…” Mei Lin slipped her partner the receipt showing prices for a night’s stay coupled next to a week’s stay. “...show him this and let him know we have a room available. It will cost him though.”

Iris nodded and took the piece of paper. “Feel kinda bad about it, he just looks so innocent and sweet, I’d hate to break his wallet.  Maybe we can make it up to him later or something.” She then walked off from the bar back towards a patiently sitting Jaune.

“Maybe we can, I mean I know I prefer rugged guys but he’s pretty easy on the eyes himself.” Mei Lin commented to herself unaware of the influence already affecting her. Suddenly her body was starting to feel more sensitive all around. Iris was feeling the same as her walk back to the table was a little wobbly.

Once she set his drink down she gave him the price tag for a night’s stay expecting his face to burst out in alarm, instead Jaune calmly nodded and fished out a lien card to cover a week’s stay. 

Iris was now the one wearing a surprised face. “Eh!? You really can cover that much? Our prices have always been high since our boss disappeared months ago, I thought it might be too much!”

Jaune waved it off and gave her a confident smirk. “It’s really no problem, I used to run a hostel back in the Mistral kingdom, besides I need to stay in town until I can book an airship flight to Vale. that may be a day or two.” 

Iris nodded in acknowledgement and took the card with a ginger smile, but the moment she turned around Jaune reached underneath to stealthily cop a feel and squeeze her ass.

!

“Ehp!” She squeaked in a blush and turned her face to see a grinning Jaune flashing her a wink. Normally she would’ve had a patron that did that thrown out on his ass, but she didn’t feel any anger or repulse whatsoever. If anything she actually...enjoyed it. Keeping it to herself for now she pretended it didn’t happen and headed back to give Mei Lin the money, unaware she was marked with his sigil on the left cheek of her ass.

* * *

 

The night went on late and the girls told all their patrons that weren’t staying in to leave because they had to go close. They often did this because neither of them wanted to take risks after dark with them being the only owners and workers.

It was just Jaune and the two bar maidens in the building, he didn’t know whether to count his luck or feel pity that their business was so slow, but right now he just wanted to claim and conquer these cuties before heading to Beacon. 

As Mei Lin finished piling the chairs onto the tables Iris readied the surprise tray in her arms. Both girls had prepared it shortly after announcing the bar to close.

“I think our generous patron will really enjoy this dinner we made for him. It’s the least we could do since he paid so much for the week.” Iris said eyeing the perfectly well made dinner meal consisting of finely cooked chicken, bread rolls, and other extravagant side dishes.

Mei Lin nodded. “Lucky him, we really went all out on it too. That guy’s payment will help keep this place running a little while longer since it’s been a slow month.”

Both girls set off to his room on the second floor, which was a modest yet large one with plenty of space and queen sized bed. Jaune was inside passing the time by doing push ups without a shirt on. 

_‘Yeah my powers are probably increasing, but I still need to train my body too. Who knows if I’ll ever run into someone like Cinder again, having to rely on the Queen’s magic was the one way we beat her. I need to be stronger...for all of them.’_ He thought to himself when sensing the girls come up the steps to arrive at his door.

A gentle knock followed.

“Come in, it’s open.” He let out while continuing his push ups bare chested so as to give the girls a sight to enjoy.

Once it did Mei Lin and Iris opened the door to the eye popping sight of Jaune’s impressive physique in upper body muscle.

Mei Lin blushed and fanned her face with her hand, Iris merely watched like she were glued to an addicting show on television. After a few seconds of awkward silence Jaune spoke up snapping them out of their trance.

“So….you brought me dinner for the night? Sweet, thanks!” 

Mei Lin blinked herself out of her stupor and greeted him with an appreciative smile as she and Iris walked forth.

“It’s a special dinner made by us to you for providing such a hefty amount of lien for your stay. We really appreciate it since business has been suffering lately. So once again thank you.” Mei Lin said followed by a courteous bow. Iris would’ve done the same were she not carrying the tray.

Jaune simply nodded and got up from the floor to sit on his bed, when the girls made a move to bring over the tray Jaune grabbed Mei Lien’s right hand and placed a chaste kiss on it like a gentleman. 

The oriental waitress blushed a bit and giggled at the display of hokey affection. “A bit old school, don’t you think? But it doesn’t make it any less sweet.” She commented unaware of the mark placed under her palm.

Once Jaune let go of her hand both girls started feeling the wave of his aura, his enthrall circumvent their bodies.

!

“Oooh, I feel weird, Mei. Think it was something we ate?” Iris asked feeling flushed and sensitive.

“Yeah, I’m getting it too, maybe it's the weather?” Mei replied when the two turned to leave until Jaune stood up behind them to grab both of their ass in his hands.

!!

“Eeaagh!”’

“Eeep!” 

Both squeaked and turned to face them with heated glares.

“H-hey! What gives? We don’t encourage….that...ohhh!” Mei Line crumbled in mid sentence and felt her body stimulate with sexual energy. She was suddenly feeling very horny and rested on her knees grinding her thighs together and feeling up her breasts through her clothing.

“Mei! What...is going on? Hoooaa…!” Iris wobbly placed herself against the wall feeling up against it with her skirt riding up to show her supple ass underneath that thong. Her breasts pressed against the surface and smudged up and down on it as though she were in heat.

Mei Lien tried to start groping herself to look at Jaune, how grinned in soft victory. “D-did you do this?! Aaagh!” She had another pleasure surge right after asking that.

“That I did, laides..” He started unbuckling his pants before them. Both their eyes were glued to his undressing form regardless of enthrall. “...you’re under new management.” He finished when his erection sprung out in all its glory.

The girls felt like drooling when they  when hey witnessed his length fully erect and ready for action. 

Jaune walked over to Mei Lin and pulled her to her feet then into his arms. She didn't resist whatsoever and instead found her eyes glued to his face adoringly. Jaune pulled her in close and crossed his lips with hers in a wholly loving manner, she was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms over his shoulders deepening it.

She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasantness while his hands roamed around her back, one of them cupping her buttocks which prompted her to hike up a leg over his thighs.

Iris watched in envy and impatience as they continued making out openly with tongues worming back and forth inside of their mouths. They both exchanged hot breaths with overly erotic splendor like they were longtime lovers.

Jaune dipped the lovely maiden in his arms continuing their kissing while pulling one of his hand back to unbutton the portion of her short cheongsam teasingly slow. 

Before long Mei Lin’s top portion off, her outfit came undone and out popped her delicious and perky C-cup breasts. Jaune’s mouth went down to one of her nipples sucking into his mouth creating waves of pleasure for the woman.

Iris could stand no more and started to hastily undress where she stood. Her apron came off along with the puffy corset she wore unveiling her lightly freckled C-cup breasts in all their firm glory. Her hands went underneath her mini-skirt to tug her panties down her legs before kicking them at Jaune.

He ceased suckling Mei’s tit to see Iris propping herself against the wall with one hand while the other spread apart her pussy lips invitingly. She even wriggled her rear seductively, the  hunched up skirt furthered the effect.

Jaune resisted the urge to come over and fuck her senseless when Mei Lin undid the rest of her clothing revealing her naked body, for extra effect she loosely draped on Iris’s discarded apron further amplifying the sexy look she had. She posed cutely with it while having her breasts pop out fully visible to him, he admired those and her smooth olive skin. She even sat back onto the top of the dresser with legs spread apart for him.

Jaune was at a crossroads with the two of them tempting him and knew only one solution. He went to sit down on the bed after doing away with the food tray and put it aside to rest on a nightstand. Once he sat down he patted his thighs invitingly to both girls.

Mei Lin and Iris looked to each other with a nod before moving from their spots to prowl over the bed sheets over to their new boss.

Each girl grasped a hand on his thick length tenderly stroking it up and down while rubbing along his thighs. Jaune moaned in his content and decided to give them an order. 

“How about you two kiss instead of competing, it’ll definitely excite the blood more for when I take each of you.” He said with an alluring confident tone.

Mei Lin and Iris turned their heads to face each other and leaned in sucking in each other’s lips, their eyes closed as the kiss got more heated. Lips curled apart, exchanges of saliva were made, and tongues took turns getting sucked into the other’s mouth. 

Mei lin and Iris continued romantically making out with each other in enthusiasm while continuing to pump Jaune’s meat.

His scroll snapped pictures and video recorded the two slobbering over each other with his large length standing out in the middle wrapped up in their hands.

After minutes of making in heated breathy moans they eventually broke apart with faces dazed with intimacy. Then they turned their attention back to Jaune who gestured to his length which lead to Iris immediately widening her mouth before going down on it. Jaune winced in pleasure when half the length of his cock became swallowed up by the girl's’ throat. She adjusted for a moment until she started pumping her head up and down on it, making sure her sucks were long and hard.

Her partner and boss Mei was surprised by her initiative and looked to Jaune with a purr before crawling up to straddle his face, once her mound touched his lips he gripped the back of her thighs and went to work sucking apart her pussy lips and snaking his tongue inside her depths causing Mei to grip the headboard with sharp hearty breaths.

For several minutes this continued even after Mei Lin came all over Jaune’s face, she came hard and his outstretched tongue soaked it all up while gently nibbling her clit. 

Meanwhile Iris had been fingering herself as she continued to inhale Jaune’s large cock, she swallowed up more of it now after getting used to it. To her the taste and sheer girth addicted her hence her exuberance. Before long another pair of lips attached to it alongsider her own, Iris darted her eyes upward to see Mei slurping and sucking her share of his shaft. They worked in tandem together on his rod while Jaune fondled and groped Mei’s ass during, he even started fingering her pussy out making her mewl next to Iris.

This carried on until they felt him throb and pulse only encouraging them to work at it some more. Both girls were licking at the sides of his shaft eroitcally occasinoally kissing each other and overlapping their tongues in the middle. A few minutes was all that was needed for Jaune groan loudly in orgasm.

His dick twitched and erupted like a geyser painting their faces and and coating their lips in his seed. They each had kneeled with outstretched hands and mouths held agape in order to catch some. Once it ended they had pooled some of Jaune’s cum inside each of their mouths.

Both took a hefty gulp of their shares savoring the taste until they lapped off each other’s cum paint from their faces.

Jaunes body gently flashed aglow resulting in his member hardening up again ready for more action.

Both the hostesses saw this and bit their lips in excitement.

Giggles were head as all three of them arranged themselves for the real fun.

Seconds later later Iris continued to let out sharp howls of pleasure as Jaune once again slammed his full length into her pussy from behind. She was rested in a top-down bottom-up position with Jaune kneeling behind her and holding her hips in place as he repeatedly pounded his length all the way inside. A small trickle of blood seeped from right after he inserted himself into her cunt signaling that she had in fact been a virgin, until now anyway. This knowledge him smile and excited his blood a little more, he hooked his arms around underneath to lock her thighs together as he continued jackhammering into her.

The lovely green eyed brunette begun moaning even louder in pants at the intense feeling of his length aggressively drilling into her pussy. Mei Lin sat ahead of her with legs spread wide open. The lovely oriental hostess grabbed her friend’s head to lift up and place over her moistened twat, Iris immediately went to work slurping on her mound.

The green eyed girl got to work tonguing out her boss and partner making her moan approvingly while watching Jaune rail her from behind. Mei lin propped herself up on one hand and used her other one for groping and fondling her own breasts as Iris ate her out.

“Mmmmhgg!! Muaawwh!!” Iris moaned in bliss in response to Jaune ramming his meat into her. She was tight, very much so, and it constricted greatly on his cock. Such was the sensation of a freshly fucked virgin.

Jaune hazarded a guess that Salem may get off more to him deflowering fresh maidens. 

Hell it turned him on too, especially when seeing how much of a moaning mess Iris turned into. It wasn’t long before he started feeling the need to unload again, so he altered positions by pulling Iris up by her arms to settle her into the sitting upright position.

Mei Lin pouted in annoyance cutely and watched spectacle of his cock thrusting upward into her friend’s snatch. The face Iris made was intense for she was intoxicated by it, it wouldn’t  be long now before she came.

‘Better speed that up.’ Mei thought wickedly and crept over to where Jaune’s meat slammed upward. She placed one hand on her mound stroking her clit feverishly as she sucked in one of Iris’s tits into her lips. This amplified the effect jaune was having on her and brought her to the brink.

“Haaaooaaahh!!!” She bellowed out as her pussy contracted wildly on cock, spritzing about sporadically and taking Jaune with her.

He grunted and pumped himself upward one last time before his cock pulsed flooding sperm into her depths. Mei Lin heard the soft throbbing sounds his cock made when it pumped thick blasts of cum into her and eagerly awaited her turn.

After a minute of non stop cumming Iris relaxed and drooped to the side plopping off his meat. Jaune whistled when seeing such a thick concentration of cum seep out.

_‘It’s a good thing the enthrall has that birth control augment, otherwise she’d probably would’ve gotten pregnant.’_ He mused and felt Mei Lin’s hand tug his attention to see her laying on her side with an arm holding up her leg.

Grinning Jaune wasted no time hopping over to straddle her smooth bronze leg and drive his length all the way into pussy without hesitation. Mei Lin reacted in the way he thought she would; by clutching the sheets tightly, jerking her head back in reaction, and writhing about on the bed. 

Jaune held her raised leg with both arms and started pumping his girth back and forth into her tight velvety snatch, the bed creaked and rocked to his forceful thrusts and Mei Lin simply laid back to enjoy the ride.

His left hand reached over to grab one of her breasts making her moan sharply, his finger and palm squeezed and rotated on it setting her senses on fire.

Again and again he pounded into her cunt, the sexy smirk she gave only egged him on and accelerated his thrusts against her hips. Mei Lin hooked her other leg around his backside pulling him closer above her, he the moved the hand on her leg down to her thigh securing a firm hold so he could hammer it in at a more aggressive pace.

Loud sounds of hefty flesh smacking followed for minutes on end, eventually Iris arose from her brief resting period to join in by straddling Mei Lin’s face, letting her suck out and gulp up any amount of sperm that filled up her pussy prior. The tanned hostess ate with gusto, Iris however locked her arms around Jaune’s neck to reel him in for their own erotic make out session. 

Her lovely green eyes were half-lidded and intimate as her tongue swabbed out his mouth and vice versa.

The three continued this interlocked romp for a good while longer until eventually Jaune’s hammering pace alternated to hard quick thrusts signaling his end. Mei Lin moaned from underneath Iris’s cunt for she felt her climax approach too and sure enough she started hollering her orgasm from underneath.

Her body tensed up and undulated on top of the bed, her pussy muscles convulsed energetically on Jaune’s dick desperate to milk, and it certainly did if his inward moan inside Iris’s mouth was anything to go by.

His body tensed and rutted into her several more times before halting to allow a thick flood of spunk to pour into her depths. Mei Lin’s toes curled and her body flexed in mind bending climax, Iris wasn’t too far behind after having her snatch cleaned out by Mei’s vigorous tongue. The brunette beauty’s hips bucked together following a gush of juices raining upon Mei Lin’s face.

Jaune finished pumping cum into her snatch after nearly two minutes of climax, pulling out he saw with a smile that the two hostesses looked out of breath as they lay together sticky with semen and sweat.

Jaune felt he had his fill for right now and rested down between them, both hostesses curled up beside him giggling playfully.

“Now...back to what I mentioned earlier. I’m gonna need a safehouse for future plans in mind that you two are now part of. In return I get to be your boss, I already have a good amount of Lien to keep this place settled for a while and I also know a thing or two about running a hostel. Sounds good right?”

Instantly they both nodded and waited for more. “I’ll go over the details later, but just know that while I’m here I get to have you two whenever and however I want, okay.”

“I don’t have a problem with that, master, hell I’ll even wear skimpier clothing for you. It may also bring in more attendees.” Iris announced with stars in her eyes as Jaune cupped her ass.

“So long as you know only I can have you.” Jaune added receiving a quick nod before he leaned in to kiss her lovingly.

“I happy to like certain fetishes to play out, lucky you. Please a good master and discipline me, okay?” Mei Lin interjected getting Jaune to nod with a simile before slapping her butt.

“Just do that whole naked apron thing whenever we’re the only ones here, I kinda really like that gimmick.” 

“As you wish, master!” Both girls answered cheerfully with their marks a glow and love in their hearts.

_‘Now all I need is an airship or a boat to get to Vale.’_ Jaune thought feeling the pair slide down to his crotch in order service his length again.

 

**End chapter**

  
  


_**Next chapter- Claim the Sailor girl- Mattie Skye I/Bonus filler side chapter- Painful Pleasure- Neo/ Yang and Jaune.** _

 

**AN: Aaand that’s a wrap! Ultra sorry for the three month delay, everybody. Writing and my own personal discipline has been in turmoil these past few months with mojo fading and concentration waning. Good news is I’m slowly getting over it and the next update will not be as delayed as before. Still taking commissions for personal preference fanfics, already served two clients so far, one of them being a repeat(Corruption series), so if you have any ideas you want me to execute in smut/romance form give me a call on FF. Next update should be Hearts of Yandere, then after it’s a double update for Maidens with ‘Heartshot’ and ‘Motherly approval’. Stay tuned for more, laterz.**

 

(Future chapter)- Claim the woeful Mother- Willow Schnee I   
  
Claim the Sailor girl- Mattie Skye I(Sailor tomboy from V4)   
  
Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang Xiao Long I   
  
(Canon future connection)- Claim the Tribal Mother- Raven Branwen I   
  
Claim the Sugar and Spice- Malachite twins I   
  
Beacon Arc-    
  
Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I   
  


Corrupt the Champion- Pyrrha II Jaune/Pyrrha/Salem

  
Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I   
  
Claim the Lotus Flower- Lie Rei (R63 Lie Ren)   
  
Claim the Velveteen Rabbit-Velvet Scarlatina I   
  
(Canon Future Connection)- Claim the Widowed Lotus- An Ren I   
  
Claim the Heiress- Weiss Schnee I   
  
(Canon connection)- Conquer the Runaway- Blake Belladonna II   
  
Conquer the Spartan & Ravish the Witch- Salem III and Pyrrha II special   
  
(More options to come!)

  
  
  



	15. Claim the Sailor Girl-Mattie Skye I

 

**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Chapter Fifteen** _-_ **Claim the Sailor girl- Mattie Skye / Indulge the Baked Alaska (filler)**

_ By Azure _

  
  


_**The story thus far…** _

 

After an eventful time aboard the Atlesian convoy Jaune Arc had managed and completed various tasks that impressed both himself and his Queen. The first of which was infiltrating a highly guarded ship occupied by none other than Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military, the next was fending off two of the White Fang’s most wanted of rogues while simultaneously claiming the elusive Blake Belladonna, at least partially anyway. An unexpected impractical mark was made on Blake Belladonna followed by her escape, but he will see her again soon enough. Aboard the ship Jaune had claimed Winter Schnee in both body and mind entirely as well as her understudy Ciel Soliel, a scandalous threeway romp followed inside the commander’s quarters.Winter Schnee declared her undying love for Jaune as well as promising him her sister and mother somewhere down the line.After his indulgence with the Atlesian women he was lead to the experimental highly classified secret of Car P; which turned out to be a weaponized android with human features. Her name was Penny and she was shaped in the appearance of a daughter belonging to a high ranking Atlas scientist. 

Deciding to take his powers further and create a miracle as well as an opportunity Jaune infused some of his aura into the dying girl the android based her appearance on, thus saving her life and bringing her back from the jaws of otherwise terminal fate. In doing so he also marked her and infused his dark aura into the android herself insuring his dominance over it should she awaken. The miracle of the dying girl’s recovery was news to be made to the scientist back in Atlas, which meant Jaune had to depart and take a boat ride to Vale.Which coincided perfectly with a plan of action regarding safety measures before his main mission went underway.

After he departed from the convoy he went about arranging a safehouse location in the Anima continent before heading to a port, he found a humble yet well suited hostel where two voluptuous innkeepers tended without supervision. The Conqueror went to work claiming them and sating his hunger, what followed was an intense night of intimacy that ended with both women welcoming their new manager and lord into their lives forever.

Now it was time to be setting off to Vale in order to attend Beacon, time was getting close and Jaune needed to register for the school as well as reunite with Amber and Emerald.

Such an eventful time indeed for the wayward conqueror…

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the Inn that one particular conqueror had claimed as his own…

 

“Uuaah!! Haa! Hooo!!” Mei Lin howled as her body bounced back and forth against the wall of her master’s bedroom. The tassets of her cheongsam dress hunched up over her buttocks with her chest area proudly displaying her breasts, to which Jaune had one of his hands on. 

Behind her was the conqueror himself wearing only his jeans sagged round his knees and his large hard cock ramming straight into her supple ass repeatedly with intense thrusts. Mei Lin’s smooth mandarin skin made the slippery friction between their bodies that much more intense and fast paced.She was turning into mesh after having her anal virginity given to her blonde virile ‘manager’ and Jaune was greatly enjoying fucking her ass .

Her body jiggled back and forth against the wall with her hands steadying herself against the surface. Jaune had hunched a bit so that her elegant back could push into his broad chest and so that he could better groper her breasts. Mei Lin hitched her breath sharply when she felt his fingers knead her nipples in between.

The Mistralian bar maiden struggled to keep herself composed with the noises she made since the downstairs tavern was busy with plenty of patrons  today. Only Iris had been manning the bar the entire time since Jaune took her up here.

“Master! I..huff..need to get back..to aaah...work! Aaagh! I have to make sure..hooo...no one comes up here while you have us! Aaaggh!!” Mei Lin moaned louder feeling her body get ever closer to sweet release. Her thighs started bucking inward a bit more as a sign of that, thanks to Jaune’s relentless thrusts she found herself quickly succumbing to the bliss resulting in her not wanting to follow her own words. Each time Jaune’s massive length drilled into her tight anal orifice she bit down hard on an edge of her collar struggling to maintain from passing out.

“Yeah not sure I believe you, Mei.” He said whimsically with a light chuckle and continued pumping into her ass making her yelp in contact. “I can totally feel your body reacting to this and I can tell you honestly don’t want it to end until you pass out. Besides I’m sure Iris can handle the floor just fine, it’s not busy down there.” Jaune explained with a seductive tone from the side of her ear, he gently nibbled on her earlobe sending shivers up her spine making her shudder. His hips were currently grinding in gyration on her ass making sure Mei felt every inch of his cock stretch out her anus. “Until I'm done with you then you can attend to the patrons, I’ll have Iris come up next so that I can get my fill before I have to leave.” Jaune answered softly getting only a mewl out of her writhing body. 

He pulled back and withdrew just enough so that Jaune could flip her around to face him, her breasts came right into perfect view along with her flustered face. Mei Lin licked her lips with a hungry and perverse grin, Jaune slid himself all the way back inside her anus after holding her legs up high by the back of her knees. Mei did a sharp intake of breath after feeling her ass get stretched out by his cock which made her clench her hands against the wall.

“Hhhoooo  yeess!! Master!!” She hollered out with her back arching to accommodate the strong angled impalement Jaune’s had on her after being sheathed in her anus.

Her body jerked upwards again and again in sync with his fierce thrusts. Jaune kept at it with precise control relishing the tight warm feel of her rectum. For minutes longer he continued plowing into Mei’s buttocks until she reached a point where her mind overrode with orgasmic pleasure which will lead to her climax. As a result she started interlocking her legs around his backside and clinging desperately onto his shoulders with her hands. A sexed up expression crossed her face with the usual exaggerations of her tongue rolling out and her eyes rolling up, Mei  humped herself along his body getting lost in the haze of lust while simultaneously enjoying the thrill of someone overhearing them.

“Hmmm!!” She suddenly leaned forward enough to hungrily pull Jaune’s lips into a fierce tongue wrangling kiss while still fucking herself on his length.

Their synchronous back and forth romp continued with Jaune hammering his hips vertically and savagely upward into her ass. She was getting closer now and clung tighter to him.

A sharp moan escaped her mouth and reverberated inside his own as her snatch started to convulse and spritz her cum all over his his groin. Jaune followed with his own finish which included  shoving his cock all the way up inside her anus before letting loose a thick helping of spunk..

“Hhhaaaggh oooaaa!!!!” Mei Lin screamed as she felt thick heaps of sperm invade her depths and fill up her ass. She held on tight as it went on for several more minutes until stopping.

Once it was done she relaxed and collapsed in his arms resting, Jaune sighed in content after feeling his finish conclude as well..

“After you take a quick breather clean yourself up and go tell Iris to come here. I want to make the time we have left memorable before I head out to Vale.” Jaune softly ordered.

“Ooohh…! Absolutely, master!” Mei Lin complied jovially then leaned up to kiss him on the lips. “I love you.”

 

A short time later...

 

“Ooh ho yes! That’s it right there, sir! Please don’t stop!” Iris moaned out breathing hard while standing up against the wall with her skirt hunched up over her waist. Jaune had his head buried between her thighs with his hands gripping the back of her legs eating out all of Iris’s juicy pussy. His lips pursed and slurped on her mound without pause making the freckled green eyed brunette squirm along the wall above him. Jaune aggressively sucked on the juicy meat of her vulva, traced his lips around each part of her pussy and then wormed his tongue inside to wriggle around in gyration. He continued doing so until Iris clenched his head in her hands and started thrashing about with her pussy gushing in climax all over his face.

Her body writhed along the surface with her hips grinding against Jaune’s head during the entirety of her orgasm She subsided soon enough leaving her master there between her legs with his shirt and hoodie removed and placed on the bed. Knowing what he was gonna do Jaune had the foresight to be barechested for this, he didn’t want Pumpkin Pete to be soaked after all. He did have to be quick about this and get dressed on the fly, thankfully his armor and remaining clothes were there on the bed ready and cleaned. As much as he wanted to rut into Iris’s snatch and fuck her senseless he had a schedule to keep and a very special redhead to reunite with at Beacon.

‘Pyrrha, just wait for me. I’m coming soon.’ He thought resuming his work on Iris by once again latching his lips to her pussy and nibbling on her clit. This time he added fingers to drill into her quirm.

“Aaahh..!” Iris breathed out in a sharp gasp.

She thrashed about once more with her perky breasts exposed from her undone apron, they bounced around along with her body’s movements. The sheer feel of his tongue wriggling deeper inside to lap around in slow  rotations gradually made her mind degrade into mush. She was becoming a slave to the pleasure, not that she wasn’t one already. It was a sensitive spot down there for her and having him work his magic only furthered the effect.

‘I’m gonna have some fun with this, I love this ability.’ He thought with an unseen smirk. ‘Excite!’

Iris suddenly felt the surge of aphrodisiac energy throughout her body making everything Jaune was doing ten times more potent. 

As soon as he nibbled on her clitoris he dipped two fingers in further causing her to come hard! 

She yelled out in another intense climax with her cunt spraying cum all over her master’s face repeatedly. It quickly subsided leaving Jaune’s tongue and lips to lap it all up with his tongue. After savoring the tart tangy flavor of Iris’s pussy he went back to sucking on her pussy lips bringing her very close to yet another orgasm. Because the combinatio of Excite and Jaune’s developed cunninglus he had Iris on the fringe of mind bending ecstasy, after once again tonguing out her quirm in an energetic pace he had her she she come again not long after! Another orgasmic shriek and Iris spritzed her juices all over the floor as well as her master, Jaune decided to then climb up her partially undressed body and kiss along her chest to where he would suck on her tits.

It wouldn’t be long now until she passed out Jaune assumed, and when she did she would be out of commision for a little while afterward.

Iris felt her thighs buck as Jaune’s ministrations to her breasts brought her close again,  but this time she tried maintaining herself and nursed Jaune’s head against her breasts fondly. His mouth pulled on them with a strong suction focused on her nipples making her moan profoundly. His left hand come down between her thighs to start fondling her pussy having his middle finger drive in and out of her quirm making her body writhe against him.

His lips puckered with his cheeks for he inhaled her left breast with extreme suction one more time...

“Hhhhaagggh!” Iris howled out in a spastic climax and thrashed wildly as she came one last time! Jaune had to hold her steady and waited for it to subside, once it did he retracted his hand from her thighs and lapped her juices off his fingers.

“Huh, maybe I overdid it using the Excite.” He said to himself with a nervous chuckle after seeing Iris look passed out with that usual facial expression. Yeah, she would be out of commission for a while.

**‘That is putting mildly, beloved. You did use excite after all, on top of that you’re a maestro with servicing your women. I’m rather surprised she didn’t lose consciousness sooner.’** Salem voiced in a ghostly projection that appeared beside him.

‘Maybe I better lay her down on the bed before I go. I just hope Mei Lin handles the place just fine until she wakes up.’ Jaune thought to himself as he scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her over to the bed.

‘ I sure will miss them though.’ He added and laid Iris gently on the bed before he went to grab his things and put his shirt back on.

**‘You will see them again you know. Even if it’s not for the purpose of using this safe house, I can teleport you to them anytime you wish. So have no doubts and simply stay focused on our mission.** ’ Salem voiced having her projection caressed his chest  affectionately from behind. Jaune nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed his armor, weapon, and luggage before he headed out the door.

He stepped down the stairs and paused to see Mei Lin walking about the tavern attending to the patrons as per her usual waitress duties. The minute she saw him though the lovely oriental barmaid blushed fiercely and attempted to avert her eyes with a bashful smile.

Jaune walked up to her and from out of sight of everything else pulled her into a sweet tongue probing kiss that made her melt. They embraced for a good couple of minutes exchanging spit and slowly loving each other with gentle romantic kisses. 

Jaune eventually broke apart from Mei Lin’s lips with a small sigh .”Keep the place tidy for me, okay? I have faith you girls can do just fine while I’m busy at Beacon.”

Mei Lin nodded with a soft smile. “Don’t worry,’boss’. We’ll keep the place nice and clean for whenever you return. We’ll even make special preparations for you exclusively such as closing the inn for a day and treating every inch of you royally.” She purred getting his blood excited a bit. “Keep in mind Mistral sells the most exotic and alluring sets of lingerie and special Vieran spice which is used as a profound aphrodisiac. Iris and I could ride you for days.” 

“Well that’s really a special something to look forward to then, I might be back sooner than you think, even it's’ just a visit.” He said with a blush and a warm smile.

“Me and Iris couldn’t ask for anything more, take care.” She purred and leaned forward to place one last kiss on his lips before he slowly headed out the door waving goodbye.

‘ **Your farewells are rather, how do I put it, cheesy and needlessly dramatic.’** Salem commented earning a flat face from Jaune.

‘Well it is gonna be awhile till I see them again, plus I genuinely care for all my girls. They’re special to me, they’re just not solely sex tools.’ He said back.

**‘Indeed, you still have a very human heart despite the corruption of our auras melding, but do take heed to harden yourself when facing your adversaries. Truly cutthroat enemies will exploit any weaknesses they can find such as loved ones.’**

‘Don’t worry about me, I can get hard when I need to if dealing with Cinder is anything to go by. Besides I always feel strong anyway thanks to you...and especially thanks to Pyrrha.” Jaune answered continuing his walk down the village’s pathway to the port. 

Salem was quiet and contemplated without communicating to Jaune.

**‘Nikos….that girl could mean trouble for his resolve somewhere down the line. She strikes me as the virtuous honor bound warrior loyal to their kingdom, but furthermore that girl has a moral center that may result in a schism between my beloved and herself. I refuse to allow anyone to hurt him, let alone claim his heart when I should already have it. Unless something is done…’** She thought disconnecting from him to gather her thoughts privately.

* * *

 

Walking for about fifteen minutes Jaune arrived at the shipping port to see a large white cruiser docked and ready to set sail. Here he would ride to his goal, his dream of attending Beacon in Vale.

‘Here I come, Pyrrha! After I get to Vale I’ll rendezvous with Amber and Emerald and register. Part of my original dream starts here!’ He thought excitedly earning a soft chuckle from Salem.

**‘You behave like such a child sometimes, it’s a good thing I find it endearing, somewhat.’** She said nuzzling her spectral face up against his right cheek.

Jaune made sure no one was around to see him when he reached his left arm up and grasped her near invisible projection to place a tender kiss on her ghostly lips.

Salem was pleasantly surprised by this action and receded into it wrapping her arms around his chest as if she were there in the flesh. Seconds passed and they eventually broke apart with leave a goodbye kiss on his cheeks before disconnecting to leave him alone again.

“I'm going to find my baby, gonna hold her tight, I’m gonna give her some afternoon delight. My motto’s always been when it’s right it’s right, la dada da da da do do...” Jaune started humming happily to himself during his walk to the boat.

Purchasing a ticket and paying the fee, he took a schedule brochure that listed the expected arrival time into Vale and hopped on board.

-

Nearly ten minutes later that he had found himself leaning on the railing overlooking the sea, the captain stated that they depart in half an hour which left him time to look around and find his cabin.

That’s when he saw a very cute sailor woman that caught his eye. She was very tomboyish at first appearance, had light brown skin, short brown hair cut in pixie style, and lovely light amber eyes. She wore a bandanna around her neck, had her shirt worn tightly around her body highlighting her modest B-cups, Jaune noticed she had a nice firm ass covered up by tight fitting jeans that brought out her rather modest curves. Regardless he knew he had to have her, his sexual appetite somewhat changed since evolving his powers. That was something he learned from actions with Winter Schnee, he had to feed his urges anyway, but in a more discreet way these days.

The unnamed sailor was tended to observing the passengers and making sure to address any complaints and suggestions as she made her rounds. When Jaune got close enough that’s when she felt it;the strange wave of sensitivity and elation affect her body.

“What is this weird quesiness I’m getting? If it’s seasickness I thought I got over that already.” She quietly asked herself feeling sensitive and somewhat disorientated, the woman felt strange in all her private areas. “Maybe it is sea-sickness, I better go check out the ladies room just in case.” She decided and made her way to center port restrooms. 

That’s when she found a tall handsome young blond boy leaning up against the wall between the doors waiting for someone. She herself found him rather fetching yet pondered how long he was waiting for the vague notions in her system of wanting to catch his attention.The moment she came into view was when he turned his head her way and greeted her with a seemingly friendly smile.

“Greetings, sir, how are you finding the trip today?” She greeted professionally trying to ignore the strange sensation surging through her body.

“Peachy, thanks for asking. I’m just here enjoying the scenery and waiting on someone to get here. “ Jaune answered.

The woman became anxious, for the feeling in her body was gradually amplifying the longer she was near him. Jaune obviously noticed and inwardly grinned.

‘Man, that area of effect from my aura is completely crazy! I’m just near her and she’s already like this. Kinda like with Winter, will sharing a dorm with girls have this happen everyday though?’ He thought raising his question mentally. ‘Nah we’ll worry about it later, but for now… Insight!’

-Jaune peered into her mind and history and learned her name was Mattie Skye, age 20.

-The girl was physically unimpressive in all feminine aspects apparently and that lead to some issues with her self esteem. She secretly wanted people to notice her more sexually without attempting to compare her to others, and she certainly didn’t prefer women despite the assumption her appearance makes. At one point she tried to keep up and kept prettying herself to impress everyone. After some time she just stopped caring, about her lack of feminine appeal, about thinking no one will find her sexy, all of it. Now her fulfillment came from tending to the ship and enjoying sailing the sea while serving people. She was a sailor at heart yet part of her still wished to have the appeal and curvatures of an everyday beauty. That or a handsome man will come onto her claiming she dazzled him-

End Insight.

“You know...you are cute and attractive, no matter what anyone says. I can get where you’re coming from on the whole ‘self esteem’ angle. Trust me, but I’ll be honest; you dazzle me.” Jaune said sparking a look of profound surprise in her.

“Wha the-! How’d you know all that!? And really? I...dazzle...you?” She asked taken back and shook her head trying to focus. She leaned in with narrowed eyes glaring at him suspiciously. “Are you a gypsy?”

Jaune wanted to laugh his butt off at that, but he could tell she was fluttering on the inside after hearing his remark. Right now she was just focused on why and how he saw her thoughts.

“Nope, I...just have powers.” He stated flatly leaving Mattie to think he was crazy before another wave of his aura hit her body. “Name’s Jaune Arc by the way.”

“Oh excuse me! I gotta go! We’ll talk about this when I get back!” She urged and rushed past him into the ladies room feeling intensified aura wave causing her to hunch over the sink. She raised her head up to eye the mirror and see her reflection, Mattie let out a sigh in melancholy.

‘I’ve always been pretty plain and uninteresting,huh. What was that guy’s deal? And saying I dazzled him? Maybe I should put in the effort to look appealing,which is kinda pointless at the sea, plus part of me stopped caring. Another part of me was always nervous the men onboard may have tried something with me if I appeared too sexy.Jeez I’m such a mess.’ She thought and then propped her head on her left hand looking glumly back at the mirror.

While she stared back at herself the door softly creaked open allowing for Jaune to step and lock it from behind.

He casually walked towards where he saw her and crept up on an unsuspecting Mattie. Jaune copped a groping feel on her buttocks startling the daylights out of her..

“Gyaah! Who is- you?!” She yelled out and twisted around to see Jaune standing behind her with his hand on her ass. Before she could shout she was hit with a wave of his aura again causing her to refrain to screaming and instead focus on her body feeling sensitive all around.

Jaune took this opportunity to gently grab her hips and pull her towards him allowing her body to press up close with his chest forcing her to look up into his eyes.

‘What’s going on with me? What am I not d-doing anything against him?!’ She thought in slight panic and felt her thoughts of resistance slowly ebb away. ‘I feel..funny...like I’m hungry for...him.’ She thought with her thoughts fogging up.

Jaune grabbed her shoulders, held her hips, and dipped her down like they had just danced. That was when he pressed his lips against hers for a romantic kiss that had her eyes go wide.

!!

Mattie didn’t know what was happening to her and yet found herself wanting more. The longer Jaune crushed her lips with his own the longer she thought less about refusing him and simply giving in to the warm embrace he provided. Her gloved hands reached up to grab the back of his neck and her right leg arched up to hook around his upper left thigh. Mattie closed her eyes completely and furthered the kiss by parting her lips allowing his tongue to slither inside.

“Mmmmhh!! “ She hummed pleasantly. Jaune delighted her by heatedly wriggling his tongue around inside her mouth making her feel every bit of it. Occasionally it battled with her own and won the game of dominance allowing it to press against it as much as he wants.

Jaune held her there still sucking on her lips and tonguing out her throat when he reached his hand down her ass firmly squeezing it and sending shivers of pleasure her spine. The mark had been placed on her left buttcheek through her clothing. The moment it brimmed with his energy of dark aura Mattie felt an instant surge flood throughout her body exciting it and making her erogenous zones more sensitive than they already were.

Jaune confirmed a full claim and pulled her up withdrawing his lips from leaving a saliva bridge and herself looking dazed.

“You are now one of my newest crew members. I’m your new captain; Jaune Arc. Welcome aboard the Arc love ship.” Jaune declared causing her to salute him.He secretly laughed at himself for his choice of phrasing, finding the line rather corny.

“You always hated how tomboyish you appeared by default, huh.” He began and gestured for her to be at ease.

“Yes, sir!” She answered excitedly then simmered to add on. “I uh always had that problem” 

Jaune then reached over to cradle her face affectionately making her relax. “You don’t need to feel that way anymore, certainly not with me. You’re are in fact a sexy woman, Mattie Skye. Want to show me your feminine charms?”

She beamed up at this and nodded rapidly. “Yes, sir!” She answered and reached around her shirt’s lower rim to pull it up over her body revealing her braless chest. Her firm bouncing B-cup mounds displayed with nipples erect, it made Jaune’s mouth water. She was about to undo her belt next when Jaune came up to her pulling her into loving kiss exciting her more. Her hands instinctively came around his shoulders while his own undid the belt buckle and by extension her pants for her.

Mattie made out with him in utmost passion and fervor as her belt became undone. Her jeans started dropping off her hips while she eagerly swallowed his tongue in heated lust. Down came her pants completely leaving her in only a pair of pink and white striped panties. She had a lovely mostly regular waist and exquisite set of legs, she was moderately curvaceous like your average woman, except with a bit more width to her hips. She honestly rather attractive and Jaune wasn’t picky regardless. He intended to fuck her senseless.

After breaking off their frenzied lip-lock she stood back letting him soak in her figure and raise her confidence. Mattie seemed bashful when showing off her body to him, but quickly overcame her shyness and held out her arms open wide for Jaune to come to her.

-

Mattie crouched over his large erection now completely naked save for the scarf around her neck. Beneath her seated on a closed toilet seat was a half naked Jaune gripping his cock to align with her descending quirm. Mattie had propped herself on his knees angling her dipping moist pussy properly over his member while Jaune waited.

He then grabbed her hands and gently guided her in lowering herself bit by bit onto his length, once the bulbous head touched her vulva she voluntarily shoved herself down taking in the entirety of his length!

“Hhhaaa aagggh!!” She yelled in pain since the member breached her hymen and sailed all the way inside poking her cervix. Jaune grinned as she clung onto him.

‘Another virgin, huh?’ He thought pleased by that fact. Jaune started stroking his hips back and forth with Mattie panting and clinging tighter on his chest.

Their bodies rocked in motion with her light brown form curled on his,eventually she felt far less pain and received more pleasure from the filling sensation of Jaune inside her. The tomboy sailor leaned back giving him a genuine smile and a showing of her tits while she started grinding herself in rocking motions on his cock making Jaune wince at her tightness. His hands held onto her waist as she continued sawing herself backward and forward. One hand held onto his shoulder and the other hand caressed his face affectionately just before pulling in for another deep tongue writhing kiss.

After about a minute or so swapping saliva she leaned back and held her hand over her head as though posing sexily for him. Right then she started putting more energy into her rocking motions making her hips practically slam onto Jaune’s cock. The sailor girl quickly got into the spirit of it with the glow of the mark in her eyes, her creamy brown body started rocking voraciously in fast pace on top of him.

“Oohh, captain!” She panted intoxicated continuing to bounce on him. The toilet fixtures shook with their movements and the stall’s walls bounced around the sounds of her moaning.

Mattie altered her movements to where she started fucking herself up and down on his meat harder with her delicious brown buttocks smacking against his thighs. Her breasts jiggled and her face a flush with bliss, she held onto Jaune for dear life and smiled lovingly.

‘She's really cute when she smiles.’ Jaune mused craning his head forward to cup her breasts in his hands before deciding to suck on each one tandem. This elevated her to howl blissfully in reaction. He secretly hoped that anyone who heard all her wailing would mind their business.

Mattie gasped in sharp moans and cradled her master's head closely while he nibbled on her nipples. This created great waves of euphoria throughout her body furthering her excitement level with her hips sawing back and forth at an even more intense pace. She wanted him to fill her insides full of his child making essence, so much so that she hooked her legs over his back essentially seating herself in his lap.

Jaune internally grinned and decided to pick her up with her body still impaled on his member to  fuck her against the surface of the stall door.

Mattie’s back was pressed against the surface, her legs wrapped tightly around his lower back, her hands clinging desperately onto his shoulders while he aggressively pounded her pussy. Needless to say she was happy.

This carried on for minutes that felt like forever and the brown girl knew she was so close to cumming. Jaune groped around her back until his hands reached her buttocks, he secured a firm grip and jackhammered away at a hard and fast pace making her prop herself against the walls with hands.

He let out short consecutive pants as he drilled into her, she was about to hit her climax and take him with her, his actions indicated his own was about hit as well.

“Captain! Hhoooo Captain Jaune!!” Mattie cried out on the throes of orgasm. Jaune shoved himself in all the way inside breaching her cervix and into womb right as he spilled out thick blasts of sperm inside! He grunted and held her buttocks tightly with her body up close while he pumped into her.

Mattie came immediately once she felt his warmth flood her womanhood, like a tidal wave hitting her body her vaginal muscles clamped down on his pulsing length squeezing more and more semen out of him! With her toes curled and her hold on his backside tightening Mattie came a tsunami as her new captain filled her full of cream. Her face was a mix of mindbroken euphoria and unbridled love for her Jaune.

-

“Feels pretty good to be found attractive, doesn’t it?” Jaune asked casually while sitting on the closed toilet seat with Mattie on her knees holding apart his legs. 

“It certainly does, captain! It’s also great to really feel like a woman again.” She beamed enthusiastically. She brought her head down on his cum coated dick slurping and sucking off the remnants of their copulation. It was mainly a combination of her juices and his sperm and she was making sure her tongue scraped up every delectable bit.

Eventually she brought her head down all the way engulfing the rest of his length into her throat and started bobbing her head up and down. The spongy cushion of her throat repeatedly swallowing his tool in heated back and forth manner had Jaune groan loud in pleasure. His left hand affectionately stroked her caramel colored hair while she sunk her head in further making sure that no trace of his length was left unlubricated. Mattie internally gushed how big it was and struggled to keep her jaw locked around it, when she felt she reached her limit she put all her remaining energy into the force of her suctions with her head bobbing back and forth.

Jaune relaxed and reclined in his seat enjoying the feeling continue.

His hands reached down to hold her head there as she pumped her throat energetically on his cock making sure her tongue curled over every inch of skin. The sounds of her suctions echoed within the restroom walls and did so for some time when eventually Jaune felt another load build up and ready to blow.Deciding to have a bit more fun and not leave Mattie out of it he chose to invoke one of his favorite powers again.

‘Excite!’ He called out in his mind invoking the ability in Mattie through the mark on her ass.

!!

Suddenly her body felt like it was surging with highly sensitive sexual energy making her moan internally like an animal in heat. It was almost like she took some of Mistral’s famous aphrodisiac, but this felt ten times more intense. Her thighs bucked and her cunt dripped in excitement, her right hand found its way down to her pussy and furiously started stroking herself off while still focusing on deepthroating Jaune.

After a good fifteen minutes of fellatio Jaune too felt his end approaching, he bolted up from his spot while holding Mattie’s head still snug deep on his length.

“Here it comes!” He hollered with gritted teeth when the feeling of his throbbing cock pulsed repeatedly sending thick globs of cum down the girl’s throat.

Mattie’s eyes rolled up to their sockets once she started gulping down her captain’s tasty essence, at the same time the excite used on her body mirrored the orgasmic feel of Jaune’s own climax creating a chain effect. She started cumming hard as a result and felt her pussy gush juices down all over the floor.

Several minutes had passed and Jaune finally finished his orgasm. He heard a few more gulps from the woman and pulled himself up out of her mouth to spray her face with a few final spurts. Despite appearing dazed and barely conscious Mattie quickly scooped up the remnants of his semen  with her tongue, she wiped the rest into her hands so as to suck it all up.

“Hmm! That was exquisite, Captain!” She sighed in content and peered up adoringly at Jaune like he were a soulmate. Her cunt had been pumped full just like her throat and Mattie was ever so happy Jaune made her feel like a woman after having forego her self esteem issues as one.

The mark on her ass shone bright and Mattie crawled onto his lap to cuddle up with him.

“It may be at least an hour or so before we reach Vale, Captain.” She cooed cradling face lovingly “Want to hear my ideas on passing the time?”

“I’m all ears, I’m  sure we’ll find something to keep us busy for the rest of the ride.” Jaune answered back and kissed her full on the lips.

-

Later….

 

Panting loudly and moaning like the life was sucked out of her, Mattie's completely naked form rode Jaune reverse cowgirl style. 

The resounding claps of her ass smacking his thighs were loud and only rivaled by her breathy moans. Her movements were vigorous and frenzied, she took him womb deep inside her pussy each time she landed back on him. 

Jaune laid back letting her do all the work and making her feel confident in her dominance during their lovemaking. The smooth brown skin of her body added to the stench in the air as well as the slippery friction between their bodies. His hands were on her ass keeping her close and occasionally thrusting his own hips up into her pussy sending shrieks of elation throughout the cabin. Again he wished no one bothered to investigate the noise.

Time had passed and since then they had changed positions. Mattie was arranged to be on her hands and knees in doggystyle position getting savagely fucked Jaune while he held her body close. She continued panting and moaning getting closer to passing out after her next orgasm hits. She hooked her right arm up over his neck keeping him close as he sawed in and out of her pussy. 

“Haaaa...ooaaahh! Captain!! I’m getting close! Very close!” She let out when Jaune nibbled on her left ear.

“Good, so am I. Let’s finish this together, you dazzling cutie..” He replied with a husky voice and held both his arms around her waist securely before plunging his cock in deep into her womb before letting off another heavy deluge of sperm!. 

“Yes!! Oh Captain Jaune yes! Hhaaaaggh!!” She cried out in joy once she felt the throbbing pulses of his member pump her full of his spunk. Her own walls came down hard on his tool again sucking more of him until a small bulge appeared in her stomach. As Jaune pumped and pumped Mattie slowly drifted into unconsciousness to rest while wearing a his favorite ‘satisfied’ face.

 

Back in Salem’s realm…

 

Sitting back against her large vile looking royal chair was Salem with her dress off and her hands pleasuring her breasts and pussy to the projected scene on the Seer Grimm. Salem relaxed and sighed in satisfaction after having just cum to envisioning her lover plowing her.

“Aaah, best show on television.” She commented to herself and retracted her messy fingers from her cunt to suck off the rest of her own juices.

The Seer Grimm in the room changed projections to one of Pyrrha Nikos arriving in Vale with a hopeful look on her face.

Now Salem had frowned becoming a little irate after seeing her.

“She could be a problem down the line. One that I must remedy soon if the sake of the mission is anything to go by.” She mulled and wondered what to do about her. She knows she couldn't have her killed, not only would that be considered such a waste of a very strong huntress, but it would incur many problems such as Ozpin and...her lover. Jaune would also hate her for any action taken against Pyrrha, and his animosity and ire is something the old witch would never want from her cherished conqueror.

**‘She’s still in the dark about his mission and that there are others chosen as his lovers.’** She surmised then her black and red eyes went wide at a realization. **‘That’s right, there are others….in Vale waiting for him. Perhaps it’s time for her to meet the original two...and for Jaune to tell her of the truth. She will either join his side, perhaps doubtful, or oppose him for the sake of the kingdoms. Only time will tell.’**  she thought with a cross expression her face.

-

The boat docked at the port of Vale and Jaune dressed up to head from his cabin, he took a look back with a smug grin and made sure to input his contact info into Mattie’s scroll.

Now out from his cabin he proceeded to the exit the ship.

“Has anyone seen my first mate? I can't find her anywhere.” The captain of the ship, being an older bearded fellow wearing an obvious captain's uniform, asked about when looking around on the port.

‘Oh she’s just resting back in my cabin, she’ll be refreshed and hopefully not limping later on. Probably much later actually.’ Jaune thought in mirth when thinking back to the image of Mattie laying sprawled naked on his bed with cum oozing out her pussy and her body painted with the same essence.

He set his first steps onto the ground of the Sonos continent, of the city of Vale where he saw with childish exuberance the tower of Beacon Academy.

“Alright  world,” He shifted in a dark grin. “Here I come..” He added thinking eager dark thoughts of all the potential huntresses that are to be at the School; From Blake Belladonna to Weiss Schnee, to his sweet hearted Pyrrha probably looking for him right now.

It was indeed gonna be an eventful year for him.

 

**End Chapter**

**_Next:_ ** **Conquer the Spartan & Ravish the Witch- Salem III and Pyrrha II special**

Now Presenting a  Fanservice Filler.

**(Events in this segment are non-canon so as to not deter the story flow or spoil anything. Think of them as OVAs for anime. Ideas and scenarios here can be from anything with any type of kinks and characters requested in mind. This one is centered around Yang/Neo/Jaune as per suggestion from a reader I can’t recall the name of. Enjoy)**

 

**Indulge the Baked Alaska(Non-canon Filler)**

**Ravage The Blazing Beauty and Murderous Nymphet**

By Azure

 

-

Underneath the night sky of the city of Vale walked  two individuals, both being blonde, one being a male student of Beacon wearing a pumpkin Pete hoodie. The other being a rather beautiful girl who also happens to be a student of Beacon; she had perfect curves with a busty chest ranging around DD cup size, she was toned athletically yet appeared perfectly feminine, and could also possess massive strength given the right circumstances. In which case her long golden mane of curly blonde hair would light up like a burning star followed by turning her beautiful Lilac eyes into blazing red. 

Her name was Yang Xiao Long,and he was Jaune Arc. Classmates, fellow blondes, lovers, but most notably master and servant. The mark on her lower right thigh was surefire sign of that. 

At the moment she was currently wearing her slayer outfit which consisted of a more nightlife themed ensemble, which displayed her thighs and waist quite nicely.

“So there’s this pint sized girl who’s basically ice cream themed in colors and can kick ass? You want to get even with her because she kicked yours?” Jaune asked and Yang nodded.

“Got that right, lover. This little bitch needs to be dished out some payback, I will make sure of that, once she’s humbled and beaten down you can claim her and add her to the collection. Makes no difference to me, plus she’d be a pretty deadly bodyguard for you.” Yang explained with a bit sadistic glee in her voice. 

Jaune nodded with a smirk as they continued walking through the shadier parts of Vale. 

This part of the neighborhood is where most of Junior’s ‘business associates’ congregate or come from. Yang had no fear of them and knew what to expect if they tried anything with her, plus she knew her loving master has her back and retaliate if they did.

Jaune pet the hilt on his sword at his waist for safety, sure he was here without his usual gear but he had a lot more confidence in his abilities as of late. With how they've evolved recently he had no doubt he could turn the tide of battle in his favor if anyone made trouble.

“Sounds fine by me, I just wish we knew where to look.” Jaune said feeling Salem’s voice speak up in astral projection form again.

‘Your powers have blossomed quite a bit, my love. Simply access the one ability for remote viewing and channel it into mind what this buxom girl described her as.’ Salem smoothly instructed. Jaune nodded closing his eyes to focus. 

‘Foresight!’ He cleared his mind and honed in on the description of Neapolitan. The magic of the ability matched the imagery based on his thoughts of what Yang told him. What he got was a petite five foot girl with shoulder length hair colored in pink and brown. She typically wore a smug grin on her face and possessed a sadistic streak inside her while having that smile plastered on. From the outset she looked harmless but Jaune could sense she was deadlier than she seemed, especially since Yang told him how this little gal defeated her with ease.

“I see her. Right...there.’”Jaune pointed with his right hand and located Neopolitan. She was sitting a bit further away simply eating a small frozen yogurt treat at a table inside an ice cream place minding her own business. Part of Jaune felt bad for doing this, but he could tell she was a deadly unknown element that could play against him unless he takes care of it first, plus it’d be one way to get Romana torchwick under control.That redheaded minx had been quite a pain in the ass as of late, and Salem and Jaune both suspected she was connected to the former protege Cinder.

Jaune grabbed Yang’s right hand surprising her, he jerked his head in Neo’s direction quietly. Yang looked and turned back to face nodding back. She understood his angle and both went to the location subtly keeping out of sight.

-

‘I’m gonna find somebody, I’m gonna hold him tight then I’m gonna slice him up real quick and nice. My motto’s always been when it’s right it's right until I cut him open letting all the blood fly high! Laaaa da du dada da da crime always pays…!’ Neo mentally sung to herself until she felt the chilling foreboding that told her of danger. She usually brushed off as paranoia most of the time, but somehow she felt this was legitimately real. She felt this strange unknown chill up her spin that told her to be on guard. 

Putting away her plastic spoon she arose from her seat and held her parasol readily just in case, it wasn’t uncommon to have assailants after her. Such is the life of a professional assassin and bodyguard after all. 

The cute ice cream colored killer kept her pink and brown eyes focused as she looked around for anything out of the ordinary. 

‘This was supposed to be my off day too. It figures I’d have some shady fools come after me when I’m relaxing, seeking to either to use me as leverage against my boss or have their way with me.’ She smirked evilly when remembering how gruesomely she eviscerated the handfuls of would-be assailants prior. Something about their surprised faces of terror just elated her to orgasmic levels.

“Hey there ,short shit. Ya miss me?” A girl’s voice spoke from behind causing Neo to twirl on her heel and face the source, only to see Yang Xiao Long standing just a few feet way leering smugly at her.

Neo wanted to laugh,here she was worried when it was just the big breasted blonde boob she had beaten before. She wanted to take her seriously, but she just couldn’t with Yang. Not after the last time she handed her ass to her. Instead gave her a lopsided smirk that said; ‘Really? You’ve come back for more humiliation? Well I'll be happy to oblige you.’

“I can see you’re probably saying some pretty mean things behind that cocky grin of yours, well..” Yang got into a fighting pose reminiscent of a speedy boxer style. “...let’s finish where we left off, you little bitch.” Yang challenged and Neo brought out her hidden blade to scrape along the ground threateningly.

“Yeeaaggh!” Yang made the first strike leaping at her with the mark on her leg charging her up. The dark violet glow of it resonated with her aura making her hair burn brighter.

Neo quickly flipped out the way avoiding a crater made by her fist! She delivered a reprisal with her sword immediately after which resulted in clashing against Yang’s gauntlets. Neo glanced at her in slight surprise when seeing that Yang wasn’t just charging in blind anymore, the way she blocked her counter attack indicated she anticipated how she was going to do it.

‘So the big breasted dummy is actually using her brains. Huh, I didn’t think she had any to begin with.’ Neo thought and quickly whipped her sword back only to start slashing against both of Yang’s gauntlets.

So the two danced in a flurry of barely dodged punches and kicks with a mix of between the metals of gauntlet and blade. The two ladies brawled with Neo dodging nimbly like she always does, but she surprisingly found it harder this time around due to Yang somehow being faster and more precise than in their last encounter.

She backflipped onto a street corner carefully took observation while shrouded in another ‘Glass Mirror’ illusion. Yang was scanning the area looking for her and Neo had a faint inkling that the blonde could somehow find her.

‘Something’s different...she’s faster and less impulsive than she was before. Almost keeping up with me even, almost ,and she’s certainly not rushing in like before. Something’s changed, but what?’ She wondered when seeing a hooded stranger come stumbling out of one the wrecked coffee shops they damaged during their fight. Surprisingly none of the patrons inside, if there had been any, were caught up in the crossfire except for this one person. Despite some onlookers standing by to record a brawl between the women none had bothered to call law enforcement, but Neo wasn’t taking any chances after being scared to death by red sword wielder. She was going to come out on top this battle and she figured that hapless bystander in the hoodie can help her do it. 

Neo’s glass mirror illusion shattered when Yang had found her and fired several gauntlet blasts her way! The nimble girl backflipped multiple times avoiding them until she reached the unsuspecting man that stumbled into their fight.

Yang turned her head to see Neo holding the straggler hostage with a blade to his throat while he clung onto her little arm. Normally she would’ve teleported but her pride demanded she not run from Yang. Not after she beat her with ease before, she only made the exception of escape when it came to that red swordswoman. Even then it hurt her pride, not this time though.

“Hey! Let him go, ya little bitch! Your beef is with me, remember?! I get that you’re bffs with Torchwick, but are you really gonna pull a really cheap tactic like that?” Yang yelled from a distance at Neo, who remained unflinching in her spot even as the man in her arm struggled. She was a lot stronger than she looked after all. Her blade came closer to neck threateningly aiming to slit it while wearing a frighteningly gleeful smile on her face.

Things changed quickly however, suddenly she was hearing laughing from a source closeby.

‘What the deuce? Where is that laughter coming...from?’ Neo wondered and felt the guy in her grasp chuckling louder. ‘So it’s him, but why is this idiot laughing? Has he gone mad? I shou-!’ She paused in thought when a sudden dark pulse resonated inside her body making her drop her focus sharply and stagger.

‘What... is this?! My body...oooh! My body…feels strange!’ Neo’s thoughts cried out giving her a flustered  face that resulted in her letting her hostage go. She staggered back sloppily feeling disorientated enough to stumble onto her hands.

‘What’s going on?! This never happened before…!’ She felt a burning sensation on her left forearm forcing her to turn her focus to it. When she took a look at it she noticed as strange glyph of twin moons glowing emblazoned on her very skin.

“Ha ha haha, man that worked out better than I thought!” The man who had been held hostage got up from his position and turned to look at a crumbled Neopoltian before removing his hoodie. 

Jaune Arc was grinning triumphantly at her “Gotcha.”

‘It’s him! The guy that Madam Torchwick mentioned earlier!’ Neo pointed out mentally and saw Yang walking up to lean her arm comfortably around Jaune’s shoulder eyeing Neo smugly.

’T-They were in on this together and pulled me into a trap? How did I fall for such a stupid trick?! And...what has he done to me?’

“Nice work, that went off without a hitch, master.” Yang said dripping the noun ‘Master’ with her usual sultry focus. “I for one can’t wait to break her in. After you, of course.” Yang said turning to pull Jaune into an intense overly erotic embrace that showed Neo their fevered tongue work. Neo watched them make out passionately and somehow  found herself drawn in, she couldn’t look away and didn’t know why.

They broke off a few seconds later and Jaune came over with Yang latching her arms around his affectionately. He knelt down to meet Neo face to face and felt his hold over her continue to paralyze her. He cupped her cute youthful face making part of her want to stab his eyes out, but then he surprised her leaning in and quickly capturing her lips into his. Jaune was kissing her full on the mouth which made her eyes go wide and want to lash out in outrage were she not feeling her mind relax into pleasantness and lust. Neo’s eyes drooped to a half-lidded state with her lips parting allowing his tongue access to swab out the inside of her mouth. 

“Let’s take her to a motel, master, I’m already getting frisky just seeing you mouth rape her.” Yang suggested feeling around her own body seductively.

Jaune broke off from Neo’s lips with a loud pop and looked back at Yang with a nod.

-

“That's it, riiigth there. Don’t be afraid to lick it, you little psycho.’ Yang goaded sadistically as she reached out her left foot,which was beautifully smooth and clean, to Neo who crouched bound by a tight rope harness constricting her naked body. They were on a bed within a motel room where they took the incapacitated Neopolitan, now here she was bound by a rope harness around her body with Jaune holding what appeared to be the control rope that tightened her constrictions whenever you pull it.

Taking into account Neo’s body Jaune observed and liked what he sees. Her body was beautifully nubile and petite in size, her breasts pert B cups with puffy nipples, her pussy looked tight and small with a slight patch of pink and brown pubic hair. She was an absolute nymphet by definition.

Her pussy pressing against the rope that bound her made her feel a synergy of pain and pleasure, the former typically titillating her. She hated being some kind of pleasure victim to the man her boss warned her about,but right now she felt her resistance fade each and every minute that passed. She only found herself wanting more of Jaune’s touch and Yang’s abuse. 

Yang sat ahead of her wearing a cupless leather bondage corset, her large breasts bounced out proudly with firm erect nipples. Her limbs were wrapped in tight leatherwear attached to small straps connecting to the corset. She wore nothing over her slightly hairy mound which showed to be moistening every second. Yang had long since removed her boots to present her lovely elegant bare feet to the bound assassin and right now she was forcing her to prostrate herself out of twisted delight.

The sicker part was how much Neo now loved being dominated, but she knew Yang was only sizing her up for the main event. Half of which was the other blonde behind her sitting naked and stroking his long cock.

Neo’s lips touched her big toe and yang nudged it further against her face, against cheeks. “You’re supposed to kiss it and suck on the toe while you’re at it. I’m freshly clean you know.” Yang ordered proactively making the smaller girl stretch out her tongue gently swirling it over her left foot’s big toe.

Yang chuckled heartily and shuddered in arousal as Neo started kissing all around her foot progressing to where her kisses turned into suctions over her toes. Her cherry glossed lips parted when Yang pushed her big toe into her mouth and felt her sucking on it.

“Atta girl, work for mama.” 

Jaune resisted the urge to laugh, to him when Yang acts raunchy she sometimes comes off as a bit dorky and hilarious. She honestly reminded him of himself. Yang’s other foot rose up to stroke along Neo’s head affectionately as she scooted herself over.

She nodded to Jaune who took the signal and gently yanked the master rope causing the harness to bind on Neo’s body.

The little girl writhed plopping off of Yang’s foot to let out a sharp gasp . She  didn't technically speak but she could breath, gasp, and wordlessly moan if she wanted to.  

Yang got up close to her and aggressively pulled Neo into a fierce lesbian kiss with her tongue violating her mouth without pause. Neo mewled internally with wide eyes as the golden brawler tongued out her mouth for all its worth while groping her smaller tits with her free left hand.

‘ **That is certainly a sight to behold, I am making sure the Seer Grimm records everything, it could be used later to rattle Romana Torchwick or simply to enjoy with the other women in your life.’** Salem's voice resounded from within Jaune’s mind.

‘Thank you, Mistress.  I’ll be be sure to visit you again soon, okay.’ Jaune answered back hearing a tittling shudder from the eldritch witch.

**‘Looking forward to it, darling. I will certainly be waiting eagerly to wring you dry.’** Salem said before disconnecting.

“Muuah..!! That’s the stuff, work your tongue more against me! I’m guessing you like to be dominated on purpose,huh?” Yang asked in breathy moans then going back to suck apart Neo’s lips so she could slurp on her tongue hungrily.

Neo squinted her eyes and nodded agreeing with her.

Jaune felt he had enough waiting and decided to fully claim this beauty. Getting  up he lurched over to kneel behind her cute little buttocks. He felt his hands around her smooth creamy skin and aimed his length directly over her glistening pussy. Jaune undid some of the rope binding that particular spot resulting in hearing Neo whimper inside Yang’s mouth. Yang broke off from her dazed face and caressed her head while licking up the sides of her cheeks perversely. The blonde babe then moved back to lean on her elbows with her legs spread wide suggestively.

The blonde belle gestured to her mound with her fingers licking her lips eagerly and sending a wink. Neo reluctantly complied and shimmied herself forward in time for Yang to grab her head and smother her face against her pussy!

“Hhhooah yes!! That's it right there! Get to work!” Yang called out smacking Neo’s ass with her right hand making the nymphet mewl and shudder in her lap. Neo got to work nibbling and licking her pussy, her little lips then started sucking heavily on her clitoris.

Yang leaned backward to lie on her back and relaxed while grinding her cunt on Neo’s face. Her legs reached behind her neck interlocking her ankles and keeping her in place as she gorged herself on pussy.Her lips curdled succulently on her nether lips, dipped her tongue in and out of her quirm in rapid succession, and occasionally suckled her clit while fingering her out. All it was making the blonde babe moan out her approval.

!!

“Mmmhhggn!!” Neo yelped out within Yang’s nether region the minute she felt the spearing sensation of Jaune’s’ cock sliding deep into her pussy. She was no virgin but holy hell was she a tight fit, almost to the point of suffocating his member.

Jaune winced and adjusted to the feeling quickly then started swaying his hips back and forth against Neo’s rear. The little girl moaned audibly in Yang’s lap while trying to continue eating her out.

Jaune sawed himself in and out in a gentle rhythm, easing more and more of himself into her tight vaginal passage. Yang recoiled in pleasure and sent Jaune a mischievous grin when feeling Neo put more energy into her lips as a result of Jaune’s actions. Both blondes were having fun dominating the miniature criminal.

!! 

Jaune’s body started picking up the pace with driving into Neo’s pussy, he grabbed her little hips and steadied himself to hammer into her faster resulting the loud claps of flesh coming from the impact his hips. This was making her moan louder underneath the other blonde as well intensify her arousal, the full feeling alone was enough for her to melt.  Yang felt like she was getting close too and massaged Neo’s brown and pink head while watching Jaune fuck her from behind. 

Repeated pelting noises resounded loudly from atop the bed and continued to do so for nearly half an hour more, both girls bringing themselves closer to orgasmic finish with Jaune ready to spill his seed into her depths. 

Truthfully he had no idea how old or young she was, it was hard to tell, but he didn't care in the haze of lust. The mark on her forearm shone bright as Jaune rampantly fucked Neo’s snatch with dauntless fervor.

Neo suddenly started writhing while still slurping on Yang’s pussy, her body thrashed about in an intense orgasm taking Jaune with her and simultaneously feeling Yang come on her face.

He tilted his head back and howled after plunging his cock all the way inside before letting out a pent up load of cum into her depths.  Neo felt her eyes glow with the mark’s influence with her thoughts focused on her master Jaune and her ‘Queen’ Yang.

Yang writhed about sporadically along the bed grinding her hips against Neo’s face as she came too. The smaller girl was pressed deep against her cunt when she came all over her face! The Ice Cream lover lapped it all up with gusto having been mindbroken successfully.After a couple of minutes of intense climax Yang was left panting with a look of satisfaction on her lips and watched Jaune pull out of Neo’s gooey pussy. A thick syrupy dribble of semen oozed out shortly after.

“I’m raring to go for more, it’s Yang turn now. Got another one ready, sweetie?” Yang purred with a very hungry gaze.

“You already know the answer to that, Yang. Now...get on all fours and present yourself, you beautiful Sundragon.” He answered with a confident grin.

Yang, feeling turned on obliged and spun around to prop herself on her hands and knees wriggling her butotkcs at him.

Jaune wobbled over, gently shoving Neo aside to recuperate on the other side of the bed as he stood behind Yang and plunged his slick hardened cock deep into her cunt.

“Eeayaggh! Yes!” She bellowed with her tongue lolling out as a result of usual expression stretching onto her face. She was exactly like this the first time Jaune claimed her.

He grunted and started slamming into her with wild abandon, he always liked fucking Yang. Almost as much as the other girls if not more so in fact. To him there was so much to like about her; she was wild, energetic, and full of life, plus having one of the strongest huntresses in his year calling him ‘master’ only added to the effect. Sure he had other strong huntresses do that, but with Yang it was a little different and a bit special. Shaking his head of over thinking he continued pounding his meat into her hole doggystyle. 

Yang’s hands clenched the sheets with her legs stretched changing her position to where it was top-down bottom-up position with her face shoving against the bed sheets.

“Give it to me harder, cutie! I like it rough.” Yang suggested with purr and Jaune nodded. 

“I have a better idea..’ He thought and focused his mind again. ‘Excite!’

!!!

Yang’s body bristled up with the aphrodisiac energy surging through her body putting her into a state of near primal frenzy. She started bouncing her butt back against his waist wildly meeting his thrusts with intensity. Jaune matched her ferocity and gripped her hips tightly to he could repeatedly drill his cock all the way inside each time he drove in. His member ended up breaching cervix poking into her womb in every strike, what amplified the feeling was it nearly entirely out before plunging it all the way back in.

Practically slamming his cock into her core Jaune saw that Yang’s face was a mess of of sexed up frenzy, she barely uttered anything comprehensive as he continued fucking her.

Wild clapping noises of flesh continued for a while longer with Yang becoming a drooling mess, suddenly she clenched the sheets, ripping them off the bed in the process, in reaction to her titanic orgasm hitting her hard.

She howled out with her hair blazing up in brilliance, Jaune followed up slamming into her snatch one final time with a loud grunt just before unloading another thick load of cum directly into her!

His body pulsed again and again with more semen spilling inside to the point of going over capacity. There was so much cum that she practically looked pregnant already by having a small bulge protrude from her belly. 

Before long jaune finished and pulled out of her to rest alongside a barely conscious Neo after Yang collapsed in a passed out heap. Once his member slipped free of Yang’s gooey confines a heavy amount of seed spilled onto the sheets practically pooling beneath her legs. Yang's’ face wore the trademark expression he always loved to see.

“”If you want some feel free to help yourself, it’ll be like a yummy treat waiting for you at the end of these ‘get togethers’.” Jaune said to Neo, who nodded and groggily crawled over to his waist taking his dick in her mouth and slurping on it with hearts in her eyes. His cock had been coated with his cum and and yang's juices making it all the more delectable to her, she had gripped his buttocks and went on a nonstop sucking tangent determined to state and appeaser her new master.

Jaune relished the feeling and relaxed while keeping Neo at his lap.

“I think you two will get along great, we may start doing this three’s company thing a lot more often from now on. Look forward to it.” Jaune declared to a cutely smiling Neo gulping down his essence with a depraved smile.

 

**End Filler segment- Indulge the Baked Alaska**

(Options and ideas for more of these are welcome.)

**AN: Okay everyone, that’s a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I’ve said this before but I do believe I found a workaround with my writing issues that involved delays. This chapter alone was only made in three days after all. But that aside I will be focusing completely on commissions, have plenty of piled up on me at the moment, and I need to  catch up and earn some money. Also I have started a patreon for potential readers and patrons, the url link is down below, feel free to support me to receive fanfiction smut benefits. I’m still new to it honestly so I’ll need some input on what smut readers collectively want out of supporting me.**

**https://www.patreon.com/Azuremegacyber**

**This chapter is a biggie, had plenty of action including the filler segment, which was a reader’s idea involving this particular pair. I aim to do more since it’ll be a while before other girls make it into the claiming fold. The next chapter in particular will be a very special one. Stay tuned and leave your comments,ideas, yadda yadda, if you have any. Thanks for reading!**

(Future chapter)- Claim the woeful Mother- Willow Schnee I    
  
Claim the Sailor girl- Mattie Skye I(Sailor tomboy from V4)    
  
Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang Xiao Long I    
  
(Canon future connection)- Claim the Tribal Mother- Raven Branwen I    
  
Claim the Sugar and Spice- Malachite twins I    
  
Beacon Arc-    
  
Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I    
  
Corrupt the Champion- Pyrrha II Jaune/Pyrrha/Salem   
  
  
Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I    
  
Claim the Lotus Flower- Lie Rei (R63 Lie Ren)    
  
Claim the Velveteen Rabbit-Velvet Scarlatina I    
  
(Canon Future Connection)- Claim the Widowed Lotus- An Ren I    
  
Claim the Heiress- Weiss Schnee I    
  
(Canon connection)- Conquer the Runaway- Blake Belladonna II    
  
Conquer the Spartan & Ravish the Witch- Salem III and Pyrrha II special    
  
(More options to come!)

 


	16. Conquer the Spartan & Ravish the Queen- Salem III and Pyrrha II

  
  


**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Chapter Sixteen : Conquer the Spartan & Ravish the Witch- Salem III and Pyrrha II**

**By Azure**

 

_ The Story reaches a turning point…. _

 

Satiating his growing appetite for the female form and feeling rather pleased with himself with al his accomplishments, Jaune Arc strove forward to his destination of Vale, of Beacon Academy. Meanwhile he indulged himself with a tomboyish  yet very attractive female sailor from aboard the ship. The girl, known as Mattie Skye, physically lacked femininity along with it she herself lacked the confidence in her body. This created a golden opportunity to exploit when Jaune lured her into his trap, marked her fully, then threw her onto the bed to ravage her body and mind. The aftermath is a messy mind broken woman now in touch with her femininity and repeatedly daydreaming of her master plowing his length into her, Mattie Skye now became another one added to the collection. She was last seen laying in bed with semen pouring out her orifices and a now altered mindset to behave more ladylike than ever before, for her master.

While Jaune had been busying himself with her, Salem meanwhile had crafted her own agenda to carry out. Contemplating on how to break in the only non-corrupted woman of his growing cabal; Pyrrha Nikos, Salem felt she was a potential problem for the future. Feeling as though a reveal and a choice was necessary the eldritch witch set in motion when discovering that the redhead had arrived in Vale earlier than scheduled. She had in mind to visit Vale herself and meet with the pure champion with aims to reunite with Jaune whenever he would arrive.

At the end of the day the triage of Love, lust, and loyalty will be tested…..

\---

 

Walking out from the harbor with the destination of Beacon Academy in mind, Jaune Arc first set out to locate and reunite his two advance scouts; Emerald Sustrai and Amber Autumn. 

WIth a scroll in hand and a grin on his face Jaune dialed in Emerald’s number and waited for her to pick up while he leaned against a lampost in wait..

‘Haa I’m finally here! It’s almost surreal to actually be in Vale now. My whole adventure in the Anima continent felt like it lasted a lifetime, I mean I did sorta become ‘Reborn’ when Salem abducted me on my way here to begin with. Memories…..’ Jaune thought with a smug grin stretching his face as the screen of his scroll blinked to life.

“Dadd-J-Jaune! You’re finally here!” Emerald’s voice chirped excitedly from the scroll catching his attention and taking him out of his thoughts. 

Jaune looked back at the screen of the small device and marvelled in awe at Emerald’s change in design. Her long green hair was now styled into more of a bob cut version of itself with thin lengthy twin tails trailing down her back, and from what Jaune could tell she was wearing a new elegant white outfit too.

“Hey Emerald. Daddy’s home! Didja miss me?” Jaune asked feeling sly and witty, although part of him felt embarrassed for saying the ‘Dad’ part out loud.

Emerald simply rolled her eyes coyly and smiled back at him with a blush before kissing the screen. 

“Muahh, yes, I very much did. Amber did too. So you’re finally in Vale now, huh? Need the address where we’re living at? I’ll send it to you right away. I can’t wait to hug you in person and….do other things before you go to Beacon.” She flirted with bedroom lidded eyes directed at him.

“I would absolutely love that, babe, and boy do I have a story to tell the two of you. Say, where is Amber anyway?” 

“Oh she’s busy talking with someone right now. Lemme text you the address and we can talk some more in person.” Emerald waved off pleasantly and held the scroll close as she fiddled with the digital keyboard.

“Great! I have a lot I want to talk with you two about, you would not believe the adventure I had after Mistral, but more importantly I see you’re looking pretty snazzy. Get a makeover?”  Jaune asked with a bright smile aimed at her causing the mocha skinned thief to blush and bashfully avert her eyes with a smile.

“Yeah, I felt it was high time for a change of style, plus I felt like looking more regal and desirable for you. Do you like it, Daddy?” 

“Love it, you’re looking absolutely beautiful.” He answered honestly seeing her blush as she finished typing. 

His scroll buzzed with the text message showing the address that he now put in his mapping app. 

“Welp, got it, babe. I’ll now be on my wa-”

“Jaune? Is that you?” A different yet very familiar voice sounded in the background.

Jaune’s face stretched into one of surprise when he heard it, part of him thought he was hearing things until Emerald turned her face with a friendly smile to whoever was talking.

“Yeah he’s here, let’s put you on then!” Emerald voiced and turned the scroll camera to see a particular redheaded beauty that made Jaune’s heart stop right there.

“Pyrrha!!” He shouted in elated surprise when the redhead’s bright and pretty face met with the camera. 

Emerald had handed it to her briefly so the famed huntress in training could chat with her boyfriend. She still didn’t know yet of the dark secret that led to them becoming an item, nor of Salem or even the other girlfriends of his cabal. It was something he had hid from her for the time being, Jaune wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted Pyrrha corrupted and cock hungry like the rest of them. He enjoyed her just the way she was.

“Jaune! Hah, I’m so happy to see you! Mistral felt like so long ago ever since we parted. Are you surprised that I’m here?” Pyrrha voiced with unrestrained joy as she looked to Jaune with a bright smile.

“Totally, I thought you weren’t supposed to be in Vale until the orientation ceremony, but you have no idea how hap-”

“Oh, is that Jaune Arc?” A dark womanly voice, that Jaune knew all too well, sounded from behind Pyrrha Nikos. 

The redheaded teen turned her face to greet whoever was speaking to her until the new person hold the scroll over her own face. Jaune’s heart stopped, but not in a good way. 

There in the flesh, surprisingly human colored without a trace of her inhuman markings, was Salem the Witch disguised a mature looking yet extremely attractive voluptuous woman with chestnut hair wearing a dark stylish dress. Her hair was styled the same as before, except brown, and her eyes were a pleasant shade of hazel whilst her skin appeared perfectly normal. To Jaune the strangest part was the fact that she, of all people, was here in the flesh inside Ozpin’s city. More over now he was afraid of why she was there with Pyrrha when he knew she wasn’t too fond of her.

‘What the heck is she doing here?! W-What is she playing at?’ He wondered gripping the scroll tighter.

“Why hello there, Mister Arc. Remember me? It’s your teacher; Miss Blair Nightshade.” Salem introduced with a majestic smile and a wave. “I just happened to be in Vale when I ran into Miss Nikos here, told her how I knew you and we got along famously. I brought her here to Miss Sustrai’s and Miss Autumn’s abode so we could wait for you, I told them I was a member of your special club and they let me right in. Can’t wait to see you.” 

Salem then kissed the screen herself creating a look of surprise from Pyrrha as Emerald took the scroll back from her. The mocha skinned thief then went into a more secluded corner of their living quarters to speak with him privately.

“You looked shocked to see this woman when she engaged you, isn’t she another you know….” Emerald asked pointing subtle in the direction of ‘Miss Nightshade’.

Jaune’s brow furrowed and his face fell flat. He knew his girls were aware of his plans and went along with him out of loyalty, but not a single one of them had yet to meet Salem in person or even hear about her name. Feeling as though one surprise was enough and that he needed to get to the bottom of this, Jaune decided to tell them all later at a better time.

“It’s….complicated, she is in on our plans and part of the group though, but Pyrrha isn’t entirely in on what we’re doing. So seeing Miss Nightshade over there bring her to you two kinda has me panicked.” He explained and Emerald gave an understanding nod.

“Okay, well we’re all waiting for you. So hurry up and join us, Daddy. We need to feel your touch again.” Emerald purred with a sultry smile and traced a finger around her chest until it hooked part of her outfit, namely the strap of cloth covering her breasts. Emerald let a nipple slip into full view as she squeezed her breast a little in an erotic display for him. Needless to say Jaune felt his member stiffen from within his pants at the performance she was making, but Emerald unfortunately cut her act short and pulled her clothing back up just before leaning forward to place her lips on the screen for a kiss.

Jaune felt an erection forming alright, but some of his thoughts were still on why Salem was there mingling with Pyrrha and the others. Still, he couldn't help but feel very compelled to rush over after seeing Emerald’s display.

“Will do, sweetie. I’m on my way now.” With that Jaune ended the call and followed the map on his scroll to a location several blocks down bordering close to Beacon Academy. 

‘What is she playing at? And why is she here if Ozpin is close by? Shouldn’t she be worried he’ll sense her or something?’ He thought as he started walking, trying to ignore the feeling of dread as he did so.

\---

 

At Emerald and Amber’s shared loft….

 

Sitting gathered around on the couches and a bean bag chair, Emerald, Amber, ‘Blair’, and Pyrrha chatted telling stories on how they met Jaune without revealing too much.

Blair particularly enjoyed teasing Pyrrha with tidbits of ‘close personal moments’ with him, much at the jealous dismay of the champion. Amber and Emerald grew a bit worried she was treading dangerous waters and reveal their secret to the famed redhead, but Blair was playing it close to the chest by being vague. Although her wide suggestive smile said otherwise.

“Now then…..let’s discuss the size of his enormous di-”

Ding dong!

The doorbell rang and Emerald, and Pyrrha, both bolted up with enthusiasm at the sound.

“He’s here! He’s finally here!” The mocha skinned thief let out in delight, she did this on accidental reflex and confused Pyrrha as to why she was so elated to see Jaune. ‘Oops, I’m starting to think she’s growing very suspicious of all of us now.’

‘Has Jaune….made a fan club of some sort? All the girls here seem overly fond of him, on a more intimate and personal level than I’d like.’ Pyrrha frowned in confusion and held her chin in thought as Amber suddenly took to the door and pulled it open.

“Jaune!!” All three girls screamed out in joy when seeing the familiar face of the blonde goof they loved so dearly. Salem simply sat at her spot calmly and patiently sipping her cup of tea, as though everything was going as planned.

“Everyone! Pyrrha!!” Jaune exclaimed and held out his arms, then yelped in panic as all three of them tackled the boy into a hug causing a dogpile.

They laughed together playfully for they were simply glad to have him near them again, although Pyrrha was wondering why everyone was intimately fond of him, she was just happy to feel his warmth again.

After getting up and pulling him into the room Jaune cast a glance over at ‘Blair’, who looked back at him with a smug grin, as he sat down. Both Amber, who was dressed in simple workout clothing consisting of tight fitting black spandex and an overshirt, and Emerald sat down on either side of him while Pyrrha simply sat on his lap holding him close to her chest. Jaune then decided to ‘speak’ to Salem through their connection.

_‘Salem, what’s going on? Why are you here?’_ His mind asked in a simple manner. Blair smirked.

**‘Why Jaune, I’m both surprised and offended you believe I have an ulterior motive for spending time with my fellow girlfriends.’** She answered back earning a flat look from him. **‘I cannot always stay confined to my realm after all, especially when watching you romance others so passionately. I simply had to visit you.’**

Jaune wasn’t buying any of this, and he knew Salem was toying around. As much as he loves his queen and enjoys her occasional playful side instead of her dominating one, he didn’t like beating around the bush.

_‘You’re here because of Pyrrha, isn’t it? You’ve only ever been aggressive whenever it came to her.’_ Jaune stated. Salem simply closed her eyes smiling pleasantly when lifting up her cup of tea to her lips for a slurp.

Just then Jaune felt a dark pulse ripple through the space of the room, making him nervous. None of the girls could feel or sense it, and as it turns out all three of them were getting very touchy with his body. Leading Jaune to assume Salem activated ‘Excite’, or at least some small dose of it.

**‘Now whatever gave you the idea that I would resent the young beautiful huntress that not only captured your heart** , **but is also making you waver in your resolve to serve me. Your imagination must be getting to you, dear.’** Salem replied darkly and opened up her eyes to stare into his very soul as another pulse emanated through the space of their living room.

!!

All three girls suddenly felt their bodies succumb to the area of effect Jaune’s corruptive aura of lust was inducing over them. 

_‘Salem you know I wouldn’t ever quit on you or leave you! You’re just being really jealous over Pyrrha, I’m telling you there’s nothing to worry about!_ ’ Jaune accused from his mind as the girls each grabbed a part of his body and starting grinding themselves on them. Pyrrha on his lap rocked her hips along his thighs, Amber held one of his arms close to her body and placed his hand between her legs, Emerald mirrored her and did the same with his other arm.

**‘Mere words, my darling. Actions reinforce the message more clearly. Time to show this girl a more honest side of you and see what she thinks of our little crusade. It’s only a matter of time before she finds out anyway, not running the risk of feelings of betrayal but also risking her choosing to serve Ozpin against us. Let her see the ‘Conqueror’, the ‘Queen’, and the ‘Cabal’, and let her decide what to choose.’** Salem answered back then focused some more dark energy around the four of them.

**‘Excite!’**

Jaune felt his body writhed with stimulation and bliss alongside the girls, they all forgot everything about the world around them and simply engaged in carnal intimacy right on the spot!

“Mmuuaahh!!! Oh Jaauune!!” Pyrrha wailed out loud feeling her mark flare up pushing her body and mind into a slight frenzy of lust for her boyfriend. 

The redhead gleefully kissed him on the lips in an all-out tongue wrestling engagement with Jaune returning it just as passionately. He himself was now getting lost in his perverse habits and bodily pleasure incurred by Salem’s magic. He decided to indulge it by stealthily sliding each of his hands between their thighs and started stroking their mounds through their clothing.

“Hhhaaa!” Emerald breathed out in a deep blush and bucked her legs on his hand feeling his fingers graze and squeeze her dampening pussy through her pants.

“Mmmmngh!” Amber kept her mouth sealed and struggled trying to stifle herself from moaning as Jaune fiddled with her clit and vulva through the skintight spandex.

**‘That’s it, darling. Indulge in your base desires, let this be a reminder of who you really are and who you really love.’** Salem thought as she was simply sitting in amusement across from them.

They were getting more into their group intimacy while she was sitting there waiting with a knowing smile, it put a smile to her face watching her Conqueror play with this three beauties in front of her like he should be. It also amused her that Pyrrha was too caught up in her lust and love to notice or care about his actions with the other two, Salem figured it was perhaps due to Jaune’s aura and his area of effect strengthening the corruption over them.Just how it was with Winter and Blake Belladonna, the closer he was to susceptible women like his chosen the more intense feeling arises within their bodies subverting them to more primal urges of lust with him as their prime target. 

As much as she liked to watch a pornographic scene take place with her beloved and various other women, Salem felt she got her point across and decided to intervene by showing Pyrrha the truth. She didn’t know why the redhead’s genuine love for her Jaune bothered her like it did,  the teenage champion just had a way of getting under her skin that she didn’t like. Salem wouldn’t admit it out loud but the effect she had on Jaune was scaring her into thinking her conqueror would quit his mission because of her. Regardless, knowing that the bubble would burst sooner or later on his secret would only mean trouble and heartbreak was sure to come unless she did something. Thus she felt she had to rip off the proverbial bandaid  herself.

“Ahem.” ‘Blair’ cleared her throat loudly and noticeably, snapping Jaune and the others out of their lust induced trance to stare at Blair questioningly.

“Sleep.” She stated loudly and firmly when she waved her right hand across the air sending strange dark pulses of magic over the two brown beauties, Emerald and Amber, knocking them out into slumber! 

!!!

“What…?! Oh my!” Pyrrha, being the concerned patron of the women, bolted up from Jaune’s lap to check on them and make sure they were alright as Jaune sat slumping his head as though dreading a confrontation. The effect of Lust Salem exuded over them faded as she as cast her sleeping spell, she wanted all their rationality intact for what was to come next.

“T-They’re asleep….! But how….?” Pyrrha voiced in urgency when she turned around to face Salem, who had now transformed back into her true self, much to the redhead’s horror. The visual camouflage of ‘Blair’ melted away leaving the pale monstrous looking witch in her place, her long dark robe came into existence and her blood red eyes glowed menacingly at the Spartan warrior.

“I’m how. Now then….” Salem spoke darkly then cast a look over at Jaune before adding on. “.....let’s have ourselves a little talk.”

Pyrrha looked to Jaune for an answer when Salem raised her hands wide casting all three of them into a warp gate back to her own dimension, within the dark palace.

!!!

\----

Jaune and Pyrrha both found themselves transported to sit on Salem’s large queen sized bed, ahead of them came Salem herself from a portal of dark energy. 

Pyrrha bolted upright and clenched her fists ready to fight her after assuming her hostility and wickedness, but then Jaune came up to place a hand on her left arm urging her not to.

“J-Jaune?! What is going on? What is the meaning of all this!?” Pyrrha shrieked looking back and forth between Jaune and Salem, the former having a regretful contemplative look on his face.

“Pyrrha….relax, it’s….well….” Jaune found himself at a loss for words when she jerked her arm from his grasp. 

Just then Salem came up and slinked her arms suggestively around his chest from behind as though she were a longtime lover. The redhead’s eyes went wide with despair and betrayal as the wicked witch licked her tongue up the side of his face erotically until she reached his ear, leading her to nibble playfully on it while looking at Pyrrha with a smug grin on her face.

“J-Jaune….? What is going on?” Pyrrha quietly asked feeling on the verge of tears.

Jaune turned his head upward to face her head on, his own eyes feeling a little misty as well.

“Pyrrha, I’m….this woman’s conqueror, her name is actually Salem and I’ve been chosen by her to help take down the four kingdoms stealthily, starting with Ozpin.” jaune admitted. The look of shock never leaving Pyrrha’s face.

“That is correct, girl.” Salem chimed in and slunk around to feel up his chest with her hands and continue kissing lovingly along his face. Jaune simply stood there unmoving as though caught red-handed and in trouble. “Jaune Arc here, is my conqueror. I specifically chose him because he was special and could aid me in subverting the powers of the four kingdoms without bloodshed. The numerous women and the marks he brands on all of them are the method, that includes you.” Salem explained as she pointed to Pyrrha’s neck where a faintly glowing sigil of twin moons shone in dark violet light.

!

‘Wha….?! When has that been there!? But doesn’t this mean that…..his feelings were superficial?’ She thought looking to Jaune, who had on a troubled face as he faced her.

“It doesn’t mean you’re some slave, Pyrrha. I mark each girl to keep them from dying in this pointless war Ozpin is having against Salem. I….love them, love you, and don’t think of any of you as tools or pets. Being with you really made me happy, we’re like kindred spirits in so many ways….!”

Pyrrha felt her heart stir at his words and despite feeling a bit skeptic and upset, she knew Jaune was telling the truth. Salem, however, held a grimace on her face as he was talking. She had half a mind to make him fully subvert her and get it over with instead of pleading his feelings.

“....except that I couldn’t….couldn’t completely mark you because I was afraid you’d lose most of that sweet girl personality you have that I love so much. I hesitated on telling you about all this and having you meet Salem because of it, that’s why we’ve come to right now.” He concluded letting Pyrrha soak in the information when Salem spoke up again.

The pale witchy woman pointing accusingly at Pyrrha with a glare and a scowl.

“In other words, you’re a wrench thrown into our plans. No one, and I repeat no one, has made my conqueror hesitant on claiming then until you. Your overt sweetness and purity honestly make me sick and I have it in my mind you’ll defy us in favor of the kingdoms and humanity’s sake to fight to death. That’s where we reach an impasse, dear. You either willingly allow yourself to be claimed and become loyal to our cause, to him as your lover and conqueror, or you die. Simple as that.”

!

Now Jaune looked alarm and looked to Salem as though she was crazy. Pyrrha however simply stood silent and contemplative after hearing Salem out. Her head turned to the side with her beautiful red  hair draping across the side of her face as she was silent in thought.

“When you say ‘All Four Kingdoms’, does that include the Mistral Hierarchy?” Pyrrha quietly asked.

“Yes, those at the top in that kingdom are heavily corrupt and leave out plenty of commonfolk to die. They honestly disgust me the most.” Salem answered.

Pyrrha looked back up and faced them with a half-lidded gaze of wrath that seemed so out of character for her.

“Good, I honestly don’t mind you taking power from them at all.” 

!

Both Jaune and Salem’s faces stretched into expressions of utter surprise after hearing that. They both looked to each other then back to Pyrrha who stood there with resolve in her eyes.

“My father….my dear beloved father Leonidas was taken from me and my mother many years ago. There was a large horde of bandits, united tribes banded together from all over, that sought out to raid Mistral’s innermost sanctum and outer ring of populace. They were aiming to pillage, rape, and murder, and there were many of them. My Father was one of the many fierce huntsmen in our kingdom and greatly revered by the common folk. He was tasked with taking the fight to them with hopes of getting rid of them by either death or retreat. The battle he undertook alongside many other veteran huntsmen lasted weeks up until a certain point. Reinforcements were needed and an order was sent in order to complete the campaign, but….the Mistralian council decided against it and left them unaided.” 

Pyrrha continued, much to the interest of Jaune and intrigue of Salem.

“Ultimately he and the others fought long and hard, bereft of supplies, food, and help, and ended their conflict with those bandit tribes on a stalemate. No one was left alive save for a few bandits that fled. My father was dead, my mother was distraught over it and I vowed to learn why he had to die when they wouldn’t aid him. It was only later I learned of their corruption, their shady business operations, and sleaze. At some point I uncovered knowledge of their involvement in the campaign and learned that they left him to die because they were afraid his popularity with the people would lead to revolt against them. So in order to keep their coveted prestige and status they left a potential threat to die fighting the bandit scourge, leaving his wife and daughter alone. I’ve never felt a more burning hatred for anyone else other than the Mistralian council.” Pyrrha concluded astounding Jaune and looking into their eyes with burning resolve.

“That’s why….that’s why I don’t mind if you do what you do, Jaune! I care about you too much, love you too much, to turn away from all this. If your bloodless campaign leads to those monsters falling from power then please let me into your circle, I don’t even care about all the other women nor do I wish to lead you astray from your path. I choose to follow you if not only for my father and the injustice served, but also so that I won’t ever have to leave your side. I can’t imagine going on if I’m not with you.” She finished.

Thrown by her confession, he felt so very moved by it; her devotion, her love, her personal history and ambition. Pyrrha understood him, felt supportive of everything, even the less pure parts of his conquest, mostly out of love for him and a wish to end strife for all. Needless to say she didn’t entirely approve of tampering with hearts and increasing the number of women he would bed, but she loved him enough to not care for those things. 

As long as she had him, the rest of the world didn’t matter to her, not after witnessing the worst of it in the name of ‘preserving peace’.

“Pyrrha….” Jaune felt his voice leave him as she approached him and put her hands on his hips before looking longingly into his eyes.

“I love you, Jaune! So very much! So please….” She then turned her head displaying her neck out in the open. “....complete your mark on me, make me yours in body and soul, because my heart is already yours.”

Her mark lit up in a soft glow as Salem watched from afar, she would admit she was impressed with the girl. Not only did she expect some moralist tripe from her, but she worried she would rebel and Jaune would have to put her down one way or another. Thankfully it didn’t come to that; Pyrrha already had dark ambitions of defiance against Mistral’s corrupt leaders after what happened to her father. So much so that the redheaded warrior didn’t mind Salem’s bloodless conquest and subjugation of other female huntresses. The Witch would even go as far as to admit she even liked her now, and no longer needed to consider getting rid of her

Putting her hand to her head and wanting to laugh out loud at this ironic twist, Salem truly felt she found a kindred spirit in her endeavors and her example only intensified her resolve in the plan. 

**‘To think I was beginning to worry that my conqueror would go soft and she would be some pure-hearted fool. I think I like her now.’** She thought seeing Jaune walk up to a tearful Pyrrha after undressing and shedding all his clothing.

He pulled her into a deep embrace with his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back as she swallowed her mouth into the deepest of kisses. Pyrrha melted into it completely and wrapped her arms around him as the mark on her body blazed up like a flare, now fully infusing his dark aura with hers and binding her to him forever. Pyrrha was his for life.

“Life is certainly full of surprises, isn’t it?” Salem said to herself with a soft chuckle as she sashayed over to them, shedding off her dark robes in the process. Her naked bone white body was now bare in all its voluptuous glory, the dark mark on her chest and violet veins branching from it to her limbs were as noticeable as ever, but her form was beautiful in its own dark way. Salem was built to fuck.

Undoing her hair and letting it spill all over her back and shoulders she magically increased the size of her breasts to a plump E cup as she pressed herself against Jaune’s back.

He softly broke off from Pyrrha’s dazed face and looked over to him, getting a knowing nod of approval from his Queen before pulling her into a deep tongue lolling lip-lock as well. Pyrrha slowly came to and felt the dark perverse nature of Jaune’s soul inside her aura excite her and remove all inhibitors of any sexual deviancy she may have had left. Not even seeing someone else make out with him spark any negative feelings in her, instead she started hastily stripping herself of her outfit as they made out.

Pyrrha undid her ponytail letting her silken red hair spill free granting her the image of a young beautiful goddess. Her body, honed yet perfectly curved in femininity stood there next to Jaune’s with her DD cup size breasts nudged his arm as Jaune swabbed out the inside of Salem’s mouth with his tongue.

He felt Pyrrha nudge her tits up against his arm pulling his attention from Salem to look at Pyrrha naked, Jaune felt his large throbbing erection twitch in excitement upon seeing the redhead completely bare again. That was until Salem grabbed his head and pulled his face into her large tits, pushing his lips closer to her cleavage then stroking them up against his face. Pyrrha fumed and dropped down on her knees to where his dick stood out dangling and ready for attention. 

Smirking widely she grabbed her soft hands around the base of his shaft and started gingerly stroking them up and down on it. Jaune moaned from within Salem’s busty cleavage and brought his hands to her breasts directly pushing her perky dark grey nipples up into his mouth at the same time! He puckered his cheeks and took a nice long suckle of both of them causing the eldritch witch to tilt her head back and moan hoarsely voicing her profound pleasure.

The spongy suctioning pleasure of Jaune’s lips kissing and pulling Salem’s nipples proved too great for her, she instantly felt any residing resentment and negativity fade into nothingness whilst succumbing to the sensations he gave her instead.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had Jaune moaning in Salem’s chest as she continued gently stroking his long shaft back and forth in exquisite diligence. She felt the aroma of his genitals reach her nostrils exciting her more and pushing her to eagerly start kissing softly around his groin. She took slow long suctions with her kisses as she peppered them around in a circle around his dick and balls, all while keeping her tender grip on his shaft still pumping it.

As Salem cradled his head into her tits and Pyrrha kissing and fondling his dick, Jaune continued his breastfeeding from his queen for several minutes more when he felt Pyrrha’s lips enclose around his crown.

With a wet plop she pursed her lips over the head of his member, softly sucking it in vacuum tight suctions while gliding her right hand on his shaft and cradling his balls with her left. Salem was feeling her hips buck as she was growing wetter from his continued sucking, she was going to cum soon and Jaune knew it. Which is why he had a naughty idea in mind for when she did. Jaune squeezed his fingers into her mounds of pale flesh and sucked hard on the tits of his queen several more times until Salem started bucking her hips back and forth in climax!

“Hhaaggghh!!!” She wailed pleasurably with her head tossing back as her thighs bucked and juices sprayed out from in between them. Her mons gushed with vaginal fluids and made her upper thighs slick with them.

Jaune had ceased his infantile feeding of her tits and brought his face to the side taking a good look at Salem’s quivering thighs. Before anyone else said or did anything the pale witch tapped Pyrrha’s head prompting her to plop her lips off of Jaune’s member only for Salem to unexpectedly smother her face into her wet mound!

“Mmmmmphf!!” Pyrrha was taken back at first, but her more primal raunchy instincts gave her the idea on what to do. 

Grabbing her hands around the back of Salem’s upper of thighs the redheaded teenager pulled herself closer into Salem’s juicy snatch. Immediately her lips and tongue went to work heatedly sucking and licking all over the dark witch’s pussy!

Salem had craned her head back with a hand on her head reeling from the sheer bliss of it all, Pyrrha was working wonders on her cunt. So much so that she started grinding her hips back and forth against Pyrrha’s face, really getting her to really feast upon her pussy. The Spartan certainly didn’t disappoint as she kissed and made out with her pale glossy vulva while tonguing out the insides and her clitoris. Pyrrha had been licking Salem’s cunt clean of her earlier mess and Jaune was really finding himself too glued to the scene to intervene. 

His large throbbing member twitched angrily as a result.

This carried on for a couple more minutes until Jaune pulled Pyrrha off and up to her feet so he could engage in another steamy make out session she happily obliged in. Swabbing tongues over each other’s in heated intimacy Jaune tasted his queen on Pyrrha’s tongue and squeezed her buttocks tightly in between his hands as he held her close.

Pyrrha noticeably twitched and shuddered in a mini orgasm after feeling him roughly grip her buttocks. Seeing this, Salem had a wicked idea, one that came up when she remembered how much the girl loved being dominated and ‘liberated’.

Getting up and gently nudging herself in between them to engage in a steamy threeway tongue lolling make out, Salem felt Pyrrha’s lips and Jaune’s tongue all over her mouth while holding Pyrrha close. After a minute or two of this all three of them broke off panting for air and feeling very revved up for the main course.

“Tell me, Pyrrha, do you recall how you behaved during your first time without beloved conqueror?” Salem asked.

Pyrrha blushed and nodded, recalling her leather gimp suit and ponty themed lovemaking in the parlor before an audience.

“Well then, how about we do something similar, for the occasion of welcoming you into the fold.” Salem said then whisked her left hand in a swooping gestured following a dark impulse of magic.

!

With a magical poof, Pyrrha was dressed in a bizarre showgirl outfit consisting of a skintight black leotard, a dark headband with bunny ears sprouting from it,a leather choker around her neck, and crimson tights around her legs.

“Oh my! This is something only showgirls and risque waitresses wear at clubs.” Pyrrha exclaimed when taking in her outfit, secretly feeling titillated by the tight fitting leather of her leotard. Her cleavage was supported well and was pleasantly in full view. “I was already undressed before, though, what will this do to….oh.”

Pyrrha felt her question answered when seeing Jaune eye her with a hungry gaze that made her feel special. Ironically one of Jaune’s fantasies had been to fuck one of the Pumpkin Pete cereal girls that came on commericals, so seeing Pyrrha in a rabbit-themed sexy outfit made that dream happen in a way. Plus it was Pyrrha, the champion that stole his heart and the very icon of beauty and strength, that made her being in a rabbit playgirl costume all the more sexier.

Jaune felt very attracted to her costume and Pyrrha’s modest bashfulness in wearing it only added to his arousal. 

“One more thing.” Salem said then materialized a long plastic ripcord made up of smooth round beads and a round pointed tip at the end. Jaune immediately knew what it was used for, he remembers using something similar on Pyrrha back when he first claimed her.

“Oooohh….! Seeing that brings back memories! Please, Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out and whipped around showing her heart shaped butt to him wiggling it. “....put that inside me!” She pleaded looking positively flustered with perversion. 

Her ass, despite being clothed in the leotard and tights, had a near invisible cloth panel flap that Jaune’s hand pulled open. Instantly the conqueror felt his mouth water when seeing the perfect, clean, puckered anus of Pyrrha come into view along with her glistening pink pussy.

He felt Salem’s presence behind him, her naked body pressing into his bare back, her hands glided over his forearms intimately as she guided him into aiming the pointed bead cord straight into Pyrrha’s buttocks. The soft ended knob of the tip touched the surface of her ass hole then with a grunt Jaune pushed it on in.

“Hhhnngggh!! More!!” Pyrrha begged after bristling up on contact with having the nub driven in. 

Jaune obliged her and started gently pushing more of the bead cord into the redhead’s ass, bead by bead plopped into her anal canal, making her shudder and gnash her hips each time. 

“Hhhoo oohh yes!! It feels sensational, Jaune! Hhhaahhh!!” Pyrrha moaned wriggling her hips as he pushed the last bit of the cord into her butt resulting in the soft plastic handle sticking out. Pyrrha was a shuddering unstable mess afterwards.

“Let’s leave it in for now, dear. I have a position in mind I want to try on you while keeping her on the fringe.” Salem purred stroking up his chest and pulling his face into hers for a steamy lip curling kiss.

\---

Now laying on his back Jaune’s face was now smothered by Pyrrha’s juicy pussy while Salem slowly mounted his cock into her hers.

With a wet shove she plunged herself down on her conqueror’s manmeat relishing the filling sensation of his cock breaching her cervix. Pyrrha was in a similar position after having seated herself on her lover’s face, the instant she felt his tongue roll into her quirm she had another shuddering orgasm on top of him! She spritzed his face with her fluids, to which he happily lapped up before continuing on with nibbling her vulva and sucking on her clit. To Pyrrha it may have been paradise. 

Jaune held one hand over Pyrrha’s hip and the other on Salem’s thigh as both girls started grinding up and down on their respective places of his body. Salem slammed herself up and down in unrestrained vigor resulting in loud fleshy smacks of her ass and thighs colliding against his body. Her face was quickly becoming screwed up in cross eyed euphoria, the witch did feel it had been too long since she had his cock inside her after all.

Pyrrha meanwhile steadied her hands on his chest as she swayed her hips back and forth along his head, she had bitten down on her lower lip with a facial expression of dreamlike bliss as her body undulated. Her tits bounced about back and forth with her rocking motions after she peeled down cleavage flaps of her costume, prompting Salem to grab ahold of each one with her hands and tugging on them. 

“Hhooaaah!!” Pyrrha wailed out sharply as the elder witch pulled on her breasts in milking motions. The champion was easily turning into mush right now and before she could let out another orgasmic cry of ecstasy Salem covered her lips with her own! 

Pyrrha was surprised at first but quickly got into it and kissed back. Both women had their eyes closed while they made out like starved lesbians, the redhead feeling extremely horny after feeling Salem’s long tongue slither and coil around her own.

Prior to this, Salem made sure to have an active Scroll nearby on recording mode while magically hovering around capturing every angle of this forbidden threesome.

The three continued this current triage for several more minutes when Pyrrha starting riding Jaune’s face faster! Her pussy glided across his mouth and nose at a more frenzied rate indicating she was close to cumming, the triple feeling of her ass stuffed with a bead cord, Salem tugging on her tits while making out with her, and Jaune’s magical tongue and lips eating her out paved way for a crushing climax from the Spartan!

Feeling like topping her off Jaune grabbed ahold of the handle of the bead cord sticking out of her ass and pulled….

“Hhhaaaaahh!!!” Pyrrha broke off from Salem’s lips in order to shout out her climax!! Bead by bead plopped out of her sensitive anus pushing her threshold of pliss through the roof! She was cumming and cumming hard all over Jaune’s face while he continued pulling the cord out! Lapping up her juices and sucking the tender juicy vulva of her womanhood Jaune had Pyrrha writhing violently on his face until she finished her orgasm.

Slumping and panting hard Pyrrha swayed to the side dismounting his head in order to catch her breath.

Salem, while still fucking herself on Jaune’s dick, leaned forward with a wide knowing smile and bedroom lidded eyes.

“My my she’s a screamer, isn’t she.” She chuckled receiving a soft chuckle from Jaune in turn just before capturing his lips in a searing tongue lolling kiss. She tasted Nikos all over his lips and tongue as she cleaned out his mouth from the inside.

Plat plat plat

Salem’s body continued slamming down on Jaune’s length, getting ever closer to a grand finish in which he would fill her with his seed. It was times like this she wished to take off the pregnancy charm just for the thrilling risk of getting knocked up, but she still held off on that until after Beacon was taken.  Oh boy when that did happen she would remove all the pregnancy charms from each of his claims and let jaune go to town fertilizing each huntress in his bed, no one would be safe.

Seeing Salem distracted Jaune decided to get rougher with his queen and grip her butthcheeks firmly so he could start piston thrusting into her pussy reaching deep all the way into her womb! Not only that, but…..

‘Excite!’ Jaune’s mind chanted creating the dark pulse of energy amplifying bodily sensations and pleasure tenfold!

“Aaaaahhh!!!” Salem tilted her head back and moaned loudly as her sensitivities intensified. She could feel everything amplified, his touch, the filling sensation of his dick fucking her womb, all of it and she loved every single bit. 

Now furiously slamming down her hips and bolting upright with her chest bouncing her tis along with her writhing body Salem ground herself rampantly on Jaune! Determined to make him cum!

Jaune grit his teeth and grunted before channeling more of his aura into the area of effect around Salem and Pyrrha. The dark witch felt it! Her own blood like veins that showed on her body pulsed with his aura as her body bathed in the intoxicating effects of the mark and his soul! She was feeling pleasure in both body and soul now and it was driving her wild! 

Pyrrha too felt the effects and stirred from her recuperation to dip her left hand between her thighs furiously masturbating while cupping one of her breasts up in order to suck on her own nipple!

“Aaahh aaahh oohh AAAAAGGGHH!!!” Salem howled when it became too much and felt her pussy muscles start to contract in wild spasms! Her body tensed up and her vaginal muscles clenched down on Jaune’s length squeezing it desperately for his sperm and boy did it get it!

Jaune tossed his head back and felt his body go stiff as his member pulsated and throbbed loudly and violently! Thick bulges of sperm trailed from his dick and blasted into Salem’s womb like no tomorrow! Again and again his dickhead blew thick wads of sperm deep into the elder witch making her cum a second time in a row!

Salem howled in ecstasy as she rode out her climax on top of her beloved. She then looked to Pyrrha and summoned her with a beckoning finger.

“Oh there’s plenty to go around, dear. The night is young after all.” Salem purred feeling another thick blast of semen fill up her insides.

\---

 

The three carried on into another arrangement-

Jaune held Pyrrha’s hips as he hammered into her tight juicy cunt doggystyle! He was repeatedly slamming his hips into his beloved girlfriend while she ate out Salem, who had been lying sprawled on her back with legs spread wide. Pyrrha had been holding the witch’s thighs and smothering her hungry mouth into her cream filled cunt eating her out and ingesting Jaune’s semen.

Jaune’s body created a constant of slapping noises between his hips and Pyrrha’s buttocks, loud audible slaps of flesh became a rapid-fire constant as the blonde drove his length in all the way inside her tightness for minutes more. He wasn’t tired yet, not long by a long shot, but the sight of Salem grabbing Pyrrha’s head and grinding her cunt into her lips with white ooze dripping into her mouth was becoming too much for him to bear. He was gonna blast sooner than later, fortunately, minutes went by and he felt Pyrrha start moaning out loud from within Salem’s lap!

“Mmmmmh! Mmmnnggh!!!” She hummed down below until she tossed her head back up with mouth agape wordlessly moaning her ever increasing pleasure. 

Salem was now furiously diddling her clit to the scene of her conqueror fucking the champion from behind, soon his pattern of thrusts accelerated following up with his body thrashing about from behind Pyrrha’s body!

Jaune tossed his head back and let out a mighty bellow as his balls throbbed and his member pumped another generous amount of spunk into the pussy of a very horny woman! Pyrrha felt the flood of cum invade her depths and instantly her climax set off with her bristling up with a sharp shudder as she came! Her muscles made sure to drain every last ounce of Jaune’s cum with each and every pulsating blast until she was filled. At some point Jaune finally finished cumming and withdrew from her mound leaving a gooey trail to seep out.

The mark flared on Pyrrha’s body at the same time Jaune’s actual body shone with malevolent corrupted aura. Salem simply felt her forehead and chest pieces throb with dark pulses of energy, Jaune’s intoxicating aura linked all three of them and had the women in the most blissful of conditions.

He felt a smirk tug at his lips after seeing Pyrrha breathing raggedly alongside Salem, both girls feeling around their pussies swishing around the cum inside their bodies.

“More.”

-

Feeling adventurous Jaune had Salem create a strap on out of thin air and take Pyrrha from behind while standing up!

The redheaded beauty screwed up her face in extreme delight for her ass was a very sensitive pleasure zone, but this pleased Jaune greatly as he watched Salem fuck Pyrrha’s bouncing ass while holding her up in the air from behind. 

Of course he wasn’t excluding himself at all. Instead, Jaune had been stroking his member as he watched then approached Pyrrha’s bouncing form.

Slip!

“Hoooaaah!! Ohh Jaune!” Pyrrha wailed when feeling Jaune drive his hardened length back into her cunt while Salem continued fucking her ass with the strap on! Pyrrha felt her legs get held up to dangle as Jaune wasted no time in fucking her quivering pussy hole hard and fast! The redhead’s face quickly shifted into one of even more mind rending pleasure, her eyes rolled up to their sockets and her tongue rolled out of her open mouth. She was in complete paradise!

Jaune and Salem pistoned thrusted into the girl in tandem hard bursts causing her body to jiggle between them voraciously.

The two continued slamming into her holes for minutes on end, Salem naughtily licked up the side of her neck before pulling the redhead into an aggressive tongue invading kiss with her eyes closed, Jaune used one of his hands to fiercely fondle and grope right breast and pinch her nipple. This only made the redhead moan more within Salem’s mouth as the witch’s tongue wriggled around inside her throat.

After several minutes of this Pyrrha was coming close to another gigantic orgasm until Salem pulled a magic trick to spice things up.

!

“What the-?!” Jaune now found himself in Salem’s place pounding into Pyrrha’s ass with his massive cock while Salem was pounding her pussy with the strap on.

“I...huff...thought it’d liven….hoof….things up a bit more. She seems to prefer you….haaahh...fucking her ass more than me. Give her heaven, beloved!” Salem said as she rocked her hips in and out between Pyrrha’s legs.

Jaune nodded and held up Pyrrha’s arms behind his in a nelson hold as he started savagely pounding his meat into her ass! The effect was instant and Pyrrha was moaning incoherently as her body continued thrashing back and forth between them! He was literally fucking her senseless.

Minutes passed and Pyrrha came again with her legs jerking and twitching in the air while her body wildly shuddered in sharp convulsions!! Salem felt her juices coat the strap-on making it a sticky mess she would lick off later, and Jaune felt Pyrrha’s anal muscles clench down on his dick forcing him to cum inside her!! He grit his teeth and pounded into her ass roughly a few more times while he unloaded another deluge of cum!

After a near full two minutes of climax, all three of them were ready for the final bout. Salem panted after cumming herself just now and tossed Jaune a seductive wink as she withdrew from Pyrrha’s pussy and removed the strap-on she was wearing. Jaune pulled out of her ass and carried his redhead to the large queen sized bed as Salem walked over to prop herself above her prone body wriggling her own pale ass at him invitingly.

Jaune needed no further instruction and forcefully used some of his aura to reinvigorate his penis back to full hardness. He hardly ever needed to do that since his stamina rejuvenated on its own, but he had been on a tangent while on the boat ride to Vale. He had fucked that caramel skinned sailor woman plenty of times in nearly every hole.

Now gripping the witch’s hips Jaune steadily aimed his pole toward her pussy ready to fuck it and alternate to Pyrrha’s, but first he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Salem’s shoulder. Pulling her into a deep loving kiss full of love.

Salem closed her eyes and purred her contentment as she melted into it and cradled his face affectionately. She truly loved him and knew full well he will succeed in her war and take on a menagerie of youthful fertile wives to love and pump full of children. A humbled mindbroken housewife version of Cinder certainly came to mind.

After a few seconds of kissing Jaune pulled back and plunged his hips forward shoving his length into Salem’s quirm! 

“Eeeaaggh!!” She yelped by the sudden and surprisingly deep thrust into her pussy. She was fairly sure he breached her cervix on that one was now officially fucking the inside of her womb.

Jaune started slamming his hips into her rear with a hard rapid-fire slew of thrusts that caused the witch’s body to jiggle.

Smack smack smack

He gripped her hips tightly as he drove his length all the way into her womb on each roughly delivered fuck, Salem felt her face screw up into one of delirious bliss involving  her eyes rolling up and her tongue falling out. She absolutely loved it when he was dominant and rough with her. 

He continued on thrusting into her pussy, increasing the frequency of his thrusts and making the witch curl up in growing pleasure. She was having trouble breathing and keeping herself together, that was when Jaune quickly pulled out of her slick snatch and drove right into Pyrrha’s unsuspecting form below!

“Eeaaggh! Ooh yes!” Pyrrha blurted out when feeling her cunt stretched by Jaune’s phallus as he now hammered into her. Both girls were on top of each other in a double stacked arrangement, Pyrrha instinctively shot her legs up and wrapped them around Salem’s buttocks as Jaune fucked into her deepest parts. 

Salem could only moan in approval as she lowered herself down a bit to press her large breasts directly against Pyrrha’s and lock her hands with hers! The witch slithered her long tongue out and slid it into Pyrrha’s open mouth tongue fucking her throat while waiting for her turn. The floating camera above made sure to zoom in and record that for future viewing pleasure.

“Hmmmm,mmmm!!” Pyrrha hummed in bliss as Salem’s tongue coiled and lathered around inside her throat from a distance.

Jaune smacked his hips into Pyrrha’s pussy several more times before pulling out and lining it back up to Salem’s body, but instead of sliding it into her pussy Jaune prodded apart her butt cheeks and fucked his length into the witch's ass!

“Mmmmmngggh!!!!” Salem moaned excitedly with stars in her eyes after feeling Jaune drive his meat into her ass hole!! 

Pyrrha continued writhing underneath the witchy woman now grinding herself up along her hips and breasts as she kissed along her neck. Salem’s body jolted back and forth to Jaune’s long hard thrusts into her anus! The resound sounds of flesh slapping flesh created small skin waves cascading along her buttocks, as time went on they came ever faster!

Minutes passed on and Jaune pulled out of Salem’s ass to wedge his cock in between the pussies of both girls, surprising them in the process. He had yet to do this, but the idea seemed so obvious when dealing with two women.

!

He thrusted his cock in between his two lovers stroking it along their pussies and clits in synchronous thrusts! Both Salem and Pyrrha moaned in each other’s mouths upon feeling such a foreign yet explicit feeling. Jaune was hitting all the right spots as he hotdogged his dick between their mounds!

Both of their bodies grinded and writhed together while he kept on fucking in between them, all three of them were linked and about to explode in a gushing final climax! Minutes passed and Salem and Pyrrha ground each other’s cunts on Jaune’s dick together causing im to tilt his head back and let ou a mighty howl as his member pulsated once again!!

Thick creamy ropes of semen blasted out of his cock and up between the bodies of the two girls! Pyrrha and Salem put a few inches of space between them to feel Jaune’s cum paint both of their bodies, namely their chests, but they underestimated how much he was gonna let loose so Jaune surprised them by quickly coming around to unload into their faces!

“Aaahh!”

“Aah!” 

Both girls held their mouths wide open with ready eyes as his cock continued erupting over their heads painting their faces with sperm! Blast after blast of milky man juice splattered their cheeks, lips, foreheads, and eyes! To them, it was like bathing in golden ambrosia!

Jaune spent a minute and a half more of cumming until he finally finished leaving both Salem and Pyrrha messy with his cum all over their faces. Salem looked down to Pyrrha with a knowing smirk and made sure the scroll camera was watching when she started licking and kissing all along the redhead's face. Both girls were now doing the same thing to each other licking and sucking all of their lover’s cum into their mouths from one another. Such a sight was an immense turn on to Jaune, but he found himself spent and sat down on the bed with his arms open waiting for them.

Pyrrha and Salem finished cleaning each other off and crawled over to their lover, conqueror, and master. Jaune took each woman into an arm and relaxed with them while wearing a smile of utter contentment. Both girls looked positively satisfied and blissfully happy while they stroked his chest lovingly.

“Hmm hehe, she gets my seal of approval, beloved. Turns out she’s far dirtier than I originally thought.” Salem chuckled with eyes closed as she leaned up to kiss her future husband and king on the lips. 

Jaune kissed back and eventually broke off to do the same to Pyrrha, who held the side of his face lovingly as she did so.

Once she broke off she greeted him with the warmest of smiles as her mark flared brightly on her neck.

“I’m so glad to be a part of your life, Jaune. Let’s live together forever.” She purred sweetly after resting her head on his neck.

“Definitely, and I am very glad you two are finally getting along.” Jaune said, referring the last part to Salem after she had just rested her pale head along the other side of his neck.

He too drifted into blissful sleep after tilting his head back onto Salem’s dark pillows.

\-----

 

Elsewhere…..

 

“Are you certain this is the place?” A sharp tense voice spoke out.

“It is, trust me on that. I have no reason to lie to you.” A silky womanly voice responded.

Within the darkness of a warehouse somewhere unknown came out Cinder Fall, her hair longer and her red dress elegantly styled. Her face holding the ever present scowl and burning hatred in her golden eyes, her twin swords held in their sheaths behind her back as she sashayed further into the darkness. 

Following behind was a calm yet tense Adam Taurus, always holding his blade at the ready in case she tried something.

Cinder looked around and pressed her two fingers to her lips before whistling out.

“Merlot! Come out here already! I have a proposition for you!” Cinder called out and waited a couple of minutes when a pair of mutated Beowolves with white skin and green mutated veins covering their bodies came forward.

Between them walked an aged man with a beard and a crazed look in his eye wearing a lab coat and gloves.

“Ah Cinder, my old friend. What can you possibly want from me? I assume you were confident in your endeavours in attaining a certain ‘tool’ needed for Vale?” The man asked holding his hands behind his back as his mutated Beowolves snarled threateningly at Adam and Cinder.

“Not exactly, some complications arose and now I’m going all of it solo. There is someone I very much need to kill and there’s a place I still wish to conquer. Which is why I come to you with a business opportunity, are you interested?” Cinder calmly asked as Merlot stroked his beard.

“Hmmmm, tell me more, Cinder. I am indeed very interested, so long as there is Atlas tech to steal and test subjects such as Grimm and humans to acquire.” Merlot answered with a wide malicious sneer.

 

**End of Chapter**

Up Next…. _ **Claim the Blazing Beauty- Yang I**_

 

AN: Hello everybody! I know it’s been too too long since the last update, I am very sorry for the wait. Life has been kicking my ass all over the place, plus there were commissions(Which I know you're aware of) that I had to take care of before updating. I meant to update Yandere first, but JTC came out stronger in vocal demand. So here it is, extra length, special lemon elements and plot progress all in time for Xmas! Hope you all enjoyed this special chapter! It’s my treat to all the readers. So please leave any thoughts, reviews, etc etc, if you have any. Next chapter will not be such a long wait I promise, but the next fic to update is Yandere followed by Maidens. Enjoy!

Also don’t forget to support me at my Patreon and qualify for a free 5k word commission of anything of choice, but be prepared to wait a little bit though. These holiday seasons keep me very busy.

Claim the Blazing beauty- Yang Xiao Long I    
  
(Canon future connection)- Claim the Tribal Mother- Raven Branwen I    
  
Claim the Sugar and Spice- Malachite twins I    
  
Beacon Arc-    
  
Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I    
  
Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I    
  
Claim the Lotus Flower- Lie Rei (R63 Lie Ren)    
  
Claim the Velveteen Rabbit-Velvet Scarlatina I    
  
(Canon Future Connection)- Claim the Widowed Lotus- An Ren I    
  
Claim the Heiress- Weiss Schnee I    
  
(Canon connection)- Conquer the Runaway- Blake Belladonna II

  
  



	17. Claim the Heiress-Weiss Schnee I

  
  


**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Chapter Seventeen-Claim the Heiress - Weiss I**

**By Azure**

  
  


_**The Story thus far….** _

Arriving in Vale and satiating his growing hunger along the way, Jaune Arc discovers the area of effect in which aura brings women to their knees has grown stronger, and such needs discipline and focus to maintain it. Following his reunion with Emerald and Amber, his two very first claims, Jaune is met with happiness after feeling as though it had been forever since he saw them. Then came the surprise visit from Pyrrha, which made his day even more bright until Salem’s interference came in. He and Pyrrha were teleported into her dark realm with her and her lone sitting on bed provocatively ensnaring Jaune and revealing to Pyrrha the truth of his dark conquest before facing him with an ultimatum. 

As it turns out, Salem harbored a longstanding jealousy and distrust with the spartan girl ever since she saw how conqueror fell in love with her entirely upon their meeting. She felt as if he would sway from their mission and no longer stay loyal to her, as a queen and as someone who legitimately loved him Pyrrha’s threatening presence had to be rectified. Thus, Salem forced him to claim her, Jaune was hesitant about it until Pyrrha revealed she could be in fact be trusted for she herself harbored a dark resentment against the world. Namely the Mistral Hierarchy. Surprising both Salem and Jaune she continued her story of how she lost her father to their corruption and long held a secret and dark ambition of dealing with the ones responsible once she grew up.

Now that she learned of Jaune’s plan to subvert and overthrow many authoritative powers she agreed to let him claim her so as to help him and Salem conquer the Mistral council and make them pay for her father’s demise. Salem now felt she could in fact be trusted since her dark ambition rang true and furthermore she was assured of Jaune’s love for her as well, the Dark Queen felt no more danger and let the moment take them into an evening of purely carnal bliss. The trio engaged in a three-way of pure debaucherous lust and intimacy cementing the bond between Jaune and Pyrrha and Salem with Jaune.

Now it was on to the infiltration of Beacon Academy….

 

************

Resting nakedly within the large bed inside of Salem’s domain, ironically where his adventure first began, Jaune lay between and an equally naked Salem and Pyrrha. The two women resting their hands on his chest and their heads comfortably against the sides of his neck. Slowly waking up and opening his eyes he was greeted with Pyrrha’s beautiful greens gazing  back at him lovingly whilst Salem’s demonic reds shared the same adoring smile. 

“Morning, ladies. It is morning here, right? I can never tell because of the constant dark red sunset in the horizon.” Jaune stated groggily and felt Salem’s left hand slide down his body and tenderly squeeze his length making him groan in pleasure.

“It is, but more importantly I believe it is time for you two to return to Vale so as to not miss your initiation day. I’m sure Amber and Emerald will be delighted to see you two return unharmed.” Salem said with her usual soothing sagelike voice.

“Yeah, you’re right. We better get back there already.” Jaune admitted then turned his head over to Pyrrha who promptly kissed him on the lips as a ‘Good Morning’ greeting before getting up from the bed.

“I don’t suppose you have a spell to help us change quickly by chance?” Pyrrha asked looking over at Salem who smirked coyly and waved her right hand covering Jaune and Pyrrha with dark magic. Pyrrha was alarmed at first till she felt all her armor and clothing attached to her body after being taken off the floor.

Jaune was in awe just the same when he noticed he had his hoodie, Jeans, and shoes back on as he got off the bed. He propped an eyebrow and patted his crotch feeling something was amiss till he saw Salem clutching ‘it’ playfully to her chest.

“Hey, you left me without boxers.” He pointed like a child and Salem stuck her tongue out cutely while rubbing the said piece of clothing to her face affectionately.

“I get to keep a momento from you, Jaune, after all it is often a while before you come back to me. A dark witch can get lonely sometimes.” She whimsically stated with her lips curling into a playful smile.

“It really chafes down here though.” Jaune added slurping his shoulders till a dark portal opened up catching their attention. The two teens looked at the other side and noticed Amber and Emerald eyeing him cautiously before Salem spoke up again.

“Get going, darling. You'll be late for school, and don’t you dare say I sound like your mother.” Salem jibed with a playful smirk and shooed away Jaune and Pyrrha into the portal. 

“Thank you for understanding,I believe we will get along great from here on forward.” Pyrrha said with politeness and courtesy before bowing her head in respect.

‘I think I hate her again.’ Salem thought as Jaune nodded to her and left the dark realm with Pyrrha holding his hand. Once they were gone Salem laid back onto her bed letting out a blissful sigh of her happiness at how well her conqueror’s progress had been. She peered down her naked body after removing the sheets and felt her hand up around her belly with a soft smile.

‘Just a little longer, once my darling takes Beacon this space will be filled with his offspring. Though I cannot help but wonder about something….’ Salem then frowned and sat up. She beckoned the Seer Grimm into her room. 

A small orblike  creature floating in mid-air with tendrils coming out of it hovered closer to her bed.

“See if you can track down my old protege Cinder Fall.” She commanded to the faceless Grimm and it lit aglow before floating off to do her bidding.

*************

Vale-

Arriving back in Amber and Emerald’s apartment Jaune and Pyrrha landed into the living room surprising the two girls from watching tv.

“Oh my gosh, Jaune! Pyrrha! You two are alright?” emerald asked when she pulled Jaune up first as Pyrrha rose with him.

“Yeah, we’re good, Em. Just had to sort things out with her and make up.”

“All night long.” Pyrrha purred from behind with a sultry expression on her face after wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“Hey, we were here first. You don’t get him all to yourself.” Emerald puffed heatedly and latched onto Jaune’s side making him chuckle nervously until he saw Amber making her way from the kitchen to run at him preparing to get a space to herself. Jaune yelped in slight panic and felt the weight of all three girls take him down into a dogpile.

It was only after spending several minutes on the floor, with a lot of touching involved from the girls, that Jaune eventually got up and left with Pyrrha to attend the initiation ceremony for Beacon’s first years. Truthfully Jaune lost track of time since his boat ride and thought he had more time before the first day, but Pyrrha and him were ready to begin and she knew he would be going about ‘doing his job’ collecting other huntresses. This didn’t bother her at all actually, not after her ‘rebirth’ upon being fully marked as well as the amazing night of bliss she shared with him. Pyrrha knew she and Salem were in Jaune’s heart first and foremost, he may be a succubus in a sense but he did care for all his girls and could only act out his ‘gift’ on the girls that may stand against Salem and himself.

‘He does not want  bloodshed, I can most certainly respect that, especially while the Mistral High Council held no value for human life that wasn’t their own.’ Pyrrha thought as she and Jaune collected their luggage,gear, and clothing, before setting off towards Beacon after Jaune got to kiss each and every one of his three girls right in the apartment.

Emerald wanted a quickie and Amber was tempted to tie him to the bed and ride him out for a full day, but they needed to get to school. Jaune promised them they would have plenty of time and then some once the Vytal Festival was underway, until then they just had to patient.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be all about us together once things start happening at Beacon. You just need to wait a bit longer.” Jaune said soothingly to Amber, who he then dipped into his arms and locked lips with in a passionate tongue sloshing splendor.

“Mmmmmh!” Amber Autumn mewled happily and held onto him for dear life as their tongues twisted together for a full minute. Bringing her up and leaving her with a dizzy smile on her face Jaune then pulled Emerald into his arms making her blush cutely before feeling her lips spread apart receiving his tongue.

“Hmmm!” Emerald moaned deeply within her throat as Jaune cleaned out her insides with his mouth. He tasted all of her and make her relaxed within his arms while Amber and Pyrrha looked on yearning for more today, once they were finished Emerald was left in a dizzy state smiling dreamily like Amber had.

“We love you, Daddy.” She cooed dreamily as Amber and Emerald waved Jaune and Pyrrha bye as they walked out of the apartment.  

-

Stepping out into Vale and enjoying the cultured well-designed town architecture. The entire way there Pyrrha clung onto his arm affectionately as they headed to the Bullhead dock together to board one going to Beacon Academy. The entire way there various onlookers turned their heads in surprise at seeing Pyrrha Nikos, famous tournament champion of Mistral, walking with some random yet oddly appealing blonde boy wearing armor. 

Jaune’s area of effect was affecting some of the women and girls the longer they kept their eyes on them, he smirked at that and saw several gnashing their thighs in sensitive arousal. Instead of creating any followers or crazily horny women he focused his mind on tuning down a few notches limiting it to only himself and Pyrrha, obviously it made the latter very horny and clung tightly on him.

Once they got on board one of the large Ferry ships heading toward Beacon Jaune saw plenty of young aspiring students like himself hanging around. He was wowed by their weapons and outfits and felt the inner child inside of him jolt with excitement. The other more promiscuous part of him eyeballed plenty of the teenage girls hanging around as well, particularly a blonde with golden gauntlets by the window.The way her legs appeared, so silky and fit, made him hunger and felt a bit of wood in his erection. He saw a younger girl next to her wearing red and black talking with each other familiarly, Jaune was under the impression they were related. Instead of further thinking about it he felt the urge inside his pants well up showing the impression of his erection within his jean.s

“Oh no. Pyrrha….! I need some lip service asap, I don’t want too many people looking at me while I’m like this.” Jaune whispered excitedly making Pyrrha giggle happily beside him.

Together they sat in one of the seated rows of the ferry ship with no one looking their way, which was fortunate since Pyrrha slipped down onto her knees and pulled down Jaune’s zipper with a gentle tug.

She was blushing brightly now and licked her lips in growing hunger. With a tug she pulled it out and found  Jaune’s thick fully hard erection nearly smack her in the face. She let out a soft shudder in heavily aroused excitement and quickly shifted her eyes left and right before leaning into his lap.

With a soft squelching sound and the pull of her lips Pyrrha engulfed Jaune’s head into her mouth causing him to moan very quietly within his throat. Students were still walking about minding their own business and such while Pyrrha swallowed in more of Jaune’s impressive length down her throat. Jaune let out a soft quivering groan of ecstasy unheard by all except them as his redheaded lover pushed herself down all the way till her nose prodded the fabric of his trousers. 

Pyrrha hummed with eyes closed in tasteful bliss and started dragging up her lips and pumping herself down with ever-increasing suction. She pursed her lips tightly and quickly started bobbing her head back and forth sucking him, Jaune moaned lightly again and placed a hand on the back of her head while she throated his length expediently. Creating a soft squelching noise with her lips strongly sucking back the skin of his dick Pyrrha continued blowing Jaune in secret for the duration of the trip. 

The ferry ship only just took several minutes to reach Beacon when she was rapidly bobbing her head back and forth in his lap. Sucking, slurping, and tasting every inch of Jaune’s twelve-inchmonster throbbing for release. She occasionally sputtered and gagged but she persevered and topped her lover off by gingerly stroking his balls with her soft leather covered hands. 

“Ooohhh! Pyrrha….!” Jaune moaned gutturally with head leaning back. He was starting to feel his erection pulsate with the need for release. Keeping his mouth hung agape Jaune started to feel his hips bucking forward constantly in soft thrusts against Pyrrha’s face. 

Her eyes shot wide open the moment she felt his phallus throb and his body tense up with an impending climax. He let out a stifled grunt and bucked one final time into Pyrrha’s face delivering the first potent thick rope of cum down into her mouth! Pyrrha squeezed her eyes shut happily at the taste, Jaune’s semen always tasted like rich creamy ambrosia to her whenever it went down her throat. Puffing her cheeks and sucking his dick harder to coax more out of it the spartan girl received a thick plentiful cascade of semen pumping down her gullet. 

She tilted her head back softly gulping in loud swallowing noises with a blush on her cheeks. Pyrrha hummed as she absorbed every ounce of the rich and creamy payload he provided while it lasted for nearly a full minute. Once it was done she withdrew from his lap and subtly rose back up in her seat arousing no one’s suspicion. Jaune let out a sigh of relief and hastily tucked his semi-hard member back inside and zipped up.

He looked to Pyrrha with a thankful smile and saw her wink at him before gulping down the rest of his cum in her mouth.

“Aah, delicious. Thank you, Jaune.” She purred cutely like a doting girlfriend.

“No, thank **you** , Pyrrha.” He answered back and leaned in to quickly land a chaste kiss on her cheeks as the Ferry Ship docked and made port. Looking up and seeing students assemble to file out of the ship Jaune turned back to his redheaded right-hand/girlfriend and smiled. “Showtime.”

 

***********

The two filed out along with everyone else as they made their way into the academy’s walls. Jaune was in awe of everything he’d seen so far in his travels, but seeing Beacon up close finally had him gushing with excitement.

‘Kinda ironic that when my whole thing as conqueror started out I was on my way here.’ He thought and felt Salem spoke up once again.

‘Yes, except instead of a falsified transcript you now have an official one thanks to me. Also, further irony is that you’re here to conquer instead of join.’ Salem added as a spectral projection manifested beside him unseen to everyone else’s eyes. 

Jaune nodded in agreement and then felt a slight tremor shake the ground. He turned around and saw a red hooded girl on her back and another clad in white after a small explosion of Dust energy in the air courtesy of a volatile unsealed vial. The girl in white was groaning and berating the other while lying down and Jaune looked closely and recognized her face and hair instantly. She came from Winter Schnee’s memories, it was her little sister Weiss.

‘Weiss….’ He thought to himself in awe then turned to Pyrrha. “I gotta go say hello, don’t worry, there won’t be the usual business until later. I just want to meet Winter Schnee’s younger sister first and get to know her. And maybe introduce myself to that little redhead over there.”

Pyrrha nodded with a tender smile then quickly leaned in with a sweet kiss to his lips before anyone else looked at them. 

“I know, do what you do best, my handsome Conqueror. I trust you. We’ll meet each other later in theatre or at Initiation, I hope we’ll be partners~.” Pyrrha said earning a tender smile back picked up her rucksack full of her belongings before walking into the building.

Jaune turned back over to see the red hooded girl up and stomping away heading into the theatre with a cute puffy face. Jaune found it adorable honestly and looked to see the still lying Schnee girl in the crater while he made his way over to her. 

‘Hmmm, still a gentleman indeed. Although, there is something quite familiar about that red hooded girl I cannot put my finger on.’ Salem thought as the young red hooded one passed by in a huff. ‘Hmm, I’ll leave it to Jaune to take care of things from this end. I need to continue checking in with my Seer and look into Cinder’s whereabouts for the time being.’ Salem thought and vanished her spectral projection from Jaune’s body.

Just before arriving there Jaune suddenly used his Insight ability on her to get a glimpse of her life.

‘Insight!’ Jaune thought out and focused his mind on seeing Weiss’s history.

-A lonesome little girl with snow white hair gushed at the attention she received from her father’s various associates gathered around to appraise her musical abilities. It was something she was proud of, but after her sister Winter gave her some knowledge that it’s only her skill and name that they praise and not the girl herself Weiss started to see the truth as a constant. From seeing her father act as uncaring and more business focused than family focused she began to grow bitter. Throughout time she learned of his involvement as a higher power and how he treated others, she was not blind to how he treated his family members as mere business pawns.

Weiss remembered her grandfather Nicholas and how he started the company and treated it well along with others till her father married her mother. Since then she was never happy and often distant to even her own children, thus it became her goal to strike out on her own like her sister but aim to take the reins of the company into the proper hands. Schnee hands, not Jacques.-

‘Huh, she’s certainly resenting her dad alright. Saw the same things inside of Winter’s head, dude must be a real asshole to make both his daughters resent him that much. But at least this means it’ll be easier to bring to my side and maybe help them take control of their company back now that I already have one of them.’  Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune walked up to the girl and held out his hand offering it to let her up. 

“About time, I was thinking everyone in this school was a clumsy jerk.” The girl shot as she took Jaune’s offered hand. The moment she did, however, was when the mark embedded itself on her palm. Jaune inwardly smirked as he pulled her right to her feet.

He was met with lovely pristine blue eyes, a rather uptight scowl, and the petite white-clad body of Weiss Schnee, younger sister of Winter Schnee.

“Why thank you for your assistance. Now if you don’t mind, I will be heading into the auditorium, the Headmaster’s orientation speech is about to begin. I’m Weiss Schnee by the way and you are….”

“Jaune Arc; short,sweet, ladies love it.” Jaune introduced and even Salem felt like facepalming once she felt him say that overly cheesy line. 

Weiss put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really? Does that line ever work?” 

Jaune shrugged and waited for the mark to take effect, he could feel Weiss’s aura begin to corrode making her feel sensitive to stimulation as well as fill her with feelings of longing for the man in front of her.

‘Ooh, what just came over me? I feel like I’ve drink a little bit of mother’s red wine, something’s making me all tingly and sensitive. Maybe it’s a social anxiety.’ Weiss thought and saw Jaune smirk.

“Well, they love other things about me more. C’mon, let’s head to the meeting place together. I wanna learn more a bit about Dust from you since you seem to carry a lot of it.” 

“Well, of course, let’s go then.” Weiss confusedly replied and grabbed her rolling cart luggage and started walking next to Jaune as they made their way to the main building. She was steadily feeling more and more attached to him as they talked about Dust usage, refining elements, and many other things. Internally however, she felt a spark of love and lust surge up inside her body and soul as the mark flared up inside her right palm.

Her thighs gnashed together and a blush gradually crept on her face the longer she looked at him, it would reach a boiling point soon and Weiss hoped Jaune would still be nearby when it did.

*************

At the Auditorium Jaune stood with Weiss right next to him, the headmaster of the School known as Ozpin walked up to the podium and began his speech introduction for all of the first years arriving.

‘That’s Ozpin? Huh, I thought he’d look more menacing and downright sleazy looking. This is the guy you’ve been fighting this whole time, Salem?’ Jaune asked as Salem’s projection manifested from his body and wrapped its arms around his shoulders lovingly.

“Don’t let his appearance fool you, Jaune, Ozpin is older than any other being on the planet.’ Salem revealed shocking Jaune. Before he could ask further she continued. ‘My origins are no less benevolent than his,Jaune, I ’ve been around just as long if not longer for reasons I would rather not share. The Brothers Grimm, the two creators of our world and the people on it punished Ozpin with a curse for immortality for not killing me long ago. Every time his body is destroyed he immediately reincarnated in another host and eventually takes them over only to do it over and over again. He is cryptic and deceitful while wearing a mask of utter neutralness and mystery, trust me when I say he is more than meets the eye.’

‘Wow….there’s a lot I didn’t know about. I...had no idea this unassuming guy with tiny sunglasses constantly tries to kill you, you can’t tell me why, Salem?’ Jaune asked and felt her nudge her face against him affectionately.

‘I cannot, not yet at least. You wouldn’t understand it until later, but let’s just say I am targeted for simply existing as I am. I do not want death, nor do I have absolute control of the Grimm despite my appearance, regardless the gods tasked that man over there to kill me partly because I am an abomination. He will not leave the world of the living until he does and plans to keep huntsman students like yourself and all your lovers as pawns to wage his wars and be sacrificial tools in a never-ending conflict with the Grimm.’

‘Salem…’ Jaune thought and felt her astral projection lean in to place an invisible kiss on his lips as Ozpin wrapped up the assembly lecture. She eventually let go and smiled at him before vanishing again.

“...and you will all be sleeping in the theatre until tomorrow morning where we will begin the initiation for many of you first years at the Emerald forest. That’ll be all, and good night.” With that Ozpin walked off the stage letting the students all went about gathering their things to sleep in.

Jaune was left standing there thinking over what Salem told him and why he felt a little more justified in what he was doing. Wanting to use insight to see into Ozpin’s mind and confirm her story Jaune instead hesitated out of fear of being detected and went about looking for a place to sleep.

Weiss watched like him a puppy looking for its owner and subtly followed him along while choosing a place to sleep closeby. Weiss didn’t fully understand what was happening to her,all she knew was what she wanted and that was to be near Jaune. He’d pay attention to this if his mind wasn’t preoccupied by Salem’s words and Ozpin’s mysterious origins.

-

It was nighttime and Jaune went with a t-shirt and pair of shorts for sleepwear, he didn’t want to embarrass himself with that onesie of his that a sister made for him. Though he did find it difficult to rest with all the girls in their sleep wear hanging about.

‘Gahh, so many of them here and I’m trying to tone down my aura’s volume. My libido is going crazy to boot and I’m going crazy from it.’ Jaune thought feeling bursting with sexual energy as he laid back into a sleeping bag letting his eyes drift up into the ceiling till he felt the soft footsteps of one petite girl walking up to him.

Turning his head up to see who it was, as well as noticing everyone around was sleeping heavily outside of a few distant ones, Jaune saw Weiss with her hair down and clutching a pillow bashfully right above him. 

“C-can I sleep with you?” Weiss whispered in a cute pleading way while averting her eyes. Jaune slowly nodded and felt his erection solidify through his shirts, but then she smiled coyly at him with a blush and lifted up her nightgown to show him that she was wearing no panties. 

He nearly did a double take as he saw her glistening folds in all its fresh pure untapped glory right there exposed to him.

“I mean more than sleep obviously.” She purred sexily and hooked the collar of her gown down a bit to flash her breast to him. Jaune felt like his erection would shoot out of his pants at this point and quickly pulled out the covers on his sleeping mat welcoming her inside.

Weiss giddily did so and crept in feeling his warmth on her as the mark glowed bright in her hand. Jaune blushed heavily as their faces were a breaths away from each other till Weiss cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

“Mmmhhh!” Weiss murmured softly within Jaune’s lips as they kissed quietly amongst the mass of sleeping huntsmen students. 

Jaune felt his his erection stir angrily in arousal and prod up out of his shorts to poke into Weiss’s navel. He closed his eyes and kept his lips sealed on top of hers opening them and sucking on her lips in a subtle sensual make-out session. Jaune moaned back softly determined not to let his loud moans catch any unwanted attention. He felt Weiss curl herself up closely to his brother with arms wrapping around his neck pulling herself closer. 

He slid his own hands up her gown feeling up her smooth petite body and relishing her soft cream colored skin on his fingers. Weiss mewled cutely with a blush on her face as their kissing became intimate, her mouth received Jaune’s tongue sliding in and twisting erotically against hers in a passionate embrace. They wetly worked their mouths into each other with growing intensity while Jaune lifted up her gown underneath the covers. Weiss allowed this by raising herself up a notch giving him space to do just that, soon her entire sleeping robe hunched up around her chest barely covering the top half of her B cup tits. 

While Jaune couldn’t look underneath entirely and see it yet he felt her breasts in his hands and tenderly groped them making her mewl louder in arousal. Weiss breathed out greatly aroused and rose up some more while grabbing ahold of Jaune’s cock. She was a little reluctant at first but Jaune’s mark gave her the courage and moral looseness she needed to give it all to the man she fell in love and lust with.

Jaune brought up a finger across his lips shushing her with a nod and then slid his own right hand down to grip and steady his dick. The bulbous head nudged open Weiss’s vaginal lips eliciting a soft mewl from her quivering lips before he pushed it in encasing the head inside the shallow basin of her pussy. 

Weiss immediately tensed up and held her mouth open and silently agape, pursing her lips she prepared to slide herself down some more when feeling Jaune’s hands grab ahold of her taut buttocks. Shivering in ever heightening arousal Weiss allowed it and felt more of his thick turgid length burrow into her drooling snatch making her quiver even more. 

“Nngghhh!” She groaned quietly within her throat and felt her inner walls stretch out to accommodate Jaune’s meat, he bit his lower lip in great arousal as he felt her tightness suck him in even further till she reached what used to be her hymen. 

Jaune opened his eyes questionably and received a hushed answer from her. 

“Gymnastics, I’ve practiced so much and trained my body to the limit for flexibility that I don’t have that anymore.” She quietly answered receiving a nod of understanding from him before feeling him push her hips down on his length completely! “Mnnnnh!” 

Weiss felt all of her vaginal cavity stretch out to squeeze around Jaune’s cock as it buried itself all the way deep inside her body making her quiver in gushing sensation. She bit her lip with some tears falling out of her eyes as Jaune knocked on her womb with his lengthy sausage filling her up entirely. Weiss blushed heavily and let out soft coos of elation as the mark replaced any painful feelings with more pleasurable ones. Softly humping herself up and down on his body underneath the sleeping mat Weiss began fucking him gingerly and feeling him push into her cunt deep.

Jaune grunted and held her buttocks tightly squeezing them in his hands while his subtly bucked and hammered upward into her twait. Soon they created a suppressed cacophony of squelching noises coming from their fucking. Weiss had already been wet from earlier and felt herself about to cum just from feeling Jaune’s length plunge pleasurably into her depths. The surface of the covered up couple rose and feel softly making it obvious what was going on underneath, thankfully it was too dark for anyone to really see. 

One particular Faunus girl with fluffy cat ears was reading a book by candlelight when she noticed something peculiar in the distance catching her eye.

“Mmmh, maybe it’s a big person stroking themselves off?” She guessed then shrugged paying it no mind till she felt the imperfect mark on her body faintly glow making her flustered and sensitive with arousal. ‘N-no…! It couldn’t be, is that guy from the train…..here?  Maybe it’s just random….’

Blake quickly blew out her candles and shut her book before drifting off to sleep hoping for the feeling to pass.

Back with Jaune and Weiss, the pair turned themselves over so that Jaune was fucking the dainty Schnee Heiress in the missionary position. Seeing her flustered face up close panting and clinging her limbs around his body simply did it for him. He held her tightly with arms aroher waistist and his hips smacking tenderly and rapidly into her sopping cunt. Squelching sounds erupted from his rampant fucking and splashes of her vaginal juices occasionally gushed out all over the mat as he bottomed out. 

“Ah  ah ah ah ah annnnnn! Oohhh yes! Jaune….!” Weiss hushed with face red with bliss as her body began undulating right there within his sleeping mat and against his body. She was about to hit her orgasm and Jaune was prepared to deliver with his once she did.

Feeling her tight juicy walls squeeze down on him Weiss let out a hushed squeal of ecstasy and tossed her head around while shuddering violently underneath him. Her vaginal muscles clenched and sporadically convulsed on his meat squeezing him tightly and pushing Jaune to cum.

With a deep yet quieted grunt Jaune drew back his hips and plunged his length all the way back in with a strong thrust and came! Clenching his teeth he grunted and felt his ball sack bloat and flex sending thick blasts of sperm straight out of his dick and into Weiss’s cunt! Her walls squeezed and tugged at his appendage milking him for more and relishing the warmth of his seed splashing into her teenage womb. Weiss’s face screwed up into utter bliss with red cheeks and smiling lips as she tensed and shuddered against Jaune’s rutting body.

Hearing and feeling the throbbing pulsations of insemination Jaune made sure to keep his length snug deep inside of her tight smooth pussy as he filled it with semen. After about a minute and a half of nonstop cumming the two eventually ceased their climaxes and relaxed together in a sweaty naked heap underneath the covers. 

The mark on Weiss’s hand glowed brightly cementing their bond as a dreamy smile stretched onto her face while cuddling with Jaune naked. He slumped on top of her relishing the feel of her soft petite body resting against him enjoying her soft skin. 

Panting, one of them spoke up.

“Can I stay here for a  little while? I’ll make sure to head back to my own spot before anyone wakes up in the morning.” Weiss asked cutely and licked the side of his neck affectionately earning a shudder from Jaune.

“Sure thing, Weiss. While we fall asleep I can tell you a lot about myself and you can tell me more about you.” Jaune suggested feeling her giggle as she happily rested her head on his chest after they flipped back over.

‘Ah, another down, but….I thought someone familiar nearby.’ Jaune thought looking in the direction of a sleeping Blake with her half-made mark glowing faintly begging to be reconnected and made whole.

 

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter:**_ Claim the Valkyrie-Nora I

Afterward: Conquer the Goodwitch-Glynda I (Chapter transition from the spinoff with minor additions)

Claim the Brawler-Yang Xiao Long I (Same as above)

 

AN: Shit, almost seven months since the last update! Super sorry about that, you know the drill; busy with life, Patreon, etc etc, but things have  changed lately. I’m making more time all around and fixing my disorganized schedule. Updates to my regular stories are gonna be more constant from now on, Maidens was the most recent update and before that it was Yandere and Multiverse. Also if you're wondering why I changed the list from the last update to avoid having Yang go next and forgoing the Vale Arc it's because I made those two other Spinoff chapters of Yang and Goodwitch, felt the continuity was great where it is and didn't feel like changing anything majorly when I add them into the main story. Anyway, barring confusion on the timeline in this story,leave any thoughts, comments, etc, if you have any. Laterz.

  
  
Beacon Arc-    
  
Claim the Rose Reaper- Ruby Rose I    
  
Claim the Valkyrie- Nora I    
  
Claim the Lotus Flower- Lie Rei (R63 Lie Ren) 

Satiate the Daughters- Amber and Emerald II   
  
Claim the Velveteen Rabbit-Velvet Scarlatina I 

Claim the Fashionista- Coco Adel I   
  
(Canon Future Connection)- Claim the Widowed Lotus- An Ren I 

Romance the Queen- Salem IV   
  
(Canon connection)- Conquer the Runaway- Blake Belladonna II

More….

Distant chapter: Claim,Conquer, and Break the Villainess-Cinder Fall II


End file.
